As High as Honour
by DannyBlack70
Summary: In a moment of drunken weakness at Aerys Targaryen's coronation, Jon Arryn sired a child on the bastard niece of Tytos Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock. The bastard of two Great Houses, Roland Stone takes his place in the Game of Thrones.
1. Long May He Reign

**I know I've not quite finished Black Wolf yet but this idea was just bugging me and I had to get the first chapter out. It's a bit of a different story for me as I'm used to following the show and I can't with this, but hopefully it's good and people enjoy it. Not many people have done an Arryn OC, so this is new territory for me as I haven't really seen what I should be expected to write.**

 **So here is the first chapter! Please let me know what you think. I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to George R R Martin.**

* * *

The throne room was packed to the rafters. Even someone with the rank of Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale, was squeezed in by people either side, all trying to get a glance at the new king. Jaehaerys Targaryen 2nd of his name had passed of an illness only two years after coming on to the throne and now his son Aerys was kneeling in front of the throne in the process of being crowned. The High Septon was just coming to the end of his speech.

"May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Aerys of the House Targaryen, Second of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." The High Septon exclaimed. Aerys stood up gracefully and reversed back towards the Iron Throne, sitting down on the seat of power as the High Septon added. "Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" Jon shouted with the rest of the room, and clapped his hands together, applauding the new king. His wife, Rowena Arryn was stood next to him applauding as well.

The festivities began not long afterwards, but Jon was expected to kneel before Aerys and pledge his loyalty. Waiting in line he saw Rickard Stark in front of him. "Lord Stark." Jon said, getting his attention.

"Lord Arryn, how are you?" Rickard Stark asked in his gruff Northern accent.

"Well, thank you." Jon smiled. "How are you? I hear you've just had a son."

"I'm well, yes Lyarra and I are thrilled, Brandon we've called him." Rickard smiled.

"Well I wish him all the best." Jon said.

"Thank you, Lord Arryn. Are you and Rowena…" Rickard trailed.

"Not yet, but we are still hoping." Jon smiled sadly. His inability to sire a child was starting to drain him, he was 42 years of age and his only child had been a stillborn girl that had killed his first wife in childbirth. Rowena was lovely, but they hadn't managed to conceive yet.

"Well with the amount of wine I hear the King has ordered for tonight, maybe it will be your lucky night." Rickard grinned, patting Jon on the back. Jon smiled.

"It's quite the occasion." Jon noted, looking around at the throne room.

"I always feel so small coming into this room, it gives me chills." Rickard admitted, and Jon agreed with him, looking intently at the massive dragon skull that was placed next to the Iron Throne.

"It certainly is intimidating." Jon admitted, but their conversation was cut short as Rickard climbed the steps of the Iron Throne to kneel before Aerys. It was soon Jon's turn, and he climbed the steps and got down on his knee.

"Your Grace, the Vale stands with you." Jon announced.

"Rise, Lord Arryn." Aerys bid, and Jon stood up staring at his new king, trying not to react at the sight of a small cut on his hand, seemingly from the throne. "I thank you for coming."

"I'm glad to be here Your Grace." Jon bowed, and went to leave when a small blur ran past.

"Father, father! Look at what I found in this book!" Prince Rhaegar, a boy of 3, was shouting.

"Rhaegar! Not now my child, go and find your mother." Aerys hissed jovially. "I'm speaking with my Lords." Rhaegar nodded, abashed, before turning to Jon.

"I beg your pardon, Lord…" Rhaegar began, squinting at the sigil Jon wore on his shirt. "Arryn! The falcon and the moon!"

"Very good, my Prince." Jon smiled. "A pleasure to meet you." Rhaegar smiled and turned back to his father.

"When will you be done?" He asked.

"Soon child, now run to your mother." Aerys commanded, and Rhaegar nodded, running off. Jon smiled sadly.

"A fine young prince, Your Grace."

"That he is, be on your way, Lord Arryn, enjoy the festivities." Aerys said kindly.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Jon bowed, and he returned to where he and his wife had stood before, only to find her missing. Jon took a glass of wine and his eyes wandered the throne room, before catching sight of Rhaegar Targaryen again. The three-year-old was sat quietly in one corner, trying to read a small book and looking so engrossed in the words. Jon smiled sadly, and downed his wine.

He wouldn't admit this for many years, but Jon got more drunk at the coronation than he ever had done before in his life. He was attempting to stumble back to the guest quarters he had been granted for the journey, but must have made a wrong turn, as he stumbled into a young girl. The girl turned around angrily before realising who had stumbled into her.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I should not have been in your way." She bowed, making way to leave.

"Nonsense." Jon slurred, waving her off. "Was my fault!"

"Are you alright, My Lord?" The girl asked.

"Yes, yes. I just need to find my chambers again." Jon said, squinting around trying to recognise where he was, before laughing loudly. "I seem to be lost!"

"You're in the Lannister wing." She explained.

"Lannister?" Jon asked, taking a note of the girl and putting his hands up to run through the girl's hair. "Golden locks. Are you Genna Lannister?" He asked.

"Genna is my cousin." The girl smiled sadly. "My name is Lynora."

"Lynora Lannister?" Jon asked, scrunching his brow up in confusion. "I don't know of a Lynora Lannister."

"Lynora Hill, My Lord." She said, unhappily.

"Oh! You're Lord Jason's bastard girl!" Jon exclaimed. "Well, no matter. Could I trouble you to direct me to my rooms?"

"Not at all, My Lord." Lynora smiled politely, and she took his arm and led him to another wing, where the guests from the Vale were being put up. They reached his room and he walked over to pour a drink.

"Would you like a drink?" Jon asked.

"I shouldn't…" Lynora said nervously. "I'm only…"

"You're my guest, and it's rude to refuse a Lord." Jon smiled. Lynora blushed slightly and sat down next to Jon as he poured her a glass of wine.

"Thank you, My Lord." Lynora said, sipping it.

"Call me Jon girl, that's my name." Jon laughed. "My Lord is so formal for a private drink."

The pair then got to know each other, as they talked for hours enjoying one another's company for as long as Jon could remember, until he passed out after too much alcohol.

The next morning, Jon woke up with a pounding headache. He reached over for some water on the side table, and carefully sipped it. Taking in his room he noticed a blonde woman lying next to him asleep, and he cursed himself. Carefully lifting the bedcovers, he noticed they were both naked, and he cursed himself again.

"That's the last time I'm getting drunk like that." Jon whispered to himself, as he got out of bed and got ready for the day. Once he was dressed he left his room and found his squire and nephew, Elbert Arryn waiting outside.

"Elbert, see to it that the woman in there finds her way back safely to her chambers, without my wife finding out." Jon urged, and the young man nodded swiftly. Hopefully this would all blow over soon.

* * *

8 months passed and Casterly Rock had changed massively since before the coronation. Lord Tywin had gone to King's Landing to serve as the Hand of the King, and Lord Tytos was rarely seen outside of his bed chambers. He had taken a new mistress or something, the daughter of a candle maker, Lynora had heard. Lynora herself was shunned even more so than she had before, as she was 8 months pregnant and because of that, when she was walking down the halls one day and felt liquid gushing between her legs, nobody came to help her as she screamed.

Lynora found herself sat down on the floor in a corridor panting and screaming in pain when her cousin Kevan was walking past with Dorna Swyft, a hostage from Cornfield, on his arm. As soon as he saw her he rushed over towards her.

"Lyn, are you ok?" Her cousin asked.

"The baby, it's coming!" She screamed in pain, grabbing on to Kevan's hand tightly. The Lannister man winced, but turned to Dorna urgently.

"My Lady, run to the Maester, tell him to come here immediately." He urged, and Dorna nodded, picking up her skirts and running off. Kevan turned back to Lynora and began encouraging her, not really knowing what he was meant to do. A few moments later the Maester of Casterly Rock burst around a corner, followed by Dorna.

"Here they are Maester!" Dorna panted.

"Thank you dear, Ser Kevan, please can you help me move Lynora here to her chambers." The Maester requested, and slowly the pair of them carried Lynora to her modest room, far away from the main chambers of Lord Tytos. They arrived and placed her on the bed, the pain almost getting too much for her. "Ser Kevan, I need you to step outside now, Dorna, I require your assistance." The Maester ordered, and Kevan nodded, walking to leave the room.

Lynora was panicking. "Maester it's too soon!" She screamed.

"Hush now, Lynora, it will all be ok. I just need you to do everything that I tell you, ok?" The Maester assured her, and got to work delivering the baby.

It lasted for hours, but finally Lynora had given birth. She was exhausted, but all tiredness went away when she held her baby boy. The sleeping baby had blonde hair, not the Golden of Lannister but a lighter shade, one she felt Jon Arryn may have had when he was younger. The baby had opened his eyes earlier as well, and they were the richest shade of blue Lynora felt she had ever seen. She fell in love with the boy instantly, and just could not stop staring at him. Lord Tytos entered her room after the birth, and the fat Lannister Lord came over and sat by her bed.

"My dear, congratulations." Lord Tytos said proudly. Lynora was slightly confused as usually her uncle wouldn't have anything to do with her, but smiled anyway.

"Thank you, My Lord." She smiled.

"I have to ask, but who is the father?" Tytos asked, stroking the curled up fist the baby had made. Lynora fell silent and looked away from her uncle. "Come now child, you are in no trouble."

"Lord Arryn, My Lord. He stumbled in to me drunk after the King's coronation and, well one thing led to another." Lynora blushed.

"The honourable Lord Arryn sired a bastard?" Tytos asked, before breaking down in a fit of laughter. Lynora felt rather uncomfortable. "Well that makes the lad here a Stone, have you thought of a first name?"

"I thought Roland, after the Mountain King who began building the Eyrie." Lynora said. She had been reading up on the History of the Vale in the months after she found she was pregnant.

"A strong name for a strong boy. You rest now child, I will write to Lord Arryn and explain the situation." Lord Tytos announced, he got up and went to leave, but before he left the room he turned back and smiled again at Lynora. "My brother, your father, he would be very proud of you dear."

Lynora smiled sadly, her father had died on the Stepstones 3 years previously, and her mother long before that. She had been all alone in the world until now. Staring back down and smiling softly at her sleeping baby she whispered. "Roland Stone, I'm so sorry you're a bastard, but I know what that is like and I am going to love you with everything I have." She kissed the baby's forehead as she wondered what Lord Arryn would think of his son.

* * *

The Lord of the Vale was sat in his solar reading messages. He had received one detailing news of King's Landing. The heir to the Westerlands had married his cousin, and the Queen had unfortunately miscarried. Jon sighed thinking of the Prince at the coronation, the image of little Rhaegar still clear in his mind. Jon wished that he would finally get a sibling. As he was replying to the letter detailing his condolences and congratulations where they fit, Maester Ryman entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, My Lord, but we've received a Raven from Casterly Rock." The Maester stammered, handing out a scroll. ' _Nervous fool_ ' Jon thought, before taking the paper and dismissing the Maester.

"What do you want, Lord Tytos." Jon said to himself as he broke the seal, and what he read shocked him. He had a son. That girl from the Coronation that he couldn't even remember sleeping with had grown big with child, and that child was a boy. Roland Stone. Jon was gobsmacked, he didn't know what to think. On one hand, Jon had a son, a potential heir that he could train. His two marriages so far had been fruitless when it came to children and Jon wasn't exactly young any more. On the other hand, however the boy was a bastard, Jon had no idea how the lords would take that. The only thing he was sure about was that Rowena was not going to like it, but she needed to know. Jon got up slowly, holding the letter tightly in his hand and went to find his wife.

He found her in the gardens, tending to the statue of Alyssa Arryn. "Rowena my dear, I need to speak with you."

"My Lord." Rowena curtseyed, and they both sat on a marble bench.

"I received word from Casterly Rock, it seems I have failed and dishonoured you my lady. I have a bastard, born last moon to Lynora Hill." Jon said sadly. Rowena pursed her lips and said nothing for a few moments.

"When?" Was her only question.

"The night of the coronation, I was horribly drunk and remember none of it." Jon admitted. Rowena stood up, straightening her skirts and looked at Jon coldly.

"If I see him, I will throw him through the Moon Door." Rowena stated icily, and went back to tending the statue. Jon sighed, and let his wife be for now to return to his solar. He hadn't touched a single drop of wine since the coronation, but he felt like he needed one now to calm him down.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 1! To give you a better idea of when this is taking place Roland is born the same year as Ned Stark!**

 **What did you all think? It feels weird not writing about Torrhen Stark, my first OC, but I'm looking forward to when I focus on this story fully. I won't be writing another chapter until I have caught up with Black Wolf Rises, but I thought I'd give everyone a sneak peek into the world of my next OC.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, this will be another lengthy series, but I don't know how far I will go with it. My plan so far goes up to the start of the series but I could go further depending on the reaction.**

 **I will see you all again soon! In the meantime, if you haven't already please check out Black Wolf Rises, my first story.**


	2. Hear Me Roar

**So, now that Black Wolf has finished for now it's time for me to move fully on to this story! I got such an overwhelming response to the first chapter (It's one of the most popular, first chapter stories, on the site) and I thank all of you for that!**

 **I'm writing this as I've just seen the new Season 7 trailer and OH MY GOODNESS I got chills. I'm so excited!**

 **I own nothing and earn nothing from this, it is just for my own, and all of your, entertainment.**

* * *

 **267 AC**

The first four years of Roland's life had been fairly happy. The only member of Lynora's family to truly scorn both her and her son was Lord Tywin, and even that was contained thanks in part to the influence of Lynora's sister Joanna, and partly because he was over in King's Landing rather than Casterly Rock. Lord Tytos was always kind though, looking after the bastard girl and her son as if they were trueborn, feeding them well, and allowing Roland to learn from the Maester. Everything changed soon enough though.

Lord Tytos had grown into a fool in his last years, bestowing the candlemakers daughter with all sorts of jewellery that belonged to Lynora's aunt, and the woman took that to mean she could boss everybody about in Casterly Rock, even trying to dismiss Lynora a couple of times. Lord Tytos rarely intervened, only when it came to Lynora would he put his foot down.

Roland had just begun to use a wooden sword and he was loving it. It was one of the only things he was able to do without truly being scorned by the trueborn Lords and Ladies, although Lynora guessed that was once again more to do with the influence of Joanna Lannister than anything. It was still early days though and he was only learning to hit things.

Everything changed one afternoon however, as Lynora was walking along with a shoeless and shirtless Roland on the coast beneath Casterly Rock as the little boy was jumping around happily in the sea. Lynora watched on happily at her son when suddenly the bells began tolling in Casterly Rock.

"Momma, what's that?" Roland asked loudly.

"I don't know my sweet. Come, put your shirt and shoes back on." Lynora urged, worried that it was another uprising or something. The Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion was still fresh in her mind, even if she was a girl of 18 at the time and none of the actual fighting happened at Casterly Rock, she had been so scared for her half-brother Stafford, who had been captured. Rushing Roland's shirt and shoes on she picked him up and ran back up to the castle. She struggled to find any form of information, as servants were rushing around in a panic. It took a few minutes, but she finally found her half brother.

"Stafford, what's happening?" She asked. He turned to her voice sadly.

"It's Uncle Tytos, dear sister." Stafford said mournfully. He's passed."

Lynora looked up in shock as tears filled her eyes. "How?" She whispered tearfully.

" He wasn't a very… thin man." Stafford said, trying to be kind. "And he kept that whore in such high rooms."

"I begged him to set her aside." Lynora sighed. "He wouldn't listen."

"Of course he wouldn't, you're base born and he was a Great Lord of Westeros." Stafford mocked. "A raven has been sent to Lord Tywin, I expect they'll arrive in a couple of weeks."

"Joanna will be pleased then, she hasn't seen him in almost six months." Lynora smiled softly, rocking Roland who had fallen asleep somehow. "I wonder how she's taken the news…

"She's dealing with it now, just remember not to…"

"Not to seek her out myself, yes thank you Stafford I know." Lynora snapped.

"I'm just saying! It will already be tetchy; you know Lord Tywin never truly approved of you staying here." Stafford warned.

Lynora nodded sadly, before putting her free hand to her mouth quickly in shock. "Oh no! Do you think he will let us stay now?" She asked.

"I don't know sister." Stafford sighed.

Lynora held Roland even closer, worried about the future of his life now that Tywin Lannister was the Lord of Casterly Rock.

* * *

A week later, after the funeral of Tytos Lannister, Joanna Lannister invited Lynora and Roland to her chambers. Lynora had made sure to remind the toddler before they got to her rooms that the babies weren't as big as him, so he was to be gentle. Knocking on the door she only had to wait a moment before the kind voice of Joanna came through the door.

"Come in!"

Lynora opened the door to find Joanna just putting one of the twins down, with Tywin looking happily on. His smile died though when he saw the two of them in the doorway.

"Remember what I said." Tywin said coolly towards Joanna, who just waved him off. With that Tywin strode past a curtseying Lynora swiftly.

"Forgive Tywin, we've received word that the King is moving court to Casterly Rock and he's on edge." Joanna explained, smiling and cooing at the babies. "Now, where's my favourite nephew!" Joanna grinned, enveloping Roland in a big hug. Lynora smiled, Joanna couldn't often portray affection to Roland, but when they were in private she was always so loving.

"Here Aunt Joanna!" Roland squealed.

"I see! Come here." Joanna asked, patting her lap. Roland ran over and jumped up on Joanna's lap. "I want you to look after the babies while I talk to momma ok?"

"Why are they holding hands?" Roland asked innocently.

"They were together in my belly for a long time, they love each other very much." Joanna said, scooting Roland over on the chair. "Remember to be gentle if you touch them, but they're sleeping now so be very careful."

Roland nodded eagerly, before assuming a face of responsibility. Joanna led Lynora through to a separate chamber.

"What can I do for you, sister?" Lynora smiled. Joanna sighed.

"It's Tywin, the daft, daft man." Joanna huffed. "The King visiting has made him look at the family and he doesn't want to offend anybody. He's asked me to say that he won't have you or Rolly in the castle while the King stays."

Lynora wasn't overly surprised. She knew that her cousin didn't like her because she was a bastard, and he liked Roland even less. "Does Lord Tywin have an idea of where we can go?" She asked shortly.

"It isn't my idea, I begged him to reconsider." Joanna said, her eyes watering. "He doesn't often use the Lord card, but he did in this case. I cannot go behind his back here Lyn I'm sorry."

Lynora sighed. "I've been expecting it if I'm honest, Can I stay as close as Lannisport or am I banished altogether?"

"I've personally seen to it that you have a comfortable place in Lannisport, and you'll receive plenty of gold. You won't even have to work." Joanna smiled sadly, taking her half sisters hand.

"Thank you." Lynora smiled weakly. "When will we have to go?"

"The King won't arrive for a week, but I want you to be settled in. Myself and Stafford will help you move in a few days time." Joanna explained.

"How often will I see you all?" Lynora asked.

"I hope you understand the situation. With the King and all the court coming…" Joanna started before trailing off. Lynora sniffed and nodded, understanding.

"Very well, I'll begin packing today." She went to leave before being stopped by Joanna.

"Stop, we are still sisters I swear it by the Gods." Joanna said. "We will act like sisters."

"My Lady." Lynora bowed her head, trying not to giggle, before thinking of something. "Is the Queen coming?"

"Gods no." Joanna sighed. "She cannot stand to look at me after that lecherous beast handled me at my wedding."

"My Lady!" Lynora laughed outraged. "He's the King!"

"So don't tell anyone I said that." Joanna grinned, before turning serious again. "I just hope Tywin can keep cool for as long as Aerys is here, he won't do anything when he's in our home but still…"

"I understand." Lynora soothed. "I don't think I've seen the King since… since Roland was conceived."

"You still haven't told me about that!" Joanna said eagerly. "Lord Jon Arryn, what was he like?"

"Drunk." Lynora snorted in laughter, before softening. "But kind, I think he was sad that he hadn't had a child before, he mentioned that seeing the Prince was hard for him."

"He still hasn't had a child." Joanna noted. "As it stands Roland could be his heir."

"Elbert Arryn is his heir, his nephew." Lynora sighed. "I've not heard from Lord Arryn at all since Roland was born. He sends gold when he can but that's not what Roland needs."

"Lord Jon is the Lord of the Vale, he's busy and you're on the other side of Westeros." Joanna frowned. "You can't expect him to drop everything for a bastard, no matter how joyful he is."

"I know." Lynora sighed, and the two girls fell into random conversation after that.

* * *

A few weeks afterwards, when King Aerys and the court were settled into Casterly Rock, Lynora had just about settled in to the modest house that Joanna had provided in Lannisport. It was still close enough to the mountainous castle for Joanna to visit without too much trouble, but far enough away that Roland and Lynora could live their own lives.

Lynora was hanging out some washing when suddenly a commotion came from outside. Making sure Roland was occupied with a small wooden sword and a bag of hay, Lynora went to have a look. In the distance, she saw a group of Lannister guards walking slowly down the street. Lynora's neighbours also came out to see, and they all gasped at what they saw. Lord Tytos' whore was being paraded naked in the streets, going up to every man. She was in hysterics, Lynora noticed, although the bastard girl couldn't feel sorry for her uncles lover.

It was when she got closer that Lynora started hearing what she was saying through the sobs. "I am a thief and a harlot, I have shamed House Lannister, Lannisport and the entire Westerlands. Lord Tywin is just." When the woman got to Lynora, Lynora just spat on the floor, disgusted at the sight of the sagging body and walked back inside. She hated the woman for what she did to her uncle, and would never forgive her.

It turned out later that Lord Tytos' whore was banished from the Westerlands, and as Lynora sat watching Roland tuck into a small bit of mutton, she finally felt like she agreed with an action of Tywin Lannister's.

* * *

 **270 AC**

Three years after Lord Tytos' death, Jon Arryn stood over his wife. He sighed sadly, looking at the stones covering her eyes, as was custom. A winter chill had taken Rowena, and it was yet another marriage that had ended fruitless when it came to producing an heir. Jon wondered whether it was his fault that he couldn't get women pregnant, but then he thought on his stillborn daughter many years ago, and again on the bastard he had sired almost 8 years ago. Determined, he went to find his bannermen. The Lords and Ladies of the Vale had arrived at the Eyrie to pay their respects to the late Lady Arryn. He found them after a few minutes searching chatting amicably in the Throne Room.

"Lord Uthor, Lord Eon, Lady Anya." He addressed Lords Royce, Hunter and Lady Waynwood, his most powerful bannermen. "May I ask for your opinion on something."

"Of course, My Lord." Lord Royce said. "What can we do for you."

"I'm getting old now, too old to be stressing over finding a wife and siring children. I want your opinion on confirming Elbert as my heir."

"A wonderful idea my Lord!" Lady Waynwood exclaimed. "I'm sure Elbert will be thrilled."

"It's not just that though, if Elbert were to die, then it would only be me making up House Arryn." Jon said, sighing as he thought of his next question. "I want to bring my bastard to the Vale."

Silence crept over the room as the three powerful Valeman thought about it. "Are you sure? It's never too late to marry again, My Lord." Lord Hunter said.

"I'm sure, I'm too old for that." Jon responded.

"House Royce will always be behind you, but to raise a Lannister…"

"He will be raised as a Stone for now, if he proves himself worthy then I will ask the king to legitimise him to follow any trueborn Arryn's in the succession." Jon said.

"You've certainly thought about this…" Lord Hunter said.

"I've had seven years to think on this, only now I can act on it without offending my wife, may the gods protect her soul." Jon sighed. "But I want your agreements."

"House Waynwood will stand with you, you say the bastard will be placed last in the succession and I completely agree." Lady Waynwood smiled.

"As will House Hunter."

"He can squire with my son, Yohn, when he is older." Uthor Royce said. "Teach him what it means to be an Arryn, and Yohn will teach him how to be a knight."

"Very well, it is settled then. Thank you my friends." Jon smiled, excusing himself before going straight to his solar.

He sat at his desk and pulled out some paper and a quill, and began writing.

 _Dear Lynora..._

* * *

 **There's chapter 2! Time will fly pretty quickly in the beginning of the story, and I think Roland will be 18 in chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed this! The response was overwhelming on chapter 1, with over 75 followers and 50 favourites! I'll admit that's probably down to the length of time between posts more than anything but oh well.**

 **Let me know what you think so far, pretty nervous about this story as I only have basic source material and I felt like I could truly relate to Torrhen as I feel like I'd be a Northerner at heart. The truly honourable Arryn's are a bit different, and the Lannisters even more so.**

 **This will not be my Lannister story either. I aim to eventually write an OC story for most of the Great Houses, if not all, but I feel Lynora isn't close enough to the 'main branch'.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Reviews:**

 **AmuletOfWinter: Thank you! I hope this is as enjoyable.**

 **The Mikaelson Cupcake: I thought I'd do a form of sneak preview when the idea was fresh in my mind and it seemed to go down well! I liked that bit too, it's fun to write characters that you don't really know about how they acted from the books/show, but they're just talked about in past tense.**

 **Hail King Cerion: I agree, I thought about having him trueborn but honestly, an Arryn and Lannister bastard makes for such a better story (I hope)**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Thank you for saying that! BWR will always have a special place for me and I'm excited to continue with that after season 7, but I'm excited for a brand new story too.**

 **BrotherCaptainSheperd: I already know who he will marry and it won't be Lyanna, but that doesn't mean they won't meet.**

 **RHatch89: Difference with Roland is that he's very high born, and Jon Arryn hasn't been able to conceive, so he would treat Roland as well as he could just in case he had no other heirs.**

 **Guest (Eyrie): This answers your question!**

 **jean d'arc: Rowena Arryn is his second wife, his first was Jeyne Royce, his second was a distant cousin Rowena, and then his third was Lysa Tully. In terms of Bastards the stigma is far too set for that, there have been many famous ones that were wonderful people, but still they get shunned. I have his storyline planned out up until the beginning of the series, but obviously I can't tell you if your hint is correct!**

 **Tritan: I think most people thought that, and hopefully Roland being a bastard hasn't put people off. This chapter makes it clear that Tywin doesn't want him involved, but that might change as he grows soft in his later years (haha!)**

 **sexybutcreepy: Tywin doesn't want the stain on his family though, maybe that will change in the future if Roland proves himself but not now.**

 **Guest (canon): I'm sorry to hear that, but I urge you to give both a try.**

 **C.E.W: The stain of bastardy is such that Jon likely wouldn't do that until he felt it absolutely necessary.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: Most either have Jon dying early on or just don't include him at all, but this is an Arryn fic, so he will have a place I can assure you. Roland is born after Robert and Brandon Stark, but the same year as (a few months before) Ned.**

 **Marvelmyra: Wife 2 died in 270AC according to Crusader Kings, so unfortunately she'd dead. Don't worry, I've planned 20 chapters already and that won't be the end of the story, I need to finish things, it's my personality!**

 **Guest (good start): Thank you!**

 **Bane Of Snow: Here you are!**


	3. A Palace Worthy of the Gods

**Hello again! This makes a change updating after one day instead of three weeks! Thank you again for the responses, it's wonderful to see you all are enjoying this story!**

 **This is the longest chapter so far, now I'm actually getting into the mind of the characters it's a bit easier to write dialogue and things, so hopefully the chapters will start being my usual size instead of smaller.**

 **I own nothing but Roland Stone. Everything else here belongs to George. I'm open if you want to share rights though George…**

* * *

 **273 AC**

Lynora was sat in Joanna's chambers again, letting Roland and Jaime play carefully with wooden swords while Cersei watched on, cheering for her brother. The three of them had a good relationship, even though Roland was living in a house in Lannisport and was three years older. Joanna laughed, and clapped loudly when Jaime beat Roland.

"Bravo!" Joanna clapped, as Roland came over to the two ladies to get a drink of water.

"I still can't beat him! He's the only one!" Roland panted.

"Jaime is a natural my sweet, he will grow up to be even better than Ser Arthur Dayne!" Lynora smiled at her nephew.

"Don't tell him that, he'll think he's better than he is." Joanna smiled, before her face turned to concern. Suddenly a gush of liquid came from between her legs. Lynora was shocked, before springing in to action.

"Roland, can you run and get a Maester for me please, Jaime, Cersei, I need you both to go to your rooms." Lynora asked sweetly, Roland nodded straight away and ran off, but Cersei and Jaime lingered for a moment.

"Is mother meant to be pissing?" Jaime asked innocently, before Joanna clipped him round the ear.

"None of that language!" She exclaimed, trying not to cry out in pain. "Do as your aunt says!"

"Yes mother." Cersei smiled sweetly. "Come Jaime! Mother is giving us a new brother or sister!" She said, before dragging Jaime out by the hand and running out of the room. Lynora went to help Joanna towards her bed, and had just got her settled when the Maester came running in with Lord Tywin.

"We have this now Lynora, you go." The Maester said kindly, and Lynora nodded, curtseying to Tywin before leading Roland outside to go and see Cersei and Jaime again, but not before hearing Tywin arguing with the Maester about leaving the room.

The labour lasted 6 hours, and Lynora was thankful that Jaime had Roland there to play with. Cersei was as sweet as ever, and was asking lots of questions about childbirth and babies, whereas the boys just kept playing with the swords. Finally, a servant came in to the room and asked to speak with Lynora. They moved to one side so the children couldn't overhear.

"What's happening, has Lady Joanna had the baby yet?" Lynora asked.

"She has…" The servant trailed off. "There were, complications."

Complications usually meant death, and Lynora gasped. Bidding the servant to stay she ran to Joanna's rooms, and was let in. Tywin was kneeling at her side, holding Joanna's hand tightly. Joanna was laying on the bed, with her other arm weakly in the basket where the baby was. Lynora came to her side. Joanna was weak and sweaty, and her beautiful face looked so tired.

"My Lady, I'm here." Lynora said.

"I wanted… to say goodbye." Joanna hoarsely whispered.

"You can't leave us." Lynora said, tears springing to her eyes.

"I don't want too." Joanna chuckled painfully. "How is Tyrion?"

Lynora looked over at the baby, and was shocked. The baby was a dwarf, there was no denying that. Lynora looked over at Joanna, and then at the baby again, before regaining her composure. "Sleeping soundly." Lynora smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I love you, sister." Joanna whispered. "Can you get someone to fetch Stafford? And the twins, I need to see the twins."

"The twins don't need to see this, My Lady." The Maester said from a distance.

"Do as my wife says." Tywin snarled through tears.

"Shh my love." Joanna soothed, and Tywin let a fresh set of tears leave his eyes. "Lynora, please."

Lynora knew that she had already outstayed her welcome, and tearfully said goodbye to her sister before fleeing from the room and relaying Joanna's requests to a servant. She then ran into an empty corridor and collapsed, tears streaming down her face. It took a while, but she finally calmed down when around the corner came her 10 year old son.

"Momma? Why are you sad." Roland asked.

"Oh my sweet boy." Lynora cried, grabbing Roland and holding him tight. "Aunt Joanna has to go away, she's very poorly."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby is fine, he's just a little small. You treat him well no matter what, you hear me?" Lynora said.

"Yes Momma." Roland smiled sadly.

The pair of them stayed like that for a while, before they walked back towards the door of Joanna's chambers. They waited there with a tearful Stafford for what seemed like ages, until Jaime and Cersei walked out too, Jaime was crying, and Cersei was just angry. A few moments later the Maester walked solemnly out of the room.

"Lady Lannister has passed."

* * *

After Joanna had been laid to rest, Tywin had come to see Lynora with a sack full of gold and Ser Stafford.

"My Lord, what can I do for you?" Lynora asked.

"Leave, leave Lannisport." Tywin said coldly.

"My… My Lord?"

"Every time I walk out into the city, I end up seeing you, you look too much like her." Tywin said coldly. "I order you to leave, never return to Lannisport." And with that he walked out. Lynora collapsed onto a chair, and Stafford came to comfort her.

"I tried talking to him but, he's a changed man."

"He always hated us." Lynora snapped.

"This is different, you remind him of Jo and he can't handle that. I'm going to escort you to the Eyrie, I've already sent a raven to Lord Arryn."

"The Eyrie? You're marching me halfway across the country?" Lynora asked, horrified.

"It's for the best! Think of Roland, he can be with his family, Lord Arryn hasn't remarried, he can lead a better life!" Stafford urged. Lynora thought about it for a moment before sighing.

"You're right, he deserves better." She admitted. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at first light. I'll help you grab what you need." Stafford smiled.

* * *

It had been a long journey, following first the River Road all the way to the Crossroads, and then the High Road. The final part of the journey was a treacherous one, with the path surrounded by walls of tall stone, as they climbed higher. They ended up on a stone path, on which smallfolk were getting on with their day, and Knights of the Vale were standing vigil. Lynora looked up, and immediately saw why no army had ever taken the Vale.

They walked closer to the structure known as the Bloody Gate, a stone gate with two tall towers carved into the mountainside, not allowing for anybody to pass it without leave. They walked closer, before they were stopped by arrows being trained on them, and a loud, booming voice.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate?!"

"Ser Stafford Lannister, here with my Bastard sister Lynora Hill, and her bastard son by your Lord, Jon Arryn!" Stafford shouted up. Lynora watched as there was some debate going on between the men atop the gate, before the gate opened, and they were ushered through quickly. They were provided with horses, and escorted to the Eyrie.

You could see the Eyrie from the Bloody Gate, but it was only once you'd turned the final corner on the path up to the Vale stronghold that you could appreciate it's majesty. A tall castle that looked like just a single tower, but had lots of different sections. Lynora marvelled in it's beauty.

"Look Rolly, that's where your father lives." She beamed to the boy sat in front of her on their horse, and watched as the 10 year old took the castle in.

"It's amazing! A palace worthy for the Gods themselves!" Roland exclaimed.

"It looks like a giant cock." Stafford snorted.

"Well it may not be Casterly Rock, but it's never been taken." Lynora argued, and Stafford held his hands up in defence.

"I'm just saying!"

"Well don't! This is the first time Lord Arryn will meet Roland, I want it to be perfect." Lynora snapped, and spurred the horse on to follow the Arryn party.

Once they had crossed the land bridge, that could only be traversed in single file, they arrived at a small gate, where Lynora saw the man she hadn't seen for over 11 years. Dismounting her horse, she lifted Roland off and reminded him. "Remember Roland, courtesy first, and always call him Lord Arryn unless he says otherwise."

"I know mother." Roland smiled, looking up at the castle in awe. Lynora was a bit more nervous, Casterly Rock may be built into a mountain, but the castle began on the floor, this was a different matter entirely.

The gate opened, and out stepped Lord Arryn, followed by two boys that looked around Roland's age. "Welcome, Ser Stafford, Lynora." He announced, before looking down at Roland. "You must be Roland."

"I am, My Lord." Roland bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you child. Let me introduce you to my wards, Robert Baratheon, heir to Storms End, and Eddard Stark, second son of Lord Rickard Stark."

"Good to meet you!" The taller boy exclaimed, before striding forward and shaking Roland's hand fiercely. "Ned! Come and say hello!"

The other boy walked forward and shook Roland's hand, quietly saying hello.

"You must be hungry, come. I'll have the kitchens prepare you something." Jon said kindly. "Robert, Ned, go and show Roland where we eat, I need a word with Ser Stafford and his sister here." Roland looked back to Lynora for permission, and she just nodded happily, and with that Roland ran after the boisterous Robert. She turned and curtseyed towards Jon. "None of that Lynora, it's been too long." Jon smiled.

"I couldn't leave my family, My Lord." Lynora smiled.

"Yes, I was sorry to hear of your sisters death, childbirth was it?" Jon asked.

"It was." Stafford said sadly.

"I know what that's like, my first wife, Jeyne." Jon said sadly, leading them into the castle.

"I was sorry to hear about Lady Rowena." Lynora said.

"My wife was a good woman, but her death has allowed me to connect with Roland. I have mourned her, but I have to move on." Jon smiled sadly. "Roland may likely be my only child, and I need to do right by him."

"What will become of my sister and nephew now then?" Stafford asked.

"I will be training Roland as if he were to become my heir, he will squire for Ser Yohn Royce who is arriving in two months' time and staying here. He will receive the finest education I can give him." Jon explained.

"So he will be your heir?" Lynora asked hopefully.

"No." Jon sighed. "My nephew, Elbert is my heir. Solely because he is trueborn, I hope you understand."

"Of course." Stafford said quickly.

"If Roland impresses me then I will write to the king to have him legitimised, but I cannot promise anything, especially as Lord Tywin is the hand."

"Lord Tywin hates my son for how he was born." Lynora spat. "Then as soon as my sister dies, kicks me out of Lannisport."

"You don't have to worry about any of that now, you are under my protection." Jon smiled. "If I could my dear, I'd marry you to make it right by Roland and actually have my son as my heir, but I would need to get you legitimised, and I'm afraid that's impossible."

"I understand." Lynora said, fairly relieved. "What will I do now then?"

"What are you best at, my dear?" Jon asked. "I remember saying you loved to sew."

"Yes, I've made all of Roland's clothes since he was 4 years old." Lynora smiled.

"Then you shall work as a seamstress, and given a good wage. You shall have the room next to Roland in the castle so you are always close, and you shall never go wanting." Jon said. Lynora beamed, this was perfect.

"Thank you so much, My Lord."

"Yes, thank you for looking after my sister. I hope you don't mind me staying for the month, it was a long ride and Joanna wanted me to make sure Lyn was all settled if she ever moved." Stafford said.

"The Eyrie welcomes you, Ser Stafford." Jon smiled, as they entered the Hall of the Eyrie to find Robert talking to Roland about the Eyrie, and the Vale, and everything it seemed. Lynora smiled, Roland would fit in well with people his age that didn't hate him for his parent's mistakes.

* * *

The day after Lynora and Roland arrived, Jon took Roland into his solar for his first lessons. Roland looked nervous as he sat opposite Jon, who chuckled.

"There's no need to be worried my boy."

"Normally Lords don't like me, because I'm a Stone." Roland admitted sheepishly.

Jon sighed sadly. "Not here, here you may still be a Stone, but you are my son." Roland perked up at this. "Now, what do you know of House Arryn."

"I know that Artys Arryn was the first King of Mountain and Vale, and he slew Robar Royce at the Battle of the Seven Stars!" Roland exclaimed. "And he took that spot for his castle!"

"Close." Jon laughed. "He supposedly slew Robar Royce, but for many years the Arryn's lived in the Gates of the Moon."

"Was that the gate we got stopped at, and Uncle Stafford had to shout who we were?" Roland asked.

"That's the Bloody Gate, the Gates of the Moon is the castle not far from there, it is where House Arryn spend the winters, when the Eyrie becomes impossible to get to. My nieces husband, Denys Arryn, is currently ruling there." Jon explained. "It was King Roland that first started building the Eyrie."

"King Roland? That's my name!"

"That's who your mother named you after." Jon smiled. "Now, do you know who my bannermen are?"

"I know that the Royces are sworn to you." Roland said, thinking hard. "We mainly learned about the Westerlands."

"That's ok, that's what I'm here for." Jon smiled. House Royce are my most powerful bannermen, and you will be squiring for Lord Royce's heir."

"Will I?" Roland asked excitedly.

"Yes child, now the Royces are my most powerful, followed by House Hunter and House Waynwood…"

They carried on like that daily until Ser Yohn Royce arrived, with Roland learning everything there was to know about the Vale, House Arryn and Jon's bannermen.

* * *

 **275 AC**

"Stone! Is my armour polished yet?" Yohn Royce shouted. Roland ran up to him, handing the muscular man his bronze plate.

"Yes, Ser!" Roland exclaimed. "I was up early this morning making sure!"

"Good lad!" Yohn said happily. "Now, follow me, your father wants to see you."

Roland was nervous. He got on well with his father, but after Ser Royce had arrived at the Eyrie Jon had stepped to one side, focusing more on Roland's cousin Elbert, who was the actual heir of the Vale. Roland didn't mind though, he was becoming a good swordsman under the tutelage of Ser Royce, and often sparred with his friends Ned and Robert, and sometimes Elbert too.

Roland was led to the Throne room, where the Moon Door sat in the floor, and was surprised to see his mother in the room too. She was often kept busy stitching, so it was nice to see her. Roland knelt just before the Moon Door, in front of where his father was sitting in the throne made out of a tree, and Elbert, Ned and Robert stood beside him.

"My Lord, you summoned me." Roland said loudly.

"Stand lad." Jon said, and Roland did as he was bid. "No need to be so formal on your name day!"

"My… what?" Roland spluttered, and laughter rang around the room.

"It's your name day my sweet, 12 years since I birthed you into this world." Lynora said kindly.

"And as such, I thought it fitting that I got you a suitable present, Ned, if you will." Jon said. Ned walked down the steps to meet Roland, taking a sword from a servant.

"Happy name day Roland." Ned grinned, handing him the sword. Roland unsheathed it and marvelled. It was his first sword with an actual edge, and it looked like fine castle forged steel.

"I… thank you Father." Roland said.

"You won't use it until Ser Yohn says you are ready, but I thought it was about time you had a proper sword lad." Jon smiled. "I'm also letting you have the day off, go and spar with Ned and Robert, flirt with the kitchen girls, go and do whatever you want!"

Roland thanked his father again, and gave his new sword to Yohn. His mother came over and gave him a strong hug too, handing him a new shirt she had made.

"Your father said it was ok to give you this." She said, and unfurled it. It was a white shirt, that had royal blue moon and falcon details. "You can't have the actual sigil yet, but the inverse colours were his suggestion."

"To show to the world, that even though you aren't an Arryn, you're my son." Jon said, sneaking up behind them.

"Thank you mother, thank you father." Roland grinned. "Can I go and beat Robert up now?"

"Yes." Jon chuckled. "Go and make me proud boy."

Roland nodded and ran over to the practice yard, where Robert and Ned were already waiting.

"So Stone, do you want me to teach you how to fuck that kitchen lass you keep staring at or do you want me to pound you into the dirt again?" Robert smirked.

"I'm pretty sure he beat you last time Robert." Ned said, eyebrow raised.

"Pah! I was hungover." Robert waved off, grabbing a two handed training sword. "Come on nameday boy, bring it."

"Ok Baratheon, you're on." Roland grinned, reaching for his favourite one handed practice sword and an Arryn shield, before the pair met in the centre of the practice circle.

Unbeknownst to Roland, his father was watching from afar. Jon would never tell Roland but he was very impressed with what he was watching, seeing Roland strategically work to defend against the powerful Baratheon heir, before finding his time to go on the attack, and after a few more moments watching he left to go to his solar, he had a letter to write to the King.

* * *

Tywin was in the process of planning. Queen Rhaella was pregnant again, and all signs this time were that the child would actually be born alive, and hopefully, unlike her last 7 pregnancies, this child would live for longer than the half a year Prince Daeron had lived for. Tywin was planning for a tournament, in order to celebrate the new babies birth, and was annoyed to be summoned by Aerys.

He arrived in the Throne Room to see the king on the throne, with Tywin's man Pycelle and the eunuch Varys either side of him. Tywin strode up and kneeled before the throne, before rising again.

"Your Grace."

"Tywin good!" The king sneered. "Pycelle, show him the raven." Pycelle handed Tywin a small letter, bearing the broken seal of Lord Arryn. He grew angrier as he read the message, but kept his cool.

"Lord Arryn wishes to legitimise my wife's nephew." He summarised.

"What's the boy like?" Aerys asked.

"I haven't seen him for years, and never spent time in the bastards presence." Tywin calculated, before realising he could play this to his advantage and get it refused. "I heard he's clever, cunning and his mother often said he reminds her of me."

Aerys grew stiff in the throne. "Reminds her of you, you say?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Varys here tells me he's good with a sword, he's the squire of Lord Royce's heir."

"I did not know, I haven't spoken to my bastard cousin since she left Lannisport." Tywin admitted.

"Well, that's it settled then! Pycelle, write back to Lord Arryn and tell him no, the bastard will stay a bastard!" Aerys exclaimed. "Another Tywin Lannister isn't what the country needs." He smirked towards Tywin, who swallowed his anger.

"If that is all, Your Grace."

"Yes, yes get out of here." Aerys dismissed Tywin, and with a bow the Lannister strode swiftly out of the Throne Room, pleased with himself.

* * *

 **I realise Tywin may be a bit OOC, but I'm just playing on his view that the family image comes before anything, hence his dislike for Lynora and Roland.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed the brief interactions with Roland, Robert and Ned, and for some reason I enjoyed writing Joanna's death, I felt so emotional writing it and I've only had her in for a couple of scenes! Writing a young Cersei and Jaime was quite amusing too.**

 **Please leave a review telling me your thoughts, even if it's a simple 'good chapter', I appreciate everything said to me.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Reviews:**

 **BrotherCaptainShepherd: An interesting combination that I'm looking forward to writing about!**

 **onyxhaider98: I thought a bastard would be more interesting, and the Lannister connection gives him a link to Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion. My current plans place the Tourney of Harrenhal in chapter 7, but that's the only preview information I'll give off at the moment!**

 **LadyKatherine29: Tywin cares too much about family image, so bastards just don't fit in to his plan. Now Joanna is dead he holds no loyalty to them, hence Lynora took Roland to the Eyrie. I'm 100% sure he'd have been better if Joanna lived, it's widely known that he never smiled after her death.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I don't know why, I was never any good at English at school! Thank you though.**

 **sexybutcreepy: At the end of this chapter, Robert is 13 and Ned is 12, as is Roland.**

 **J.F.C: He cares about family image more than anything, bastards aren't good for image.**

 **Guest (pairings): None of those will happen, sorry.**

 **Robynhood13: I don't really understand your point, at what point did you stop BWR? I personally think that the latter half of the story doesn't fit in to your point, but of course I'm a bit biased.**

 **C.E.W: Sort of yes.**

 **lilnudger82: I keep thinking of the Rolling Stones every time I say his full name!**

 **Guest (link): If it was a member of his family, maybe. Lynora is his bastard cousin, so isn't his branch and bastards don't fit into his 'image'.**

 **Kusics: If I'm still writing by then we shall see, but I have 9 Houses already in my FanFiction folder and I'm not sure I'll do them all, and obviously this is only my second, any other house will be way off.**

 **EnglishKitsune: I had a look at both that and the one he did before about the Vale, that and the wiki of ice and fire helped out in this chapter!**

 **Guest (Joanna): Sorry! I loved writing her, as well as kind Cersei, but some things are just meant to be.**


	4. My Most Able Servant

**Hello again! Another chapter for you all.**

 **I still don't own anything.**

* * *

 **276 AC**

Roland was in the High Hall, dodging a rogue sausage that Robert had thrown at him in a jest. The last three years had been great, and Roland truly felt that he had found some true friends in Ned and Robert, even though he was a bastard they treated him almost like a brother. They were closer, as they should be being the trueborn sons of two Great Lords, but Roland always felt included.

"Your aim is useless Baratheon." Roland laughed. "No wonder you're a shit archer."

"Who would use a bow, when you can crush them with a hammer and feel your enemies life leave them as you cave in their chest." Robert laughed loudly.

"And you'd know about killing, how?" Ned asked with a smile.

"Piss on that Stark, I just need the Mountain Clans to play up again, then I'll beg Jon to take me with him." Robert grinned.

"The Mountain Clans know not to travel this far into the Vale, they mainly stay either to the Northern Mountains or before the Bloody Gate." Roland told him.

"Alright Stone, no need to use logic." Robert grinned. "I don't learn too much about the Vale with Maester Ryman, he's from Blackhaven originally, so we talk about the Stormlands."

"I can't imagine you being an actual Lord." Roland laughed, before dodging more food that Robert had thrown.

"Enough of that boys." Jon's voice came from the doorway, and the three boys all stood respectfully as Jon entered the Hall.

"Lord Arryn, forgive us, we were…"

"I know exactly what you were doing, Robert." Jon smiled. "It's no matter, just pick it up once I'm done. I need to tell you all something. Queen Rhaella has given birth to a healthy baby boy. Prince Viserys."

Roland grinned, he had always felt bad for the Queen and her bad luck in childbirth, but finally she had had some good news.

"That's wonderful news." Ned smiled.

"We can only pray to the Gods that Prince Viserys lives longer than Prince Daeron did, but all the signs so far bode well according to Grand Maester Pycelle." Jon told them. "Lord Tywin is hosting a grand tournament in honour of his birth at Lannisport."

Roland immediately lit up, he'd been waiting for ages for a tournament to come so he could go and watch, but then remembered that it was Lannisport, and they weren't allowed back. Robert was equally as excited.

"A tournament? Will my father be attending?"

"Write him and find out, I know the invitations were sent to all the Great Lords." Jon smiled, and Robert ran off to find the Maester so he could write a letter. "Ned, I know you have no real interest in tourneys, so if you wish to return to Winterfell for a few months, then that's alright by me."

"Are you sure, Lord Arryn? Won't you need a ward, or squire?" Ned asked.

"I'll have Robert lad, go and write your Father." Jon smiled. Ned ran out of the room too, leaving Jon with Roland. The Lord noticed the half sad look on Rolands face. "I thought you'd be happier."

Roland smiled sadly. "I am happy My Lord, but Lannisport, am I allowed to go? Lord Tywin…"

"Lord Tywin invited Lord Royce and his sons as well, Ser Yohn will be travelling with us, and you are still his squire. Lord Tywin cannot complain." Jon explained. "And, if Ser Yohn agrees, I'd have you participate in the squires melee."

Roland was surprised. "Thank you, My Lord."

"It is my pleasure son." Jon smiled. "Now go on, Ser Yohn is out in the training yard."

Roland nodded, running out of the hall grinning as he dreamed about winning the squires melee in front of Tywin Lannister's home.

* * *

The time of the tourney had come, and Roland looked around at the familiar sights of Lannisport. They were to make their way up to Casterly Rock, where they would all be staying for the duration of the Tourney due to Lord Arryn's status. They met Ser Stafford at the entrance of Lannisport, and Roland was pleased to see his uncle again.

"Lord Arryn, Lord Robert, Ser Yohn, welcome to Lannisport." He said to the people with titles in their small group. "And nephew, it's good to see you again, welcome back." Roland just grinned back at his favourite uncle.

"Thank you for welcoming us, Ser Stafford." Jon smiled.

"It is my pleasure, My Lord. Please, follow me." Stafford said, turning and leading them into the city. They took a bit of a different route than the quickest one up to the castle, Roland noticed, but the reason why was clear soon enough. Stafford had stopped in front of his old house.

"My old house!" He exclaimed, and Robert looked on in surprise.

"You lived here? Not in the castle?"

"My cousin is a prickly man, and thought that when the King came to Lannisport that my half sister and Roland here would be better off here, they made it work though." Stafford explained.

"I liked it there, just me and mother." Roland smiled. "We still visited the castle occasionally, but it was nice."

"Of course, come on then, let me show you to your rooms. Lord Tywin would normally greet you, Lord Arryn, but the King arrived unexpectedly yesterday."

"The King is here?" Jon asked.

"The Queen and Prince Viserys have stayed in King's Landing, but yes the King travelled with Prince Rhaegar."

Roland looked excitedly with Robert, they'd heard stories about how good Rhaegar was, and they would get to witness it first-hand. Stafford led them into the castle, and Roland had a small room directly next to Ser Yohn. He got to work polishing the Knight's armour, carefully scrubbing the bronze plate when suddenly the door burst open. He looked up and saw his cousins, Jaime and Cersei. The ten-year olds beaming at him.

"Roland! Uncle Stafford told us you were here!" Jaime exclaimed.

"Jaime! Cersei! It's good to see you both!" Roland smiled, putting down the armour and grabbing them in a hug. It was at that moment he noticed what must have been his other cousin Tyrion behind them, nervously chewing gently on his hand. Roland let go of the twins before bending down to hug Tyrion. "You must be Tyrion, it's good to finally meet you."

"Hi." Tyrion said shyly.

"Why did you follow us?" Cersei snapped.

"Cersei please." Jaime said quietly, taking her hand. "Not now."

Roland was confused, but dangerously ignored Cersei and picked Tyrion up to put him on the bed. Tyrion noticed the armour and the polish. "Can I help?" He asked shyly.

Roland was sceptical, knowing that it was likely that he would have to stay up even later fixing the armour, but wanted to bond with his cousin so nodded. Tyrion happily grabbed the cloth and started rubbing at the armour. Jaime was watching in awe. "Is this the Bronze Yohn's armour?"

"Bronze Yohn?" Roland chuckled. "Yes it is, it's awful to clean."

"You have to clean it?" Cersei looked horrified. "Can't you get a servant to do it for you?"

"I am basically a servant cousin, I'm his squire. I have to empty his chamber pot, make sure his meals are ok and mend his armour and weapons. Sort his horse out and do everything he requires of me."

"Why?" Tyrion asked quietly.

"Because one day, I want to be exactly like him." Roland smiled. "I want to be a knight."

"Well I hope you've improved your swordplay, I always beat you and I've gotten better." Jaime boasted, puffing out his chest.

"You shall see, I'm to enter the squires melee." Roland grinned.

"Awesome!" Jaime exclaimed. "I wanted to but father said I was too young."

"And you're not even a squire yet." Roland grinned.

"I will be soon, father wants to send me to Lord Crakehall." Jaime said, and Roland noticed the angry look on Cersei's face, before she shook it off.

"And Aunt Genna told me that father has gotten the King to agree that I will wed the Prince." Cersei said happily.

"Prince Rhaegar? Wow!" Roland exclaimed. "You'll be Queen someday."

"I know." Cersei smiled, the door opened again and Robert was standing in the doorway.

"Come on Stone! Stop grabbing your cock, your father wants to see you!" He bellowed, before noticing that Roland had company. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

Roland flushed red with embarrassment, before introducing everyone. "Jaime, Cersei, Tyrion, this is Lord Robert Baratheon, heir to Storms End. Robert, this is Lords Jaime and Tyrion, and Lady Cersei Lannister."

Robert smiled at them all, before looking at Tyrion. "You're a small man!" Tyrion looked up at the booming 14-year-old shyly. "Nice to meet you all, but I need to borrow Stone here."

"Of course, we shall catch up soon Roland." Jaime smiled, picking up Tyrion and placing him on the floor before taking his hand and leaving with a nod to Robert. Cersei curtseyed politely to the Baratheon before leaving Robert and Roland alone.

"A few years and some man will be very lucky." Robert grinned, earning himself a slap from Roland.

"That's my cousin!" Roland exclaimed.

"So? Her parents were cousins; Neds parents are cousins." Robert shrugged. Roland conceded the argument. "Come on, your father wants to make sure you know how to use a proper sword himself before you sign up for the squire's tournament, not that you'll win of course. I'm entering too."

* * *

The squire's melee was on the morning of the last day of the tourney, as a bit of a breather before the main event. Roland had been lucky that Ser Yohn had been knocked out relatively early, as it allowed the squire extra time to practice all kinds of swordplay with the Knight. Roland felt confident, the only real challenge he thought would be Robert, who was fighting with a hammer.

"One, two, three, four, DUCK!" Ser Yohn shouted in the early hours of the morning before the melee, counting off his parries before swinging, and Roland knowingly ducked out the way before going back on the attack, with Yohn coaching him again. After a few more minutes they stopped, and Yohn shook Roland's hand. "You've done well, you're ready."

"Thank you, Ser Yohn." Roland panted.

"Now your father had this made for you." Yohn announced, turning towards his satchel and pulling out a white surcoat. He threw it at Roland, who caught it and unfolded the fabric. It was the inverted colours of House Arryn again, but this time the blue crescent moon and falcon were the centrepiece of the fabric.

"He had this made for me?" Roland asked emotionally.

"Aye, he did." Yohn smiled. "Well what are you waiting for, put it on then!" Roland did as bid, and put the surcoat on over his chainmail. Yohn produced a small mirror, and Roland looked at himself in awe. "You may not be an Arryn, but you're a true Valeman now my boy."

"It's magnificent." Roland whispered.

"And don't forget your shield." Yohn said, handing the boy a circular Arryn shield.

"Thank you, Ser Yohn."

"Just don't make a fool of yourself, it reflects very badly on me." The Knight said with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Finally it was time for the squire's melee, only 14 squire's had entered, but Roland was still nervous. He saw Robert talking with his father on the edge of the small arena and was slightly jealous. Jon couldn't do that for him, as he was only a bastard. Shaking the thought from his head he sorted his helmet out, before getting into place. When everyone was gathered, they all knelt towards the box where the King, Prince Rhaegar and Tywin Lannister were surprisingly sat. Tywin stood, and so did the combatants.

"Begin!" He said loudly, and the crowd that had gathered roared in anticipation. Roland focused then, and set his sights on a squire for House Brax. They circled eachother for a moment before the Brax squire arched an attack with his sword. Roland knelt, protecting himself with a push of his shield, distracting his opponent for a moment before swinging his sword, connecting with his opponents shield. They fell into a routine of bashing shields and swords together before Roland found an opportunity. He waited to defend, parrying the sword blow downward with his sword before jabbing his shield in the Brax squire's face. The squire went down, and Roland held his sword against the squire's chest.

"Yield! I yield" The Brax squire said, and Roland backed up, holding his sword up in victory as the crowd cheered. Looking around he noticed 9 squires still standing, including Robert. Grinning, he charged at a squire wearing the sigil of House Plumm, who could barely defend himself before he was disarmed and yielded.

Next he was being attacked by Miles Mooton, the squire for Prince Rhaegar, who Roland would admit was very good. It took all his skill to deflect all of the blows and he didn't know where he could get an attack in. Roland was being backed up against the edge of the small arena when he knew he had to break for it. He parried an attack sideways with his shield, before punching Mooton with his sword hand and switching positions so Roland was on the attack, attacking the squire so ferociously Mooton managed to lose his shield. Roland used his advantage, and after parrying sword blows, spun around 360 degrees and smashed his shield against Mooton's head, sending the lad tumbling, unconscious.

The crowd were applauding his latest move, and Roland noticed that he and Robert were the only two left. Grinning, he swung his sword skilfully in his hand, watching Robert flex his hands on the Warhammer.

"You sure you want to do this?" Robert bellowed happily. "You can yield now and I won't think any less of you!"

"Why yield when I can put your arse on the ground!" Roland grinned. And with that he walked towards his friend, looking for the telling sign Robert always gave when he was going to attack.

Robert had begun to use his Warhammer more in the last year, and he had gotten good with it. His powerful blows were causing Roland's arm to ache as he blocked them with his shield. Unfortunately, Robert knew him just as well, and all of Roland's tricks weren't working. Robert was blocking everything with his hammer, before powerfully going on the attack. Blow after blow was raining down on Roland, and he knew he couldn't win. Robert was just a man possessed when it came to actual combat. He took a chance at knocking the hammer to one side with his shield, and came off worse as he heard the shield crack in two, and a searing pain shot up his arm. Howling in agony, he took a wild swing with his sword, before being knocked flat on his arse by the handle of Robert's hammer.

"Yield!" Roland grimaced, before the pain consumed him and his vision faded to black.

* * *

He woke up not long after apparently, as a Maester was strapping his arm up. Robert, Jon and Yohn were stood around him worried.

"Roland!" Jon breathed, relieved. "Thank the Gods you're alright."

"I guess I lost." Roland chuckled weakly.

"I'm so sorry." Robert said.

"Don't be, you won fair and square, it was my foolishness that tried to meet your blow with my shield." Roland said happily. "I'm just happy I made it to the final two."

"You impressed the King." Jon stated.

"I did?"

"Yes, he found me after you'd been stretchered off and congratulated me on my 'conquest beneath the sheets.'" Jon said bitterly. Roland blushed. "But you did me proud today, both of you did."

"Thank you, My Lord." Roland smiled, wincing as the Maester was slightly rougher.

"Once this is set, you will join me in my box." Jon smiled, and Roland was surprised.

"You can come and meet my father and brother!" Robert grinned.

"Thank you." Roland smiled, and it wasn't long before his arm was strapped and he was on his way to the central tourney ground, where Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur Dayne were due to ride against one another in the final. Rhaegar was in his first tourney and had acquitted himself well, beating numerous Westerlander Knights including Tygett and Gerion Lannister, as well as Ser Barristan Selmy in the semi-finals. Rumour had it that no matter the outcome of the final, Ser Arthur would knight the Prince in front of the entire crowd.

They made their way to the box, but not before they passed the Prince, who stopped them.

"Lord Arryn, how good to see you again." Prince Rhaegar smiled warmly.

"My Prince." Jon bowed. "I'm surprised you remember, you were very young."

"Of course I remember, I wanted to show my father what I'd found out about Visenya, warrior sister-wife to Aegon the Conqueror, but he was preoccupied being crowned, I realise now." Rhaegar grinned, before turning to the others. "Lord Robert, congratulations on your win earlier, you fought well."

"Thank you, My Prince." Robert smiled.

"And Roland Stone, isn't it?"

"Yes, My Prince." Roland bowed nervously.

"My squire isn't your biggest fan at the moment, it seems you gave him a nasty blow to the head." Rhaegar said, before laughing. "It will show him humility, he won't be my squire forever. Well fought."

"Thank you, My Prince." Roland smiled. "Good luck out there."

"I fear I'll need it, I threatened Ser Arthur with joining me on one of my Summerhall expeditions if he went easy on me, he does hate the calm that the ruin shares." Rhaegar explained. "I shall try and find you all at the closing feast tonight, good day to you all." And with that, Rhaegar walked towards his tent at one end of the grounds.

"He will make a fine King one day." Jon Arryn noted.

"Aye, he will." Yohn said, and they made their way up to their box. Robert introduced Roland to Steffon and Stannis Baratheon, and they all made small talk until the King appeared in the Royal Box. The crowd was packed, and they all started applauding and cheering Aerys, but Roland felt nervous when the crowd seemed to double their efforts as soon as Tywin stepped into view.

"Why would they cheer Tywin louder than the King?" Roland whispered to Yohn.

"I don't know lad."

Shrugging, Roland listened as Tywin introduced Ser Arthur, and Roland was in awe of the man. He was outrageously handsome, with a stern, yet kind face. He held his Kingsguard helmet in his hand as he waved to the applauding crowd with the other, before mounting his horse and putting on his helmet. Tywin then introduced Rhaegar, who appeared in fine black and ruby armour. The noise was deafening, and Roland was one of the loudest. The handsome Prince waved to the crown, before putting on a helm, with three dragons on it's top. He also mounted his horse, and the joust began.

Roland couldn't remember how long the actual joust lasted, but he remembered the final tilt. Rhaegar was tiring, you could see that clear as day, and at the vital moment he dropped his shield slightly, and Ser Arthur capitalised sending the young Prince sprawling on the floor. He got up quickly, applauding Ser Arthur, who had been given a crown of red and gold flowers. Roland didn't see who the knight gave it too, and it wouldn't matter either, for as soon as the crown had been given away he asked for his sword.

It was the first-time Roland had ever seen Dawn, and it was magnificent. Arthur strode up to Rhaegar and bid him to kneel, and the crowd fell silent.

"By your leave, Your Grace. Prince Rhaegar here has performed nobly in the face of men twice, even thrice his age! He made it all the way to the final in his first tourney, and deserves the rewards that should come from that." Arthur shouted, so all could hear. Aerys only nodded, and Arthur Dayne unsheathed Dawn, laying it gently on Rhaegar's shoulder.

"In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all women…" Roland was in awe as the other three Gods were called out, with each change of God being represented by a tap on the other shoulder, until finally. "Arise, Ser Rhaegar of House Targaryen."

The entire arena erupted in applause, as the people's Prince was now officially a knight.

* * *

The closing feast was a tenser experience than Roland had ever thought he'd witness. He was sat with the rest of the Squires on a far table from where the King, Rhaegar and the Lannisters were. His father was sat with Lord Baratheon and Robert. After the meals, Rhaegar stood up and moved to a corner, where his harp was. Roland had heard about the Prince's musical talents, but actually hearing it first hand was a different experience entirely.

It was beautiful. The music and Rhaegar's singing was the best that Roland had ever heard in his life. He noticed that the song had even put tears into Cersei's eyes. It was what happened after the singing however, that Roland would remember most about the night.

Tywin and Aerys were obviously having a close discussion, as the pair were leaning into one another whispering, but all of a sudden Aerys threw his chair back and stood, announcing to the entire room.

"It seems that my loyal friend Tywin here wishes to conclude this tourney with a betrothal! Isn't that right Lord Hand?"

Tywin begrudgingly got to his feet, and spoke. "With your agreement, Your Grace. House Targaryen and Lannister have long been allies, and we have long been friends. I have a daughter, Cersei, who would be a dutiful wife to Prince Rhaegar."

Aerys grinned. "You are correct of course, we have been friends for _such_ a long time. And you have served well as Hand for the last 14 years. You are my most able servant, Tywin, but a man does not marry his heir to his servant's daughter." He snapped towards the end, and all hell broke loose. Rhaegar tried to calm his father down, while Tywin looked on absolutely furious. Cersei ended up running from the hall in tears, and nobody was following her. Roland immediately got up and ran after his cousin, catching up with her as she neared her rooms.

"Cersei! Cersei wait!" Roland called. A red faced, teary eyed Cersei turned round.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"To see you, to ask how you were." Roland tried to soothe, taking a step towards her, only to be halted by a sharp slap to his cheek.

"I don't need your comfort, bastard." Cersei snarled, and she slammed her way into her room, leaving Roland shocked in her wake.

* * *

 **277**

It had been a difficult year. Jon had been tense for the past half a year as news had slowly filtered in of King Aerys being held hostage by Denys Darklyn at Duskendale. Tywin Lannister had surrounded the castle, but couldn't attack in fear of the King's life. Silently, Roland hoped that the king would die, so Rhaegar would come into the throne, but he would never say that aloud.

His duties were going well too, Ser Yohn was training him hard, and he was already a lot better than he had been at the Tourney in Lannisport. It was while they were training that Jon Arryn came and interrupted them.

"Good news everyone! Ser Barristan Selmy has rescued the King!" He said, but his eyes weren't showing any happiness. "Roland, go and find Robert for a moment, I need a word with Lord Yohn here." Jon said sadly. Roland nodded, and ran off to his friend's room, to which he found Robert packing.

"Where are you going?" Roland asked.

"Home! Storm's End! My parents have written from Volantis, they couldn't find the Prince a bride so they're coming back home. I'm to meet them." Robert explained. "I'll be gone for around a year."

"A year?" Roland asked, surprised.

"Aye, hand me those clothes over there." Robert requested, pointing to a pile in the corner, Roland picked them up and handed them to Robert, but not before noticing something. Roland grabbed the thin shift that would usually be a ladies, and laughed.

"You never said you were trying women's clothes now."

"Piss off, it isn't mine." Robert laughed, snatching the shift.

"Are you telling me that you…" Roland began, but the grin on Robert's face gave it away. "You did! Who?"

"You know Bessie?" Robert grinned.

"Bessie? The kitchen girl?"

"Yes! The young one with the massive tits." Robert chuckled, using his hands as props to show just how big they were.

"Father is going to be furious." Roland laughed.

"Lord Arryn is never going to know." Robert grinned.

"He knows everything." Roland grinned back.

"True…" Robert sighed. "Ah well, what a night!"

"I have to say, I'm jealous." Roland chuckled.

"You're a good looking lad, I'm sure there's someone around the castle looking for a go on Lord Arryn's only child." Robert laughed.

"Oh there is." Roland smiled. "I just won't."

"Why not?"

"I won't have a third generation of bastard." Roland sighed. Robert nodded sadly, before smacking Roland with Bessie's underclothes.

"Well, you can give this back to Bessie anyway, that'll cause a scandal." Robert howled with laughter.

It turned out that Robert wasn't the only one leaving on short notice. Roland was to travel with Yohn to Runestone, to take up the mantle of Lord Royce after his father had passed away. And after an upsetting farewell with Ned, Jon and Lynora, Roland rode out of the Gates of the Moon nervous about the future for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **This was another fun chapter to write, the whole thing about the 276 Tourney of Lannisport was interesting because of the whole Rhaegar/Cersei thing. This of course is when Cersei was told that she would die at the hands of the valonqar too.**

 **I would have gone into more detail about the Defiance of Duskendale, but I can't see any records that the Vale were actively involved. So I included the death of Lord Uthor Royce, who died in 277 according to CK2.**

 **I'm trying to keep it as canon as possible, but I couldn't find anywhere that mentioned how or where Rhaegar got knighted, so I thought this was a perfect opportunity.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviewers, please, please leave one on this chapter and let me know what you think and I shall see you soon for the next chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **onyxhaider98: The Knights of the Vale are what they are in the show, this is still predominantly a 'show' fic. Roland does follow the Seven yes.**

 **GM12: This fic is going to be like my last, in the sense of he won't marry a 'popular' character. I already know who he will marry, and it won't be for another 10 chapters going by the plan now.**

 **J.F.C: He would still be third in line for the Vale though even if he was legitimised, with Elbert and Denys coming before him. I thought about it, but if Tywin honestly cared that little about his wife's memory he would have killed Tyrion by drowning him.**

 **jean d'arc: The thing is, Ned learned his honour from Jon. The Starks are fairly honourable but the Arryn's have it as their words. That's what I was trying to portray in Black Wolf, and I will continue on the other side of things in this fic, Roland will be very honourable.**

 **C.E.W: Because most of the story for now is based on the book information, except the descriptions of places etc, I'm going by that timeline and just starting the main series 2 years later, so the kids of season 1 are as old as they were in the start of the show. That includes using Jaehaerys in this fic. He will be 18 at Harrenhal.**

 **Guest (Tyrion): In this chapter!**

 **LadyKatherine29: It was quite fun writing the Tywin/Aerys scene, purely for that dynamic of Aerys not trusting Tywin, and Tywin trying to 'one up' the king. I personally think Jon is a bigger man than that, preferring to thank Tywin for allowing his son to come to the Vale, rather than actively try and anger the man. Remember Jon was the one that pushed for Robert to marry Cersei straight away after Lyanna's death, and was the one pushing the crown further into the Lannisters power.**

 **sexybutcreepy: I may be writing him OOC, but I honestly think the only way he would accept Roland is if he was from his branch of the Lannisters, not his Uncle's grandson.**

 **Bane Of Snow: I agree, it was emotional to write.**


	5. Ours Is The Fury

**So for my description of Runestone I'm using the picture provided on the Wiki of Ice and Fire as a guideline for the main castle, as the castle in the background in Season 5 looks too basic to be the former seat of Kings, so that one is the structure on the mainland you need to go through in order to reach the main castle.**

 **I also wrote the brief description of Storm's End while splitscreening the word document and a still from one of the Histories and Lore shorts depicting Storm's End.**

 **As always, I own nothing except Roland, and possibly my description of Runestone albeit it's based on actual footage/other peoples work.**

* * *

 **279 AC**

It was the very start of the year, and Roland was enjoying his time at Runestone far more than he thought he would. The actual castle was magnificent, split into two sections as there was a large stone keep in which a younger Royce son usually held, and there was the main castle across a large bridge that took you past the cliffs. The main castle was magnificent, Stone and Bronze mixed together to create a number of circular towers all built off of the main castle, a large stone drum with Bronze roofing, and the complicated Orange and black Royce banners adorning the castle. Roland had just been to the training yard outside of the castle, and was walking back over the bridge towards the main seat of Runestone for his dinner.

A lot had changed since he had arrived at Runestone, Robert had been betrothed to Ned's sister, Lyanna, and in every one of his letters he was talking about her. Roland would have laughed if he hadn't have known that the Baratheon was still sleeping with whoever he could. Prince Rhaegar had also gotten betrothed, he was due to marry Elia Martell in the coming weeks.

As he got into the castle, he was apprehended by the young Maester Helliwig. "Roland, come. Lord Royce wishes to see you."

Roland was led into Lord Yohn's solar, and was confused, but sat down in front of Yohn. "Lord Royce, you summoned me."

"Aye lad I did, Maester show him the letter from his father." Royce ordered, and Roland was handed a raven note.

 _Lord Steffon and Lady Cassana dead. Lord Robert is hosting a tourney in their memories 4 months' after invites are being sent. You and Roland shall meet us at Gulltown 2 months before. Lord Jon Arryn._

Roland was shocked. "Lord Baratheon is dead?"

"It seems that way." Yohn sighed sadly. "Poor lad, I want you to start making preparations, we shan't take many men with us as we will be with Lord Arryn, but I want to know that Runestone will be in order while we are away."

"Yes, My Lord." Roland nodded.

"And smile lad, you get to see your father again." Yohn grinned, to which Roland responded with a grin back, before rising and walking to the kitchens to let them know what was happening.

* * *

 **280 AC**

The official invite for the tourney was late arrived at Gulltown a day before Jon and Ned did, and it wasn't long at all before two ships were on their way to the Parchments. Robert had requested that nobody travelled in by ship to Storms End so they weren't at risk of being sunk by Shipbreaker Bay, so it took longer for them to get to the Baratheon stronghold, but it was worth the wait.

Roland would never tire of the thrill of spotting a new castle, and Storm's End was one of the most impressive. Built near the edge of the cliffs, it looked like one massive circular tower, with the tourney grounds set out just inside the outer walls that made up the rest of the castle boundary. Storm's End was located on top of a hill, and Robert met them on the top of the hill at the gates with his two brothers, Prince Rhaegar, Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy.

"Lord Arryn, Lord Eddard, Lord Yohn." Robert nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Lord Baratheon." Jon said formally. "My deepest apologies for your losses."

"Thank you." Robert smiled.

"I trust your journey was well." Prince Rhaegar smiled.

"As well as can be, My Prince." Jon said. "Although some take to the sea a lot better than others."

"Quite." Rhaegar chuckled. "Well, I shall be sure to catch up to you at dinner tonight, come Sers, allow Lord Baratheon to catch up with his friends. Lord Stannis, Lord Renly, would you care to remind me which way to go?" The two younger Baratheons led the small royal party off, and Robert was immediately claimed in a hug by Jon.

"I'm so sorry Robert."

"I watched it happen, all three of us did." He growled angrily into Jon's shoulder, before composing himself and hugging Ned. "I needed you here Ned, they may be my brothers but you're the brother I chose, you're the brother I need."

"I'm here now Robert." Ned said.

"Thank you."

Roland just stood back. He considered himself a friend to Robert but Ned had been there for years before, plus Roland was a bastard, and he had learnt long ago to always stay in the background unless in private or when called upon. Robert let go of Ned and gestured Roland to come to him. Forgetting all births for a moment Roland just wrapped his friend in his biggest hug. "If there's anything I can do while we're here, let me know."

"You can win the Squire's melee." Robert grinned.

"Well then, that's what I'll do." Roland grinned back.

"Come, I'll show you all to your rooms." Robert said, motioning for them to enter the castle, and Roland followed, determined to do his friend proud.

* * *

Dinner that night was a strange affair, as Roland actually found himself talking to the Prince more than he should have for his station. Rhaegar remembered him from Lannisport, and came to seek him out at the Squire's table with Ser Arthur following. He led Roland outside, and they walked around the battlements for a bit, making the most of the dry, yet still windy weather.

"Meeting your father is actually my first memory." Rhaegar began, and Roland was surprised.

"Really? Was that the King's coronation?" Roland asked, still nervous at the Prince treating him like an equal.

"Yes, I wasn't even four yet but I remember the day vividly." Rhaegar said, being lost in his memories. "The Throne Room was full with people, and even though I knew my father was busy I had to go and show him what I'd found."

"Something about Visenya Targaryen." Roland remembered, and Rhaegar was surprised.

"You remember something so trivial about the final day of the Lannisport tourney? I'm impressed." Rhaegar said. "Especially after you'd taken quite a blow to the arm."

"It was my first time meeting you, My Prince." Roland admitted, blushing before he carried on. "I remember everything about that day, I was in awe of you."

"Foolish." Rhaegar grinned. "I lost."

"Everybody loses sometimes, I lost too." Roland remembered. "But the way you held yourself, the way everybody cheered for you, I'll remember that until the day I die."

"It's just a shame that it all went horribly wrong at dinner." Rhaegar noted. "My father should have just agreed to marry me to Cersei Lannister."

"I went to find her afterwards." Roland said. "We were always fairly close before I moved to the Vale, but she screamed bastard at me and ran off." He added bitterly, before remembering his place. "Sorry, My Prince. I'm being incredibly informal."

"Nonsense, we are two men talking." Rhaegar waved off. "I get the feeling I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course, My Prince." Roland said quickly. "I would never betray your trust."

"An oath so easily sworn, and so easily broken." Ser Arthur said from behind them, and Roland grew nervous.

"None of that Arthur." Rhaegar chuckled, before turning back to Roland. "I want what's best for the kingdoms, and as much as I care for my new wife an alliance with House Martell isn't nearly as vital as an alliance with House Lannister. My father was foolish to spite Lord Tywin in that way."

"I heard Lord Tywin resigned his post as Hand." Roland said.

"Not yet, but if Lord Tywin does then the betrothal refusal will surely be a decision that may cost my Father." Rhaegar said. "I love him dearly of course, but the Defiance…"

"My Prince, should we be discussing this?" Arthur asked.

"No, of course not." Rhaegar agreed. "My point is that soon may come a day where I have to step into those shoes, and it is important that the kingdoms stand strong. Something is coming."

"What is?" Roland asked, but before Rhaegar could answer Ned appeared.

"I'm sorry, My Prince. But Lord Arryn wishes to speak with his son." Ned said.

"Of course! I've kept you away from your father. Go and make the most of your time with him, I can't imagine you've seen a great deal since you've been at Runestone." Rhaegar said kindly. "It was nice talking to you, Roland Stone."

"My Prince." Roland bowed his head, before heading back inside with Ned, wondering what on earth Rhaegar had been talking about.

* * *

The tourney was going well. In the jousting Rhaegar overcame Ser Arthur in the semi finals after twelve broken lances, and was due to take on Ser Barristan, who had knocked out Robert and Oberyn Martell to name a couple. Roland had also done well, keeping his word to Robert about winning the squire's melee. Of course, he was a bit older now so it was easier, but he had still had to work hard for it, getting several cuts and bruises from his last opponents Richard Lonmouth, Rhaegar's new squire, and Roland's own cousin Jaime Lannister, who was squiring for Lord Crakehall. He beat Jaime due to luck more than anything, having snuck up on the Lannister after Jaime had beaten another opponent and quickly incapacitating him.

After celebrating with Robert and Ned and getting far drunker than he should have, a hungover Roland was sat to his father's side as he watched Rhaegar and Ser Barristan get ready. His admiration for the Prince just kept growing, and he desperately hoped that the Targaryen would win.

He turned out to be disappointed however, as Ser Barristan's lance held true and sent the Prince flying. Celebrations were short lived however, as a messenger ran up and spoke briefly to Robert, who's face fell into horror before he rushed down to talk to the Prince. Roland watched as the Prince grew anxious, and immediately whispered something to Ser Arthur who took off. Roland would find out what had happened later, as he and Ned were waiting in Lord Arryn's rooms for Jon to return. He did so late at night.

"Lord Arryn, what's happened?" Ned asked concerned.

"Princess Elia was attacked as she was riding through the Kingswood, the Brotherhood apparently." Jon said nervously. "Lord Commander Hightower was severely injured, but apparently he is going to be ok. Ser Arthur thinks he knows how to get to the fuckers, so now we just have to wait but Rhaegar is vying for blood."

Roland had never actually heard his father swear before, but wasn't surprised now. "What will happen when Ser Arthur finds out where they're hiding?"

"I suspect they'll ride out to meet him. The Prince brought enough men to Storm's End to be able to deal with them, we just need to know where they are." Jon explained.

"I knew they were a nuisance, but to attack the Princess?" Ned said, horrified. "What sort of madmen are they."

"Dead ones soon." Roland said. "Father, I want to go and help Prince Rhaegar when they ride out."

"No. It's too dangerous." Jon said firmly.

"Please! I understand why Ned, or Robert, or even you can't go, you're too important." Roland said. "But I'm not, if I am to make it in the world I need to be something other than your shame, I need to make a name for myself."

"Roland, I have never been ashamed of you." Jon said sadly, placing his hand on Roland's shoulders. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I've trained my whole life to serve you as a Knight of the Vale, let me serve House Arryn in this." Roland pleaded.

Jon wasn't sure, and he looked at Ned who just shrugged his shoulders. Roland waited for a moment nervously before Jon sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll let you go, but only if the Prince himself agrees to it."

It turned out the Prince was more than happy for Roland to come along on the agreement that Roland would stay by his side, even though Ser Barristan wasn't so sure.

"My Prince, it's our job to protect you, not a green boy that has never seen battle in his life." Barristan protested. "I mean no offence boy."

"I know, Ser Barristan. I have the permission of my father to join you but only at the Prince's agreement, if this is his wish then I will obey him." Roland bowed his head politely.

"It will be ok Barristan, I trust Roland here, he has managed to beat two of my squires now I'm sure he'll be capable." Rhaegar smiled.

"As you wish, My Prince." Barristan bowed his head. "But may I spar with him, just to test the lad."

"Give your squire to Lord Royce, and I'm sure Roland will be happy to squire with you over the course of all this." Rhaegar suggested.

* * *

That's what happened, and Roland spent the next two weeks sparring with Ser Barristan almost non-stop, and he felt himself getting better as he learned from the famed knight. Soon Ser Arthur rode back into Storm's End and announced to a gathered crowd.

"The smallfolk have spoken, I know where they are."

Rhaegar stood forward and turned to face the men in the Storm's End courtyard. "I have no right to ask this of any of you, but those who wish to join us in this venture may do so. But remember this, the Brotherhood are dangerous, and you may not come back.

Men stepped forward in turns, pledging Rhaegar their swords, and Roland was surprised when Jaime followed Lord Crakehall in joining Rhaegar. Finally it was Roland's turn.

"My sword is yours, My Prince. I may be a bastard but you'll find none more true." He vowed, placing his sword at his feet in front of the Prince.

"Thank you, my friend." Rhaegar smiled. "Gear up, we ride for the hideout at first light."

A villager led the party on foot through a think covering of trees before stopping. "This is it." He told Ser Arthur, who threw the man a coin purse and let him run away.

"My Prince, let us go in first." Ser Arthur said, and Rhaegar nodded. He wasn't scared, he just knew when to lead, and when to listen.

"You stay by his side at all times do you hear me." Barristan warned Roland. "If the Prince falls, you better already be dead."

Gulping, Roland nodded, before dismounting his horse and making his way over to Rhaegar, who was in his black and ruby armour, a lot more picturesque than the steel plate over chainmail that Roland was wearing. Roland sighed, and put on his Vale helm. Jaime walked over to him at that point.

"Try not to die cousin." He smirked.

"And you, be safe Jaime." Roland said, and the cousins gripped each other's forearms in a mark of respect, before withdrawing their swords. Roland swung it once for effect, then followed the Kingsguard knights into the trees.

They came to a clearing, where men were camped outside a cave. Holding Dawn up in the air, Ser Arthur roared and charged into the mix, followed by the thirty or so others following him. Brotherhood members charged out of the cave too, and Roland barely had time to see Jaime swipe the head of one man clean off his shoulders before Roland had to deal with someone charging for the prince.

Rhaegar parried well, but was quickly surprised and disarmed, fearing death until Roland got in behind the man and jabbed his sword into his back, wrenching upwards until he felt the man move no more before throwing him to the ground. Rhaegar had quickly gotten up and had found another man, not letting himself be surprised this time as he skilfully dodged the attack before slashing at his opponents unarmoured chest, killing him. Roland looked around and saw it was almost over already, the element of surprise had done it for them. One straggler charged at Roland though, who parried his mace expertly before slashing at his open neck, killing him instantly.

Roland saw Ser Barristan just inside the cave in what looked like an epic duel with somebody, and the Arryn bastard watched on alongside Rhaegar and Jaime, who had joined them, as Ser Barristan performed an expert counter riposte, killing his opponent.

"Seven hells…" Roland said aloud, in awe of Ser Barristan.

"I knew he was good but that's just…" Jaime added, also in awe.

They were cut short again though, as Ser Arthur exited the cave, with a bloody Dawn in one hand and a severed head in the other. "The Smiling Knight smiles no more!" He announced, and the survivors all cheered loudly. Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan both came to check on Rhaegar then. "Are you ok?" Ser Arthur asked concerned.

"Yes yes, I'm fine. Roland here saved my life at the beginning but it's ok. What happened in there?" Rhaegar asked.

"We both charged in to the cave, but I was stopped by Simon Toyne." Ser Baristan said.

"Simon Toyne? The leader?" Jaime asked.

"Aye, he fought well, but I fought better."

"I found the Smiling Knight, and he fought well too, Dawn was just too sharp for him." Ser Arthur said. "His sword grew battered, so I offered him the courtesy of a replacement and he asked for Dawn." Arthur chuckled, holding out the stained sword. "I replied 'then you shall have it.'"

"And so he did." Rhaegar said. "Well done, both of you."

"I saw young Lannister here save Lord Crakehall from Big Belly Ben." Ser Barristan added. "The outlaw was about to cave in the Lord's head, when Jaime ran in and carved his head off like a piece of meat."

"Is that true Lord Jaime?" Rhaegar asked.

"Yes, My Prince." Jaime replied. "I thought he would struggle to harm my Lord without a head."

The small group began laughing, until Rhaegar held up a hand. "Very well, it seems there will be two knighthoods gained today. Ser Arthur, would you do the honour for Lord Jaime. I believe he deserves it."

"He deserves it alright, but isn't he a little young?" Arthur asked.

"Age means nothing, he performed valiantly, he must be rewarded. As will you, Roland Stone."

Roland had already felt awkward enough standing here with such important people, and now the attention was on him he could only stutter. "I… I must?"

"Of course!" Rhaegar exclaimed. "I would be dead if not for you, and as a reward, I will knight you myself. I think I remember the words."

The next few minutes went by in a blur, both Jaime and Roland knelt on both knees in front of Ser Arthur and Rhaegar, and the two knights both said the words and did the sword movements in unison, until finally Rhaegar said to him. "Rise, Ser Roland."

* * *

The party had split up then, Rhaegar went back to King's Landing with the Kingsguard and Ser Jaime followed, so he could visit his father and sister, while Roland went with the other Stormlanders back to Storm's End, and he arrived to a mini parade. Robert was the first to greet him.

"Stone! Good to see you still alive my friend." Robert boomed.

"That's Ser Stone to you, My Lord." Roland grinned, much to the shock of Robert, Jon, Ned and Yohn.

"Is that so?" Jon asked happily.

"I saved Prince Rhaegar's life in the fighting, and he saw fit to knight me for it." Roland beamed.

"Congratulations!" Robert roared. "STANNIS! Get the Maester to prepare a feast for tonight, we're celebrating Roland's Knighthood!"

Stannis went off, and Jon came and hugged Roland tightly.

"Well done son." Jon whispered, and Roland had never been happier than he was at that moment.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 5! Roland knighted for the Kingswood Brotherhood mission. I realise Rhaegar was probably not there in true canon but with the timeline of the tourney a bit uncertain I thought it could fit in here.**

 **I hope I got the knighthood bit right and it seems believable. The way I see it was that it was more an ambush and over quite quickly, especially with a fair number following Rhaegar into battle. This would also be his first experience of battle, hence the Kingsguard are over protective. I think the actual fight with the brotherhood was in 281 AC but I've pushed it forward for story purposes.**

 **I'm absolutely astounded that I've already got 100 followers on this story after 4 chapters, thank you everyone!**

 **I think this chapter is just a filler really, but an important moment for Robert Baratheon, so I included it. It also gave me a chance to knight Roland though, so I guess maybe it isn't as much of a filler as I thought. Now he's been promoted then, and is just waiting for a tournament to enter the lists for, I wonder where that will be…**

 **Reviews:**

 **GM12: It'll be one story, but it'll span until at least the end of series 3 of the show I think, maybe longer depending on what plot comes to mind.**

 **LadyKatherine29: Roland's thoughts on Aerys are more to do with the fact he idolises Rhaegar right now, but that will change! I think he lasted because he hadn't started investigating until late, and even then he only was murdered because Littlefinger played on Lysa's fears of him sending Robin to Dragonstone to foster.**

 **J.F.C: I mentioned it in another review, but it would be different if Roland wasn't Tywin's uncle's grandson and second generation of bastard. Jon needed to marry for an alliance, and that will be addressed once I reach that part of the story.**

 **EnglishKitsune: He's part Lannister yes, but the Lannisters shunned his mother and him, so after the Cersei outburst he's definitely not going to feel like a part of that family.**

 **jean d'arc: I added that for the nod to the future, I thought it would be funny! I do to a bit, that's an expansion on an actual quote from Aerys, 'You are my most able servant, Tywin, but a man does not marry his heir to his servant's daughter' was said, I just thought publicly would be a lot better, as that was the beginning of the end for the two friends.**

 **Guest (Tywin): He isn't really half House Lannister in the sense Tywin thinks, he's half a Hill. He may care if Roland was his son, but he's the grandson of Tywin's uncle.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Harrenhal is next chapter, and I'm hoping that the ideas in my head make it good on screen!**

 **C.E.W: You'll have to wait and see!**


	6. The Greatest Tourney of them all

**I'm so sorry about the wait! I've been back at my parents for Easter break and there have been multiple factors as to why I haven't uploaded, internet and time available being the key ones. I hope you'll forgive me!**

 **So now we have arrived into 280 AC, Roland is 18 and is pretty much fully grown, so I feel comfortable to mention an actor I see as him. I'm sure most of you have seen something of the TV series Merlin, shown on the BBC. I see Roland as Bradley James, the actor who played Arthur. There are pictures on google of him as Arthur in royal blue clothing, and that is exactly my image for Rolland. Not to mention the blonde hair and blue eyes help.**

 **His sigil is mentioned in this chapter, and it's the inverted Arryn sigil that has been mentioned previously, now he's an anointed knight he has taken that for his own.**

 **As always, I own nothing but Roland.**

* * *

 **280 AC**

After the tourney at Storm's End, Robert had travelled back to the Vale with the others, stating that he couldn't stay at Storm's End any longer. Roland had to stop off at Runestone to grab his things, but soon joined them in the Gates of the Moon. They couldn't travel to the Eyrie as it was winter, and the mountain passes were far too dangerous.

Jon had given him a place in the Household Guard, and it was his job to guard Robert, as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. This wasn't too bad of a job, as most of the time they sat and drank together with Ned, generally being fools, but it did often get annoying when Robert fancied having women round.

He had settled into this new routine when a raven message came for him. Roland saw it was the Targaryen seal, and opened it nervously. He was relieved when he saw it was from Rhaegar.

 _There is to be a tourney at Harrenhal, details sent to Lord Arryn but make sure you are all there. Lord Arryn and Baratheon especially. Burn this letter and tell nobody about its content._

Worried, Roland made sure to memorise the note, before throwing it hurriedly in his fire. He then ran up to his father's solar, hoping that Jon was there. Luckily he was.

"Come in." Jon's voice sounded as Roland knocked, so the new knight entered.

"Ah, Roland. What can I do for you?" Jon asked.

"The tourney at Harrenhal. What are the details?"

"How do you know about that?" Jon asked.

"I got a message from Prince Rhaegar about it, he was hoping you would attend." Roland explained.

"He was?" Jon quizzed. "Did he mention why?"

"No." Roland said. Jon sighed, and fished around for a letter before handing it to Roland.

"I was going to let everyone know about this in a couple of days, but you might as well know now."

Roland began reading the invitation from Lord Whent, and he was very surprised by some of the prizes. "How much? I won less than a fifth of what they're offering the squires when I won at Storm's End! How can Lord Whent afford that?"

"I don't know, which makes me believe that someone is fronting the costs." Jon sighed. "And Rhaegar wanted me there? No doubt he wants to talk to me."

"He wanted Robert there too." Roland said, he reasoned that if he couldn't trust his father then he couldn't trust anybody.

"Then he is definitely up to something." Jon sighed again. "This isn't good."

"Please say you'll come anyway, I aim to enter the lists for the first time." Roland grinned. Jon looked up in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That and maybe in the team melee, we can get a group of us from the Vale to enter." Roland thought out loud. "Ned won't, but Robert definitely will."

"It sounds like your mind is already made up." Jon chuckled. "Very well, it's not until the next year, I will write Lord Whent and tell him."

"Thank you father!" Roland grinned. "May I go and tell Ned and Robert?"

"Yes, take this." Jon said, handing him the invitation. "Oh and tell Robert I need to talk to him, urgently."

"Urgently?"

"Yes, one of the serving girls seems to have been vomiting a lot recently, one who I know has spent at least three nights with Robert." Jon said sternly, and Roland figured out what had happened.

"Oh. Of course father, I'll go to him right away." Roland said, and backed out the room before running off to find his friends.

* * *

 **281 AC**

The route to Harrenhal was planned so that the Arryn party met the Stark party coming from Winterfell at the Inn at the Crossroads. The Arryn party consisting of Jon, Roland, Ned, Robert, Denys Arryn and numerous other Vale Lords and Knights found their way along the High Road. They arrived at the inn before the Stark host, and Roland set up his tent outside the building, sticking his personal sigil up so nobody thought to commandeer his tent. He was stuck outside as there wasn't nearly enough space for everybody that night, so only the High Lords got a room inside.

When he had done that, he found Robert inside the inn flirting with the landlords daughter. Sighing, he made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Roland!" Robert exclaimed. "Come! Pour a drink and join us!"

"No thank you Robert, I'm ok sitting by Father and Ned while you have your… fun." Roland chuckled, before sitting himself down next to Ned, and opposite his father. "Don't you get annoyed? I mean he's betrothed to your sister."

"It's a little annoying, but he's promised me that once he marries Lyanna then it will all stop." Ned sighed, passing Roland a cup of water.

"He's a good lad, he just thinks with his loins too much." Jon said. "Has his bastard been born yet?"

"4 weeks past, she's been named Mya." Roland admitted. "He's very good with her, you can't deny that."

"Does Lady Lyanna know?" Jon asked Ned, who shook his head.

"I haven't had the heart to find the words, I don't know how to." Ned told Jon.

"Find a way." Jon said, and Ned just nodded. A Knight from the Eyrie came up to the table and whispered in Jon's ear. Roland couldn't catch what he said, but didn't need to wait long to find out as Jon immediately stood. "Your family are almost upon us Ned. Let us greet them."

They rose, and once Robert found out Lyanna was near he threw the serving girl to one side and loudly claimed his love for Ned's sister, before rushing to follow them. Roland went to help her up.

"I'm sorry about Lord Baratheon, he gets very excited whenever his betrothed is mentioned." Roland apologised.

"It's no bother, I've seen plenty of men like him." The girl blushed.

"I doubt that." He chuckled, before smiling a goodbye and following his father.

The Northerners were streaming in, and Roland noticed that they must have had around a third as many men compared to the Vale. He smiled when Ned strode out to the Northerners and hugged what must have been his siblings. Brandon Stark was tall and imposing, his long hair and full beard barely leaving any space for actual skin. Next to him stood Benjen Stark, the 14-year-old with a wisp of facial hair growing, looking more in awe of his surroundings than as imposing as his brother. Then next to them stood Lyanna Stark.

Robert's betrothed was absolutely beautiful, Roland thought. Not in the typical sense that most ladies cared about with the fashion and hairstyles of the south. But Roland just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was brought out of his thoughts by Robert, acting the gentleman for his new betrothed.

Jon was introduced first, and then Ned made sure to put Roland in the spotlight.

"And this is Ser Roland Stone. He saved Prince Rhaegar's life when fighting the Kingswood Brotherhood." Ned boasted proudly. Roland could feel himself beginning to blush.

"Ser? Well at least there's a proper knight for me to drink under the table instead of my feeble younger brother!" Brandon joked, patting Ned strongly on the back. "I'm a knight myself."

"I didn't realise Northmen became knights, Lord Brandon." Roland said.

"Aye, we don't care for it like you southerners. But White Harbour takes to your faith and the Barrow Knights are the fiercest in the land, that's what I am." Brandon explained. "Come then! Let us get a drink, I'm parched."

Brandon pushed his way through into the inn, and Ned just chuckled apologetically towards Roland before following his older brother. Roland looked towards Jon bemused, and let out a laugh when he saw Lyanna shoulder barge Benjen out the way to beat him in to the inn.

"The Northerners are certainly, interesting." Roland chuckled to Jon.

"They don't care for unnecessary details, the simpler the better." Jon smiled. "Come on, you won't have seen a night like this before. Robert and Brandon will inevitably be drinking till the morning."

* * *

Harrenhal was a sight to behold. It was a ruin, there was no doubt about that, but the sheer size of the structure made Roland shiver. Outside the castle walls too there were thousands upon thousands of tents, with people from all over Westeros converging on the seat of House Whent for the tourney. Roland rode in just behind Robert, who was chatting away to Lyanna seemingly not caring about the numbers. Ned rode next to Roland.

"Just look at it." Roland breathed out.

"It's formidable, that's for sure." Ned replied. "A wonder that Lord Whent can afford to host this tourney though if he can't even fix the castle."

"The size of it, I don't even think Tywin Lannister could fund the repairs." Roland chuckled, before they rode off to set up their tents. They were led to a clearing by a Frey, and Roland was taking note of all of the sigils flying from different tents. There were highborn families from all parts of the continent, with the sun and spear of House Martell, the Golden Rose of House Tyrell, Multiple Stormlords were together, and the houses of the Riverlands were the closest to the castle.

"Lord Whent hopes you don't mind, the Northmen have been allocated this half, and the Valemen this half." The Frey said, pointing to parts of the clearing.

"That's perfect, thank you lad." Jon smiled kindly, before telling everyone where to set their tents up. Roland set his up next to his fathers, and attached his personal sigil to the top.

"Inverted Arryn colours, nice." A voice came from behind him. Roland turned and saw Lyanna Stark.

"Yes… yes My Lady." Roland said. "My father let me use it in tourneys before I was knighted, and I've taken it as my own personal set of arms."

"Yet you've kept your bastard name."

Roland flushed red. "I wanted to choose one, but my Father hasn't allowed it yet."

"He hasn't?" Lyanna asked, surprised.

"Lyanna, are you annoying Roland?" Ned asked from around a corner.

"Not at all, I'm making the most of the peace and quiet before I get forced to talk to Robert again." Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Your other friend here interested me, that's all."

"Forced to talk?" Ned asked.

"I'm not arguing this with you again Ned." Lyanna narrowed her eyes, and Roland chuckled slightly at the way Ned recoiled.

"Ok, ok." Ned said defeated. "Anyway, Lord Arryn told me to tell Ser Roland here that the lists are open at the castle gates, if you are signing up, now's your time."

"Thanks Ned." Roland smiled.

"You're entering the lists?" Lyanna asked.

"Yes, it's the first chance I've had since I was knighted." Roland grinned.

"I want to, but apparently it's knights only, and nobody has knighted me."

"Girls can't be knights, I told you this." Ned sighed.

"I'd be a better knight than most of these fuckers that parade around in fancy armour." She snapped, before calming herself. "Not to say Ser Roland here is a fucker."

"Oh he is." Ned grinned, and the two boys burst out laughing.

"Git, right I'm off to enter the lists, I'll see you both for the feast tonight?" Roland asked.

"Of course." Ned smiled, waving as his friend walked off towards the mighty castle.

* * *

Roland was sat with his Father for the feast, and looked around at what looked like most of the Noble Houses of Westeros filled the Hall of the Hundred Hearths. All the great houses save Lannister and Tully were there, as well as major houses of each region. It was still early, but Rhaegar managed to grab everyone's attention and spoke to the room.

"My Lords, My Ladies, Ser's and fellow men. I welcome you on behalf of Lord Whent and King Aerys, to the Tourney of Harrenhal! I'm delighted that so many have turned out for what promises to be a wondrous occasion. Allow me to play you all a song to open the event." Rhaegar said, and he walked over to where his harp had been placed, and sat beside it.

"Is he good?" Lord Hunter asked.

"The best." Roland input, watching his friend tune the harp, before Rhaegar began playing. It was a sad, harrowing tune, and the deeper into the song Rhaegar got, the more Roland thought he would tear up. It reminded Roland of the first time he was told he was a bastard, and his feelings at the time. He was brought back into the present by laughing over at the Stark table, and noticed Lyanna looking angry with tears running down her eyes, and Benjen Stark with wine pouring down his face. Chuckling, it was obvious what had happened. It looked like the two siblings would start brawling on the floor when suddenly the doors flew open, and in stepped 3 members of the Kingsguard and King Aerys himself. Aerys had let himself go. Jon had once told Roland of how powerful and handsome the King had looked at his coronation, but now Aerys looked rough. His long hair looked unwashed and ragged, his nails looking more like claws they were so long. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were constantly darting around.

The people in the room whispered quietly to one another, before silence fell upon them. Rhaegar stopped playing and stood regally. "Your Grace, I had not thought to see you here."

Aerys looked up hatefully at his son. "Of course I'd come, I have to put a stop to your traitorous scheming." He sneered.

"I don't know what you mean father." Rhaegar said politely.

"Yes yes, I'm sure. Fetch me some food." Aerys ordered, and he walked up to sit down in the seat that Rhaegar had occupied before. "And play some good music, not the dreary shit that was on as I walked in!"

Roland felt bad for his friend, but tried to get back into the feasting mood as the Bear and the Maiden Fair began to play. People made their way towards the dancefloor to dance, but Roland made his way over to where Rhaegar was stood.

"My Prince, I hope I'm not bothering you." Roland said politely.

"Not at all Ser Roland, how are you?" Rhaegar smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well thank you, My Prince. It was a beautiful song." Roland said.

"One I've been practicing, it makes me think of Summerhall." Rhaegar admitted. "That girl, who poured wine over a child's head, do you know who she is?"

"Lyanna Stark, Lord Rickard's only daughter." Roland said.

"I must go and speak with her I think." Rhaegar said wistfully.

"Of course, I shall bother you no longer." Roland bowed politely, before walking away.

He didn't get too far when a man in black grabbed him by the arm. Roland went to lash out in self defence, when he realised it was a member of the Night's Watch. "What can I do for you?" Roland growled.

"I know you, you're that Arryn bastard aren't ya." The man said.

"I might be."

"Can't be doing much as a bastard, how would you like to take the black, protect the realm and be somebody?" He grinned toothlessly. Roland looked away in disgust.

"I have a place at the Eyrie as it stands thank you, and my aim is to be Kingsguard for Prince Rhaegar, once he takes the throne, not to freeze with murderers and rapists on the edge of the world." Roland said shortly, before walking off.

Trying to find out where to go next, he looked for his friend Robert, but saw that the Baratheon was currently in the middle of a drinking contest with one of his Stormlander knights. Denys Arryn was in the middle of an arm wrestle with Lord Yohn, and Ned was standing quietly to one side with a small man. Roland walked over towards the Stark.

"Roland, good to see you." Ned smiled. "Meet Howland Reed, heir to Greywater Watch in the neck. Howland this is Ser Roland Stone."

"Pleasure to meet you." Roland said, gripping the crannogmen in a firm handshake.

"You as well." Howland said shyly. "I think I'll go and say thank you again to Benjen for letting me borrow some clothes, Lord Eddard."

"Call me Ned." Ned smiled, but bidding Howland goodbye. Roland and Ned both were staring into the dancefloor watching numerous people spin each other around, when Brandon came over, clearly drunk.

"Why are you over here little brother! Go and dance with a maiden, see what you can get!" Brandon laughed. "You too Stone, go and enjoy yourselves!"

"With respect, Lord Brandon, no respectful girl will dance with me anyway." Roland said sadly.

"Nonsense, I'll find you a lass!" Brandon slurred. "Ned, come on, go and talk to someone, who do you like?"

"Nobody Brandon, leave it." Ned said, embarrassed, but not taking his eyes off of a beautiful girl in a purple dress, currently dancing with Ser Barristan.

"Who's dancing with Ser Barristan?" Roland asked, grinning, ignoring the look Ned gave him.

"With Ser Barristan? That's Ashara Dayne, Ser Arthur's sister. Why?" Brandon announced, before looking at Ned. "Oh I see! Go and talk to her Ned!"

"No, I can't." Ned said quietly.

"Why not?" Brandon laughed.

"I… I wouldn't know how to start." Ned admitted.

"Leave it to me!" Brandon said, and he walked off into the crowd. Ned hit Roland on the arm.

"What was that for?" Roland exclaimed.

"For telling him! I won't be able to get out of it now and he'll just embarrass me in front of her."

"Ned, you're a Stark, everybody knows who you are, go out and own that." Roland smiled. "Be grateful for who you are."

"I'm not like Robert…"

"Thank the Seven for that, you stand a chance here." Roland grinned, before Lyanna Stark came running up to them, and grabbed Roland.

"Brandon said you're being a sad cunt and need a dance, so come on Stone." Lyanna said, dragging him to the dancefloor, Roland looked back at Ned apologetically before letting himself be taken. "Don't worry about Robert either, he's too busy drinking to even notice me."

"He's been looking forward to seeing you for a very long time, My Lady." Roland smiled, falling into the steps.

"Ha! He's looking forward to our wedding night, that's all." Lyanna scoffed. "I know all about little Mya."

Roland looked at her nervously. "That will all stop once he has married you, My Lady. I can assure you of that."

"You can assure me?" Lyanna looked sceptical. "No matter, that's not why I dragged you here. What do you know of the Prince."

"Prince Rhaegar? Why?" Roland asked.

"He came and spoke to me, after I poured wine on Benjen during his song, just wanted to admire my spirit and then he left." She shrugged. "It seemed odd."

"He can be rather odd." Roland laughed quietly. "But he has a good heart, there can be no better king."

"You admire him, don't you."

"I do, My Lady."

"Fuck that 'My Lady' shit." Lyanna laughed. "Ned thinks of you as a brother, call me Lyanna."

"Very well, Lyanna." Roland said awkwardly.

They would have carried on with some more conversation, but Ser Gerold caught the attention of everyone in the room, and let King Aerys speak.

"There is a space on the Kingsguard after the death of Ser Gwayne Gaunt, and there has been for some time." Aerys announced. "I have recently had a name suggested to me that would be perfect for the role. Ser Jaime Lannister, step forward."

"What?" Roland whispered. He hadn't even known Jaime was here, but sure enough his cousin rose from the side of Lord Crakehall and knelt before Aerys.

"Your Grace, I live to serve you."

"Yes yes very good, Gerold, get on with it." Aerys waved, slumping back in his chair and slurping wine, spilling some.

"Your Grace." Lord Commander Hightower nodded. And he began the process of giving Jaime his white cloak, waiting for Jaime to say his oath and then bidding him to face the crowd.

"I now pronounce you Ser Jaime of the Kingsguard. Rise, Ser Jaime." Lord Commander Gerold announced, pinning the white cloak onto Jaime's shoulders. And the room was filled with nervous applause.

"Good, good, now Ser Jaime ride back to King's Landing, my wife and son have been unprotected for far too long." Aerys grinned.

"Your Grace, I was hoping to joust in your…"

"DO IT!" Aerys roared, and Jaime just bowed his head and strode out of the room quickly. "Now play some more music, everyone enjoy themselves!" Aerys announced to the room, before whispering quickly with the Lord Commander.

"Lord Tywin won't like that." Roland said darkly.

"Can he even do that? That's his hand's heir." Lyanna whispered.

"Rhaegar mentioned that the relationship was strained, this may be the final straw…" Roland said.

Lyanna looked troubled, before bursting out into laughter. Roland turned to look behind him and laughed as well as he saw Ned being dragged over towards Ashara Dayne by Brandon. The Quiet Wolf settled into himself though, and looked like he enjoyed the dance in the end.

"Well My Lady, thank you for the dance but I think I'll retire, I'm not like Robert, I'll need to properly sleep off this wine before the melee tomorrow."

"Of course, Ser Roland." Lyanna smiled. "I would give you my favour just to piss Robert off, but I doubt that would be wise."

"Perhaps not." Roland chuckled. "I am sure I shall see you soon." And with that he exited the room, grinning wildly at how the night had turned out.

* * *

The first event to kick start the Tourney of Harrenhal was a seven on seven melee. Robert had gathered 5 knights from the Stormlands, and Roland had joined his team, and they were to face Ser Garth Tyrell and a group of Reach Knights. They were all armoured up and standing in lines facing their opponents, and Roland stared down a man wearing the colours of House Cuy. Lord Whent announced the start of the tourney, and the melee began.

Robert charged in straight away, going directly for Ser Garth, but Roland took a more conservative approach, walking slowly towards his opponent, trying to draw him into making an early mistake. He wasn't disappointed, as the Cuy knight charged in, and Roland skilfully swung his sword in a circle before bringing it up to parry his attacker to the left. Grinning as he felt his adrenaline spread through his body, he carried on being defensive, assessing the skill of the Cuy knight to look for a weakness.

He noticed that the knight clearly favoured his right side, and after a few moments to tire his opponent out, he ducked out of the way of a swing and went on the attack. Varying his attacks, but keeping emphasis on the knight's left hand side, he pushed the Reachman back, before bringing his sword down onto his opponents, using his sheer strength to push the Cuy knight down onto his knees. With a swift kick he disarmed the knight, and held his sword to his opponents neck.

"Yield Ser." Roland commanded.

"Yes, I yield!" The Reachman panted, and Roland grinned, moving his sword and offering his hand to help the knight up. He then looked for another opponent, and saw it was just him and Robert from their team, and Ser Garth was still putting up a fight. Roland caught his breath as he slowly made his way over to the fight, where Robert was laughing manically as he swung his hammer around.

"2 against 1 Ser Garth! Yield now!" Robert boomed.

"Never!" Garth panted, as he pushed Robert back towards Roland, and soon it became a fierce 2 on 1 fight. Garth was good, defending himself against the attacks from the Baratheon and Roland, but ultimately it was too much for him as Robert and Roland used their years of training together to their advantage, and moved in unison, disarming the Tyrell knight and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Fine, I yield!" Garth panted as Robert held his hammer on Garth's stomach, and as soon as the words left his mouth the crowd erupted, as Robert's team all came together in celebration. Roland noticed Lyanna up in the Stark box with Ned, applauding as if she had to for the sake of Robert.

* * *

Roland's great mood after winning the melee with Robert managed to last a night, for the next day the lists were announced, and Roland had been paired up against Rhaegar Targaryen. Because of this his first ever joust was in the main tiltyard with hundreds of people watching on. Roland felt nervous as he put on his helmet and mounted his horse. Rhaegar could be seen at the other side of the tilt barrier, and he looked as fine as ever in his sleek black and ruby armour. A lance was thrust into Roland's hand by his squire for the day, and Roland took deep breaths.

He got into position, staring intently towards Rhaegar in the distance, waiting for the King to begin the joust. Finally, after what seemed like ages. "BEGIN!"

Roland spurred his horse into a fast gallop, and angled his lance down so it was in the correct position. Rhaegar was speeding closer too, and they collided with a crash, as both lances shattered against the opposing shields, but Roland stayed on his horse.

Sighing in relief, he swapped sides of the barrier and stared down Rhaegar again, receiving a new lance they charged again at one another, and again both stayed on their horses. The third tilt decided it though. Roland tried something new, and as they went to collide he tried to thrust his lance into Rhaegar's arm. It didn't come off though, as his focus had been the offense, he had neglected his defence and Rhaegar had found a gap.

Tumbling to the floor with a thud, Roland threw his helmet off and caught as much breath as he could. He noticed Rhaegar walking up to him, and the two shared a brief hug before the winner was officially announced as Rhaegar.

"You jousted well." Rhaegar smiled. "A rookie error, nothing more, it will improve with practice."

"I hope so, I've come all this way for nothing." Roland sighed.

"I saw you yesterday, you were very good."

"Thank you, My Prince."

"Now get your side looked at by a Maester, I know from experience how much pain a good joust can leave you in." Rhaegar smiled.

* * *

Roland had gotten himself looked at and fixed up, and once he had gotten changed he rejoined his father in the Arryn box.

"Ah, Roland, come and see this." Jon said amusedly, and Roland sat down next to Denys, watching as a knight completely took out a Blount knight.

"Ouch…" Roland noted.

"He's already beaten somebody from House Haigh as well." Denys grinned. "Watch, he'll go up to somebody else now."

Sure enough, the mystery knight with a tree on his shield walked over to a Frey, and challenged him. A few moments later they were facing off with eachother. "He's quite small." Roland noted.

"Yes, but his skill is brilliant." Jon added, and Roland couldn't disagree as the knight won the joust in the first tilt. It got interesting after that, as the three knights beaten by the mystery knight all went back to ransom their property that had been lost during the jousts.

"I need no money!" The knight boomed. "My terms are simple, teach your squires honour, that to become knights they must look after the helpless, and not attack."

Roland was impressed, and watched on as the knights went to scold their squires immediately, but the arena went silent as the King was visibly arguing with members of the court. A moment later he was frantically looking around. "FIND HIM, FIND THAT TRAITOR AND BRING HIM TO ME! I WANT HIS HEAD!"

Confusion fell over Roland, until he noticed that the Laughing Tree knight had disappeared. Robert had immediately charged out of his box with Richard Lonmouth, and Roland decided to help look for this knight.

Hours passed, and Roland had had no luck, until he spotted something in a tree, near to the Gods Eye lake. Investigating closer, he noticed the shield, that had clearly been painted quickly, showing a Weirwood tree with a laughing face.

"We'll take that, Ser." A voice came from behind Roland, and he turned to see Ser Arthur Dayne with his hand out, standing next to Prince Rhaegar.

"Of course, Ser Arthur." Roland said quickly. "It was just in the tree."

"Well done, Ser Roland." Rhaegar smiled. "Go and get yourself a drink, on me."

"Thank you, My Prince." Roland smiled, handing him the shield and taking a few coins from Rhaegar before walking off.

"She definitely came here then, we shall wait." He heard Rhaegar say quietly, but carried on walking so as not to be caught eavesdropping.

* * *

The tournament continued from then pretty much without a hitch, save for King Aerys' relentless search for the Knight of the Laughing Tree, who had disappeared. Prince Rhaegar, having beaten opponents such as Lord Yohn, Brandon Stark and Arthur Dayne had made the final again, paired against Ser Barristan. Roland was sat with his father and Robert, with Ned and his family to his right. He cheered each time the Prince and the Kingsguard clashed, and was even louder after a few tilts when finally, Rhaegar triumphed in a tourney final, as Ser Barristan was thrown off his horse. Applause and cheers rang out the main tourney grounds of Harrenhal, as Rhaegar rode off to one side and picked up a crown of blue roses.

Rhaegar removed his helm, and rode towards the Royal Boxes, where his wife Elia was. Roland continued to applaud with the rest of the crowd, but grew silent when Rhaegar rode past his wife. The smiles died all around the arena, as Rhaegar kept riding, before stopping just before Lyanna Stark.

"No, don't do this." Roland whispered, as he felt Robert tense up next to him. "Robert, don't do anything rash." Roland said, placing his hand on the Baratheon Lord's shoulder.

Rhaegar looked up towards Lyanna, and announced to the crowd. "I name you, Lyanna Stark, my Queen of Love and Beauty."

It was silent, Roland looked over and saw Lyanna wide eyed with shock as she gingerly reached for the crown, and held it in her lap, not wanting to put it on. Rhaegar nodded politely, and rode back off to his tent.

Voices erupted, the crowd all turned to one another talking about what had just happened, but Roland just kept his arm on Robert, trying to keep him calm. "We need to go, we need to get back to your tent My Lord." Roland whispered, and Robert nodded, not able to speak.

That was where Ned found them later, Robert had smashed up the contents of his tent in a rage, and Roland just stood guard outside letting his friend let off some steam. "Lord Eddard." Roland nodded politely. "I fear now is not a good time, he's in a rage."

"Let me in, my friend. I must explain…"

"I fear it will do no good, it was hard enough dragging him here instead of to Rhaegar's rooms." Roland admitted, and Ned just sighed in defeat.

"She had no idea he would do that, he shamed his wife and Lyanna." He said solemnly.

"He does not blame her, Prince Rhaegar wronged him." Roland sighed, before moving to let Ned past. "I don't know what you will say to him, but good luck."

"Thank you my friend." Ned smiled awkwardly as he entered the Baratheon tent, leaving Roland outside to try and process everything that had happened over the last 10 days. It had been a marvellous tournament, but the events of today could threaten everything.

* * *

 **I'm not overly convinced this chapter is any good, as I'm a bit out of sync with my writing, but I hope you enjoyed it in any case.**

 **I tried to incorporate everything we know about the Tourney of Harrenhal into this, and I hope I did a good enough job, please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support, and I'm sorry this is so late.**

 **My update schedule may be all over the place for the next month as I have 3 important exams, so I don't know how much time I'll have for writing. I'm sorry for that, but I'll stress that I'm not giving up on the fic, I'll just be updating irregularly.**

 **Reviews:**

 **J.F.C: In regards to the marriage to Jon, I'm sticking with canon, as it's plausible and I know where I'm at with that. I will say that it will certainly be interesting to see what happens in the future.**

 **lilnudger82: Haha I'm glad you think so!**

 **C.E.W: The melee at Harrenhal was a bit different, but otherwise you're pretty much spot on.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: Next chapter!**

 **RandalNubs: That's exactly the intention. I see Rhaegar as a good person at heart that was blinded by prophecy, and he feels that to achieve that he needs the entire realm behind him, hence his 'collection' of sorts of Roland.**

 **LadyKatherine29: It was an actual event, the Kingswood Brotherhood had been kidnapping minor nobles and the like, but the crown never took them seriously until they attacked Elia and injured Gerold Hightower.**

 **TMI Fairy: You've reviewed a couple of chapters, so I'll answer them all here. He can't be a Waters, he has no connection to the Crownlands. A Hill maybe, but Jon acknowledged him as soon as he heard, it was just off-page. In regards to Lynora working, she's a bastard, she has no skills running a household larger than her and Roland, so the Eyrie would be a terrible job for her. She's more comfortable as a seamstress, but as the mother of Roland she's afforded more luxuries than most. As for marriage, she's not really interested in that. As far as I can tell she never actually married in the series, so she's just getting by in her new life looking after Roland wherever she can.**

 **onyxhaider98: He didn't know true friendship until he was 10, so Roland likes to see the best in everyone. Ned and Robert, he's grown up with since he moved, Jaime is his cousin and they always got on, and Rhaegar is his idol. He hates Tywin, and isn't a fan of Aerys. He will be (hopefully) fleshed out more in the next few chapters as the war progresses. The thing with Torrhen is he's been through so much during the story, and so far, Roland's experiences pale in comparison.**

 **Supremus85: Thank you! I've changed that now.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I hope I've done it justice!**

 **Dark Serpent Cat: Lyanna yes in this chapter, Stannis and Renly? Maybe, I'm not too sure yet. I've answered the Tywin/Vale thing too many times now, but you make some good points, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **WeylandCorp 4: Elbert is usually busy doing whatever the heir is meant to be doing, they're friendly but Elbert still sees Roland as a bit of a threat. Denys is Lord of the Gates of the Moon, so has those duties. The other questions will be answered, but in the story later on.**

 **Nate Texans: That's definitely going to be the case!**


	7. Rebellion!

**As you can tell from the title, we've definitely moved into the main part of the story here! I hope I've done it justice.**

 **I could have done the rebellion as one entire chapter, but I thought splitting it into four made more sense, so here is part one.**

 **As ever, I own nothing but Roland.**

* * *

 **282 AC**

"WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!" Robert roared. It was a very tense time in the Vale. Not too long after the Tourney of Harrenhal had ended, it had become apparent that Rhaegar Targaryen had supposedly kidnapped Lyanna Stark from Winterfell, and her eldest brother, along with Ethan Glover, Jeffory Mallister, Kyle Royce, and Jon's envoy to Brandon's wedding to Catelyn Tully, Elbert Arryn. They had all been arrested as they reached the Red Keep, and now only Brandon and Ethan Glover were still living. Jon had been beside himself when the news came, and it had taken all of his diplomacy to keep Robert from riding himself.

"You heard the message from Lord Stark, Robert." Jon sighed. "We must wait, this will likely end up in war unless Lord Rickard can make the King see sense."

"The mad bastard already killed Elbert!" Robert bellowed. "That's an act of war in itself!"

"I know that! He was my nephew and heir!" Jon raised his voice, which didn't happen often. "Your hot head will get you into trouble sooner rather than later, we must wait."

Roland was conflicted. Rhaegar had been his idol, the man he had looked up to for almost a decade, and yet now he had apparently kidnapped the woman that Roland had dreamed of multiple times over the last few months, and gotten his cousin killed.

"How can we sit just sit here!" Robert roared.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Ned input quietly. "Jon's right Robert, we don't know what's happening."

As soon as Ned had finished, Denys came into the room with a mournful look on his face. "Lord Arryn, news from the capital." He said, nervously handing the letter to Jon. Roland watched his father read the letter, and noticed his eyes filled with shock and horror.

"Robert, Roland. Leave." Jon ordered.

"But…" Robert began to protest.

"NOW!" Jon roared.

Roland went and dragged Robert out the room, knowing that something wasn't right, and it didn't take long to understand what had happened.

"Denys, what the fuck is going on." Robert snarled.

"Lord Rickard went to ask for trial by combat." Denys said shakily. "King Aerys agreed, and when the time came for the fight…"

"What happened, Denys?" Roland asked.

"The fucker named wildfire as his champion." Denys spat, and Roland was horrified. "Made Brandon strangle himself to death as he watched Lord Rickard burn alive."

Robert punched the wall immediately, over and over again, denting the stone but bruising his hand. "That's it, the fucker has to die."

"Ned is Lord of the North now…" Roland began.

"The Vale, the North and the Stormlands, united against a tyrant." Robert snarled. "We can take this fucker."

"Calm it Robert, we need to discuss this carefully." Denys said. "There was more to the letter. Aerys wants both yours and Ned's heads sending to King's Landing."

Robert just began laughing. "Then he is madder than I thought, we need to act now. I need to rally the Stormlords."

"By the Seven Robert!" Roland said exasperatedly. "Wait and talk to my father, you should all discuss this together, if it's just the Stormlands fighting then gods knows you'll be slaughtered!"

"We can't do nothing!" Robert shouted. Roland was about to respond when the door swung open and Jon appeared, angry.

"You two, quiet." He ordered. "I assume Denys told you what has happened so show some respect for Ned, he's lost his brother AND his father, and his sister is missing!"

"Sorry father." Roland said.

"We will discuss what to do in the morning, but for now I want you to go and do whatever it is you want, just get out of here." Jon said sternly.

"Sorry Jon." Robert sighed. "Come on Roland, I want to hit something."

* * *

The next morning, Jon, Ned, Robert, Denys and Roland all sat down early, to discuss their options. Ned hadn't said a word since the previous day, and Robert was still in a rage.

"Right, we all know what's happened." Jon began. "Lady Lyanna has been abducted, Elbert, Brandon and Rickard have been murdered. I've been ordered to send King Aerys Robert and Ned's heads. I will refuse."

"It's a royal command, My Lord." Denys warned. "I fully support you, but are you prepared for the consequences?"

"The Vale is impregnable; the North is impossible to invade." Jon said, staring at a map of the country. "If Robert wasn't involved, I would refuse and wait them out, but the Stormlands is vulnerable, Storm's End is a fortress but Robert's bannermen aren't as well protected."

"Our only option is war." Robert growled.

"We cannot go into this lightly." Denys sighed.

"We won't, war is inevitable but we need more allies." Jon sighed.

"The Dornish won't side with us, not with Elia married to Rhaegar." Denys said.

"Will they still want that though? After Rhaegar has humiliated them?" Robert asked.

"Prince Aegon is still Rhaegar's heir, while he lives they will back the Targaryens." Roland added.

"What about you? You claim that rapist to be your friend." Robert spat.

"We don't know what's happened!" Roland exclaimed. "Lyanna might have…"

"Don't you dare." Robert snarled. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Roland will do his duty to the Vale, do not question his loyalty Robert." Jon said firmly.

"Of course." Robert said. "Sorry my friend."

"Times are tense, I understand." Roland nodded.

"The Reach, what will they do?" Denys asked.

"They owe everything they are to the Targaryens, and that fool Mace isn't clever enough to go along with Rebellion." Robert said angrily, downing a glass of wine. "More!"

"The Lannisters and the Tullys are our only possible allies." Denys said, looking at the map. "Roland, could you…"

"No." Roland said firmly. "Tywin Lannister will receive nothing from me."

"Roland, try your uncle Stafford, see what the Lannister thoughts on the matter are." Jon ordered, and Roland reluctantly nodded.

"Send a raven to Lord Hoster, offer my hand for Lady Catelyn's." Ned said quietly.

"Ned…"

"No, the only way to push Lord Hoster towards rebellion is for him to have family ties." Ned sighed.

"You're a good man, Ned." Jon smiled. "You're Lord of Winterfell now, you must write it yourself."

"There's still one thing we're missing." Roland added.

"What's that?" Denys asked.

"When we win." Roland said strongly. "What are we fighting for? What will happen?"

"The Targaryens can die, too long we have put up with their madness, no longer." Robert spat.

"Robert is right, we can't let them continue, Aerys must be deposed and Rhaegar clearly isn't fit for rule."

"We are to put a babe on the throne then?" Denys asked.

"No, I will not fight in a war to just put another Targaryen on the throne." Robert said.

"Then what? Who else has a claim?" Roland asked. Jon thought for a moment before realising.

"Robert, your grandmother…"

"What about her?"

"She was the daughter of Aegon the Unlikely." Jon reminded him, and Roland understood.

"Robert has the best claim outside of the Targaryen family." He said.

"Are we actually suggesting we crown Robert?" Denys asked.

"What else can we do?" Jon asked, and Denys couldn't think of anything. "It makes the most sense."

"I would fight for Robert as my King." Roland said.

"Me? A King?" Robert spluttered. "I don't know the first thing about being a King."

"It's like being a Lord, but with more subjects." Jon laughed. "Are we all in agreement? Robert shall be our King?"

"Robert's Rebellion has a better ring to it that anything else." Denys grinned. "If this is your wish My Lord then I shall bend the knee to Robert Baratheon."

Everyone stood up at that moment, and knelt before Robert.

"Stand, stand you fucks." Robert laughed nervously. "We need to win the damn thing first, how do we do that?"

"You need to rally the Storm Lords, send a raven to Storm's End today calling the banners, Ned will do the same for the Northerners and I will rally the Vale." Jon instructed. "Ned, you'll go with Lord Royce to the Fingers, take a small boat from Baelish Keep to White Harbour, I'll send word to Lord Corwyn and Lady Alayne. Robert, you'll go from Gulltown to the Parchments."

Roland nodded, the plan was a good one. Final details of the movement were ironed out, and the group dispersed, to complete their jobs.

* * *

A couple of weeks later and everything was set. Ned had called the banners and the Northern Lords were due to meet him at Moat Cailin, with House Manderly waiting until Ned arrived. The Stormlords were gathering at Storm's End, and Hoster Tully had agreed to meet with Jon and Ned. The only problem had been that House Grafton had sided with the King and blockaded the port, so Jon was on his way with the men of the Eyrie and the Gates of the Moon, some 7,000 strong, to take the city. Lord Royce had summoned 4,500 men, and was in the process of besieging the city.

Roland found Ned in the Godswood sharpening his sword, and went to turn away to leave the man in peace, when Ned stopped him from leaving.

"You don't need to go, I can't really pray here anyway, there's no Weirwood." Ned said.

"I never understood you Northerners and your trees." Roland smiled.

"Nor will you I bet." Ned laughed, before his face set again.

"I suppose the next time I see you will be at Riverrun." Roland sighed.

"Aye, I suppose it will be." Ned agreed. "I'll be getting married."

"I can't imagine you married." Roland grinned.

"It may not just be me; I hear Jon plans to wed you to Lady Lysa." Ned grinned back. Roland coughed in surprised.

"What? Me? Surely not, she's the daughter of a High Lord and I'm…"

"The only son of a High Lord." Ned interrupted. "After Denys you are the closest thing Jon has to an heir."

"I'm still a bastard." Roland said bitterly.

"You're a knight." Ned corrected. "Get used to being somebody now, this will change everything, if we can get the Tullys on our side then we have the more men."

"Perhaps, Tywin may be undecided yet but if things begin to go against us he will pounce." Roland spat. "I almost hope he does, I'd love to kill him myself."

"He's your uncle." Ned said, concerned.

"He's wanted me dead for years, any family tie was severed long ago." Roland said sharply.

"I understand." Ned sighed. Ned's Stark protection appeared in the entrance to the Godswood, and Ned stood.

"Well, I believe it's time for me to be off. Stay safe brother." Ned said. Roland nodded and gripped Ned in a strong embrace.

"I shall see you soon my friend, don't get yourself killed." Roland said emotionally. They pulled apart, and Ned walked off with his fellow Northerners, leaving Roland to sit in the Godswood, the peace and quiet keeping him as calm as he could be.

Roland didn't know how long he was in the Godswood for, but soon his mother appeared in the entrance. Roland smiled, and rose to meet her, now easily a foot taller than Lynora.

"My boy." She smiled, hugging him. "I remember the day you were born as if it were only yesterday, and now I see you about to ride off for war."

"We must all grow up some time Mother." Roland laughed.

"You'll always be my baby; now don't you forget that." Lynora said.

"Never." Roland smiled. "Are you going to be ok here? If the Lannisters go against us…"

Lynora laughed. "The Lannisters were my family once, no longer. My only family is standing right in front of me."

Roland sighed in relief. "I don't know when I'll get a chance to write, but I will try to as often as I can."

Lynora shook her head. "Don't worry about sending a raven Rolly, just come back to me." She pleaded.

"I'll do my best." Roland smiled. "My duty is to Lord Arryn though, I'll protect him to my last."

"Your loyalty is sweet." Lynora smiled sadly.

"Everything I am today, is down to the both of you." Roland smiled. "You gave me life, he gave me the chance to make something of myself, I can never repay Lord Arryn enough."

"It doesn't have to be your life though." Lynora said sadly.

"I'll come back home to you Mother. I promise." Roland smiled, hugging her again, until Jon came round the corner and into the Godswood.

"It's time, Roland." He sighed.

"Of course Father." Roland said, wiping a tear away from his mother's eye. "I'll see you soon Mother." He told her, before following his father to where the men had gathered.

* * *

If the situation wasn't so dire, Roland probably would have laughed at the similarities between Lord Royce's siege of Gulltown, and the tents that lined the fields outside Harrenhal the previous year. Robert and Jon rode into the camp to meet Yohn first, and Roland was left to direct the men to set up camp and move into their siege positions. Once that was done he was called to the command tent. They were studying a map of the city that had been found in the Runestone libraries.

"Ah, Ser Roland. Good to see you again." The Bronze-Yohn said.

"Lord Royce." Roland nodded politely.

"You're going to be on Robert's protection when we assault the walls." Jon instructed. "Lord Royce has done a marvellous job of sieging so far, and we think we've found the places to infiltrate."

"And I'm still going to be the first over the walls." Robert said. "If we are serious about this rebellion being in my name, they need to see that I'm a King that fights with them, instead of cowers behind his red walls."

"Which is why I want Roland with you Robert, you're too important, if you die, this rebellion dies." Jon insisted.

"I'll do my duty, Father." Roland swore.

"I know you will lad." Jon smiled, his grin becoming more toothless as time went on. "Right, I want to break them before we attack. We begin planning immediately, but I want the men on the wall to have no morale left when we go over. Denys, Roland. See that the trebuchets are at double time."

"At once My Lord." They both said, and left the tent together.

The planning took four days, and in the dead of night the forces of the Vale were ready to attack the walls of Gulltown. Robert gripped his Warhammer, ready for what was to come.

"Let me over first Robert, I know you want them to see you fighting but if they surprise us, my life is worth less than yours." Roland said, staring at the walls of Gulltown.

"Piss on that, I want to be the first to make the bastards shed blood." Robert growled. "That's an order."

"You're not really king yet you know." Roland smirked, and Robert laughed.

"Then I can bet with you, 50 gold that I kill more than you tonight."

"You're on." Roland laughed, before steeling himself. A few moments later and the horn came from the other side of Gulltown, as Lord Royce signalled the attack.

"NOW LADS, MOVE YOUR ARSES!" Robert roared, and the thousand men under Robert's command all cheered as one, and ran towards the walls.

There were only around 2,500 men guarding the city, as Lord Grafton had called all his bannermen inside the walls of Gulltown, and Jon had easily 4 times as many from just his and Lord Royce's bannermen alone, so they decided to hit the city simultaneously from as many places as they could. Roland and Robert were taking the Northern Walls, as Jon and Lord Royce went for the main gates, and Denys led the attack on the Southern Walls.

Roland threw himself at the walls, breathing heavily in relief as arrows whizzed past him, some planting themselves into men of the Vale. Most made it to the walls though, and as soon as they had, Robert called for the ladders to be raised. Robert was the first up the central ladder, and as soon as him and his Stormlord guards made it over, Roland began his ascent, being sure to hold his shield above his head. He made it to the top, catching three arrows in his shield before he flung it to one side and brought out his sword. It was much different to the Kingswood Brotherhood, as the men of Gulltown were prepared, and Roland made sure he didn't get complacent. Taking his tourney strategy into play, he went on the defensive to begin with for the first man to run at him, before spotting that the man liked his high swings. Ducking one, he rammed his sword through the leather armour covering his attacker's chest, and wrenched his sword sideways, cutting clean through his heart. Pulling out his sword he ducked the onrush of blood, before noticing Robert and his guards going for a man surrounded by five Grafton soldiers.

Roland ran over towards Robert, barging a Grafton soldier off the high walls as he went, and he met one of the Grafton men with a jump, stabbing the guard straight through the eye. Pulling his sword out he noticed an attack coming, and parried the sword of Lord Marc Grafton.

"BASTARD!" Lord Grafton shouted, attacking once more, and Roland parried again.

"You're a traitor to your liege lord, My Lord! Surrender and you shall live!" Roland shouted back.

"Never! You're the traitors!" Lord Grafton screamed, and that was all Roland needed. The Arryn bastard was about 40 years younger, and it showed. It wasn't long before Marc grew tired, and Roland pressed his advantage, killing the Grafton Lord by slashing fiercely across the old man's neck.

"Good work Stone!" Robert shouted, roaring as he shattered the face of his opponent with his Warhammer, before moving over to the fallen Lord Grafton. "Sever his head for me, the wall will be ours in moments.

Robert was right, and the wall fell after that, with the Grafton soldiers dropping their swords in surrender once Robert paraded Lord Grafton's newly severed head around. The Arryn men gathered themselves, and moved across the wall to help Denys out on the Southern side of the walls.

Soon enough, the battle was over and the new Lord Grafton surrendered, and as morning broke, Robert was placed on a ship with the remaining Stormlander guards ready to rally his bannermen, while Jon negotiated with the new Lord Grafton about marching with the rest of the Vale Lords, before the march to Riverrun began.

* * *

 **And so begins the war. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I've come into my first snag in terms of the lore. In book canon, which is what I'm basing most of this off so far, Robert was the one to kill Marc Grafton, but then Robert in the show said that his first kill was a Tarly boy at the battle of Summerhall. Not only was the Battle of Summerhall nothing to do with the Tarly's, Robert would have killed plenty of men before he met the Reach forces. As such I'm going off on a tangent, and merging the two together, hence why Roland killed Marc Grafton, and Robert's first kill will be as written here.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews again, already on 100 as I upload this chapter which is CRAZY! You guys really are the best. I seem to remember that Black Wolf didn't reach that landmark until at least chapter 20, so I must be doing something right!**

 **Reviews:**

 **onyxhaider98: I'm in my second year of university, and no I hated English at school and got a C at GCSE!**

 **TMI Fairy: She's an outspoken young girl away from her strict father, it's how I'd imagine Arya would be in her situation.**

 **RHatch89: I've tried to detail his dilemma in this chapter, he'll follow his father to the death, but he's still unsure of what to think because Rhaegar is his idol.**

 **Frank Bole: As it stands Roland is a soldier, I've already changed minor bits such as the Kingswood Brotherhood, but he isn't a 'decision maker' yet, so I can't see where things would change.**

 **jean d'arc: Everyone was invited, but Tywin outright refused in outrage at Jaime being named Kingsguard, and Hoster Tully realised what the Tourney was actually meant for (Rhaegar rallying the Lords for a Great Council) and refused to even be considered as a traitor and kept his kids away from it. At least that's how I view events.**

 **The Mikaelson Cupcake: Thank you! I'm nervous, if only the exams were on Thrones fanfiction I may do well!**

 **lilnudger82: He's certainly unsure of what to believe.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Thank you!**

 **BrotherCaptainShepherd: I believe that she was willing, for somebody with the personality that we understand Lyanna had, she can't have been taken and kept unwillingly.**


	8. Ringing Bells

**I'm officially sick of revision. I have got my first exam next week and I'm really not looking forward to it if I'm honest. That being said, this chapter was a nice distraction, as we move further into the war!**

 **As always I own nothing but Roland.**

* * *

 **283 AC**

Riverrun was surrounded by the men of the Riverlands, although Roland looked at the camp in front of the imposing castle questioningly, noticing every House banner on display.

"The banners for House Darry are missing." He noted.

"And Houses Frey, Mooton and Ryger." Jon added, looking around. "House Goodbrook is missing too."

"You think they've sided with the Targaryen's?" Roland asked.

"That or they're just late." Jon chuckled, but the laughter could not reach his eyes. "Roland, take the peace banner and ride down to the camp. We will set up here. I want to talk with Lord Tully."

"Yes, My Lord." Roland bowed his head, and held the white flag up high for all to see, before riding off towards the encamped Rivermen. He was received by a knight from House Mallister, and not long after Lord Tully rode out to meet Roland, alongside a 10-year-old boy and a man wearing black Tully armour, the Blackfish.

"Ser Roland Stone I presume." Lord Hoster announced gruffly.

"I am, My Lord." Roland nodded politely.

"What are you doing here?" Th Blackfish asked.

"My Lord Father has asked to meet with you, Lord Hoster." Roland announced. "In regards to your daughter's betrothal to Brandon Stark."

"Brandon Stark is dead; the foolish boy rode off before marrying my Cat." Hoster said bitterly. "I received a raven from the younger brother not so long ago, a husband for my daughter in exchange for my support, I believe."

"The Targaryen's have gone too far this time." Roland said carefully. "I believe you feel the same way, or you would not be willing to meet with either me or my father."

"I was curious I will admit." Hoster said, narrowing his eyes at Roland. "But one wedding isn't enough for me to send my men against the crown, your father must understand that."

"He wishes to meet with you, My Lord." Roland repeated. "I am not the one to be discussing terms with."

"Yet you are the one he sent here." The Blackfish noted. "Does Lord Arryn feel you to be expendable? In case we don't like what he has to say?"

"I cannot claim to understand anything my father does, I do not sit by his side. I am merely a Knight of the Vale." Roland explained. "I am no heir; I am no Arryn."

"More Arryn than most though." Hoster said. "Very well bastard, take us to Lord Arryn."

"At once, My Lord." Roland bowed ignoring the sting he felt at being called bastard, and turned his horse to trot back up the hill to where the Knights of the Vale were camped.

"Is it true you fought against the Kingswood Brotherhood with Prince Rhaegar?" The boy asked, sidling up to Roland's horse.

"Edmure! What did I tell you about asking questions?" Lord Hoster snapped.

"I don't mind, My Lord." Roland chuckled. "Yes, Lord Edmure. I saved his life."

"Wow…" Edmure said in awe.

"Pity, this war might have been avoided if you had let the pampered shit die." The Blackfish remarked, and Roland bit down his anger at the statement.

"I was doing my job before he revealed his true self." Roland said carefully.

"He had Kingsguard, they were there to protect him, why choose a green bastard?" Hoster scoffed.

"If I knew Prince Rhaegar's mind, My Lord, I would have stopped him from kidnapping Lady Lyanna." Roland bit back.

"Quite." The Blackfish said amusedly, as they met with Jon in the Vale camp. Roland dismounted his horse and stood at his father's side.

"Lord Tully." Jon said.

"Lord Arryn, this is quite an army you have brought to my doorstep." Hoster noted, looking around at the Valemen setting up camp.

"Trying times are upon us." Jon said.

"Agreed, what do you want with me?" Hoster said sharply.

"Your support, Lord Hoster. The support of the Riverlords to overthrow the Mad King and his brood." Jon admitted.

The Blackfish burst out laughing. "Brynden!" Hoster snapped.

"Lord Arryn is amusing, who would be King if we remove the Targaryen's from power." Brynden defended.

"Our King is to be Robert, of the House Baratheon. Great grandson of Aegon, the Fifth of his name." Jon said.

"A weak link." The Blackfish noted.

"But he has a claim, and with all that the Targaryen's have done…" Jon trailed.

"Too much harm, I agree. Let us discuss terms then, I respect your position but Aerys has done me no wrong. I trust you can look after Edmure reasonably while we are talking?" Hoster asked Jon.

"Roland, why don't you go with Lord Edmure and try and teach him something." Jon recommended, and Roland nodded his agreement, and took the child to the tiltyard in the camp, and they sparred with large sticks for a while, due to the lack of wooden swords in the army camp.

* * *

While Roland was sparring with Edmure, Jon had led Hoster and the Blackfish into his command tent, where Lord Royce was setting up maps and placing figures.

"May I introduce Lord Royce." Jon said, gesturing towards the imposing man in bronze armour.

"A pleasure." The Blackfish noted, shaking Yohn's hand.

"Likewise, Ser Brynden." Yohn noted.

"I appreciate you coming to meet with me Lord Hoster." Jon said.

"I couldn't just let you camp outside my castle." Hoster said unmoving, before he sighed. "Truth is, my Cat is distraught at what the Mad King has done, if not for her I'd tell you all to leave or die, but she cared for Brandon Stark and he robbed me of good relations with a strong kingdom."

"You still have Ned." Jon reminded Hoster.

"A boy with barely any experience of his fellow Northmen, we shall see when he arrives." Hoster said.

"A rider came a few moments ago My Lord." Yohn said to Jon. "Lord Eddard will arrive tomorrow; they were staying at the Inn of the Kneeling Man last night."

"Excellent. Lord Hoster you can discuss terms with Ned when he arrives, but I have another proposal to put to you to strengthen your ties to the rebellion." Jon said.

"Are we agreeing to fight though?" The Blackfish asked Hoster.

"What else can we do? We fight either way, and I nor my bannerman would fight for the Mad King after everything he's done. You forget, he killed Lord Mallister's nephew too brother." Hoster said. "I'm listening, Lord Arryn."

"Your younger daughter, Lady Lysa…" Jon began. "What is her status?"

Hoster Tully's features darkened for a moment. "Brynden, would you wait outside with Lord Royce."

"Why?" The Blackfish asked.

"GO!" Hoster roared.

"Yohn, go and show Ser Brynden to Roland and Lord Edmure." Jon said, and Yohn nodded, gesturing to the Blackfish to follow him. Once the two knights were outside Jon turned to Hoster, concerned.

"My daughter Lysa is unwed." Hoster said.

"I would propose a match with my son Roland." Jon said, but all he got in response was a scowl from Hoster.

"Do you mean to insult me? My Lysa is many things, but she's a highborn girl, and you'd have me marry her to a bastard?"

"He won't be a bastard forever." Jon replied. "I have Robert's agreement to legitimise him once we win the war."

"If you win the war." Hoster corrected. "Will he inherit The Eyrie?"

"No." Jon said. "Denys will inherit that. Roland will be second in line until Denys has a son."

"Then there is no debate to be had. I am not giving my daughter away to a bastard with no lands." Hoster spat. "You on the other hand…"

"I am not in this debate, Lord Tully." Jon sighed. "Look at me, I'm an aging man losing his teeth and his hair, I have been married twice and my only child was born the wrong side of wedlock."

"But you have proof that you can bear children, and you are Lord of the Vale." Hoster countered. "Plus I have the feeling you will be the only person not to run once I explain everything."

"I don't understand." Jon said, confused. Hoster sighed, and went to pour himself a small glass of wine and downing it quickly.

"That lad from The Fingers I fostered…"

"Baelish?" Jon asked.

"That's the little shit." Hoster spat. "He seduced my Lysa, and she's an impressionable girl. They lay together and she became pregnant. I had the child terminated of course, but it's left her… not well."

Jon was shocked, he sat down to stop himself falling over. "I see, so you want me because she's lost her maidenhood."

"It was taken I say!" Hoster snapped, before calming down slightly. "But yes, you are Lord of the Vale, a good match even despite your advanced years, and she has proof that she can bear you trueborn children."

Jon looked on in thought. "I have to say; this makes a match with Roland even more beneficial even if he is baseborn."

"I will marry her to you, or I will marry her to nobody." Hoster insisted. "She was to wed Jaime fucking Lannister before he got himself into bed with the Targaryen's, I will settle for no less even despite these, circumstances."

"Are you sure I can't persuade…"

"No." Hoster interrupted. "I have agreed to wed my Cat to Ned Stark, Lysa will go to you or I will cancel both."

Jon thought for a while, weighing up the options. He didn't want to be a burden on the poor girl, but they needed Hoster Tully's support, and he hadn't left much room for negotiation. "Very well Lord Tully." He announced finally. "If you are certain I cannot persuade you that my son is by far a better match for her, I will wed your daughter."

Hoster sighed happily in relief, before coming over to shake Jon's hand. "A fine choice, Lord Arryn. I will talk with Ned Stark when he arrives and we shall have you both wedded and bedded before the week is out. I want this done before I join this rebellion."

"Of course, Lord Tully." Jon sighed, staring at the maps. "How many men have you got?"

"I'll give you two thirds of my men here; I need the rest to mop up the rest of the Riverlands." Hoster said. "The only House not to reply so far is House Frey, but that old Walder Frey has still rallied his bannermen. The others sent back ravens saying that they will only join us if we remain loyal to the King, so I must persuade them once more to join me or I'll root them out."

"Very well." Jon nodded. "So far I haven't heard anything from the Stormlands or Robert, but I expect…"

He was interrupted by Lord Royce dragging a frantic Stormlander into the tent. "Sorry to interrupt My Lords, but we've had news from Robert."

* * *

Edmure reminded Roland of himself at that age, a child that needed to work on his swordsmanship a lot more but had potential. He was in the process of showing the young lord a move that he'd first learnt when he had arrived at the Eyrie, when Lord Royce came bursting into view, with the Blackfish behind him.

"Ser Roland, Lord Arryn requires you to take your horse and 5 good men, and ride along the River Road to Ned as fast as you can." Lord Royce told him.

"What's happened?" Roland asked.

"Robert won three battles in one day at Summerhall and rallied the Stormlands except from Griffins Roost to his side, but rushed into The Reach and was beaten back at Ashford." Yohn explained. "He's been pinned down at the Stoney Sept by Jon Connington and the Targaryen forces while Mace Tyrell besieges Storm's End."

Roland was processing the information. "Right, so I presume we're all off to free Robert from the Stoney Sept."

"Aye, but we need Ned to know that as well, he's not even a day away so we need him to hurry." Yohn explained.

"Of course, I'll go immediately." Roland said. "It was nice to meet you, Lord Edmure." And with that he rushed off to where his horse was being kept, and gathered his men and an Arryn banner and they galloped off towards the Northerners.

They met them not two hours later, and Ned met him personally. Hugging his foster brother, Roland quickly explained the situation as they rode back down towards Riverrun to meet up with the Riverlords and the Valemen, before all 3 armies sped off to liberate Robert.

* * *

They formed up outside the Stoney Sept, with Ned and the Northerners taking the Eastern gate, the Valemen taking the western and the Rivermen taking the North gate. Roland had met back up with his father, waiting to send the signal to Ned and Hoster to show they were all in position. The town was filled with men carrying Targaryen banners, and Roland honestly wasn't hopeful for his friend.

"He's in there alone?"

"According to our source yes." Jon sighed. "We have to hope he's alive."

"Knowing him, he'd have challenged them all." Roland chuckled sadly.

"I'd hope he was more sensible than that." Jon said.

"This is Robert." Roland grinned.

"True." Jon laughed. "Go and fire up the men now lad."

Roland nodded, putting his helmet on top his head and withdrawing his sword. He rode in front of the lines of the thousands of Valemen.

"OUR KING IS TRAPPED IN THAT TOWN, TRAPPED BY TARGARYEN MEN! WHO IS WITH ME TO FREE HIM FROM THE FIRE LOVING CUNTS!" He shouted, and was encouraged with the roar from his men. He looked over towards the town again, and noticed that the Targaryen forces were rushing into positions. "THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE NOW, THERE'S NO TURNING BACK! LET'S KILL THE FUCKERS!" Another cheer went up, and Jon nodded to a man with a horn to blow. As soon as the horn blew, Roland kicked his horse into action and screamed "ARRYN!" and was joined by the thousands of men behind him.

Luckily for them the Stoney Sept town wasn't a well-fortified place, and it didn't take much effort for the Vale cavalry to break through. It was also lucky that the town had begun ringing the bells to alert the smallfolk to stay indoors Roland was the first through the gate, cleaving the head of a soldier as he burst through, and began hacking at the Targaryen men that came to kill him. The Targaryen forces were in tatters, they clearly hadn't expected this many attackers from the rebels, and were being carved through like they were pieces of cheese. The bells were distracting however, and it proved costly for Roland as his horse was killed from beneath him. Roland jumped as soon as he felt his horse begin to stumble, and landed on top of a Targaryen soldier before stabbing him through the back.

He got up and noticed that Jon Connington had been clever, and most of the Vale casualties were because of archers on the roofs. "THE ROOFS! GET TO THE ROOFS!" He screamed, and made his way to some stairs that led to the roof of a tavern. Once he got up to the roof he immediately held his shield up to catch an arrow, before sprinting towards the archer and slashing open his middle. Taking a breath, he looked around at the battle.

There was fighting in the streets, in the alleyways and now on the roofs as Valemen took Roland's lead and began taking out the archers. Roland could see towards the East where the Northerners were viciously hacking their way through Targaryen men, and he even saw Robert burst out of a brothel with his Warhammer and slay Miles Mooton, who Roland recognised as he wore the same type of armour as when Roland had beaten him in the Lannisport Tourney a few years previously. Looking around he saw Jon Connington hacking his way through Valemen, and the helmet of Denys Arryn rushing to meet him. Swearing, he sprinted back down towards his kinsmen, slicing his way through several men before he got there.

He was too late though, Roland arrived at where Denys was to find a bleeding Jon Connington standing over Denys' kneeling body, before Denys slumped over, an axe buried in his chest. Roland screamed in anger.

"CONNINGTON! PICK UP A SWORD MY LORD, YOU DIE TODAY BY MY HAND!" Roland screamed. Jon looked over at Roland, smirking slightly before picking up Denys' fallen sword, much to Roland's anger.

"He died a traitors death, as shall you Ser Stone!" Connington shouted back, but the time for words were over and Roland swung his sword in his hand, before raising his shield to block the attack from Connington. Parrying that blow Roland went on the attack, forcing blow after blow upon the redhaired Lord. It was lucky that Connington was injured, or Roland was sure he would have died. Roland's shield broke after a second swing, so he threw it at Connington forcefully and went back on the attack.

His lack of shield didn't help him however, and Connington managed to cut into Roland's arm. Getting to one knee, he panted for breath as Connington went in for the kill, and grinned when Roland, with all his might, parried that blow to the side with such force it disarmed the Stormlord, before Roland brought his sword back around and shoved it directly into Jon Connington's chest.

The Redhead gasped, and fell to his knees, eyes wide in shock. Roland saw in the background that the Targaryen forces nearby had seen this and began to retreat, but he kept his eyes trained on Connington, as he twisted his sword to cause the man more pain. Crying out, Connington began to lose grip on his life, and fell to the ground, dead.

The battle had come to an end, and Roland stayed put, and sat down by Denys' body until Ned and Robert had both come to find him.

"Stone! Glad to see you survived." Robert limped over.

"Aye." Roland said.

"I heard you killed Connington." Ned said.

"Yeah, there." Roland said glumly, nodding to the body.

"Who's this?" Robert asked, before realisation took hold of him. "Fuck… Denys."

"Connington did it, then the fucker used Denys' sword to fight me." Roland spat.

"He's dead now though, come." Robert said, offering his hand out to Roland, who took it and was pulled up. "Let's enjoy tonight. I've made some new friends over at the Peach and I'll introduce you. On me."

Roland was numb, and just followed Robert into the brothel, where Robert gave him the choice of all but his favourite whore to enjoy that night.

* * *

It might have been both Ned's and his father's wedding, but Roland couldn't find it in himself to be happy at the event. He watched on solemnly as they all said their vows and were united in front of the Seven, and he stood to the back of the room when the feast was going on in full swing. He noticed that his father didn't look overjoyed, and neither did his new stepmother. In fact, the two people enjoying themselves the most looked like Robert, who was flirting with a servant girl, and Lord Hoster who was beaming, even with his arm in a sling. Shaking his head, he decided to go and offer his congratulations to Jon. He stopped in front of the table and bowed his head.

"Lord Arryn, Lady Lysa, congratulations." He said politely.

"Thank you Ser Roland." Jon nodded kindly.

"Yes, thank you." Lysa said shortly, and Roland sensed the dislike immediately, so bowed again and left. He would go and talk to Ned later.

Later came as the murmuring for the bedding began, and Ned walked over from the dancefloor with his new wife.

"Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn, congratulations." Roland grinned.

"Thank you my friend." Ned said, clasping his hand in Roland's. "I don't suppose you can cover for us, everyone is expecting a bedding and it wouldn't feel right breaking a man's jaw on my wedding night."

Roland laughed, imagining Ned punch Robert as the latter tried to strip Catelyn. "Of course, enjoy your night Ned, My Lady."

Ned nodded back, and led a grateful Catelyn away by the hand, leaving Roland alone again. Until the call for a bedding came. Everyone was so drunk they didn't seem to notice that Ned and Cat had disappeared, and the crowd gathered upon Jon and Lysa. Roland stayed well away, the woman was to be his stepmother and he didn't want that image. Instead he made his way outside to the battlements atop Riverrun's drawbridge and looked out towards the direction of King's Landing. He wondered if Rhaegar had decided to show himself yet, and grew hopeful that he hadn't harmed Lyanna, otherwise he knew Robert's wrath would be terrible.

* * *

 **Another chapter done with then! I hope you like my explanation for why Roland isn't marrying Lysa. I know that was an unpopular choice and trust me it was never going to happen, I just needed an excuse for Jon to feel forced into the marriage.**

 **Jon Connington also dies here. With this story following mainly the show when I get there leaves no room for the Aegon story, so I felt he had to die, and what better way than to give Roland some glory avenging his kinsman.**

 **I think you all know what's coming up next. I don't know how long it will be, as that is going to take up the entire chapter, so we shall see.**

 **Please leave a review! They've been dropping off as of late and it'd be nice to hear from you all, even if you don't know what to say other than a 'I liked it' or an 'I didn't like it' I appreciate them all.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Fantasymaker 76: Next chapter!**

 **Lord Hogan: You got your wish about Lysa!**

 **Vulcran: I'm not, I never was, Hoster Tully wouldn't marry his daughter off to a bastard when Jon is available!**


	9. The Stag and the Dragon

**I know I said that this chapter would only be the battle, but I was researching and there were some interesting things happening in King's Landing around the same time, so I included them too.**

 **This is an announcement for those who have read Black Wolf Rises too, I had a thought about rewriting the beginning of it. I wouldn't do anything until after my last exam on the 26th May but I feel like my writing has dramatically improved since I started out, and I could even increase the word count, or add more into existing scenes etc. I'll wait for your feedback though before I do anything**

 **Again, I don't own anything from Westeros other than Roland Stone. Everything else in this story belongs to George RR Martin.**

* * *

 **283 AC**

"WHAT!"

Aerys was furious. What he had expected to be another petty rabble questioning his rule had smashed his army at the Stoney Sept, he had just received word from Grand Maester Pycelle.

"The army is in disarray, Your Grace." Pycelle stammered. "The Hand of the King is dead."

"Who killed him?"

"It is unclear, Your Grace." Varys, the spymaster, said. "Some say Robert Baratheon appeared from a brothel and caved his chest in with his Warhammer, but the clearest report explains how Lord Connington killed Denys Arryn, and Roland Stone avenged his kinsman moments later by stabbing Lord Connington through the chest."

"He was an idiot anyway." Aerys spat, fidgeting with his hands. "Good riddance I say, yes good riddance."

"You need a new Hand now, Your Grace." Lord Chelsted, the Master of Coin, announced.

"Congratulations, Lord Qarlton. You have the job." Aerys sneered. "Get a new pin made for yourself."

"Your… Your Grace, I am not worthy."

"I don't care if you're not worthy, you will do it anyway." Aerys snapped. "Now, someone fetch my son back from fucking his whore, he's hidden for too long, he needs to end this once and for all."

"I shall write the letter at once, Your Grace." Grand Maester Pycelle bowed.

"Give it to Lord Commander Hightower, send him to fetch him." Aerys grinned. "Let us see if the traitor refuses that."

"Prince Rhaegar is no traitor, Your Grace. The rebels are crowning Robert Baratheon King, not your son." Lord Commander Hightower reminded him.

"Yes, yes well." Aerys waved off, not taking any notice. "Oh, send a raven to Doran Martell, if they don't supply men I'll send them the girls hands back."

"Your Grace, she is a Princess." Symond Staunton, Master of Laws, said horrified.

"She's mine to do with as I like!" Aerys snapped. "See too it! I must speak with Rossart" He commanded, before leaving the room swiftly.

* * *

The Army was on the move again. After meeting up with a small percentage of the Stormlords that had fled Ashford, there was an army of around 35,000 men marching towards Darry via Fairmarket, as word had spread that Rhaegar Targaryen had appeared from his hibernation and was heading Northwards, so Robert was eager to meet him. Roland was riding with the Valemen again.

It took a week to move the whole army, and they were almost by the southernmost crossing of the Green Fork when the scouts announced that the Targaryen army was almost upon them. Jon personally came to Roland to explain their role in the fighting.

"We are to take the left flank. Robert and the Rivermen will take the centre, and Ned will take the right." Jon had said. "Lord Royce will be in command, but I want you there by his side."

"Yes Father." Roland nodded. "Where will you be?"

"I'll be at the back, I'm too old and not good enough to be in the forefront of the fighting, but I'll still be there." Jon told him. "Now come with me, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Roland followed his father towards Jon's tent, although in silence which made him nervous. They arrived at the tent and Jon stopped them from entering.

"Father, what's going on?" Roland asked.

"Elbert and Denys are both dead, and now I don't have a true heir." Jon sighed sadly. "I could let it go to the Arryn's of Gulltown I guess, but although legitimate, they know nothing of being Lords. So, I need a new heir that I know is capable."

"You're married to Lady Lysa, I'm sure it won't be long if you try hard enough to conceive." Roland grinned, before getting cuffed around the ear.

"None of that, if I fall tomorrow…"

"Which you won't." Roland said firmly.

"If I fall." Jon repeated sternly. "I need a ready-made heir. Denys was only so far up the succession because he married my sister's niece, so now the only legitimate heirs would be a one year old born to my sister's second born daughter, a Hardyng. I can't have that, so I called my Lords and Ladies and they all agreed on my choice of heir." With that Jon opened the tent flap, and gestured Roland in.

Inside were all the Lords of the Vale that had joined up with the army themselves, as well as Robert and Ned. Roland looked around in confusion. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"You haven't told him yet Jon?" Robert laughed.

"I was about to Robert." Jon smiled at the Baratheon, before turning to Roland. "My bannermen were unanimous in agreeing with me. You have proven yourself time and time again that you are a true Arryn, you have learnt alongside Ned and Robert on what it means to be a Lord, and your accomplishments in the field prove that you deserve this."

"Kneel before me Ser Stone." Robert grinned, and Roland did what was asked. "Do you swear your loyalty to me as your King?"

"Of course, Your Grace. I would die for you." Roland replied.

"Do you promise to uphold the Laws of the Vale, and the Seven Kingdoms, from this day until your dying day?" Robert asked.

"I do, Your Grace."

"Then as your King, I hereby proclaim that from this day you are Ser Roland Arryn, son of Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East." Robert said officially. "Rise my friend."

Roland gingerly got to his feet and was immediately crushed in a hug by Robert. Ned followed that, as congratulations were shared by everyone in the room, Lord Royce being the loudest of the Vale Lords. Roland's eyes were only for his father though, as he found his way back to Jon and took both of his hands. "Are you sure father? Lady Lysa…"

"They will understand I am sure, but you deserve this Roland. I'm so proud of you." Jon beamed, and Roland engulfed his father in a hug. "Your mother is going to be so happy."

Roland chuckled, still dazed at what had just happened when Lord Royce handed him an Arryn surcoat to use instead of the one he had been using for years. "Here lad, you've earned this."

Nervously, Roland removed the surcoat he was wearing and put on the blue Arryn one, immediately feeling more important as soon as the material settled. "How do I look?" He asked Jon.

"Like an Arryn of the Eyrie." Jon beamed.

"Right, Ser Arryn. Are you ready to end this war once and for all?" Robert grinned. Roland thought back on his idolisation of Rhaegar for a moment, before shaking it from his mind and gripping his friends forearm.

"I bet I kill more than you." Roland grinned, causing Robert to laugh.

"You're on! Come on then, lets form up and make the fucker shit himself!" Robert bellowed, instructing everyone to get ready.

* * *

Lines had formed, and now all the Rebel army could do was wait. They had heard that the Targaryen Army would cross here, so Roland and Ned stood together a little way in front of Robert's army with a flag of truce, ready to receive the Targaryen's. Robert had decided he wouldn't come as he felt he couldn't control his anger. They didn't need to wait long, as riding up to them came Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Barristan Selmy and Prince Rhaegar himself. It was a tense beginning, the silence only ended by Rhaegar noticing Roland's change in clothing.

"Arryn colours? I was not aware my father had legitimised you Roland my friend." Rhaegar said.

"I was legitimised by King Robert." Roland said through gritted teeth.

"A traitor." Prince Lewyn added.

"But he's been crowned by his people Ser Lewyn, that I can respect." Rhaegar turned to the Kingsguard, before looking back over at Roland. "You do realise that will be repealed after the battle, although I will try and make him see sense, you are a good choice for the Vale."

"Where's my sister?" Ned growled.

"Safe, I assure you. Stand your armies down, swear loyalty to my father and I shall take you too her." Rhaegar insisted.

"Your father murdered Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon!" Roland exclaimed. "How can you expect Lord Eddard of all people to just stand down?"

"Because it's what a loyal subject should do." Rhaegar snapped. "I appreciate the pain my family has caused yours and I can promise you that if I was there, that wouldn't have happened."

"But you were too busy running away with Lyanna." Ned said, his eyes narrow. Roland was surprised at Ned's words; he had thought Ned had agreed with Robert's view of things.

"I love her, and she loves me." Rhaegar insisted. "We are married by all the laws in the Kingdom's."

"What about Princess Elia?" Roland asked, disgusted.

"I'm a Targaryen, I can care for them both equally." Rhaegar said.

"You're Faith of the Seven." Roland pushed. "Polygamy was acceptable in the Valyrian faith, not with the Seven."

"We shall have to disagree there." Rhaegar said. "I am sorry it has come to this my friend."

"We are not friends, Rhaegar." Roland said sadly.

"If that makes this easier, then so be it." Rhaegar added.

"Enough! If you will not take me to my sister, or stand down and renounce yours and your fathers claims on grounds of madness, then there is no more to talk about." Ned snapped. "I will give you one more chance." Rhaegar looked pointedly at Ned before shaking his head slowly, and Ned rode off quickly to tell Robert. Roland went to turn away too but Rhaegar stopped him.

"Roland."

"What?" Roland snapped.

"My Tower of Joy." Rhaegar said. "Either I will live to see my Lyanna again, or I shall die, but I want you to know she is being kept so you know I am not mistreating her."

"You go too far Rhaegar." Roland said. "I hope I do not meet you in the field."

"I share the same sentiment." Rhaegar said, and Roland turned away from his former friend to line up with the rest of the Vale lords.

Robert's voice boomed from the centre. "WE CAN END THIS WAR RIGHT HERE! THEY HAVE THE NUMBERS, BUT WE HAVE THE DESIRE! THE STRENGTH! AND THE RIGHT!" Roland cheered with the rest of the men. "CHARGE!"

Roland spurred his horse forwards, down the small hill leading down to the Green Fork, and waded into the waters. He cursed as he saw that the Knights of the Vale had been put up against the spears of Dorne however, but shook his head of all fear and spurred his horse on faster. The waters were shallow luckily, and Roland was counting down the steps until they clashed.

It was slow motion as Roland jumped off his horse over the first line of spears. He knew that the horse was never going to survive, so used the momentum to propel himself over the Dornish and he clattered into the third row. Jumping up quickly he unsheathed his sword and hacked around him quickly, killing every man near him just as the Vale cavalry crashed into the Dornish around him. Then Roland felt he could truly focus, as Dornishmen and Valemen collided.

He didn't know how many he killed that day, one by one he cut his way through the Southerners, turning the waters of the Trident red as he went. They were losing however, the Dornish were fresh and well formed, and they began pushing the Valemen back. Roland noticed Lyonel Corbray carrying his Lord father away, the Lord of Hearts Home badly injured, and he also noticed Lyn Corbray in a state, not knowing what to do. Swords clashed and the Bronze Yohn was nowhere to be found, so Roland took charge.

"CORBRAY! WITH ME!" Roland shouted, carving off the arm of a Dornishman as he went. The young knight picked up his father's Valyrian Steel Sword Lady Forlorn and made his way over to Roland. "Take as many men as will follow you and break through the centre!"

"Yes My Lord!" Lyn exclaimed. "What will you do?"

"Try the same at a different place! Go!" Roland shouted, and he looked back at the Dornish just in time to grab an onrushing spear, stab the man holding it, and launch the spear back into the Dornish, hitting a man in the thigh. "KNIGHT'S OF THE VALE! BREAK THEM!"

Time stood still again, as horses rushed past a running Roland into the Dornish, who weren't as prepared as they were for the first clash. Roland saw Lyn Corbray slay Prince Lewyn Martell and break the Dornish. Grinning, he moved more central, so as to try and pincer the Loyalists. He was relieved as he moved into the Crownlander forces, as spears were now minimised and Roland preferred a good sword fight. Slaying men all around him, he was in his element, until a booming voice echoed over the water.

"RHAEGAR!"

Roland turned, and saw Robert Baratheon, still on horseback, gallop towards the Black and Ruby armoured Rhaegar Targaryen. The two clashed, and it was the finest duel Roland had ever seen. He was careful not to lose his focus as he killed a Rosby knight by opening his middle, but kept an eye on the horseback duel between Rhaegar and Robert.

It went on for ages, both of their weapons dancing in tune with one another, first on horseback, and then they ended up on foot. It seemed equal, until Rhaegar pulled off an expert feint and slashed Robert's inside leg, before cutting up his middle. Robert roared in agony, but jumped up into the Targaryen, knocking him off his feet and pummelling Rhaegar's face with his fists. He finally managed to reach his Warhammer again, and in a moment of slow motion, brought it down with all his might onto Rhaegar's chest.

Roland would never forget the sound of the crunch of Rhaegar's ribs as his chest caved in. Rubies splintered off his armour, and Roland raced to the pair of them, grabbing Robert before he collapsed from his injuries. He soon wished he hadn't though, as Rhaegar, just holding on to life by the finest of margins, whispered his last words.

"Lyanna."

"YOU FUCKING DARE!" Robert roared, shoving Roland over to one side and pummelling Rhaegar with his Warhammer. He brought it down so many times it seemed like he was going to flatten the Targaryen's entire body, and it took four men to hold Robert back from carrying on.

"ROBERT! YOU WON!" Roland shouted, trying to get his attention. "The Targaryens are fleeing!"

Panting angrily, Robert looked around and saw that his friend was right, the Loyalist forces had seen the Prince fall, and had fled back to King's Landing while the Rebel forces were giving chase. "We fucking won." Robert said happily, before collapsing.

"Get him to a Maester! Quickly!" Roland ordered, as he looked grimly back at Rhaegar's broken body and picked up the largest ruby he could find, hiding it. "You were once a good man Rhaegar, I will honour you as I once knew you." He said quietly, before limping back to the Rebel camp to find his father.

* * *

Luckily Jon wasn't badly injured, with a wound to the shoulder the most of his troubles. Roland spent some time with him detailing the battle from the front, when they were both summoned by Robert. They made their way to his tent, only to find Ned and Roose Bolton already in there, with the Maester tending to the wound on Robert's torso.

"That looks nasty." Roland noted.

"It's a scratch!" Robert said jovially. "I gave back worse than he did!"

"That you did." Roland said, still slightly scarred by the sight of Rhaegar's flattened chest. "You summoned us."

"Aye, I did. Ser Barristan was found badly wounded but alive, I was wondering what to do with him." Robert said.

"I still suggest you kill him, Your Grace. He's too loyal to the Targaryen's to be kept alive." Roose Bolton said.

"The man is unconscious, save his life Robert and he will be grateful." Ned insisted.

"And have your throat cut in your sleep." Roose said.

"Ser Barristan isn't that type of man." Roland said.

"You knew him well from your days as the rapist's pet?" Roose asked, eyebrow raised.

"Say that again." Roland snarled, squaring up to the Lord of the Dreadfort.

"Both of you stop." Robert ordered, and Roland bowed his head at his friend. "Jon, what do you think?"

"I have to agree with Ned and Roland, Ser Barristan is still a member of the Kingsguard, he can be a valuable ally. If we can heal him and talk to him, we can find out if he wishes to serve you or be sent to the wall to live out his days." Jon said.

"Very well. You there, Maester." Robert called to the Maester tending to his wounds. "Leave me, I'll be fine with one of the other chained shits in the camp. I want you to personally see to Ser Barristan. If he dies, you die."

"Of course, Your Grace." The Maester said quickly. "I shall see that you are attended to at once."

The Maester left, and Robert chuckled before pouring himself some wine. "Your Grace, that still feels strange."

"Best get used to it now, it's a clear road to King's Landing." Roland said. "You shall soon sit the Iron Throne."

They were interrupted by a rider from Riverrun being let into the tent. "What is it?" Ned asked.

"I'm sorry MY Lords, Your Grace. But I have news from Lord Tully."

"News from Riverrun?" Roland asked, nervous.

"Yes. Lord Tywin is on the move; they say he marches with 12,000 men towards King's Landing." The messenger said.

"Thank you." Jon said, dismissing the messenger.

"Fuck. I can't move yet, not this quickly. Blasted Targaryen! Why couldn't the shit die easily." Robert cursed. "Jon, how are you?"

"I'm ok Robert, but if Tywin is on the move we need to get there quicker in case he sides with Aerys, I won't be the man to lead this." Jon sighed.

Robert cursed again, before turning to Ned. "Ned my friend, take Roland and as many men that you can find and ride to King's Landing as quickly as you can. Beat Tywin Lannister."

"Of course, Your Grace." Ned bowed, and Roland did the same before the two left to gather as many men as they could.

* * *

They had gathered around 10,000 men when horns blew from the Northern side of the camp and moments later Roland saw the banners of House Frey appear.

"Fucking Frey's." The Blackfish muttered.

"They're late." Roland said unhappily.

"Ser Stevron, I presume." Ned said to the oncoming knight.

"I am, Lord Stark." Ser Stevron announced. "House Frey, ready to take to the field."

"You're late." The Blackfish told them. "Rhaegar is dead, we march on King's Landing now."

"Oh, we weren't…"

"If you had answered the call when Lord Hoster made it, you would have known." Roland said shortly. "Luckily, you can come with us now. How many men do you have?"

"5,000, Lord…" Stevron trailed, unsure of who Roland was.

"Ser Arryn to you."

"Very well. If we could have a day to rest, it's been a long march." Stevron suggested.

"You have 30 minutes to join us, hurry up." Ned said.

"But…"

"You heard Lord Stark." Roland snapped.

"Of course, forgive me." Stevron bowed hastily, before the old man rushed off back to his troops.

"Weasels, the lot of them." The Blackfish muttered.

"5,000 men though, that gives us more than Lannister." Roland noted.

"Are you going to be ok, if it comes to a fight…" Ned trailed, but Roland interrupted him.

"Tywin Lannister kicked my mother out, kicked me out. My mother loved her sister, but Tywin Lannister can rot in the deepest of the Seven Hells." Roland said darkly. "I'd love to put him there myself."

"Well said!" The Blackfish chuckled.

30 minutes later, and 15,000 men rode off at the fastest pace they could, racing towards King's Landing and the end of the war.

* * *

Aerys was sat at the small council table, his eyes blaring with rage at the news of the Trident. His firstborn son dead and his army broken. Jaime Lannister noticed the fear in the Small Council's eyes as they watched him, waiting for him to say anything.

"Robert will come here now, yes he will." Aerys muttered. "I want the Queen and the Prince to hide at Dragonstone, keep them safe there."

"I shall arrange a ship immediately Your Grace." Lucerys Velaryon, the Master of Ships bowed.

"What of Princess Elia and the children? Aegon is your heir now." Lord Qarlton Chelsted asked.

"They stay here." Aerys said sharply. "I want that woman here where I can see her, keep the Dornish in line."

"Your Grace, the Dornish are broken, they won't threaten us." Varys insisted.

"No! Do as I command." Aerys snapped, and Jaime rolled his eyes as the Small Council cowered once again. "Is there anything else?"

"The Ironborn have declared for the Rebels, Your Grace." Qarlton sighed. "They captured small villages on the coast of the Reach but the Shield Islands attempted to fight back. Lord Quellon Greyjoy is dead and his eldest Balon has retreated to claim the Seastone Chair."

"Good, traitor." Aerys sneered. "Now if there's nothing else go away, I want to speak with my Hand." The majority of the Small Council left the room, although Pycelle stayed for a moment. "What is it old man?"

"Your Grace, I have received word that Lord Tywin is marching to King's Landing, it appears he has come to aid us after the defeat at the Trident." Pycelle stammered.

"Hmm, very well Grand Maester." Aerys said. With that Pycelle left and Jaime could see that Lord Qarlton was nervous. The Lannister would have laughed if he had trusted Aerys wouldn't kill him on the spot.

"What can I do for you, Your Grace?"

"Speak with the pyromancers, make sure they're ready."

Qarlton was confused. "Ready for what, Your Grace?"

"To burn the city of course. The traitors want my city, but I'll give them nought but ash. Let Robert be King over charred bones and cooked meat." Aerys grinned sadistically.

"Your… Your Grace I urge you to reconsider."

"Reconsider? Why would I do that?" Aerys asked.

"There are hundreds of thousands of people out there." Qarlton said, getting stronger in his conviction.

"So?" Aerys scoffed.

"So? We cannot kill innocents, or we are no better than the traitors!"

"You refuse?" Aerys questioned.

"My King, I have stood by you when Prince Rhaegar was in the process of committing treason, when the traitor Robert rose up I stood by your side. I have been nothing but loyal to you but you go too far!" Qarlton was getting braver, raising his voice.

"TOO FAR! I HAVEN'T GONE FAR ENOUGH! NOT YET!" Aerys roared. "SER JAIME! SEIZE THIS TRAITOR!"

Jaime reluctantly agreed, and grabbed Lord Chelsted in a tight grip, so he could not escape. He began squirming to try and get out, but Jaime was strong.

"Your Grace please!"

"No! String him up where I put that Stark traitor!" Aerys commanded. Jaime forcefully dragged Chelsted and strung him up to the chain that had held Rickard Stark the year before, and watched as Aerys gloated to Chelsted, before taking off the Hand's pin and sending for his pyromancers.

Rossart came a few moments later, as a crowd began to form in the Throne Room, and Jaime zoned out as he knew what was coming, only to have his attention brought back into the room by the screams of Lord Qarlton as he was set aflame. Aerys' cackles were just as loud, as he mocked the Crownlander as he burnt. It was soon over, as Lord Qarlton screamed no more.

"Rossart, take this." Aerys said, throwing the Hand of the King pin over to the pyromancer. "Lannister, follow me." Jaime nodded and fell into place as Aerys made his way to Queen Rhaella's chambers, and it took all his strength not to let tears fall from his Lannister green eyes at the realisation that screams and cries coming from his Queen were louder and more painful to listen to than the screams coming from Lord Qarlton not an hour before.

* * *

 **And Daenerys is created. A sickening thought that one of the most important characters in the show was created by rape, but this is Game of Thrones. The Aerys scenes were fun to write, and I had to write them together, with a break before writing the actual rebellion scenes because I had to get into the right mindset to write someone like Aerys. I hope I got it right for you all.**

 **I wanted to do a Rhaegar point of view at the moment he got summoned, but that would mean putting his thoughts across, and honestly I like the idea of leaving this story free from the 'Did Rhaegar kidnap Lyanna or did she run off with him' debate. Personally, I think it's the latter, but I know some people hate that, so I'm intentionally leaving it out.**

 **I was originally going to have Roland legitimised later in the story, but Jon is a sensible bloke and wouldn't go into war knowing his only heir would be a baby or a woman when Roland is right there.**

 **I hope the battle was good, I always feel like I'm repeating myself with the action scenes, but I have to admit I was really in the moment when I pictured Robert fighting Rhaegar. The aftermath made me chuckle as well, as I tried to imagine the reactions of both the Rebels that had been fighting for a year, and Stevron Frey.**

 **Again, please leave a review if you have anything at all to say. Any questions are more than welcome, and if you don't want to leave a review but want to ask anything my PM's are answered as regularly as I can get to them.**

 **Reviews:**

 **onyxhaider98: He's not heir yet though.**

 **Ser Vince: I already know, I'm not saying anything yet but it's similar to Black Wolf in the sense of romance isn't an important plot point, so the pairing isn't necessarily somebody you'd recognise.**

 **Vulcran: Yes, he does!**

 **jean d'arc: Totally agree on the whole Connington thing, if he was useful in the show I'd have kept him alive, but as he isn't I thought why not kill him.**

 **RHatch89: He's not heir yet, although he probably has the best claim as the only other claimant is a girl. The whole Robin Arryn (It's a show fic) thing will be touched upon, but not for a while!**

 **Jzgonz24: Wait and see!**

 **WeylandCorp 4: At the time Hoster needed an answer so he could throw his support, and legally Robert isn't a King yet, nor has he legitimised Roland.**

 **sexybutcreepy: Jon is still alive, so he's inheriting nothing yet!**

 **C.E.W: I absolutely love your ideas, the thought of Roland being in the Night's Watch and affecting that part of the story is certainly an interesting one. I have however planned my story up until the beginning of Season 3, and while it won't be this scenario you have given me, it will be different to canon. Thank you for the review though, I thought it was excellent!**

 **FYA2597: Thank you for that! I'm glad you enjoyed Black Wolf. I know the start of that isn't great but with my style of writing now I feel comfortable enough to go back and edit the first few chapters of that story at some point.**

 **Murdough: Hoster is a High Lord, but he doesn't have the history of the Starks/Arryns or the wealth of the Tyrells, so he needs to do what is best for his family to remain strong in the Riverlands. Lysa will continue to be part of the story in some form, and it will be interesting for some of the later things I have planned.**

 **cdog21: If Aegon ends up on the throne then I think it will have meaning, but in the show, they've given parts of his storyline to another, major, character. I'm only not saying who because of spoilers. My thinking is that I'm going off the show for the most part, so Connington can die as he has no impact.**


	10. The Crowned Stag

**This is going to be my final chapter probably before my exams, definitely the last chapter before the 20** **th** **at the earliest. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I know I said I wouldn't rewrite my other story until later, but the chapters don't take too long as I'm only changing grammar and trying to get it to flow more like my current writing style, so the first two chapters have been edited. I'm sorry for banging on about Black Wolf in this story, but this is the only place I can make people aware of my plans. It's also my first story and I'm still getting lots of emails about people favouriting and following, so it must still be fairly popular!**

 **This chapter also takes this over 40,000 words and over the next word length section! So hopefully that will mean more people reading! I'm really proud of how popular this story actually seems to be, thank you all for taking your time to read this. It really does mean a lot and I appreciate it massively.**

 **For the first time, I only own Roland ARRYN, the rest are all George's creations.**

* * *

 **283 AC**

The first sign that something was wrong was when they rode up to the Dragon Gate and it was wide open. Ned cautiously was the first man in the city, riding slowly up the path leading into the city. Roland followed and looked around at the bodies piling up, and Lannister men running around after the civilians.

"The Lannisters are here then." Roland said bitterly. "I hope Jaime is already dead, I don't want to have to be the one to kill him."

"It took them long enough." Ned snarled, and he led the party up towards the Red Keep.

Everywhere Roland looked there were Lannister men stealing, raping or killing and it sickened him. There was a way to take a city, but harming innocent people wasn't the way. Everywhere they rode there were Lannister men, and Ned's distaste grew when he saw the banners on top of the Red Keep.

"Look." Ned said, and Roland looked up at the castle. Lannister banners flew where Targaryen ones should have been.

"Does that mean he's dead?" Roland asked.

"We shall see." Ned said, and he spurred his horse up towards the castle. The gates were open here too as the last fighting of the war was coming to an end. Lannister men slaying broken and defeated Targaryen men in the courtyards, but Ned just ignored it and rode for the Throne Room, so Roland followed.

The doors were thrown open, and Roland gasped at the sight. Sitting on the Iron Throne was his cousin Jaime, and Aerys lay face down, dead on the floor in front of him.

"Kingslayer." Ned spat, and Roland noticed the hurt on his cousin's face, before it set in his usual arrogant state. "Oathbreaker."

"Lord Stark, I've been expecting you." Jaime announced. "I've been keeping the chair warm for you."

"You killed him." Roland said. "You killed Aerys."

"I did." Jaime said, getting off the chair and stepping over the Mad King's body.

"Why?" Roland looked on, horrified.

"Someone had to." Jaime shrugged.

"Not you though, you were sworn to protect him." Roland said, his eyes narrowing. "You were the Kingsguard!" Jaime walked over to Roland, stopping next to his cousin.

"Of all the people to judge me, I never thought you would be among them." Jaime snarled, pushing past Roland on his way out of the room. "It's all yours Stark!"

Roland ran after his cousin. "Jaime! Stop!"

"You can't command me!" Jaime shouted, tears in his eyes. "I did you all a favour."

"You've made it far more complicated, you broke your oath Jaime."

"So did Robert by declaring war." Jaime laughed.

"That's different and you know it." Roland snarled.

"He commanded me to kill my own Father!" Jaime shouted. "What would you have done?"

"I would have taken him prisoner, left him to Robert." Roland said. "If I was Kingsguard I would have done that."

"Well, the honourable Roland Stone is a better person than me, so what." Jaime shrugged, before taking in Roland's surcoat properly. "Or is it Arryn now? I would congratulate you but it seems you've already judged me guilty. If you'll excuse me I have to find my Father." And with that he strode off, leaving Roland left in the corridor heartbroken for his little cousin, but convinced that Jaime needed to be punished for his actions.

* * *

The day after the Sack was the day that Robert rode into King's Landing. Roland stood with Ned and Tywin Lannister at the entrance to the Red Keep, waiting for Robert's procession to arrive, and soon enough Roland saw Robert and his father riding up towards them. As Robert got off his horse, everyone sunk to one knee in front of their new King.

"Rise, rise please." Robert chuckled. "Ned! I see we won."

"If you can call it that." Ned said grimly. "I arrived and Lord Tywin had already begun massacring…"

"Sacking the city in your name, Your Grace." Tywin interjected. "I have more gifts for you in the Throne Room."

Roland was surprised at that, what else could the Lannisters have done other than rape and murder their way through the city.

"Very well! Let's get this over with." Robert chuckled, leading everybody into the Throne Room. Roland noticed that on the floor was a body, curled up in a Lannister cloak laid out in front of the steps leading up to the Throne. They walked up towards the cloaks, and stopped as they reached them.

"Your Grace, as a token of my unwavering fealty may I present the Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon." Tywin said triumphantly as the cloaks were unveiled, and Roland felt sick at the sight in front of him. Elia's head looked like it had imploded, and her dress had been ripped. Rhaenys was recognisable, and Roland silently wept at the many knife wounds the three-year-old had suffered. Worst of all however was the baby Prince. His head had clearly been dashed against a wall with such force he was now unrecognisable. He couldn't look for long, and looked up to again be horrified at the look of relief on Robert's face.

"Murder." Ned gasped horrified, and Roland could only agree. "They were children."

"I see no children, only dragonspawn." Robert growled.

"They were innocent!" Roland exclaimed.

"They were Targaryen's, it had to be done." Robert argued.

"They had committed you no wrong except be born of the wrong man." Ned spat at Robert.

"It had to be done." Tywin said.

"Not like this." Roland spat. "They could have been dealt with even when alive."

"It figures, a bastard not understanding claims properly." Tywin sneered. Roland began to square up to Tywin, but was stopped by Jon.

"Outside, now." Jon said sternly, and Roland was about to argue but thought against it, storming out instead in sheer anger at Tywin Lannister and Robert. He decided to go to the Library to research this Tower of Joy Rhaegar mentioned.

* * *

Later that day, Roland went looking for Ned to tell him about what he had found, and saw his friend about to lead the Northerners off again, so Roland rushed over to see him.

"Ned! Where are you going?" Roland asked.

"Robert has tasked me with going to Storm's End to lift the Tyrell siege." Ned said darkly. "I'm not complaining, I can't stay here, not with him after this."

"Let me come with you." Roland pleaded.

"I already asked, I know you're as disgusted as I am but your Father refused, I'm sorry." Ned said, and Roland looked away angry. "Robert always listened to you, make him see sense."

"He called them dragonspawn, like they were just nothing." Roland sighed. "Is there any way he can see sense after that? I'd sooner go back to the Vale and live my life."

"I understand." Ned nodded. "I will see you briefly when I get back Roland, but I have heard that Lady Catelyn has given me a son, I can't leave her alone for too long." He said, mounting his horse to go and join his men outside the city.

"Of course Ned, hopefully the poor boy looks like his mother." Roland joked, before remembering why he had come out to find Ned in the first place. "Oh Ned! Before you go. I know where Lyanna is."

Ned looked down at him in shock. "Where?"

"A tower, somewhere in the Prince's Pass of Dorne." Roland said. "Rhaegar mentioned it at the Trident, I wanted to find out for sure before I told you. Here." He gave Ned a hand drawn map detailing the location. "I hope you find her well."

"Me too, farewell Roland." Ned said, grasping his friends hand before riding off towards Storm's End, leaving Roland feeling alone in the busiest city in Westeros.

* * *

Once things had been settled in King's Landing to an acceptable level, it became time to officially crown Robert. Roland was disappointed Ned wasn't there, as he didn't want to be the only one having to force a smile towards his friend, but they had just received word that Ned and the rest of the Northern host were almost at Storm's End, and seeing him any time soon. Roland found himself in the Throne Room stood in between his Father and Yohn, while Lady Lysa had arrived from Riverrun and found herself the other side of Jon. He watched as the High Septon said the words that had been said for every King since Aenys I, and clapped when Robert finally took to the Iron Throne, officially King of the Seven Kingdoms. Next came the appointments, with such upheaval came the need to officially announce the changes. House Darry had their lands halved. House Goodbrook, who had already had one of their villages torched by Lord Hoster, were made to pay reparations, and other minor Houses faced reparations, but many Houses got away with only having to bend the knee.

Next came the appointments. Jon was named as Hand of the King, Varys was kept as Master of Whisperers and Stannis Baratheon was named Master of Ships, and tasked with rebuilding the Royal Fleet to go after the escaped Targaryen's at Dragonstone. The other small council members were named too. The Kingsguard was finalised too, with Ser Barristan being named Lord Commander to everybody's surprise, and Roland was annoyed to hear that no punishment would come for Jaime.

Finally, it was the moment Roland had turned up for, he was required to kneel in front of Robert and be announced as Acting Lord of the Eyrie while Jon was in King's Landing. Pycelle called his name, and Roland moved to just before the stairs leading up to the Throne and knelt.

"Ser Roland Arryn, I hereby name you as Acting Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East. You will uphold the laws of the Kingdom in the Vale for as long as Lord Jon Arryn is serving as Hand of the King." Pycelle announced.

"I am honoured, Your Grace." Roland said formally.

"You are hereby confirmed as heir to the Vale, until such time a trueborn son be born to Lord Arryn. You shall then remain as Lord Protector of the Vale until the boy comes of age." Pycelle added, and Roland nodded, expecting that to be the case.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"And for your service to King Robert in the war, you will be given lands nearby Runestone, to be used as you would like. Lord Arryn and Lord Royce will explain to you exactly where."

Roland wasn't expecting this, and looked up at Robert with an eyebrow raised, to find the Baratheon grinning down at him. "Your Grace…"

"I'll hear no arguments!" He boomed. "You personally slew Jon Connington, you deserve this."

"Thank you Your Grace, truly thank you." Roland smiled, before rising and getting back into his spot. Jon patted him on the back in congratulations.

"We've already sent word to begin building a small keep." He whispered.

"I received too much, I've gone from a bastard to Warden of the East and having my own lands in not even a month." Roland whispered.

"Well then, stop deserving it and you won't receive rewards." Yohn chuckled, and the three men turned back to see the rest of the announcements.

* * *

News from Storm's End had come, and Ned had successfully negotiated with Mace Tyrell to end the siege, and Mace had bent the knee towards Robert. Roland was still annoyed that he hadn't gone with Ned, putting on a face in King's Landing was becoming unbearable. He understood that he had a role to play now that he was Acting Lord of the Eyrie while his Father served Robert as hand, but first and foremost he was a warrior, and he knew that there was still a bit of fighting to be done. Shaking his head of his grievances, he made his way to the Tower of the Hand, where his Father had summoned him.

He knocked on the door, and waited to be summoned in. When he heard Jon's voice he opened the door.

"Father, you wished to see me." Roland said formally.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss something with you Roland. Come and sit." Jon said from his desk, gesturing Roland to sit in the seat facing the open balcony. Roland sat down, watching his Father writing a letter.

"Who is that to?" Roland asked nosily.

"It's about you, actually. It's why I summoned you here." Jon said, signing his name on the bottom of the paper. "Now you're a legitimised Arryn, Warden of the East and have your own lands, I've had a number of offers for your hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" Roland said surprised. "Not more, this is all happening so fast."

"I know." Jon chuckled. "I wouldn't normally rush you but I'm not getting any younger, and you are currently all that's left to further the Arryn line."

"Who have you received offers from?" Roland asked.

"I'm glad you're thinking seriously about this." Jon smiled, before shuffling some papers and handing them to Roland. "I've received offers from any Vale Lord and Lady with an eligible daughter, but I'm only considering two. Lady Jaynce Hunter and Lady Ilene Waynwood."

"That figures, they belong to your two most powerful bannermen after Lord Royce." Roland nodded.

"I wish Lord Royce's eldest daughter was older than 9, this way it would be easy." Jon sighed.

"I've heard, stories, about Lady Jaynce." Roland began. "Not nice stories."

"No, she's been known to treat her lesser harshly, but we are Lords now, we can't be friends with everyone we meet." Jon said pointedly. "Am I to assume that your preference would be Lady Ilene then?"

"My preference would be to wait until I meet them, but I know you can't wait for that." Roland chuckled. "If it is your will father, let Lady Anya know I shall marry her daughter.

"Splendid!" Jon said. "I need to go to Dorne at some point, I was going to leave it a year to see if things settled down, but I can travel with you to Iron Oaks, see you wed and then head to Dorne from there."

"You are not coming back to the Eyrie?" Roland asked.

Jon shook his head. "No son, I have too much to do here. The Eyrie is yours now. Ser Nestor will help you I am sure, but you need to step up from now on."

"I will Father, I won't let you down." Roland said determinedly. Jon smiled, and stood up to walk around the table. Roland stood too and the two men hugged.

"You never have my boy." Jon said softly. "I will send my response back to Lady Anya now of course, but everything must wait until at least after Ned gets back with Lyanna. I've urged Robert to set her aside for the Lannister girl but…"

"Cersei? You want Robert to marry Cersei?" Roland asked.

"Lady Lyanna may be his true love or whatever Robert says, but who knows what Rhaegar did to her. She can't be a Queen no matter how much Robert wishes for it." Jon said sadly.

"But Robert made an agreement, he can't back out of that." Roland said.

"Things are more complicated than that. He made the betrothal with Lord Rickard when he was only to be Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, he's a King now. The Lannisters on side means more than a young man's fancy." Jon explained.

"You already convinced Robert that Jaime should be let off the hook instead of sent to the Night's Watch, and now you would let Tywin Lannister claw his way into the Kingdoms? After what he did to Mother?" Roland asked incredulously.

"Jaime Lannister did nothing wrong! And I know your feelings about Lord Tywin." Jon said sharply. "But we need him and his gold."

"I could do without that thank you." Roland said bitterly. "He hates me for showing him up and I hate him for being a cu…"

"That's enough." Jon snapped. "Go on, I'm sure you have duties to attend to. Maybe write a letter to this Waynwood girl."

"Of course Father." Roland sighed. "I shall see you for supper." And with that he left the room, cursing his Father's wishes to get involved with Tywin Lannister.

* * *

 **284 AC**

Finally, it was time to head back to the Eyrie. The last few days had made Roland's emotions go everywhere, from heartbreak and sadness for Ned when he returned carrying Lyanna Stark and a new born bastard, that Ned had named after Jon, that he had conceived during the war, to Robert's wedding to Cersei Lannister. He was annoyed at his father for forcing Robert further into bed with the Lannisters so soon after Lyanna's death, but understood the reasoning.

Roland found himself on a ship pulling into Blackwater Bay and looking back at the Red Keep, and as much as Robert was his friend and almost like a brother, Roland desperately hoped that he wouldn't need to go back to the city. It held too many haunting memories already. He was looking forward to the relative peace and quiet that came with being thousands of feet up in the air at the Eyrie, although he was nervous that he was returning without Ned, Robert and Jon.

Jon noticed this, and came and put his arm around his son. "I know the future seems scary, but I've taught you all I can now. I have the utmost faith in you."

Roland sighed. "What if I mess up. What if Lady Ilene doesn't like me because I wasn't born in the marriage bed?"

"None of that. She will know of your deeds in life, of your knighthood, of your worthy legitimisation. Trust in yourself Roland."

"I trust myself on a battlefield, but as a Lord?" Roland scoffed. "I'm scared."

"Lady Ilene will help you, as will Ser Nestor." Jon smiled. "You have the best advisors around you, and you have a sound mind. You are an honourable, honest man and I know you will do what is right."

Roland smiled shyly at the praise. "Have you met Lady Ilene before?" He asked.

"Once I think, when she was younger and I was on my way to see you at Runestone." Jon said, thinking. "She was pretty."

"I don't care about that." Roland waved off. "What is her mind like?"

"She knows what she wants." Jon laughed. "I remember, oh she couldn't have been more than 12 at the time, she was shouting at this poor dog trying to get it to sit down."

"So she's a bossy woman." Roland sighed.

"Don't be so quick to judge, you may come to enjoy being bossed around occasionally." Jon said, waggling his eyebrow causing Roland to burst into laughter. He looked outwards to the ocean again, thinking on the future and what was yet to come.

* * *

 **So, I've worked on my plan a bit, got an outline for each chapter and I've come to the conclusion that this story can end after 30 chapters. I can't say that all of the chapters coming will be between 3000 and 7000 words, some will likely be less as I try to jump time after the Rebellion, and if needs be I may have more, as I currently only have one chapter planned for certain events that could be classed as major. It does look like from the current average this story will have way over 100,000 words though, which I'm pleased about as that will give it a lot more exposure.**

 **In regards to this chapter, the two women I mention are named on CK2. Jaynce Hunter married Edwyn Frey (Walder's grandson and 3** **rd** **in line for the Twins) while Ilene Waynwood apparently remained unmarried, that's the reason I chose her.**

 **Roland's opinions about Jaime are going to come for some stick I know, but I'll explain that here. He's the son of Jon Arryn, born and raised by the same standards as Ned. Robert is a different case as he's so strong minded, but Roland and Ned believe in the same values, that an oath is sacred and must not be broken even under the strictest of circumstances. He feels sorry for Jaime, but thinks he should be sent to the Night's Watch as punishment.**

 **I was going to have the wedding to Cersei in the present, but I'm writing about a wedding next chapter, and I don't want to be overly repetitive.**

 **This chapter will be the end of the Rebellion, next chapter will have the wedding and be all about Roland initially taking control of the Eyrie, but then the next 3 chapters will span the course of 285 AC to 288 AC. I asked for the reader's opinions in BWR and it seemed to go down well, so if there are any sub plot ideas any of you can think of that I can include between those years, featuring the Mountain Clans, or anything that Roland could be involved with, please let me know, either as a review or as a PM. I can't promise I'll use them, or I may adapt them to fit the story, but this is your chance to have a say in As High as Honour.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AmuletOfWinter: He did in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: It was one of those moments I could vividly imagine and also laughed at! I will do, it will likely just be the first 10 chapters, maybe the first 20 depending on how I feel the story is, but it won't change any plot points.**

 **CrowKrowCrow: Hole? I explained the reasoning in the chapters of why Hoster wouldn't agree to that, and at that point Roland wasn't quite the heir. Hoster is a stickler for expanding power, and like this chapter shows, he isn't the heir forever.**

 **BrotherCaptainSheperd: I don't quite understand your review. If you're not reading any more then I'm sorry to hear that.**

 **Guest (Jaime): They may be cousins, but Roland despises the Lannisters and has a strict moral code. He feels for Jaime, but nothing will turn him round to the thought that Jaime should have killed Aerys other than the actual story, which Jaime won't tell him now.**

 **JimmyHall24 (Chapter 7): I know that, we all know that now. At the time though they didn't and Robert wouldn't be able to see otherwise.**

 **Guest (parents): Thank you! I try and make it believable, but it's enjoyable too, some of my favourite scenes are Torrhen/Cat ones in BWR.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: I'm glad it came off alright to you, they're not great to write as I feel like they're overly repetitive, but if you like them I'm doing something right!**

 **Mikle Silver (Reviewed on Chapter 1, but I presume it was meant for Chapter 9): Roose Bolton was actually the one to say that in the history, so I thought it would be like a private audience, not a High Lord's meeting considering Robert was badly injured and wouldn't be able to host one. It wasn't me picking on Roose Bolton, it was GRRM.**


	11. I am hers, and she is mine

**Two exams down, one to go! So far they've been pretty bad if I'm honest, so it's nice to be sat writing again.**

 **We're out of the Rebellion now and into potentially some filler chapters, so all feedback here is useful.**

 **Descriptions of Ironoaks come from the Westeroscraft version of Ironoaks. The members of the family that aren't in canon are from CK2.**

 **As always, I own nothing but Roland and any other OC characters. (Maester Ryman makes a reappearance) The rest are all George's play things.**

* * *

 **284 AC**

Roland was glad that Ironoaks was accessible by boat. They docked at Gulltown and took smaller rowboats around to where the river went inland towards the Lake of the Wheels where the Castle was situated. They docked in the town port, and walked over towards the castle. It reminded Roland slightly of Riverrun, where the castle was seemingly in the lake, only connected to the mainland via a drawbridge. The Arryn party stopped at the edge of the bridge, waiting to be received by Lady Anya and her family.

He sighed as the drawbridge began to slowly lower, and Jon noticed, giving Roland a sharp look, before looking regally at the bridge again. Pulling himself together, he kept his hands behind his back as the Waynwoods came into view.

Lady Anya was stood in the middle, holding the hand of two-year-old Wallace. Lord Norbet was next to her, keeping the four-year-old Jeyne calm. Stood at the front was also six-year-old Donnel, ten-year-old Myranda and the heir to Ironoaks, Ser Morton, who Roland knew briefly from their time at war together, and his wife and child. Lady Ilene wouldn't be seen until the wedding the next day, a fact that made Roland even more nervous. Jon stepped forward, and Roland followed him.

The Waynwoods all got to one knee, and Jon quickly bid them to rise again. He gave Lady Anya a quick hug, and Lord Norbet a firm handshake. "Lady Anya, Lord Norbet. A pleasure to see you again."

"Ironoaks welcomes you, Lord Arryn." Lady Anya smiled.

"May I introduce my son, Ser Roland Arryn." Jon smiled, gesturing to Roland. The man in question stepped forward, and kissed Lady Anya on the hand.

"It's so good to finally meet you My Lady." Roland smiled, dropping her hand gently.

"And you, Ser Roland. My son has told me all about your exploits at the Stoney Sept. You must tell me all about it." Lady Anya smiled.

"I'm sure Ser Morton has overexaggerated." Roland said.

"Modest to boot, this may turn out to be a fine deal Lord Jon." Lady Anya smiled. "Come, let us go inside, you must be hungry from your journey."

"Some food would be welcome." Jon grinned toothlessly, following the Waynwood family into Ironoaks.

* * *

They had a small meal before Roland was shown to his room for the night. They'd be spending a week at Ironoaks after the ceremony before moving on to the Eyrie, and he had been told that he would be sharing Lady Ilene's chambers for the rest of his time there. Making his way to the small wash basin in the corner of the room and wet his face, sighing. He still was baffled at how much he had been given in the last few years just because he was Jon's son and Robert's friend.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and in came Ser Morton. Smiling, Roland went and greeted the Knight.

"Ser Morton."

"Ser Roland, or is it actually Lord now and we all got it wrong earlier?" Morton grinned.

"It's still weird." Roland chuckled nervously. "A decade ago and I was nothing but the bastard nephew of the dead wife of Tywin Lannister, now I'm to become Lord of the Eyrie and marrying a highborn lady of a powerful house."

"You've earnt it." Morton said, placing an arm on Roland's shoulder. "After the Sept…"

"I may have killed Jon Connington, but I still was too late to save Denys!" Roland exclaimed.

"Denys knew the risks." Morton said softly. "He would be proud of you I am sure."

Roland sighed. "Tell me about your sister." He said, changing the subject.

Morton laughed. "You'll have your work cut out with that one, she'll make a good wife though I can assure you."

"She's been brought up for that, it's more that she'll be unhappy with me I'm worried about." Roland laughed.

"Just treat her well, let her do things around the Eyrie, let her feel important." Morton suggested. "You'll have a happy marriage that way."

Roland nodded, taking it all in as Morton rose to leave. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Morton smiled. "Get some rest, and don't mess up tomorrow, we Waynwoods are stickler for ceremony."

* * *

"Get up!"

Roland was awoken by his door being swung open, and in came Jon, opening the curtains roughly and letting light stream into the room. Groaning, Roland reluctantly got up.

"It is almost time for the ceremony and we have to make our way up to the mountainside sept today, that's where you will be getting married." Jon explained.

"What's wrong with the sept in the castle?" Roland asked.

"That's for the Lords and heirs of Ironoaks." Jon explained, and Roland nodded before noticing the clothes that had been laid out for him. A rich blue shirt with silver detailing on the sleeves, a blue cloak with the Arryn sigil on its back that he needed to cloak Ilene with, and silver trousers.

"These are all very fancy." He noted.

"You're not just a knight now son. You represent House Arryn; you are perhaps the entirety of House Arryn's future." Jon noted. "You must represent us to the best you can."

"I won't let you down Father." Roland said, shedding his night clothes and getting dressed for the day.

"I know Roland, I know." Jon smiled.

"I just wish Mother was here." Roland sighed, and Jon came over and hugged his son.

"She wasn't feeling well, give her time to recover and you will see her in a fortnight." He smiled. Roland nodded, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. As Jon went through the ceremony with him.

"Yes Father I remember. I was there for Ned's and Robert's weddings." Roland said.

"Ned should be back in Winterfell now." Jon said. "I still can't believe he sired a bastard."

"War is cruel, in so many ways." Roland sighed.

"True, right now let us go and break our fast, it's a big day and you don't want to greet it on an empty stomach."

* * *

They had gotten food and had made their way up to the sept on the mountainside. It gave a lovely view of the Lake of the Wheels, Ironoaks and the town nearby. The sept itself was mainly used for burials, as all the former Lords and Ladies of House Waynwood were buried here. When it was time, Roland was ushered into the sept, where all members of House Waynwood but Lady Anya and Ilene, and Jon, were stood. Roland made his way to the Septon, stood between the statues of the Father and the Mother. The Septon cleared his throat and then began reciting the many prayers and parts of the Seven Pointed Star that were required in the ceremony. This took a while, but eventually it was time for Lady Ilene to be led in by her mother. Roland turned to look at his new bride, and was pleasantly surprised at the petite woman in the ivory gown walking towards him.

She wasn't the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but she was pleasant to look at. Curly dark hair fell past her shoulders, and she had the most intoxicating blue eyes. Smiling widely, he noticed Lady Ilene relaxing a bit as well which was a relief. Lady Anya handed Ilene over to Roland, and he took Lady Ilene's hand, before facing the Septon once more.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The Septon said, and Roland took the Arryn cloak from his father, and placed it gently over Lady Ilene's shoulders, making sure it stayed in place before he moved to her side once more so the Septon could continue. "My Lords, My Ladies. We stand here in the sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." Roland took Ilene's hand, and allowed the Septon to tie a ribbon gently over their hands. "Let it be known that Lady Ilene of House Waynwood and Ser Roland of House Arryn are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." He then untied the ribbon, and spoke directly to the bride and groom. "Look upon each other, and say the words."

Roland took a deep breath, looked into his bride's eyes and spoke the words at the same time Ilene said hers. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." They finished, and Roland finalised the ceremony by announcing. "With this kiss, I pledge my love." And with that he gently placed his lips upon her own, and the marriage was sealed.

The rest of the night was a fairly big blur. The feast was a jolly affair, and eventually it was announced the bedding ceremony was to be held.

* * *

The women were vicious, Roland thought. His fine clothes had been almost ripped to shreds and he was stood nervously baring all to Lady Ilene. She was nervous too though, and was looking nervously at her feet, trying to ignore her nakedness.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry about that." Roland said.

"It is custom." She said, trying to wave it off.

"If any got too handsy then let me know, and I'll deal with it." Roland said, sheepishly taking one of her hands. "You are my wife now, and I shall protect your honour."

"You're a true knight Ser." Ilene smiled.

"I'm sorry for what's about to happen. I know we are but strangers but I hope we can get to know one another well." Roland smiled.

"Thank you, My Lord." Ilene smiled, as she held his hand tighter and walked Roland over to the bed.

Roland was woken by a shock stream of light, as one of the maids came in and got the room ready. Grimacing, he buried his head into the pillow. Ilene began chatting with the maid, and Roland tried to listen in, to get a feel for who his wife was.

She was kind, but firm, knowing her status but never flaunting it to the maid in a way that would have turned Roland off. He smiled as he thought that the marriage could become a happy one. He was brought out of his thoughts as she sheepishly looked at him, smiling.

"Good morning Lord Roland."

"Please, My Lady. Just Roland when we are alone." He chuckled. "After last night I think we can call each other by just our names."

"Roland." She smiled. "Last night was… How did you know I would like that?"

"I grew up with Robert Baratheon." Roland said. "He's very vocal about what he does with women. I'm glad you liked it."

"I did." She blushed. "What was it like? Growing up with the King."

Roland laughed. "The amount of trouble he got myself and Ned into…"

"Ned Stark?"

"Aye."

"I feel so bad for him, losing his father, brother and sister like that, and then finding out he sired a bastard." She said, before trying to go back on herself. "Not saying that bastards are bad or anything."

"It's ok, I know there's still a stigma even if I am legitimised." Roland said. "Truth is we are no different, just our parents weren't married."

"I've always been brought up thinking they were bad." Ilene sighed. "When mother told me I would be marrying you I didn't expect…" She trailed off.

"Didn't expect what?"

"Well…" Ilene grinned, running her fingers over his abs. "Let's just say I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I know my Father isn't the most, attractive of men to a female's eye. Luckily for me the Lannisters can do no wrong in that area." Roland sighed.

"You don't sound too happy with that." Ilene said. Roland sighed, and got up to put his trousers on.

"I'm not a massive fan of the Lannisters, after throwing my mother out and King's Landing… The only thing keeping me sane there was Ned, and even he didn't want to see me much when he got back."

"He had a baby to look after."

"I could have helped him, but he wouldn't let me near. I think he was too ashamed of what he thought Lady Catelyn would think." Roland chuckled.

"You can always write him when you get to the Eyrie." Ilene offered.

"I will." Roland smiled. "Thank you."

Ilene got up as well, and went to put on a dress that had been laid out for her in Arryn colours. "Perhaps we should head down to eat as well, I don't know what time it is and I'd rather not give them extra time to gossip about us."

Roland laughed, and agreed, hastily putting on some clothes before leading his new wife down to breakfast.

* * *

The week was a strange one, he was getting used to sharing his life with Lady Ilene, and the two were getting on fairly well. Eventually though it was time to move forward with their lives, and it was time to depart for the Eyrie. It was a tearful farewell with Jon, as they promised to see each other soon before Jon left to head back to King's Landing. Afterwards, they left by horseback towards the Eyrie.

Roland breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the castle came into sight, and he rode up to the Bloody Gate with a new sense of happiness.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate?" Ser Brynden Tully shouted from the parapet, and Roland was surprised to see him until he remembered he had taken service with Jon.

"Ser Roland Arryn, acting Lord of the Eyrie, his wife, Lady Ilene and their travelling party!" Roland shouted up to the Blackfish, and he smiled when the Blackfish nodded, and the gate rose.

It didn't take long at all before they were dismounting their horses, and servants swamped them trying to take all their belongings. Roland only had eyes for one person though, as he ran immediately into his mother's arms.

"Mother!"

"Oh Rolly I've missed you." Lynora cried, squeezing her son tightly. Roland eventually let her go, and gestured Ilene over.

"Mother, may I introduce Lady Ilene, my wife." Roland said. "Lady Ilene, this is my mother, Lynora."

"A pleasure to meet you My Lady." Ilene bowed, and Lynora giggled softly.

"I'm no Lady, My Lady. Welcome to the Eyrie." Lynora smiled.

Roland noticed the Maester gesturing him over. "Mother could you show Lady Ilene to her chambers? I must attend my duties. My Lady I will find you later and give you a tour of the castle."

With that he strode over to Maester Ryman. "My Lord there is news from Dragonstone, Stannis Baratheon has taken the castle, but Prince Viserys and baby Daenerys Targaryen have escaped. Queen Rhaella has died in childbirth."

Roland sighed, massaging his jaw. "Probably for the best knowing Robert, send word to all the coastal Houses, if any word of the Targaryen's comes to them then I want to know about it immediately.

"Of course My Lord, also there are several other issues that require your attention."

Roland sighed. "Very well Maester, I will need your help though, you have served my Father well for over twenty years and this is all new to me."

"Of course, My Lord." Maester Ryman smiled, leading him over to the Lord's solar to begin his tenure as Lord of the Vale.

* * *

 **A positive start to the marriage then, they won't fall in love immediately but it's good that they get along! The wedding is the exact format that is told on the Game of Thrones wiki as well.**

 **Ilene's personality is going to come from the traits I got from CK2. They change each game as she isn't an important character, but I managed to get a set that I think would best fit Roland.**

 **I won't update again this week, but my last exam is on Friday so hopefully after that I can get the next chapter up.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mr. Soze: Jon wouldn't actually inherit before Bran or Rickon, in my universe, if not the actual one, any legitimised bastard would come after trueborn children. Roland isn't interested in ruling the Vale, he's been thrust there. Plus, I have a good idea for a plot point later on in the story and this is vital for it. Funnily enough that wasn't the thing I'd expect people to disagree with this chapter!**

 **Vatsysysna69: You'll have to remind me where in canon a bastard was Lord of the Eyrie and married a Waynwood. The story also isn't completed yet.**

 **Master of Dragons God: An interesting idea, I'll have to consider it.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: He will, names, birth dates and future details have already been picked out for them.**

 **themackattack90: Possibly, but it was Northerners that went to deal with Storm's End, and Northerners that went to the Tower. Plus, I didn't want Roland to know what had happened, so it was either not go or die. In regards to Jaime you're right. I'll use that in the future but it will be passed off as initial anger not making him realise the bigger picture. For time skips, the plan currently is that 16 years in between this chapter and Jon dying will be covered in 8 chapters.**

 **FuZzvKiNgZz: He will be in this story, much later on though.**

 **FYA2597: I've got a scene here with Ilene and Roland getting to know each other and talking about bastards and the like. I didn't have Roland meet Jon last chapter because I thought Ned would be worried that Roland may recognise a bit of Rhaegar in Jon, so he would have tried to keep him away.**

 **jean d'arc: I thought about sending him there, but Roland is honourable too and doesn't have the family connection, so I couldn't see him actually keeping the secret.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: Ultimately, Jon is still Lord of the Vale, so the decisions like taking Baelish from Gulltown to King's Landing will rest with him. I doubt I'll be mentioning him too much in the next few chapters to be honest.**


	12. Call to Arms

**I'm writing this part as the new trailer for Season 7 has been released, and OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT! Grey Worm taking Casterly Rock, more of Dragonstone, Jon attacking Baelish, Arya in the North, Ellaria and Yara, Dragons and Dothraki charging. It's too much I can't deal! The coolest thing for me was either the Ironborn ship on fire or the Dothraki jumping off their horses.**

 **But anyway, still over a month to go before it's released, and I have a new chapter for you! As ever I only own Roland.**

* * *

 **285 AC**

The first few months of Roland's time in charge of the Vale ran fairly smoothly. Ilene had settled in to the mountaintop castle and had been put in charge of running the household, finances and roles that helped the Castle Steward, while Roland kept himself in charge of diplomatic and martial matters that affected the Vale. He kept regular correspondence with Jon, asking advice on matters he wasn't sure about. The last message from King's Landing explained that Dorne had fully come back into the fold after Jon's successful mission to Sunspear, which was a relief.

He was grateful to have the experience of the Blackfish to call upon too, the Tully knight was a valuable sparring partner, and a refreshing voice too, never afraid to speak his mind while remaining respectful to the Arryn Lord. Roland travelled down to the Bloody Gate at least once a week for a chance to spar and chat with the Knight, and it was arriving back from one of these trips where his life changed again forever.

It was almost dusk when he arrived back at the Eyrie, and he immediately went to the High Hall to eat. Walking into the room he noticed Ilene and Lynora were sat waiting for him.

"Lady Ilene, Mother. You didn't have to wait for me." Roland said.

"We wanted to, we know you've been busy and we wanted to make sure you relaxed tonight." Lynora smiled. Roland grinned appreciatively and sat down in the Lords chair. Food was brought, and Roland tucked in ravenously, but noticed that Ilene wasn't touching much of her dinner.

"Are you ok?" Roland asked her.

"Sorry? Oh, yes My Lord. I'm fine." Ilene said, before noticing his concerned expression. "Truly I am, I just have something to tell you later. Finish your meal."

Roland was concerned but finished his food anyway, Lynora left the married couple to take a walk around the castle, and they found themselves in the gardens. Roland looked over at the statue of his ancestor, Alyssa Arryn, the woman who saw her husband, brothers and children all killed before her eyes and did not shed a tear. "My Father always said that the Seven punished Alyssa Arryn for not weeping, and that is why Alyssa's Tears don't reach the ground. I think she was a marvellous woman though, so strong in the face of such horror."

Ilene nodded, looking at her husband hopefully. "Maybe we can name our child Alyssa, and she will grow up to be strong as her namesake."

It took a moment, but Roland finally understood the meaning of what Ilene had said. "You… you're with child?"

"I am. Maester Ryman says it's to be a girl." Ilene said nervously. "Are you mad he hasn't predicted a son?"

"Mad?" Roland laughed incredulously. "How can I be mad? You're gifting me with the most precious gift in the worlds." Ilene visibly relaxed at this, and Roland brought her into a fierce hug before snapping back, away from Ilene. "That won't have hurt her, will it?"

"No." Ilene chuckled. "I'm not so delicate that you can't embrace me, husband."

"Good." Roland grinned, hugging Ilene. They stood together in front of the statue of Alyssa for some time, enjoying the quiet of the gardens, and the candlelight that made it possible to see anything and Roland had never been happier.

"You must write to your father, and Ned." Ilene told him.

"Aye, they will be overjoyed." Roland grinned. "My mother knows then I presume?"

"I needed someone's advice when the sickness began." Ilene said. "She was the only one I knew you trusted, she was beside herself with joy." Roland laughed at the image.

"We shall have a feast in celebration!" He decided. "And you must begin to hand out tasks, your health is paramount now My Lady."

"I'm not an invalid." Ilene said fiercely. "I will decide when to stop working."

Roland could see she was not backing down, and sighed defeatedly before a smile was back on his face. "How sure was the Maester?"

"That I'm pregnant? There is no denying, I've been hiding the small bump for a few weeks now. That she's a girl? He said we will be able to tell more by how the bump grows, but he's convinced you are to have a daughter." Ilene explained. All sorts of images ran through his head of a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes running around the gardens, and again felt the happiest he had ever felt.

* * *

The happiness lasted little over a week before the first test of Roland's tenure as Lord of the Vale showed itself. Roland was sat in his solar going over some land boundary issues when Maester Ryman burst into the room.

"Lord Arryn! Lord Arryn! There is a man from the market town here to see you, he claims they've been attacked!"

Roland sprang out of his seat. "What? Where is this man."

"In the Throne Room, My Lord." And with that Roland rushed over to speak to this man.

It still felt strange sitting in his Father's Weirwood Throne, but ignoring his lack of comfort, he looked down at the man down below.

"You have something to report friend? Please, don't be shy." Roland said kindly.

"Milord, the clans." He stammered. "They came just after dawn; we'd set it all up ready for the day and they came."

"The clans?" Nestor Royce asked. "Which clans?"

"A… All of them milord." The man said, and this caused Roland to sit up in concern.

"All of them? Impossible, you can't get three clans together without them killing one another." Roland said.

"I swear to all the Gods, all of them came. I ran straight here as soon as they came." The man sobbed. "My friends…"

"Lord Royce, gather as many men as you can, we will go to the town at once." Roland commanded. "Get this man some food and wine too. My friend, I swear to you that the clans will pay for their treachery."

"My family, we live in the next village along, I don't know what's happened to them and they must be worried…" The man trailed.

"Ser Vardis will escort you back to your village to see your family. Tell them of your courage and bravery today. They will be proud."

"I ran though." The man sobbed. Roland made his way down the steps quickly, stepping in front of the town man and laying a hand sympathetically on his shoulder.

"You ran to warn us, so that those in power can do something about it. Running isn't always a bad thing, running saved your life, and possibly the lives of countless others." Roland smiled, showing the man the direction to the High Hall. "Maester, prepare ravens to all the Lords of the Vale, if it is true that all the clans have joined together, we will root them out mountain by mountain. I will need the support of the Vale."

"At once, My Lord." Maester Ryman bowed, leaving Roland to prepare himself.

* * *

Nestor gathered 500 men, and after collecting the Blackfish on the way through the Bloody Gate, they made their way to the market town to find the place completely destroyed. Roland knew that the man had been right, and that all the mountain clans had been involved by what was left behind. There were men and women cowering in one building, ears cut off from the Black Ears. Corpses nailed to trees by the Sons of the Tree. Tongues cut out and thrown in a pile from the Howlers, and the Burned Men had gathered people in the local Sept, which was now a pile of ash and rubble.

"Go and help those people over there." Roland ordered some of his men towards the victims of the Black Ears. "Nestor, take some men and give them over there proper burials. Then do the same for any other dead you can find." He said, pointing over to the trees.

"At once, My Lord."

Roland then went over to the Sept, and knelt before it taking in the horror of the situation. The Blackfish came with him.

"The Burned Men have the centre piece; they must have united the clans." Roland said.

"It seems that way."

"So many people under my protection, dead." Roland sighed, a tear escaping his eye.

"You cannot blame yourself." The Blackfish insisted. "Use this to fuel your anger, the clans have done this because they think you weak. Prove them wrong."

"Oh I will." Roland snarled. "They will pay for their crimes here today."

"Good." The Blackfish smirked. Roland made his way over to his men.

"I know you all came here for a fight, but these are your brothers and sisters here that have been massacred by the clans! It is our duty to help them find peace. Bury the dead, give them their last rites. We will find the evil that did this I swear to you by the Seven, and we will have our fight!"

Men immediately got to work, and Ser Nestor came over to Roland, concerned. "My Lord, we've found something."

Going over to where Nestor had been, he was pleased to see an injured clansman being held by two Vale Knights. Roland immediately went up to the clansman. "You attacked this town?"

"Aye." The clansman said after a moment of silence, his tongue loosening after a punch from a Valeman.

"Why?"

"To show you, the clans are strong. The clans will take what is rightfully ours."

"Who is leading?" Roland asked, and the man stayed silent again. This time Roland threw the punch. "Answer me now."

"The Burned Men." The clansman spat. "They gave us steel; we gave them men."

"Where do the Burned Men get steel from?" Roland asked Nestor.

"They don't." Nestor said, looking at a confiscated weapon in anger. "Not in this quality."

"Someone is supplying them then?" Roland said, cursing in his mind. "Take him to the Sky Cells, we will question him more later."

* * *

Lords and Ladies from across the Vale had either come themselves or sent representatives to the Eyrie in response to the Clan problem, although none of them seemed to take it seriously even after news of more and more towns being slaughtered filtered through. Banging on the large table in the council room, Roland managed to quieten everyone.

"I understand that this seems needless. The clans have hardly threatened for thousands of years but this is different! The Burned Men have united the clans, that much is a given. Never before have they posed this much of a threat. We either need to treat with them and see what they want, or exterminate them once and for all." He announced. Murmuring grew in the room before Lyn Corbray spoke.

"The Mountain Clans don't have the numbers, weapons or armour to threaten us! They are no threat to us."

Roland sighed. "They may not be a threat to you, sitting behind castle walls and archers, but I saw a town that had been put to the torch. A sept burnt, men and women mutilated. The smallfolk are the ones that will suffer, and under my rule that will never go unpunished."

"Then send a small squad to smoke them out of their caves, why summon all of us?" Petyr Baelish, the young lord of Baelish Keep asked.

"Because, Lord Baelish." Roland began, nodding to the Blackfish in the corner to come forward and throw the sword recovered from the Black Ear down on the table. "This is the sort of weaponry that they have been given."

The room fell into silence as they took in the castle forged steel. "Impossible." Lord Royce said shocked.

"Castle forged steel has found its way to the Clans in numbers. This isn't the trophy of a raid; this was a gift." Roland announced. "We need to deal with this. Somebody wishes to see the end of the Vale as we know it."

"Aye." Was the call from the room.

"What would you have us do, Lord Arryn?" Lyn Corbray asked.

"Send messages to your castles, bring as many men as you can to the Gates of the Moon. We will hunt the Clans mountain by mountain if we have to, but we will see an end to the raiding once and for all." Roland said, to the cheers of the men and women in the room.

* * *

It was a different type of warfare to what Roland was used to. Whereas in Robert's Rebellion is was sieging cities or fighting in the open, the Mountain War was often fought on narrow passes, and not leading to any definitive results. It had taken 5 months to root out the Black Ears from their hideouts. 5 long months of blood, anger and everything involved with war. Roland missed his wife, he missed his mother, and wanted to be home. Ilene would be giving birth soon and he prayed to all the Gods that he would be able to make it on time.

The final battle was the bloodiest yet. Hundreds died trying to push through the bottleneck that was the entrance to the Black Ear caves, and finally when they pushed through the Knights of the Vale bled as many Black Ears as they could find. Roland strolled into the cave as the fighting was waning, and was surprised to have a man, woman and a fierce little girl thrown at his feet.

"Milord, this one says he's the chief." A Vale knight said.

"Very good." Roland said pleased. "What is your name?"

"Cheyk, son of Chayle." Cheyk spat.

"I am Roland, son of Jon." Roland said. "Tell me what you know of why you are doing this, and I may let you live."

"You killed my son Roland, son of Jon." Cheyk spat. "I only have a daughter now."

"If you had stayed in your hole in the mountains, you would still have a son." Roland said unyielding. Now tell me what you know or I will kill you."

"No." Cheyk spat.

"Very well. Take his ear." Roland nodded to a knight, who complied. Cheyk screamed in pain. "Now will you talk?"

"Andal scum. Timmett, son of Timmett leads us. Threatens us if we don't. Made us fight with the Stone Crows." Cheyk scowled in pain.

"Very good, which Mountain houses the Burned Men?" Roland asked.

"I'll show you." Cheyk sighed, defeated.

"Good, is your family here?" Roland asked.

"Yes."

"Ser Brynden, see to it that Cheyk's family are well looked after at the Bloody Gate, we will hang on to them until the rest of the clans either surrender or are defeated."

"At once, My Lord." The Blackfish nodded.

"I claim this Mountain in the name of Jon, Lord of the Vale." Roland announced to Cheyk. "Your fight is over." Cheyk looked to the floor, defeated in shame.

Roland walked out the mountain, and gathered Nestor, Yohn and the Blackfish. "I will personally escort Cheyk to the Eyrie, he can stay in the Sky Cells for the rest of the war. I leave the armies of the Vale in your hands gentleman, I need to see my wife and child."

"Of course, My Lord." Yohn bowed. "I pray mother and child are well."

"As do I, Yohn." Roland chuckled. "I will leave at dawn."

* * *

The ride back to the Eyrie was tiring, and all Roland wanted to do was sleep in his bed and make sure Ilene was safe and healthy. He grew concerned when he noticed that neither Ilene or Lynora seemed to be around to greet him as they arrived at the Eyrie. He put that to one side however as Cheyk was dragged into the castle.

"Throw him into the sky cells, I'll question him properly soon." Roland ordered, and Ser Vardis Egen nodded, dragging the clansman away to the cells. The Arryn Lord then went searching for his wife.

He found a servant who told him the news. Ilene had gone into labour the day before and the Maester and Lynora were with her. Rushing up to his wife's rooms he found her door locked so he began knocking fiercely on the door. His mother came outside.

"Rolly! Keep it down!" Lynora scolded.

"I want to see my wife, how is she, how is the baby?" Roland asked quickly, causing Lynora to try and calm him.

"Lady Ilene is fine; the baby is fine they are just resting at the moment." Lynora smiled. "You have a healthy daughter."

Roland broke out into a grin, and thanked the Gods silently. "I have a daughter…" He repeated.

"And a beauty too, she looks like you." Lynora smiled.

"Poor girl." Roland chuckled. "When can I see them?"

"Now, if you're quiet." Lynora said, and led him inside after Roland's agreement. Maester Ryman was inside checking on Ilene who was lying on her bed, fast asleep. Roland would check on her later, but all his attention was on the little basket with bundles of furs inside to the side of the bed. He gingerly made his way over, and gazed upon the form of his new born daughter. He was in awe as she looked up at him with the same shade of blue as he had himself, and he instantly fell in love with the small baby.

"Can I hold her?" He whispered to the Maester. "How do I hold her?" He added, chuckling softly.

"Like this, look." Lynora said, picking up the baby and showing him how she was holding her. Roland took the baby in the same way, and grinned at the way the baby nestled into his chest.

"Have you got a name, My Lord? Lady Ilene said you had thought of one, but wouldn't say until you got back." Maester Ryman asked.

"Lady Alyssa Arryn." Roland told him. "Maester, go and announce to the King, Lord Stark and all the Lords and Ladies of the Vale. Lady Alyssa Arryn has been born."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry the wait was so long! I had most of the chapter written over a week ago but it's my last week at uni and I've spent most of it with my girlfriend, who I won't see for a couple of months now. It's finally finished though, and now I'm done with uni for the summer!**

 **I hope I got the clans right, they're attacking towns in strength as they now have weapons and armour that can actually damage the Lords of the Vale.**

 **And Roland has a baby girl! Alyssa is probably the most famous girls name in Arryn history, so Roland chose that.**

 **Please continue to leave reviews if you have anything to say. I really do love reading them all.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TMI Fairy: Thank you!**

 **serenity000: In the show, it looks like the only way to the Eyrie is via the Bloody Gate, it doesn't really show any other way to get there and remember this is a show fic. In any case, it's such a minor part of the story it really doesn't matter too much.**

 **The Mikaelson Cupcake: She was given the 3rd steward trait and selfish, authoritative, trusting and honourable. In terms of actresses, I'd say in my eyes she's more of an Eva Green when she's older, and a 'thinner faced' Kristen Stewart/Kat Dennings for now.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: She's not really an OC in terms of the character, but more as a personality. Yeah I love the game, it's my go to for any family queries I have in terms of ASOIAF.**

 **: Considering you last told me to 'fuck myself' because of a vital story element you didn't like I'm glad you've toned your responses down. I'll have a chapter on the Greyjoy Rebellion, then another on Lannisport afterwards. All major story points have already been decided and while your story is a good one, it's not where I'm going with it.**

 **Kingbismarck: A full chapter on the rebellion, a full chapter on the Tourney of Lannisport.**

 **alec-potter: She's not really OC, it's canon that Anya Waynwood has 6 children, the three sons are named and the daughters I got from CK2. Her personality I'm trying to keep in line with her character traits as well, rather than create something brand new. So far the only OC's are Ryman, Roland and Alyssa Arryn.**


	13. Past, Present and Future

**Now I'm done with uni I'll try and get chapters out faster, but I'm working 5 days a week so we can only see what the future holds. I have finalised the chapters in this story, and there will be 30 in total. The plot has all been laid out as well, and it's allowed me to think about more stories that I can write. Today for example, I had a thought about a Tyrell OC.**

 **On to the chapter however. This is the second of three 'filler/subplot' chapters, so after Chapter 14 we will move on to the Greyjoy Rebellion! Not sure what I'm going to do for that yet, but I'll do my best to make it good for you all.**

 **As always, everything belongs to George, Dan and Dave.**

* * *

 **287 AC**

The purge of the Mountain Clans had been raging for two years, but Roland had mainly left it to the Generals of the Vale. As much as he wanted to fight, there had usually been no need for him to risk himself as it had been fairly mundane. The Vale Knights would take the mountain after a month or two now they knew what they were doing, offer a surrender which was usually refused, and then move on to the next mountain. The last report from Nestor Royce said that the only Clans left were the Howlers and the Burned Men.

As much as he wanted to be with his men fighting, Roland was glad of the time spent with his family. Little Alyssa was almost 2 years old now, and was fast on her way to becoming a real blonde beauty. Ilene had also recently gifted Roland with a baby boy. Denys Arryn was only a week old, but he was strong and healthy, and Roland had named him after his kinsmen because he still felt guilty about the death of Denys, the Darling of the Vale.

"Papa! You aren't looking!" Alyssa said sternly, a cross look on her face.

"I'm sorry sweetling." Roland chuckled, as his focus returned to the little girl, playing with her dolls. He noticed Ilene smile from next to him. The two had found a strong bond from the birth of two children, and while Roland wasn't sure if he loved Ilene, he was very fond of her.

"Do you think the King will want her for the Prince's wife someday?" Ilene asked.

"For Joffrey? If Ned hadn't birthed a girl I'd not be too sure, but Robert and Ned were always closer, and he still feels cheated that Baratheon and Stark weren't joined before. My money will be on Joffrey and Sansa being wed." Roland explained.

"A shame, Ally would make a sweet Queen." Ilene said, chuckling as the little girl dropped one of her dolls.

"I wouldn't wish that vipers nest King's Landing upon her." Roland said. "My Father hates it there."

"But still, an Arryn as Queen."

"Sounds good, but in practice…" Roland sighed. "If I had my way, while Baratheon has strong Lannister blood, I wouldn't wish any of my family upon them."

"You really hate them don't you." Ilene noted.

"They kicked my mother out because she looked like her sister, they belittle us every chance they get. Yes, I hate them." Roland sighed, smiling over at Alyssa who was looking up at them concerned. "Keep playing, Ally."

"Have you heard from your father recently?" Ilene asked.

"He sent a raven a few days ago actually, apparently, Robert didn't just sleep with Delena Florent, he sired a child. She gave birth not long ago to a son." Roland sighed. "I thought he'd change, but apparently not."

"That reminds me, what is to happen with Mya? She's 6 now."

"I want her educated." Roland said. "Gods forbid it ever happens, but she is Robert's child and has a claim to the throne if the worst happens to his trueborn child."

"Very well." Ilene said, smiling down at little Denys. Roland thought this was a good time to bring up another bit of news.

"I'm going to help out with the last of the Mountain Clan purge." Roland said. "When the news comes of them moving on again, I will prepare to leave."

"Leave your children? Denys is too young to be Lord of the Vale Roland; you'd risk yourself for a formality." Ilene said unhappily.

"The last mountain is the home of the Burned Men. They started this, I want to end it personally." Roland said. "You didn't see the Sept, it was horrible."

"I didn't see it immediately, but I helped with the rebuilding, I oversaw it all." Ilene snapped quietly, so Alyssa couldn't hear. "I know what vile creatures they are, but leave it to Lord Royce."

"This isn't up for debate Ilene." Roland sighed.

"Well, you can explain to Alyssa why you might not come home." Ilene said unhappily, rising. "I'll be in my chambers; Denys needs a feed."

"Of course." Roland sighed, watching her leave. Alyssa watched her go too, and looked questioningly at Roland.

"Mama is angry with Papa because he needs to go away." Roland explained, patting his knee for her to come and sit on his lap. "The fighting in the mountains is almost over and I need to be there."

Alyssa looked sad as she took it all in, and looked up at Roland. "Can I come too?"

"No my sweet child." Roland chuckled. "It is too dangerous, and I need you to look after your mother and brother."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know when I'm leaving yet Ally." Roland said, kissing her forehead. "But after I go, it won't be longer than three months I promise you."

Alyssa smiled sadly, and reached her little arms up to cling to his neck. Roland hugged her back, praying that he would come back to his children.

* * *

The battle didn't last long. Valemen were boosted by the knowledge that this was it, and the Burned Men were few in number. Roland himself slew Timmett, the leader of the Burned Men in battle with a sword through the gut.

It was after the battle however that Roland would remember most. The Knights of the Vale were searching the mountain caves for any sign of who supplied the weapons, when Roland ran his hands along the wall of Timmett's personal quarters. Gasping, he pulled his hand back and noticed his hand had been sliced. Shaking his hand and licking the blood off, he was shocked to hear a rumbling from the wall, and stepped out of the way of falling dust as the wall made way for a passageway. The Blackfish rushed to join him, and stood aghast at the sight.

"What in Seven Hells…" The Tully gasped, and Roland stepped through into the passage. It was a long and winding path that led further into the mountain, but finally they came to a dead end. "All for nothing." Ser Brynden complained.

"I'm not sure." Roland shook his head, and ran his cut hand over the wall, hoping he was right. He was, and the wall moved away, showing Roland and the Blackfish into a small burial chamber.

The room was decorated with an old version of the Arryn sigil and various weapons, and in the middle, was a stone sarcophagus. Roland moved towards it, noticing the carving included a crown. Trying to remember his history lessons, he gasped as he knew where he was.

"We're in the burial chamber of Artys Arryn, the man who united the Vale and became the first King." Roland exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Brynden asked.

"It's unclear on what is legend and what is history, but the stories state that after being crowned he took one of the Children of the Forest to wife, and had good relations with other magical beings." Roland explained. "When he died other Children must have given him this burial chamber and protected it by magic, only to be opened by a child of Arryn."

"So you're telling me, that I'm stood in some magic room with a 6,000-year-old corpse." Brynden said. "I'll meet you back outside Lord Roland." The Blackfish shuddered, and left the room. Roland just nodded his assent, not taking his eyes off of the sarcophagus. He reached down and pushed the lid open slightly.

The smell was horrific, and inside was nothing but the dust of decomposed bones, and leftovers from the clothing and other materials that Artys was buried with. Roland was surprised however to see a dull, but still intact sword. Roland reached down and grabbed the hilt, noticing how light it was he brought it out of the sarcophagus and swung it around a bit. The sword was surprisingly intact.

"Valyrian Steel." Roland whispered, staring at the sword. The hilt showed a falcon, with the wings forming the cross guard and a blue sapphire detailing the centre of the sword. The handle was blue and silver too, a true Arryn sword.

Roland left the room, grabbing various treasures that he thought could be used, he left the tomb, returning to the outside of the mountain.

There he found the Blackfish again with Yohn Royce, and they both rushed to Roland's side when they saw him.

"My Lord, are you ok?" Yohn asked concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm alright." Roland confirmed. "I think I've found an ancient Valyrian sword of House Arryn."

"What?" The Blackfish asked, and Roland showed them the sword. "6000 years that's been in a tomb, and it's still sharp?"

"It seems that way." Roland nodded.

"Remarkable. Absolutely astonishing."

"Have you a name for it, My Lord?" Yohn asked.

"I can barely believe I've just found the tomb of my ancestor, let alone think of a name." Roland chuckled. "Mark the mountain with Arryn banners. This is to become Arryn property from this day forward."

"At once My Lord." Yohn nodded, before leaving to see it done.

"A Valyrian sword does need a name." Brynden agreed.

"I know, I'm thinking." Roland said, before coming up with one. "Talon."

Brynden thought for a moment, then grinned. "A fine name for an Arryn sword."

Roland grinned in relief, and his thoughts turned to heading home.

* * *

They got halfway down the mountain when Roland noticed something. Halting the party and dismounting he went over to the side of the path to inspect some of the flowers. His time in Casterly Rock had made him wise to some knowledge of mining, and this was all brought back now. Nestor Royce was called to him.

"Nestor, what do you see in front of you." Roland asked, challenging Nestor.

"Flowers?"

"Yes." Roland laughed. "But look, further up the mountain, the flowers look similar, but not, at the same time. Do you see?"

"Sort of, the colouring and sizes are different." Nestor noticed.

"Aye. I grew up in Casterly Rock in my early years, and the one thing that stuck with me is that Lannisters are good at spotting sites for mines. The ore in the ground changes things about the surface."

"Are you saying there is gold in this mountain?" Nestor asked.

"No, I'm saying there is something in the mountain." Roland said. "It may be gold; it may be something else I don't know. Mark the spot and gather some men. I want every inch of the surfaces of the mountains combed for similar distortions."

"Yes My Lord." Nestor nodded, before grabbing a large group of men and pulling them to one side to explain their task.

Roland mounted his horse again and rode for home. Hopefully something would come from this discovery, but right now he wanted his family more than anything.

* * *

Almost as soon as Roland had sent word to Jon of the success in the mountains, the Hand of the King had announced a visit back to the Eyrie. In Jon's letter he had stated it was high time to meet his grandchildren, and see the successes Roland was having on the Vale. When he arrived, Roland immediately threw a huge feast to honour the birth of Denys, victory in the mountains and the return of Jon all at once. Numerous Lords and Ladies were still at the Eyrie before heading home to their castles, and Roland stood up to speak to them all.

"My Lords, My Ladies, Ser's and everybody else in the High Hall tonight. This last couple of months has brought around a number of joyous moments. Lord Jon is back with us, where he belongs for a short amount of time. The future of House Arryn has arrived in the shape of my son, Denys. And we have also rid ourselves of the pests that are the Mountain Clans! I ask you all, to drink a toast with me to celebrate." Roland announced.

The room erupted in applause, and Roland sat back down in the middle of his wife and father. Denys was being held by Jon, and Alyssa was sat next to her grandfather peppering him with questions. Roland grinned at the picture. He knew his father was great with children, but he hadn't had the fortune of knowing his child until Roland was almost a teenager, so seeing Jon with his grandchildren filled Roland with so much joy. He stood up and went over to his mother, on the far side of the High Table.

"Mother." He smiled.

"Oh Rolly, this is wonderful!" Lynora grinned happily. "Who would have thought it when we were in that small house in Lannisport."

"I know." Roland laughed. "Everything is mad, I can't believe what happened to me, how much has happened."

"Well so long as you don't take it for granted. You know what it's like to have nothing, and now you have everything it seems." Lynora smiled.

"Are you happy, Mother?" Roland asked.

"What?"

"Are you happy here, in the Eyrie."

"Of course I am." Lynora smiled, taking Roland's face in her hands. "I'm with you, I'm with Ally and Denys. I have a life here."

"I'm just making sure. I know I'm not there as much as I'd like to be and I'm sorry." Roland said.

"My boy." Lynora said, hugging Roland. "You're important, I understand. Ilene looks after me when you aren't here and I have the children too, trust me Rolly I never expected my life to be like this, it's much better than anything I could have hoped for."

Roland smiled, hugged his mother one more time and went back to his seat. Lynora was joined by Jon not long after.

"Just think, if I hadn't stumbled into you that night, none of this would be happening." Jon said. "Thank you, for all this."

"Lord Jon, it isn't all down to me." Lynora laughed. "I went from that night expecting to be shunned completely for giving my maidenhood away out of wedlock, thank you for taking us in."

"I mistook you for your cousin Genna didn't I?" Jon laughed. "We raised a good child."

"We did, My Lord." Lynora said.

"None of that now." Jon waved off. "Now, tell me all about my grandchildren." He asked, and Lynora began rattling off all sorts of stories about Alyssa and Denys, while the pair stared at Roland and his new family happily.

* * *

It was good catching up with his Father, Roland had missed some of the discussions they often held in the past. Roland learned all about Stannis Baratheon's wedding and Robert's lust. He learned about the new prince and how he cried every time Robert picked him up. He then told Jon all that had happened over the last 3 years, from marriage to war.

"I'm proud of how you handled the Mountain Clans, for too long they've been raiding and murdering our subjects, no more." Jon grinned toothlessly.

"After I saw that sept I knew I had to do something, but it was the steel and armour I found that worried me. Someone funded them, and we were lucky." Roland said.

"I'll get Varys to get look into it." Jon nodded. "Now, show me this sword you found."

Roland walked over to the corner of the room. He had asked the blacksmith to create a sheath for the sword, and he had not disappointed. An intricate royal blue design with small falcons detailing the sheath. Taking out the sword, he carefully handed Talon to Jon, who looked at it in awe.

"I gave it a clean, but it's as good as new. It's true what they say about Valyrian Steel, the edge is as sharp as a newly forged weapon."

"Remarkable, to think that generations of Arryns missed out on this." Jon said. "You must show me the tomb."

"I will do, I've had the mountain claimed for us, we can always use it as a personal retreat." Roland suggested.

"Good idea." Jon smiled. "I'm proud of you, you've settled in so well and your family is marvellous."

"Another on the way as well." Roland smiled. "Ilene told me a few days ago."

Jon clapped his hands in excitement. "Congratulations my boy! Seven hells you're fertile!"

"Father!" Roland exclaimed sheepishly.

"It's a compliment! I only wish I could have been so fertile, you may have had some siblings." Jon sighed.

"Don't think that Father." Roland said, smiling sadly. "There's still time for you and Lady Lysa."

"Lysa." Jon scoffed. "The poor girl can't stand me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is, I won't force myself on her and we've not shared a bed since the night of Joffrey's birth." Jon sighed.

Roland got up and poured his father a well needed cup of wine. Handing it too Jon, he tried to think of something to say, but was interrupted by Maester Ryman announcing Nestor Royce was back. Nestor was shown into the room.

"Lord Arryn, Lord Hand." He said politely. "I did as you asked, Lord Roland and the entire mountain range was scouted. 40 sites were discovered."

"40?" Jon said, surprised.

"Aye." Nestor said excited.

"You're sure?" Roland asked, and Nestor nodded. "Fantastic news, but we need to make sure they'll be worth it. We can afford to open one mine now, and we'll see the products of that one before opening more. If you agree Father."

Jon smiled. "This is your land now son, if you feel that is right, I trust you."

Roland grinned, and reconfirmed the order to Nestor, who walked off briskly to see it done. "40 sites, no matter what we find, we can make a small fortune by selling that."

"I'm just glad you discovered it Roland, I can guarantee none of my ancestors would have understood what to look for." Jon laughed.

"Finally, the Lannisters do something for me that I don't hate." Roland laughed.

"Today is a proud day. To the Vale." Jon toasted, raising his glass. Roland repeated the phrase, and clinked glasses with his father.

* * *

 **The title is for the scene where Jon meets his grandchildren in case anybody was wondering, the past, present and future of House Arryn all in one spot.**

 **I think I've done my research on ore correctly? I know that what is in the mountains has been found in mountains on Earth, and the distortion of plants and things happens too. I will say it isn't going to be gold, but something else.**

 **The Mountain Clans are no more also, baring a hundred here or there. The purge was literally that.**

 **The Valyrian Steel sword is AU too. House Arryn never had one as far as I'm aware, but the stories about the Winged Knight are such I'd find it hard that coming from Essos, he wouldn't have something of the kind. Let me know what you think of that. I know it's a bit farfetched, but the Children had magic and according to legend, the Winged Knight had good relations with all kinds of magical creatures.**

 **Nice to have Jon back for a bit too. I really do enjoy writing Roland/Jon scenes, almost as much as I did Torrhen/Catelyn in my other story.**

 **Any comments or anything, remember to leave a review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Vulcran: Roland named him Denys as he still feels guilty.**

 **The Mikaelson Cupcake: Yeah, I'm trying to portray them as best I can. It's hard to picture an actress with a generic face, but I see her as Eva Green in the later parts of this story, and Kat Dennings looks the most like she does while being younger in my eyes. He's a double father now too! Things are moving faster as time moves on.**

 **XBolt51: Timmett, son of Timmett, is the one in the books yes, so I've used his dad, and I'm saying that Timmett is a name that's passed down generations of Burned Men.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: He's going to have himself a proper little family! Only 25 as of this chapter and a third kid on the way.**

 **syed: Spoilers.**

 **Charles Ceaser: Maybe, or maybe it's someone else. We won't find out for a few in-story years.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: Your request gave me a good idea actually, so at some point, when Roland and Ned see eachother again, I'll include a scene with Jon for you.**


	14. Song of the Seven

**A short chapter this time. The year it is set in only has three notable events according to the book wiki which are all births (two Freys and Joy Hill) so it was a struggle longing out some of these scenes but I think I've included enough information here.**

 **Like I said in the last chapter I'm thinking about new story ideas. Today has been spent trying to flesh out a Baratheon OC and I think I've got something that's new and would change the series right from the off. I won't say any more other than the fact that I've written the first chapter. Unless you want it now, I won't release it until a Baratheon OC is voted for, but if you're interested keep an eye on my profile as I have divulged a summary.**

 **As always I own nothing but Roland and his kids.**

* * *

 **288 AC**

It was a nervous moment waiting outside the entrance to the mine. It had been hastily put together on the closest mountain to the Giants Lance, and Roland was waiting outside for one of the workers to emerge from the mountain with the first crate of whatever ore was in the Mountains of the Moon. He was with Nestor Royce, who had been tasked with overseeing the mining operation.

"The idea of more mines has revitalised the Vale." Nestor was saying. "Every day more and more people flock to the towns below the Eyrie, we're having to expand the towns quicker then we can probably afford to, all because of a possibility."

Roland frowned. "We just need something, and whatever that something is we need it to be valuable. Gold would be perfect; we can rival the Lannisters."

"It isn't gold, it's some silver metal that I've never seen before." Nestor admitted. "That's why I'm not sure how it will sell."

A moment later, one of the miners came out of the mountain holding a crate. He placed it on the ground in front of Roland. "Milord, Ser. The first box of ore."

"Thank you." Roland said kindly, before picking up a chunk and inspecting it. It was a dark silver, and looked like it could be fashioned into something profitable. "Thank you very much, I've summoned an expert to the Gates of the Moon to tell us what we've found. Pass on my thanks to everybody working in there."

"Yes milord, of course milord." The man bowed, and rushed back into the mine. Roland picked up the crate and loaded it on top of a wagon. Luckily the roads had been expanded and cleared for winter so travel wasn't difficult.

"I shall leave you too it then Nestor, keep up the good work!" Roland said loudly as he mounted his horse and left to head back to the castle.

* * *

As much as being the Lord of the Vale was tiring, Roland lived for the moments he could just sit and relax with his children. They had moved down to the Gates of the Moon now as Winter had come. Luckily it didn't look like it would last more than two years however.

Denys was just beginning to walk now which kept Roland on his feet, and Alyssa was beginning to learn some of the songs of the Seven Kingdoms. While Ilene entered the latter stages of her pregnancy, Roland took the time to look after the children. After putting Denys to sleep, he brought Alyssa into his solar so she could play with a doll while he finalised some paperwork.

"Papa, can you sing to me." Alyssa asked, causing Roland to chuckle.

"Wouldn't you prefer Mama to sing? You know I don't have a nice voice." Roland said.

Alyssa didn't even look up from playing with her doll, but responded. "Well I think you do."

Roland's heart melted. "Ok then, let me think." He said, thinking of a suitable song to sing to a three-year-old. "I know! _The Father's face is stern and strong; he sits and judges right from wrong. He weighs our lives, the short and long, and loves the little children._ "

Alyssa giggled. "More! More!"

" _The Mother gives the gift of life, and watches over every wife. Her gentle smile ends all strife, and she loves her little children._ " Roland continued, making room so Alyssa could sit on his knee. "Do you understand what this song is about?"

"It's about the Gods." Alyssa replied, remembering what she'd been learning.

"Good! Do you remember them?"

Alyssa thought hard. "The Father and the Mother. The Crone, the Smith, the Warriorer."

"Warrior." Roland corrected kindly.

"Warrior. The Maid and…" Alyssa trailed, scared of the last one, so she lowered her voice to a whisper. "The Stranger."

Roland was proud of his daughter. "Very good. Now do you remember who comes next in the song?" Alyssa shook her head. " _The Warrior stands before the foe, protecting us where e'er we go. With sword and shield and spear and bow, he guards the little children._ "

Alyssa looked up at Roland in amazement. "You have a sword and a shield! Are you the Warrior?"

Roland burst into laughter at the innocent comment and kissed his daughter on the head. "No sweetling, I am but a servant of the Warrior. He has granted me some of his abilities so that I can protect you."

Alyssa nodded her understanding, before clapping her hands. "More!"

"Very well, what's next… _The Crone is very wise and old, and sees our fates as they unfold. She lifts her lamp of shining gold, to lead the little children. The Smith he labours day and night, to put the world of men to right. With hammer, plow and fire bright. He builds for little children._ " Roland sang. For the next verse, he lifted Alyssa up so she was standing on his knees, and swung her arms back and forth as though she was dancing. " _The Maiden dances through the sky, she lives in every lover's sigh. Her smiles teach the birds to fly, and gives dreams to little children._ "

Alyssa giggled some more, and began pretending she was a falcon for a moment, much to Roland's amusement. "More Papa!"

Roland sighed in jest, and finished the song. " _The Seven Gods who made us all, are listening if we should call. So close your eyes, you shall not fall, they see you little children._ "

Alyssa defiantly shook her head. "No I don't want to sleep."

Roland smiled. "You don't have to yet My Lady. We need to have supper first don't we."

Alyssa's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Lemon Cakes Lemon Cakes!"

Roland laughed, and picked her up, carrying Alyssa out of the room. "We'll go down to the kitchens now and see what they have shall we?" Alyssa nodded vigorously, the toddler very excited about the possibility of sweets.

* * *

It took a couple of weeks, but finally Roland received news about the ore he had sent off. A third of it had been sent to the Blacksmith, to see if it could be fashioned into weaponry of any kind, a third had been sent off to a jeweller, to see if it could be turned into jewellery, and a third had been sent off to the minter, to see if a new type of coin could be produced. His expert hadn't arrived, and word of a storm by Runestone convinced Roland that he wasn't coming.

Three letters had arrived to him that morning. The first was from the coin minter with a sample of a large platinum coin, saying that while it was possible to work the metal into coinage, the process was frustrating, and it would be costly to try it en masse and that in a week, he had only made 20 coins that would be of use in circulation.

The blacksmith also responded back negatively. Apparently, he had fashioned a sword out of the metal given to him and while he thought it was a fine decorative piece, for practicality it was too heavy to wield well in battle, and the metal didn't hold an edge. Roland was disappointed, mainly because the idea of a different make of weapon for the Knights of the Vale enticed him. The blacksmith also mentioned that it wasn't worth trying for any other weapon due to the nature of the metal.

Luckily, the jeweller had produced some marvellous pieces, and sent some samples to the Gates of the Moon. Roland liked the tiny bracelet that had been made for his unborn child, and thought that the necklaces would be a wonderful gift for Ilene and his Mother. Feeling that he wasn't the best judge for jewellery, he made his way to his wife's chambers.

Ilene had been having back pains for a few days now, and she was getting cranky. The Maester had predicted that the baby should have been born almost a week ago, but it wasn't budging. Entering the room, Roland found her laying down on the bed.

"Ah good, come here for a minute." Ilene said, patting the bed to her left.

"I bought you something." Roland smiled, holding out one of the intricate necklaces. "The jeweller has sent some samples, and I wanted your opinion."

Ilene smiled warmly, taking the necklace in her hands and inspecting it. "It's very good quality, I've never seen anything like it."

"They wear similar designs in the capital, but the metal is something new to Westeros. You're the first person to wear a necklace like it My Lady." Roland said warmly.

Ilene had tears growing in her eyes as she took Roland's hand to say thanks. He kissed his wife on the cheek and got up to leave, but Ilene stopped him. "You're not going anywhere tonight Husband, I need you."

* * *

That night turned out to be a blessing in disguise, as Ilene went into labour the very next day. Roland was sat in his solar with Denys and Alyssa waiting for Maester Ryman to let them know once the baby had been born. Luckily for Roland, Petyr Baelish had arrived at the Eyrie so the Arryn could be distracted. Setting Denys down in a crib and letting Alyssa play in a corner of the room, he turned to the lowly Lord.

"Lord Baelish, thank you for joining me on such short notice." Roland said.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Arryn. Congratulations on your victories in the mountains." The young Lord of the Fingers said. "I am confused as to why I have been summoned however."

Roland nodded in understanding, and handed him a letter from Jon Arryn. "With this new trading boom expected, Gulltown is going to need a man with wits about him to oversee customs, Lady Lysa believes you are the man for the job, and the Lord Hand has passed this advice on to me. I wanted to speak in person to you about it."

Baelish didn't look overly surprised. "That would be a great honour, my house is a small one so to be considered for such a role is a great honour."

Roland nodded, glad that things were going fairly well. "You'll receive a yearly sum of course for your efforts, and who knows, do well and I may have to consider bringing you into my own personal council."

Baelish had the decency to look surprised. "I fail to see why I deserve such honour, but thank you My Lord. I gladly accept."

"Good!" Roland exclaimed, shaking hands with Baelish. "Lord Grafton has been made aware of your new role and will make accommodation available." At that moment Denys began crying, causing Roland to go over and pick up his son.

"You're different to most Lords I know, I fostered with Lord Hoster Tully and he would never have had his children with him during meetings, he'd leave them to a wet nurse or a septa." Baelish noted.

"I never knew my Father until I was 10 years of age and soon after that I squired for Lord Royce, he never got to raise me from birth. I want Denys here to know his parents, I want to teach him myself on how to act if he is to become Lord of the Eyrie one day, provided of course my Father doesn't conceive a boy with Lady Lysa." Roland explained. "That brings me to another point, you're 20 years of age and unmarried, perhaps a reward for any successes in Gulltown could be a future Lady Baelish?"

Petyr's expression remained still. "Perhaps. If there is nothing else My Lord I will retire, I have a lot of planning to do."

"Of course, goodnight Lord Baelish." Roland said, waiting for the young man to leave the solar before he toned down the Lord he needed to be, and threw himself into the role of Father to distract himself from the knowledge that Ilene was giving birth at this very moment.

* * *

It took a long time, but finally Roland was invited into his wife's room by the Maester to welcome the new born baby. He carried Denys and had Alyssa follow closely, and soon enough they were shown into the room. Ilene was on the bed again, sweating from her ordeal, and was feeding the baby.

"Mama!" Alyssa shrieked excitedly, and went to run towards her when Roland stopped her.

"Gentle sweetling, the baby is very precious so you must be gentle." He warned her.

"Yes Papa." Alyssa nodded, and she carefully got up onto the bed and cuddled into Ilene. Roland smiled, and also got on the bed so the family were all in close proximity. Once the baby was finished feeding, Ilene handed it to Roland.

"We have another girl." She said, a tiny bit nervously. Roland alleviated her fears by kissing the baby girl on the forehead.

"Ally, Denys, say hello to your baby sister." Roland smiled, showing the two children the baby.

"Hi baby." Alyssa said softly. "What's your name?"

Roland had decided to name his daughter after the Queen of the Vale that encouraged King Roland to build the Eyrie in the location it sat on. "Lady Teora Arryn."

* * *

On Pyke, all 100 captains of the newly rebuilt Iron Fleet gathered on the shore. Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands had ordered the Iron Fleet to be heavily expanded 4 years ago, and the last ships were just needing their final touches. Balon thought that his father Quellon had been a fool to try and make friends with the Greenlanders, and was ready to show his strength as the sole leader of the Ironborn. He looked over at his four children, stood with their mother on the shore just before he was taken by the head Drowned Man further into the sea. With a steely gaze towards his heir, Rodrik, he knelt in the salty water, and let the Drowned Man Tarle the Thrice-Drowned grab his hair to plunge Balon into the water.

"May Balon, your servant, be born again from the sea as you were. Bless him with salt. Bless him with stone. Bless him with steel. Listen to the waves. Listen to the god. He is speaking to us and he says we shall have no king but Balon Greyjoy. Let the sea wash your follies and your vanities away. Let the old Balon drown. Let his lungs fill with seawater." Tarle said, reciting the ancient words.

Theon Greyjoy, a boy of 9, grew concerned as he noticed bubbles forming around where his Father had been submerged, but before he could rush into the sea his older brother Maron gripped his shoulder like a vice. "No. This has to happen." Maron told him.

The bubbles stopped, but Tarle continued. "Let the fish eat the scales off his eyes. What is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger." Tarle let go of Balon, and the Lord was dragged back onto the shore and unceremoniously placed on his back. No more than 10 seconds later Balon spluttered, water emptying from his longs as he gasped for air. The Ironborn began grinning, as Tarle picked up the driftwood crown of the Ironborn, and placed it on a now kneeling Balon. "What is dead may never die."

"What is dead may never die." Theon shouted, louder than any of the captains. Balon looked over at his family and nodded, steely eyed, before addressing his captains.

"Prepare the Iron Fleet. We sail for Lannisport as soon as the last ship is ready and we will burn anything we can reach."

* * *

 **Like I said last chapter, these are fairly fillerish, so while there was the Mountain subplot, I still needed a bit extra. That's why I included the drowning and the scene with Alyssa. I guess it develops Roland as a father a bit more, but it's still filler in my eyes.**

 **The song is the same one Sam sings to Gilly in Season 3 before the Walker attack!**

 **Kudos to anybody that can guess the metal that's been found in the Mountains of the Moon!**

 **Teora is said like 'Tayra' in my eyes.**

 **I appreciate that this chapter probably isn't very good, at least it isn't in my eyes, but next chapter we reach the Greyjoy Rebellion, so hopefully it will be a bit better.**

 **Even so, please leave a review! We hit over 200 in total on the last chapter which is wonderful!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Mikaelson Cupcake: I don't know if I'll do a Tyrell one yet, I've just got a name and a starting point for a story so my Baratheon one with an actual chapter written is much more developed. If I do it probably won't be a long story either, I'm not sure yet.**

 **Deanfang: Robin won't be born for another 4 years yet, so while they haven't for a while, it doesn't mean they won't sleep with each other.**

 **RHatch89: I'm looking forward to having Roland and Lysa clash.**

 **Seraphius: They weren't involved from what I can see in the actual fighting, but this time the Lord of the Vale isn't out of the country.**

 **C.E.W: Baelish isn't even in Gulltown yet.**

 **Terence: I don't understand that review, sorry.**

 **jean d'arc: I like to think dialogue is my strong point, and the scenes just feel natural to me. I've been lucky that in both of my stories the OC has had good relations with their parents, which makes the possibility of a Baratheon story enticing for me.**

 **Amyb11: That's high praise, thank you so much!**

 **L'etranger0: It was wacky, yes!**


	15. Charge of the Kraken

**So, I've finished the first chapter of 'United in Fury'. I won't release that one until I've almost finished this story though, and this chapter only marks the halfway point. That being said, if the demand is high enough, I may have to release it to gage reactions, but I won't be trying to write 2 stories at once, not when I'm also writing another Black Wolf Rises one shot. I also have a good idea (possibly) For a Targaryen story, where all of Aerys' dead children live through infancy, and the beginnings of a plan forming about the Lannister OC story.**

 **As I've said, this marks the halfway point of As High as Honour. After this, there are 3 chapters detailing the '290's AC', and then we get straight into the start of the series in Chapter 19. I'm going via show times as well, so Series 1 will be 300 AC, 2 will be 301 AC etc.**

 **Now for the Greyjoy Rebellion! As always I own nothing but Roland and his family.**

* * *

 **289 AC**

Victarion Greyjoy, younger brother of the King of the Iron Islands Balon, grinned to himself as he saw the mountain of Casterly Rock on the horizon. His brother Euron had come up with the plan to burn the Lannisport Fleet as it sat in the dock to cripple the Greenlanders ability to face them.

After ordering the ships to move into attack speed, he nodded along to the beat of the drum as he stuck a torch into a fire that was burning behind him. As Captain of the Iron Fleet he would throw the first torch, as was his right.

The Harbour grew larger as the fleet etched closer, and they were now close enough to hear the Greenlanders rush about with bells, not that it would save them. Victarion could see the Lannister men rushing around on the docks to try and get the fleet ready to sail, but it was too late. Victarion threw the torch, and smirked as it hit its mark, setting one of the ships on fire. That was the signal, and soon enough the sky was full of torches flying onto the Lannister fleet. Victarion also ordered his men to begin firing upon the sailors and soldiers, and arrows and crossbow bolts soon filled Victarion's ears, as the screams of the dying were heard.

It was a quick-fire attack, no more than an hour or two was spent in the bay of Lannisport as ships were set aflame and men were killed. As soon as the last ship was set aflame, Victarion ordered the fleet to leave, and he looked back upon the flames of Lannisport harbour with smug satisfaction.

"Where to now?" One of the Ironborn crewmembers asked.

"Head North, we shall raid the coast of the Westerlands until our ships are filled with gold." Victarion ordered.

* * *

Not for the first time, Roland thanked the Seven that he had been raised to Lord of the Vale. Having three children all under five years old was almost unmanageable, and he was grateful for the number of servants that he could call upon to help him out. He was also glad of having to shut himself away in his solar in the Gates of the Moon to deal with anything he needed to. He was sat in his solar detailing a response to Lord Sunderland asking for some tax concessions when Maester Ryman knocked on the door. Roland let the man enter.

"My Lord, a raven message for you." Maester Ryman said, handing the scrolled letter out. "From the King."

"The King?" Roland asked, taking the letter and noticing the seal of Robert himself. Usually any correspondence from the capital was from Roland's father, not Robert. He broke the seal and unfurled the paper, his eyes growing colder as each word was absorbed. As soon as he had finished, he immediately got a map of the Vale out, and began searching the lower areas of the Vale unaffected by the mountainous regions. "Maester, prepare ravens for Runestone, Gulltown, Ironoaks, Redfort and Wickendon." He commanded.

"What for, My Lord?"

Roland sighed. "Balon Greyjoy has declared himself King of the Iron Islands and has burned the fleet at Lannisport, Robert has declared war and asks us to bring as many men as we can."

The Maester nodded, and rushed to prepare the ravens as Roland himself wrote out the letters. While the Vale was just recovering from winter it was still treacherous for most of the houses to travel the mountains, so the houses to the South of the Vale would have to do. It was still around 10,000 men, and easy enough to fight the Ironborn.

* * *

It turned out that writing out the letters was the easy part, and the hard part came after as he sat down with his family in the hall of the Gates of the Moon, trying to explain why he had to go.

"I need to tell you all something." He said, as they were almost done with dinner. "Balon Greyjoy has named himself King and declared the Ironborn independence. He attacked Lannisport, and so the King requires us to go to war. I'll be leaving in a few days."

Ilene nodded, pursing her lips, understanding of what needed to be done, but Denys and Alyssa were less understanding. "Why Papa?" Denys asked.

"Because it is my duty to protect the peace of King Robert's kingdom, and the Greyjoy's have threatened that. I need to go and teach them a lesson." Roland explained.

"Is it like when you went to the mountains?" Alyssa asked.

"Almost, it's further away and I may be gone for a long time." Roland said, trying not to let his daughter's sad face affect him.

"Papa needs to do what is right." Ilene tried to explain. "King Robert needs him, and we can't say no to a King, can we?"

"No." Alyssa sighed. She got up and ran to hug Roland. "Come back please Papa."

"Of course sweetling." He replied, gripping her tightly before she was called back to finish her meal.

* * *

10,000 men arrived at Seagard to the bells ringing. The bell in the Booming Tower hadn't rung in almost 300 years, but they were ringing now, indicating an attack on the town. Roland had all his men prepare for battle as the Knights of the Vale burst through the gates first, racing towards the castle on horseback. Roland spurred his horse onwards, leading the vanguard with Lord Royce as they raced towards battle. The streets were deserted as the townsfolk stayed indoors while the fighting raged, and soon enough as they got closer Roland could hear the clashing of swords. Focusing, he unsheathed Talon, holding it in the air as he charged towards the fighting.

They came to the harbour as the fighting was waning. The Ironborn were pushing Mallister men back towards the castle, only to look on in surprise as the Knights of the Vale clatter into them. Roland began stabbing and hacking his way through the lines, careful to evade as many of the Ironborn swords as he could to keep his horse alive. The sheer numbers of the Vale forces forced the Ironborn closer together, and Roland smirked as he heard a charge, and he saw Lord Mallister leading his retreated forces from the castle. Roland returned to the slaughter, and had his horse charge at groups of Ironborn who didn't know where to turn. Some made it onto the docks, trying to get back to the boats, but Roland had his men swing towards them, to cut off their escape.

The foot soldiers of the Vale arrived at that point, and soon the Ironborn had nowhere to run. Roland saw Lord Mallister fighting a man he presumed to be Balon Greyjoy's son and heir, as when the Greyjoy heir fell to Lord Mallisters sword, the Ironborn morale immediately dropped. From then it was simple to win the day, and the Ironborn either surrendered, or were cut down immediately.

As the Ironborn were dealt with, Roland met up with Lord Jason Mallister, who was holding the head of Rodrik Greyjoy proudly.

"Lord Arryn! Many thanks. Without you I'm not sure we could have held them off."

"Nonsense Lord Mallister, your charge was just as vital." Roland said.

"We wouldn't have been able to without you. Take the compliment My Lord." Jason Mallister chuckled.

"I didn't expect us to be the first to arrive." Roland admitted. "Have you had any word on the King?"

Lord Jason smiled. "He is on his way, as is Lord Tywin and Lord Eddard. They should arrive shortly. Meanwhile please, be a guest of House Mallister and Seagard, for we owe you a tremendous debt."

"I was just doing my duty My Lord, but some refreshments would be nice while we wait for the King."

* * *

King Robert arrived with a Lannister army on his heels, and Roland was frustrated at seeing Tywin Lannister there, looking directly at the Arryn Lord as King Robert spoke with Lord Jason. Roland held eye contact, staring intently at his uncle by marriage until Robert stood in front of him.

"Roland my friend! How are you?"

"As well as ever Your Grace. 10,000 Valemen are at your disposal." Roland bowed his head.

"None of that 'Your Grace' shit! We are like brothers you and I!" He exclaimed. "A marvellous job you did here too, for that you shall have the pick of the islands to bring to heel."

"Thank you Your Grace." Roland smiled, intentionally ignoring Roberts plea for informality, much to Robert's amusement.

"Now, Lord Jason, show me your council room, I want to send these Ironborn cunts down to see their damned God as soon as Stannis gets here with the fleet." Robert grinned. Roland was happy to see that grin; Robert became himself in times of war.

* * *

Robert, Tywin, Roland and Lord Jason all convened in the council chambers of Seagard, and a map of the Iron Islands had been procured. They were looking at the Islands and planning where to attack urgently. Roland had pointed out Saltcliffe as his personal choice.

"Saltcliffe houses Saltford, home of House Sunderly and the brother of Balon Greyjoy's mother." He explained, thankful Jon had given him enough information on the state of the Iron Islands before he had left the Vale. "If it pleases Your Grace, I shall take the Knights of the Vale and take both Saltford and Salt End, House Saltcliffe's castle. It's directly next to Pyke, so it won't be too much trouble to get to Pyke and join you when you decide to assault it."

Robert thought for a moment, and looked towards Tywin. "I like it, I like it a lot. Lord Tywin will take Harlaw, I will take Old Wyk with half of the Crownland forces, Stannis Great Wyk with the rest when he gets here. Lord Jason, you can take Blacktyde with a force of Rivermen."

"Of course, Your Grace." Jason Mallister bowed.

"That just leaves Orkmont." Robert mused.

"We can take that." A voice came from the doorway, and Roland turned to see his other friend, Ned walking into the room, his leather Stark armour covered by a fur cloak. "The North is with you Your Grace."

"Ned! Bloody good to see you." Robert cheered. "Right, so that's all the islands. We take them all and then converge on Pyke. The bloody squid won't know what's hit him."

Roland nodded, the plan was sound, they just needed to wait for the ships now. Final details were sorted, and then it was time to inform his men. Walking away, he was stopped by a voice.

"Lord Arryn." Tywin's voice called, clear distaste in his tone. "May I have a moment?"

Roland rolled his eyes and turned to face the man that had thrown him out of Lannisport. "Yes, Lord Tywin?"

"I heard you had had a son, congratulations."

"Many thanks, Denys is almost 4 now and growing fast." Roland replied, proud of his boy.

Tywin looked directly into his eyes, an unnerving occurrence. "If you will, I would be happy to take the boy as a squire when he comes of age. A boy should know his family, all of them."

Roland almost laughed. "I'm family now? I seem to remember being marched out of Lannisport by my uncle barely a week after Lady Joanna passed. If I were family, then surely you wouldn't only care when I'm lucky enough to have made something of my life."

Tywin looked uncomfortable, but his eyes showed pure contempt. "I was grieving."

"We all were." Roland's response was short.

"The child would be well looked after, of course you could send a retinue and your mother if needs be." Tywin offered.

"My mother would never suffer Lannisport again My Lord." Roland said snappily, the courtesy only being added due to the tone. "And please, don't pretend you care for children. I may have been young at the time but I remember the treatment myself and my Mother received at your hands because of our birth, why would I force my son to suffer the same from you? He is still but a child, and I've seen what you do to children of families you don't like." He moved closer to the Lannister man. "The bodies of the Targaryen children still haunt my dreams to this day."

Tywin didn't respond, just gazed icily into Roland's eyes and stormed off towards his selected chambers. Roland stood, calming himself down when another voice crept up on him. "You should not have spoken to him that way."

Ned came out of the shadows, and Roland gave his friend a fierce hug. "It's good to see you Ned."

"And you my friend. Lord Tywin is dangerous, I agree with all you said, but he won't take lightly to that." Ned warned.

"The Eyrie is impregnable and Robert is many things, but still a friend. With my Father as Hand also Tywin Lannister can't touch my family." Roland waved off.

"I suppose. Congratulations by the way on your family, quite the gathering I've been told." Ned grinned.

"Thank you, aye Ilene and I have agreed to stop trying for now, it seems we can't stop birthing children." Roland laughed. "What about you, how is Lady Catelyn?"

"Pregnant." Ned smiled widely, before frowning slightly. "The timing of Balon Greyjoy is truly impeccable; Cat is due to give birth in a month or two."

"Well, congratulations are due to you as well." Roland smiled.

"Brandon for a boy, Arya for a girl I asked for, true Northern names." Ned told him. "I love Robb with all my heart, and I'm glad Cat named him truly, but it's a Southern name for a Northern boy."

"I understand." Roland nodded. "I've tried to name my children with true Arryn names, people whisper it's because I'm attempting to further legitimise them in the eyes of my people, but they all truly look like Arryns, they deserve it."

"Don't you find it strange, us talking like Fathers?" Ned asked amusedly. "I almost miss the days of our youth when talk was only of Robert's activities with the serving girls."

Roland barked out a laugh. "You always squirmed away from such topics!"

"I didn't realise how good it could be." Ned shrugged, his cheeks hinting a pink colour.

Roland smiled. "You love the Lady Catelyn then?"

Ned smiled. "Aye, it was tough at first, especially with Jon, but after Sansa was born we knew."

"I'm pleased." Roland said. "Ilene and I, we are fond of one another truly, but I'm not sure I'd class it as love."

They continued talking for ages, as both friends grew reacquainted with one another. Robert also summoned them that night, and for one night it was like they were all ten years younger in the Eyrie gossiping.

* * *

Saltford was a small castle, and the 3000 men Roland had taken to besiege it would be able to take it easily. He had sent Lord Royce to lead the rest of the Valemen in taking the larger castle of Salt End. Normally Roland would command the larger force, but with Balon being half Sunderly, this was the most important castle on Saltcliffe to take in this war. They set up the siege, and began the dull process.

A fortnight into the siege, Roland had an idea. Robert had wanted to end this war quickly, so Roland gathered 10 men, and a banner of parlay before heading towards the gate. After a while, he was met by a very angry looking Lord Kenned Sunderly.

"Fucking cunt sieging my home like this. What do you want?" Kenned spat.

"Peace, Lord Sunderly." Roland responded. "The Iron Islands rose up in a rebellion they could never hope to win, surrender peacefully and no harm shall come to you once this is over."

"Fuck your peace." The 56-year-old man spat.

"Come now. You must see it's an impossible task." Ser Morton Waynwood, Roland's good brother, chuckled.

"Maybe so, but if I surrender I come off worse, I'm Ironborn, we spit at you Greenlanders." He said, spitting on the floor for emphasis.

"Don't just surrender then." Roland shrugged, ignoring the cries of confusion from behind him. "We can do this one of two ways, I besiege your castle, by the looks of it you would only have enough provisions for a couple of months, if that." He said nodding to the small keep behind Kenned. "Many will die of starvation, and you'll get overthrown."

Kenned looked angry at the suggestion. "And the second?"

"Single combat, for the castle." Roland suggested. "I fight for King Robert; you can fight for Balon Greyjoy."

Kenned barked out a laugh. "I'm an old man, the odds wouldn't be right."

"Then choose a champion." Roland said shortly. Kenned thought about the decision. "My heir is on Pyke, but my second son Norne, he will fight you."

Roland celebrated inwardly at the lack of deaths that could occur. "It is to the death, obviously. This is war after all."

"Aye, obviously." Kenned rolled his eyes. "When Norne wins, you lot fuck off."

"And if I win, you surrender the castle." Roland countered, offering out his hand. His Vale companions shifted nervously expecting an attack, but the Ironborn Lord shook Roland's hand instead.

"Midday, your camp." He said. "I'm not having you cunts raid my castle when you lose."

* * *

Roland was kitted out in his armour. For the war, he had agreed to take on Andar Royce as a squire, as a favour to his friend and former mentor Yohn. The 15-year-old was just finishing a coat of polish on Roland's shield, hoping to make the circular object shine enough to distract Norne Sunderly. Mentally preparing himself, he picked up Talon and unsheathed it, staring at the sword once more.

"Where did you find it again My Lord?" Andar asked from the corner of the tent.

"In the mountain of the Burned Men." Roland answered. "It's not a tale I'd believe if I hadn't had been there either."

"Just seems odd, I never payed attention much when learning about Valyria but I wasn't sure they were that old." Andar shrugged.

"Facts become legends, legends become myths, myths get forgotten." Roland said. "That's always been the way of the world."

"Aye My Lord." Andar said. "There we are, shiny as she'll get." He handed the shield to Roland then, who took it and connected it to his arm.

"Good lad, now put my helmet on me, it's almost time." Roland said, steeling himself.

Andar got up and ran to Roland's helmet, placing it on the Arryn's head and then attaching his sword belt. "You will win My Lord, won't you?"

Roland chuckled at his squire. "I'll do my damnest to win."

"Good." Andar nodded. "My Father would kill me if you died."

Roland chuckled again. "Your Father is a good man, learn well from him and you'll be a fine Lord of Runestone too." And with that he exited the tent.

* * *

The men had gathered in a semi-circle around the castle's gate. Ironborn were peering down from the battlements, and Roland noticed Lord Kenned in the centre. Making his way towards the makeshift arena, he was stopped by Ser Morton.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can stand in for you." He offered.

"I swore the oath to the King, Ser. It has to be me that fights for him." Roland said, patting Morton on the shoulder.

"Ilene will kill me." He heard Morton moan as Roland separated himself from his men. The port cullis opened, and out stepped a young, bearded warrior. Norne Sunderly looked like a true Ironborn, but all Roland could see was how young the man looked. Roland wasn't old yet, but fatherhood had changed him.

Norne walked up to Roland, standing a few paces away. "You can surrender now if you wish." He said.

Roland shook his head, and unsheathed Talon. "In the name of Robert, of the House Baratheon. King of all Seven Kingdoms, I, Roland of the House Arryn, challenge you to a duel to the death for Saltford." He said officially.

"Fucking Greenlanders." Was the quiet response, before the Ironborn roared, charged, and Roland brought his shield up in time to deflect the blow and got a swing in himself, just missing the Ironborn. They circled each other, and Roland went on the offensive attacking with both hands. All his training with Yohn paying off, as he started backing the Ironborn further back. The offensive didn't last long, as the raging Iron Islander powerfully drove Roland backwards, with the Arryn Lord carefully keeping his footwork right.

Soon swords themselves clashed, as the two fought skilfully, deflecting one another's blades with each swing. Time after time the sound of steel meeting steel was heard, until all of a sudden the Valyrian Steel sword showed its sharpness, and Roland swung powerfully, finding is sword carving into the denting steel of Norne. Sharply bringing his blade back, he could see that his opponent's sword was still intact, but barely usable and beyond repair.

Turning, he shouted towards the nearest Arryn soldier. "Your sword Ser!"

"What?"

"Give him your sword or I'll have you on latrine duty for the entire war!" Roland exclaimed, and the knight handed Roland his sword, which Roland threw towards Norne Sunderly. "Use that, and we begin again."

Norne threw away his useless blade and picked up the Arryn knights, and they began the dance again. Roland threw everything into his offense this time however, and finally the breakthrough was made. Seeing a gap on Norne Sunderly's right hand side, Roland intercepted a swing with his sword and lashed out on his opponent's knee with his shield. Crying out in pain, Roland used the opportunity to disarm Norne with a powerful blow, and followed it up by stabbing Norne through the shoulder, inciting more screams.

"Yield Ser, yield the battle and the Castle and I shall let you live." Roland offered, loud enough so all watching could hear. Norne just laughed painfully and spat at Roland's feet. Apologetically, Roland looked up towards the man's father on the battlements for a moment. Lord Kenned nodded sadly, and Roland swung, separating Norne Sunderly's head from his body.

The Valemen all cheered, but Roland only felt sorrow for Lord Kenned. The man successfully yielded the castle, and Roland led the Vale knights through the gates. There was the odd man who tried to fight back, but the castle was subdued within moments.

The Arryn and Baratheon banners soon flew from Saltford instead of the drowned man being eaten by fish of House Sunderly. Luckily, Lord Kenned accepted defeat and his son's death with dignity, and Roland joined him at the funeral. The Sunderly Lord understanding that Roland offered life, but it had been spat back in his face.

Days after the castle had been taken, Andar arrived with a letter.

"My Lord! My Father has successfully assaulted Salt End and captured the castle, Saltcliffe is ours!" He cried.

"Good, very good." Roland smiled. "Fetch a Maester, I must write to Robert."

* * *

One by one the islands had fallen, and all that was left was Pyke. It took a while to move the men around but finally, the Valemen arrived as the battle was raging. Lordsport had been destroyed, as had the castle overlooking the town. Roland saw siege weapons being rolled into place before the castle of Pyke. The Knights of the Vale made their way, and Roland was shown into the King's command tent.

"Roland! I heard all about your exploits on Saltcliffe, ha! A fine show." Robert boomed.

"I felt it necessary to spare bloodshed as much as I could, Your Grace." Roland explained, nodding at Ned.

"Ah well, these squid shits will get what's coming to them." Robert waved off. Barristan Selmy entered the tent at that moment. "Ah Barristan, are we ready?"

"Yes Your Grace, the siege weapons are in position." He dutifully answered.

"Good, now then boys, the one with the most dead at their hand can get 1000 dragons!" Robert chuckled, picking up his Warhammer with ease.

Roland stood with the King as they lined up, watching the castle to the north of them get struck repeatedly by rocks of all shapes and sizes until suddenly cracks began appearing, and a tower came crashing down inside the castle. A cheer went up from the besiegers, but Andar was looking to his right, eyes open in shock.

"Who is that?" He asked Roland, who turned to see a red haired bearded man dressed in red wielding a flaming sword.

"I'm not sure." Roland admitted.

"That's Thoros of Myr lad, a Red Priest." Robert said. "Terrible priest mind you, but wonderful company."

Roland would have responded, but part of the wall came crashing down, and the charge began. Roland saw Thoros of Myr sprint through the walls first, followed closely by a Northerner. It was chaos, scrambling through the breach but once they were through the fighting began in earnest.

' _One, two, three, four._ ' Roland actually began counting his kills, as Talon cleaved through Ironborn in his reach. The sheer amount of men was too much for the Ironborn, and they began to look like fleeing back towards the towers towards the sea, when one of them began rallying men.

"TO ME YOU CUNTS, TO ME!"

"RALLY TO PRINCE MARON!"

Maron Greyjoy then, Roland noted. Swinging Talon skilfully he held it aloft, and Valemen, Northmen and Stormlanders came towards him. Roland began charging at the rallied Greyjoy men, heading straight for Maron and hoping his men would clash with the others.

His hopes were right, and men clashed, hacking at one another. Roland only had eyes for Maron however, and used all his might to try and break the new Greyjoy heir. It seemed like an age to Roland, soon enough, Maron was on the floor dead, his defence breaking just enough for Roland to open his throat.

As the battle waned, he saw the banners of King Robert and Ned Stark head into the castle, and Roland followed. He arrived in the Pyke Throne Room to see dead guards, and Robert rounding on Balon Greyjoy. He joined Ned, and watched the confrontation.

"Your little rebellion is over Greyjoy, bend the knee now or I'll name a House Lord of the Iron Islands. One that is no traitor to the crown" Robert growled.

"You may take my head, but you cannot name me traitor." Balon Greyjoy snarled. "No Greyjoy ever swore fealty to a Baratheon."

"Swear one now or lose that stubborn head of yours." Robert said, and Roland tightened his grip on Talon, just in case.

After a long stare off, Balon sighed. He stepped forward, took his ugly crown off of his head and knelt down on one knee. They had won.

* * *

 **So, after some disappointing lengths for the last few chapters, this one has well over 5000 words, taking the story over 60,000 and into a new 'length' bracket. Hopefully that will mean some more new readers.**

 **Anything you don't recognise from canon here is from the CK2 mod: Greyjoy Rebellion start. The titles of castles, and Lords and children of House Sunderly/Saltcliffe are all from there. I enjoyed writing this chapter, even though it took a while to write the second half! Work is tiring, and often I can't get in the right mindset to write, even after thinking about my stories all day!**

 **Please leave a review as to what you all think, I think I've done a good job on this chapter, but the true critics are you guys!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Supremus85: Trouble of writing scenes out of chronology I guess!**

 **Legend3881: Platinum yes! I highly doubt Robert would let Tywin foster a child of his, so no I won't be doing that.**

 **Sceonn: The Mountains have been the domain for the Mountain Clans for years, any possible attempt to mine them would have been brutal for the raids. And that's assuming House Arryn knew what to look for. It may not be the most exciting thing in the world, but it gives the Vale something of their own.**

 **francisvirus: With regards to the CotF, the legend is that the Winged Knight, although he was an Andal, took one as his wife, so he would have had good relations. He also had good relations with the giants and merpeople apparently.**

 **Stannisfan: I don't mind Lysa, I just couldn't find a conceivable way of both Hoster and Jon agreeing to give his daughter to a bastard. Nothing's wrong with a Valyrian sword, if anything it'll be useful for the wars to come, as proved in this chapter. I'm not a military expert, but the Mountain clans are raiders, not soldiers. I believe the Knights of the Vale would have been more than capable of flushing them out. Those 'boring scenes' are fairly boring yes, even to write, but they're also character developing. It's meant to show the personality of Roland and his family.**

 **Pieter250: The length of time is a Game of Thrones mystery, but it's apparently 'fact' that she was conceived after he burnt his Hand. In regards to the Valyrian Steel, it's not as outlandish as you would think. 5000 years before the series was when the Ghiscari were the main power of Essos, but the wiki itself specifically mentions the ability to tame dragons and forge Valyrian Steel came before that. Talon is likely one of the oldest swords in the world. The metal is platinum! Yeah as time goes on life in the Vale will be more prosperous, I'm not sure how much the army would be affected though, maybe by a few thousand.**

 **WeylandCorp: What's more honourable, pest control as the Lords of the Vale would see this, or letting a group of mountain dwellers get away with butchering towns? I know it doesn't seem honourable, but for Roland it was those two options. Yeah platinum. I hope you find the Greyjoy Rebellion stuff believable here.**

 **GreatestOfTheGrave: In regards to Roland and filler, sometimes it's necessary. The inter years are tedious I know, but I wanted to include Roland becoming comfortable in his Lordly role and him growing in character as a father, hence those scenes and chapters. For Jon, he doesn't think Lysa still harbours those feelings, he thinks she's moved on and just dislikes being married to an old man, which he can understand. The numbers part I can't do, to me and other reviewers in the past writing out numbers such as 'fifteen thousand seven hundred and sixty-five' just adds no purpose but word count to the story, that's why I write out the smaller ones and number the larger ones.**


	16. Reconnection

**Literally all the information about this tourney on the Wiki page is that Jorah beat 8 people and won, crowning Lynesse Hightower as his Queen of Love and Beauty. That being said I'm quite proud I got as many words as I did out of this.**

 **Looking at the plan, the show story will start at Chapter 19 and in my view, after this chapter there is only good plot points in the chapters coming up. I'll talk more in my Authors Note below, but for now: George Martin owns everything, I just play around a little in his world.**

* * *

 **289AC**

They sailed directly for Lannisport, and Roland immediately went looking for his old house. Lady Joanna had been good enough to keep them close to the route up to Casterly Rock, and Roland and a small retinue of guards came upon the street he used to live in. Turning to Andar Royce, he pointed it out.

"You remember me telling you I used to live in Lannisport?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"It was that house there, my Mother and I lived there for a number of years." Roland said, smiling at the memories. His pointing hadn't gone unnoticed, and a man that must have been living in that house shouted over.

"Oi! What you pointing at my house for?"

"Careful, this is Lord Roland Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, you're talking too." One of the guards said.

"None of that Calon." Roland waved off, before turning to the man. "I'm sorry, I was just showing my squire and men where I used to live, in that house."

The man looked shocked. "Sorry milord, I didn't know who you were."

"That's quite alright." Roland chuckled, and led his party back towards Casterly Rock. He hadn't wanted to stay there but Robert had insisted.

"My Lord, are you going to be entering the tourney?" Andar asked. Tywin had thrown an impromptu tourney as a celebration of the victory over the Ironborn.

"I'm not sure, my last tourney was almost ten years ago at Harrenhal." Roland said, his voice growing quieter at the mention of the tourney.

"Please, then I can enter the Squires melee!" Andar said excited. Roland chuckled.

"I lost to the King in the Squires melee the last time I was here." He reminisced. "Aye go on then, I'll enter, but I want to know you can do well, we'll spar for three hours every day."

Andar looked so excited, and Roland immediately dragged him along to sign up for the event.

* * *

That night, Robert had called for Roland to join him for supper. Queen Cersei had also come to Casterly Rock to see the tourney, and she was occupying the Lannisters, so Robert had some time to himself. It was nice for Roland to be able to relax after war, and be able to chat to his friend without duty coming in the way.

"It's a shame Ned couldn't make it." Robert said, tucking into some venison.

"He isn't one for tourneys, you know that. Especially after…" Roland trailed off, sensing the anger on Robert's face. Quickly, he changed the subject. "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"I thrashed you in the squire's melee." Robert grinned.

"You broke my bloody arm!" Roland laughed.

"Aye, it was good I suppose." Robert said.

"I still remember walking in on me meeting my cousins." Roland grinned. "What was it you said about the Queen?"

Robert groaned. "I can't remember, but I bet I won't think the same now, she's a damned nightmare."

Roland frowned. "You aren't happy?"

"Happy!" Robert laughed. "Until this last year I've not been happy since I started wearing the fucking crown! Happy!"

Roland sighed. "Lordship certainly can be a burden; I can only imagine what Kingship will be like."

"You can try, I wish I was the second son or something, no responsibilities, fucking and fighting in Essos for some damned sellsword company." Robert said wistfully.

"Your perfect life." Roland grinned. "We can't always get what we want though."

"Don't I know it." Robert said, downing his wine and pouring some more.

"I'll be quite content when my Father puts a child in Lady Lysa, I'll be able to move to Falcon's Rest and live out my life in peace." Roland said.

"Falcon's Rest?"

"The keep my Father built for me and my branch of the family." Roland explained. "On the coast past Runestone, the castle's been finished for a few years now, and the town is slowly growing. It will be a nice place to govern over."

"So long as it's big enough to host a King, I'll be coming to visit you once I'm old and Joffrey can take over some duties." Robert chuckled.

"You're always welcome in the Vale, you know that." Roland said.

Robert laughed, drunk some more wine and then his face turned slightly more serious. "How's Mya?"

Roland looked up in surprise, he hadn't expected to be asked about Robert's bastard. "She's doing well, Nestor is looking after her in the Gates of the Moon, training her to look after the mules."

Robert looked pleased. "Thank you, for looking after her. I'd bring her to King's Landing but…"

"No. She wouldn't suit that vipers nest." Roland said sternly, before realising he was talking to his King. "Forgive me Your Grace."

Robert meanwhile, was laughing his head off. "Nobody but that damned wife of mine has the balls to speak to me like that anymore! No trouble my friend, it's just us two, speak how you bloody well like."

"I only mean she has a good life, she'll be set up for the rest of her days if she carries on how she is. Poor old Donnel can't be the guide forever." Roland told him. "She's only Eight aye, but learning how to look after the animals well."

"Good!" Robert grinned. "Now you best be off if you want to do better than you did at that fucking tourney you last rode in."

"Your Grace." Roland said politely, standing up and bowing, before leaving Robert in the room to reminisce.

* * *

He paid the money to enter the tourney jousts, and his first opponent was Ser Patrek Mallister. Happy at a potentially easier first round, he donned his gear and mounted his horse, ready for the King to begin the joust. Lord Mallister had already lost to the newly knighted Jorah Mormont, Lord of Bear Island, and Roland was hoping to knock the other Mallister brother out. Waiting for the King's signal, he was surprised to see a large majority of Lannisport citizens cheering for him. Robert stood up and clapped his hands together, and Roland spurred his horse. He kept his arm strong, and shield up, jolting at the impact but staying on his horse. Switching lanes, he noticed the Mallister had broken his shield, and was receiving a new one. Soon the second tilt began, and Roland was pleased to hear a thud from behind him after the impact, indicating Ser Patrek had fallen.

After a quick lap of honour showing his appreciation for the crowd, he quickly ransomed Ser Patrek's horse and armour back to the Knight, and made his way to the Royal Box, only to be stopped by Jaime Lannister, in all his Kingsguard apparel just before he made his way up. Being dragged to one side, the two stood in front of each other for the first time since the sack.

"Ser Jaime." Roland said.

"Lord Roland." Jaime said.

"Are you entering?"

"Enough shit. I want to talk to you." Jaime spat.

"I don't have anything to say, cousin." Roland said apologetically.

"You could apologise for that day."

"You broke your oath! I was right to ask Robert to send you to the wall, it was more merciful than some I assure you." Roland responded.

"I did that to save your lives." Jaime said, eyes watering. "All I get is scorn, but I won't apologise for breaking that oath."

Roland sighed. "You are lost cousin, if we treat our oaths recklessly…"

"Which oath is more important? Protect the innocent, which I swore to do kneeling next to you as Ser Arthur Dayne knighted me, or protect the King?" Jaime asked intently.

"I…"

"Exactly. The Mad King wanted to burn the city, he was going to set off Wildfire and blow it all to the Seven Hells." Jaime spat. "He asked me to bring my Father's head while he did so, how could I keep him alive after that?"

Roland was baffled, he had had no idea. "Jaime, I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology; I want your understanding." He said coldly. "You slaughtered the Mountain Clans, how are you any better than me?"

Thinking about it, Roland realised his cousin was right. "Forgive me, I… I acted hastily."

"Your fucking honour." Jaime shook his head. "That's the problem with you and Stark, honour is more important than fact."

"We stick up for what's right." Roland argued. "But why did you not tell anyone, why did you not say at the time?"

"You didn't give me the chance. I'll see you on the field, Lord Arryn." Jaime said, gesturing Roland towards the King's box and leaving the Arryn with a lot to think about.

* * *

Knights from the Houses Frey, Payne, Lychester, Fossoway and Bracken all fell to Roland in the joust, and he was feeling good about his chances. Through to the semi-finals he was hoping to come up against either Boros Blount or the Mormont Lord, but it wasn't to be. Being chosen to pick a name out of the hat, he drew Jaime Lannister.

He sat on his horse, mind in turmoil about his cousin. For so long he had thought the worst of the man, but now after everything Jaime had said, maybe he did need to think before acting more. The King rose, and Andar handed him his lance.

"Aim for the midriff My Lord." Andar suggested. "He's proud, likes to hold his shield up."

"Thank you, Andar." Roland nodded, flexing his fingers and preparing to ride. Robert clapped his hands, and the crowd roared.

Six lances they broke, and it was the seventh that provided the main entertainment. Both men were tiring, and Roland knew if he didn't win this time, he wouldn't win at all. Charging, he narrowed his eyes, trying to spot a weakness in Jaime's defence, and spotted his cousin not being able to keep his shield still.

They clashed, and Roland felt himself being thrown back and landing on the floor with an almighty thud. Groaning, he got up slowly to find Jaime had come flying off his horse as well. The competitors looked at each other questioningly when Jaime shrugged, silently asking Roland the question.

Roland nodded, and called for Andar as Jaime called for his squire. Tourney blades were presented to the pair of them as they looked up at Robert for conformation. Robert grinned, holding his arms up to hush the crowd. "The joust was a draw! Let's see the Kingslayer and the Falconknight best each other with steel!"

The crowd roared, but Roland looked at Jaime questioningly. "The Falconknight?" He asked.

"After you bested House Lynderly Robert said you were the Falconknight reborn, it stuck." He shrugged.

"Bloody fool." Roland laughed, holding his shield up defensively.

"Let's see if you've improved any, you've never beaten me before." Jaime grinned, and Roland was reminded of his days at Casterly Rock sparring as children.

"Bring it Lannister." Roland grinned back, and he did. Jaime immediately went on the offensive, swinging his sword like a man possessed and Roland had to use all his skill to defend himself. Parry with the shield, block with the sword, another sword block and a quick shuffle of the feet to get his shield down in time. Roland could see why Jaime was being called the best swordsman in the Kingdoms, his cousin had dramatically improved.

It wasn't all one sided though, after assessing Jaime's offense he managed to counter an attack, and pushed his cousin back using both sword and shield. He was grateful that the Knights of the Vale were taught to use both as weapons from early ages unlike most of the other Kingdom's, and all his training was being used in this dramatic fight. Once on the offensive, Roland managed to just catch Jaime's shield arm, and the Lannister grunted in pain. That just spurred Jaime to attack again.

The match was lasting far longer than anybody anticipated, as two of the best swordsmen hacked skilfully at each other for at least ten minutes, but finally, Jaime managed to break through. He caught Roland on the wrist of his sword arm, sending the object flying. The Arryn could only hold out for so long with just his shield, and eventually, he was knelt in front of Jaime shouting. "Yield! I yield!"

The crowd went wild. Both in admiration for the fighting on display and for the son of Casterly Rock emerging as the victor. Jaime held an arm out for Roland, who helped himself up and they both bowed before the King, who had a grin as wide as the Wall on his face.

* * *

The final was the next day, and Jaime was once again kitted out in his golden Kingsguard armour, facing Lord Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. Roland was sat with his cousin Tyrion, who was talking to a man bearing the sigil of a House Roland recognised as one of Ned's bannermen.

"So yes, I wanted to tour the Free Cities, see the wonders of the world the moment I turned 16, but my Father thought a better present would be to give me control of the plumbing." Tyrion chuckled, with a hint of venom in his voice.

"So prove him wrong, do a good job and persuade him to let you fulfil your dreams." The Northerner was saying.

"If only that were possible Lord Gregor." Tyrion sighed. "Tywin Lannister's leash is certainly tight."

"It's not quite the Wall, or the Palace of a Thousand Rooms, but you're welcome to travel back to the Eyrie with me cousin." Roland offered. "It may not be as fancy as some of those mentioned in that book, but it's a marvel all the same."

"A castle built on top of a mountain, rather than inside one." Tyrion noted. "I would honestly love to, Lord Roland, but as I said, I'm far too busy managing the pipes of Lannisport."

"Whenever you fancy, just send a raven." Roland offered, to which Tyrion thanked him. A few moments later the competitors came out on their horses, and Tyrion turned to bet.

"50 gold dragons on Ser Jaime." He said. "Anyone?"

"Aye, why not. Lord Jorah's looked good all tourney and Lord Arryn over there tired Ser Jaime out yesterday." Lord Gregor said.

Roland stayed out of that, preferring to watch the joust, and what a joust it was. Nine lances were broken before Ser Jaime came toppling out of his saddle, and Ser Jorah rode off the victor. Lord Gregor grinned, and turned to Tyrion.

"Yes yes alright, I'll get your money." Tyrion waved off. "I blame you, Lord Arryn, for tiring out my brother."

"I'll take the blame for that." Roland grinned. He looked up at the Kings pavilion, and saw Ser Barristan whispering into Robert's ear. "It's weird to think, I am one of the reasons Ser Barristan still lives, and he hasn't a clue."

"You are?" Tyrion asked intrigued.

"He was injured, after the Trident." Roland explained. "Roose Bolton wanted him dead, Lord Eddard, my Father and I persuaded Robert to treat him."

"Roose Bolton." Gregor spat. "He'd stab us all in the back if he had a chance."

"You're not a fan?" Tyrion asked.

"I've marched with him in two wars now, he's loyal when it suits him aye, but Northerners never forger, and he won't forget it was the Starks than brought the Boltons to their knees." Gregor said.

"He'll have to forget; Ned and Robert are too close for a Stark Baratheon alliance to not go on for generations to come." Roland said.

"We can only hope." Gregor said, standing. "If I may My Lords, I think I'll retire."

"I'll pop by later with your gold, Lord Gregor." Tyrion nodded politely. And Lord Gregor left the tent. Roland watched as Lord Jorah received the crown of Love and Beauty, and handed it to a daughter of Lord Hightower before he too retired, bidding farewell to his cousin before he went.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time to leave Lannisport and head back to the Vale. Roland was saying his final goodbyes to those he cared for, Cersei being conspicuously absent. After bidding farewell to Jaime and Tyrion, he turned to Robert.

"Give my Father my regards won't you." Roland said.

"Of course, safe travels, and don't leave it 5 damned years before I see you again!" Robert exclaimed.

"If time permits me, I'll have to visit the capital again soon." Roland grinned.

"Good man!" Robert grinned. "Send up some of that jewellery too, it might help me take that scowl off my wife's face."

"You shall have the next box Your Grace." Roland bowed. He hugged his friend one more time and mounted his horse.

"Right, Kingslayer, let's prepare our own party!" Robert exclaimed.

Seeing the look of distaste on his cousin's face, Roland shouted back. "His name is Ser Jaime, Robert. Use his name." And with that, he began leading the Vale party that remained for the tourney back home.

They got a few hours away when the party was halted, and a pair of Arryn Knights rode up to Roland.

"What is it?" Roland asked, annoyed at having to stop.

"Sorry My Lord, but a man is asking for an audience." The knight said.

"An audience?" He said, annoyed. "Did he give a name?"

"Osney, My Lord. A bard."

"Fucking bards." Roland sighed. "Tell him he can travel to the Vale with us and play in the Eyrie, and he can stay if he's any good, but I don't want to be stopped again, understood?"

"My Lord." The Knight nodded.

* * *

 **290 AC**

The leisurely march back to the Eyrie meant it took significantly longer for the Valemen to arrive home, but finally, around a year after he had left, Roland saw the Eyrie as he turned the last corner in the mountain pass and breathed a loud sigh of relief. He rode as far as he could, but had to walk the final climb. Waiting for him at the entrance to the castle was his family, and he broke all propriety with them, gathering his three children in his arms before embracing his wife, and then his mother.

"Welcome home Rolly." Lynora said, grinning.

"It's good to be back." He grinned. "Now tell me everything that's happened since I've been away." He requested, walking towards the High Hall for some decent food.

* * *

 **I thought that was a good point to end the chapter, embracing his family and wanting to know all about their year.**

 **I hope the tourney was good, I tried to make it as exciting as I can, but it was more a chapter for the reconnection with Lannisport, his former home, and also his cousins Jaime and Tyrion, hence the chapter title.**

 **Yes, Jorah (according to the wiki) was Lord of Bear Island at the time of the Tourney. Jeor Mormont joined the Night's Watch before Robert's Rebellion presumably, and became Lord Commander in 288 AC. Gregor Forrester and Tyrion Lannister met at this tourney, and spoke about Roose Bolton. Other than the final joust and the last 3 competitors not including Roland, everything else came from my mind.**

 **I'm excited for the next chapter, this story hasn't really had much of my 'bloodthirsty' nature that's on show in Black Wolf Rises, and next chapter involves a murder…**

 **Please let me know what you all think, the last chapter was a good one I felt and it received the least amount of reviews for a chapter yet.**

 **Reviews:**

 **WeylandCorp 4: They did spend a large amount of time pillaging the Westerlands, but yeah it's just another one of the Game of Thrones magic teleporting storylines.**

 **XBolt51: Jon Arryn isn't Tywin Lannister who would be happy with any Lannister fathering an heir, and Roland would outright refuse too. He's an honourable man and will only bed Ilene Waynwood.**

 **Stannisfan: The start of Series One will appear in Chapter 19, the plan for that is only a couple of sentences long, but it already adds a minor change to canon. Also, and spoiler alert, the outcome of the entire war will be a lot different.**

 **TheArisingOverlord: In regards to the swearing, it's an M rated story and this is Game of Thrones, it's commonplace and fits the world they live in. For speeches, it's meant to rile up the men, and I feel that's the way to do it. As for a beta, I haven't the time really, my work is mainly done when I can and upload it straight away, I'm too busy to be messing around finding somebody to overlook the work when I've not really made too many mistakes that make it unclear what's going on.**

 **Intemperance24: She's not perfect, just more dutiful I guess? As for the rest, you'll have to wait and see, but I can 95% rule out the Martell's, they had no reason to travel North until personally invited, and I highly doubt there's going to be any inclination for Roland to invite them for no reason.**

 **sexybutcreepy: I mentioned that a while ago. At first, Tywin never thought the kid would amount to anything, given that Jon Arryn still had time to sire children etc. He was waaaaay down in the line of inheritance especially as his mother was a bastard too. Then it got to the stage where Lynora looked too much like his wife, so he banished her because he was grieving and in pain. Then it was too late, and even though he has some Lannister blood, he despised his Father for sleeping with a 'whore', his uncle effectively did the same and that generation was laughed at by their bannermen, he wants to build a strong family, and bastards aren't really a part in that.**


	17. A Lion still has Claws

**This story has now officially surpassed my other one in just over a quarter of the chapters, wow! Thank you to everybody that's favourited, followed, read and reviewed this story, it's for you guys that I keep up with it.**

 **Just over three weeks until the new series and I can honestly say I am SO EXCITED! The trailer released this week was incredible and I couldn't stop watching it. I won't go into details because some of you might not want any spoilers whatsoever, which I can understand!**

 **In terms of my future, after this story I'm a bit stuck. At the rate I'm going I won't finish this story until after the series which is OK, but if I pick up the pace and can actually write quicker then I may finish as it's going on, or before it starts depending on how quick I go. This is a potential trouble because for my Lannister story, I'd need a decent look at Casterly Rock due to that being Tyland's home. Same for the Tyrell and Highgarden. It's for that reason I'm favouring the Baratheon OC idea, even though it's been done so many times before. What I've decided is that once I've written a chapter for all four stories I'll post them on the site, and I'll put another poll up on my profile page for you to vote either Lannister, Baratheon, Tyrell or Targaryen. Until then though, here is another chapter!**

 **As always I own nothing but Roland and his kids.**

* * *

 **292 AC**

The three years since the Ironborn Rebellion had been peaceful in the Vale, and Roland was more than glad for that. Trade was booming, as shipments of the metal being mined, now being called 'platinum' by some expert in Pentos, left the Vale for the Free Cities almost weekly, and the jewellery trade was increasing, with pieces from the Vale being coveted by all of the Southern regions of Westeros.

Both Ned and Robert had been blessed with more children also, Ned now had four, with Arya being born almost as soon as he had arrived back to Winterfell after the Rebellion, and Brandon being born the year after. Robert and Cersei had sired Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen in quick succession also.

That wasn't the only news however, and Roland had received a raven a few months before stating that Lady Lysa was expecting, and Roland was ecstatic at the news, although concerned for his stepmother. Jon had had a stillborn daughter many years earlier, and the possibility lingered.

All fears were alleviated when midway through the year a raven came from the capital bearing Jon's seal. The Maester brought it to Roland as he was entertaining his family.

"My Lord, a raven from the Capital."

Roland took the paper, and broke out into an almighty grin. "Lord Jon has given birth to a baby boy, very healthy. His name is Robin."

Ilene smiled, and the children didn't really know what that meant but seemed happy all the same. "What will that mean for us?" Ilene asked.

"Robin will come and live in the Eyrie when he reaches 10 years of age, and will learn from me exactly what it is to rule." Roland replied. "Then when he reaches 18 he will rule on his own, and we can take our place in Falcon's Rest."

"Hmm." Was Ilene's response.

"Is something wrong?" Roland asked.

"It just seems odd; you've ruled for almost a decade and now a boy comes in. Why can't you rule and Robin be given Falcon's Rest?"

"Come now My Lady." Roland sighed. "I may have been legitimised but a trueborn always comes before a bastard. This was all part of the pact my Father and Lord Hoster signed."

"A pact from a time of war." She huffed.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Nothing my child." Ilene smiled at the seven-year-old. "Father is just talking about your new uncle being Lord of the Vale instead of him."

"Why?" Alyssa frowned.

"Because it has to be my sweet." Roland said kindly. "But we are still Arryn's, and if something should happen to our family in King's Landing, we shall be here to help. I am still Robin's heir until he marries and has children."

"But he's a baby." Denys giggled.

"So are you to us." Roland grinned, ruffling his son's hair quickly before the young Arryn squirmed away complaining at not being a baby.

"It doesn't sit well with me." Ilene told him. "You are of age, who knows what the baby will turn out like. The Lords of the Vale know you, they trust you. Will they stand by a child?"

"He's an Arryn." Roland said defiantly. "His family shall help him and the Lords will support him because he's an Arryn" Turning to the Maester, he said. "Send Ravens to the Lords and Ladies of the Vale. In honour of Robin Arryn, a feast shall be held at the Eyrie."

* * *

Lynora was pleased for Jon, but the parent inside her was still disappointed at Roland having to step down from being Lord of the Vale at some point in the future. She knew he was happy enough to move over to Falcon's Rest when Robin Arryn was old enough and capable to rule, but she couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy.

So as to not disturb the mood of the feast that Roland was hosting she made her way to her room, to catch up on some sewing she had to do. Not long after she began though, a knock on the door came. Going up to open it she was surprised to see Osney, the bard.

"Osney, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I have a message from the Lord." Osney said. "May I come in?" Lynora nodded, letting the man inside. Osney shut the door and looked around. "Nice room, better than mine."

"Lord Jon made me feel very welcome when we first arrived, keeping me close to my son." Lynora smiled. "What is the message?"

Osney pretended not to hear her. "It's funny to think we grew up so close to each other, I was in the street when I saw Ser Stafford march you out."

Lynora began to frown. "Ser Stafford arranged everything, it was either come here or be left to starve in the Riverlands somewhere."

"I wish you'd have chosen that option, I wouldn't have to do this." Osney sighed, before pulling a knife out of his sleeve and quickly plunging it into Lynora's belly. She gasped, not expecting that. Her hands reached for his, but slid off quickly as blood poured from her body. She looked questioningly up at Osney before her legs gave way and she collapsed on the floor. Lynora could only watch and cry as he plunged the knife into her torso several times, and her vision gave way.

* * *

This was the first feast Roland had thrown since the fall of the Mountain Clans, and everybody was enjoying themselves. He grinned as Ilene was sat chatting to her family, and as Andar reconnected with Lord Yohn. Thinking to himself, he made up his mind to knight the boy soon enough.

The music began again after a short break, and Roland turned to watch the bard. The man from Lannisport had been a joy in the last couple of years, and he was very good too. He laughed as Yohn swung his daughter Ysilla around to 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair', glad that his former mentor was so happy in his family life.

The conversations were loud, but Roland immediately heard the music change to a song he had refused to be played in the Eyrie. The bard, Osney was looking directly up at the High Table as he sung the melancholy chords of 'The Rains of Castamere'. Roland was about to interrupt when a guard came towards his ear.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to disturb you but…" The man whispered.

"But what?" Roland said impatiently.

"There's been a murder in the castle, My Lord." The guard said sadly. Roland was stunned.

"Who?" He asked.

"Your Mother was found in her room, stabbed in the front a dozen times."

The room carried on in its revelry, but all sound escaped Roland's ears as he digested the information. His breathing quickened and his glass smashed in his hands. That brought his attention back to the room, as he saw the bard finish the song, bow towards Roland and began to leave the room.

"STOP THAT MAN AT ONCE!" Roland bellowed over the noise, pointing to the vacating Osney. The bard began to run, but was stopped by Lord Horton Redfort and two of his sons. Roland strode down to the bard, staring angrily at the bard.

"That song, why?" He asked venomously.

Osney just laughed. "Earning my wages."

Breathing deeply to try and centre his emotions, he swung his right fist directly into the Bard's eye. "Guards, throw him into the highest Sky Cell. I'll question him later." Roland ordered, before striding out of the room to his Mother's.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. The Maester was trying to get her ready to be moved, and Roland shut the door so they were the only ones in the room. He knelt before Lynora's body and began to weep, openly and loudly.

* * *

The Sky Cells were an ingenious creation by King Roland I. The only prison in the Seven Kingdom's where the prisoners were welcome to escape at any time, by jumping the 600 feet fall to the bottom of the Giant's Lance. The cell was a small, stone room with a missing wall, and the floor sloped ever so slightly downwards towards the empty space. Roland was shown by Mord, the Gaoler, to the cell that was holding Osney. He entered the cell to find the bard shivering, muttering to himself in the corner.

"Why?" Was his only question.

"Why did I kill her?" Osney asked, chuckling slightly. "Because I was paid to do so."

"By whom?" Roland growled.

Osney laughed again. "Who do you think? You angered him when you refused his offer and insulted him in his own home. You scorn his house and expect no retribution? Come on Lord Roland surely you're not that naïve."

"Lannister." Roland said, figuring it out. "He must have sent you when we left the Tourney."

"'Make yourself commonplace in the castle, wait for a distraction and then murder the whore who sired him.'" Osney quoted melodically. "'Your family will be well looked after.'"

Roland was fuming. "It was definitely Tywin Lannister?"

"Lord Tywin paid for my sister's education, my mother's funeral and I owe him my life." Osney scowled. "I owed him my life."

"And you've given it." Roland said. "Tomorrow you will be tried in front of the Lords of the Vale. You will be found guilty based on this conversation, and you will be thrown out of the Moon Door." He instructed, silently pleased at the gulping bard. "I hear tonight is going to be windier than the last. Sleep well."

With that he strode out of the cell, not even waiting for Mord to re lock the door before making his way to stand vigil by his Mother's body again.

* * *

The next day didn't come soon enough for Roland, and he sat in the Weirwood Throne staring down at Osney, who was stood directly over the closed Moon Door. Denys was stood at Roland's side, as Roland wanted him to learn what it was to rule and to have to make the tough decisions. The girls weren't in attendance though, something Ilene was very strict about and Roland was too tired to argue.

Ser Nestor Royce was stood on the steps. "Osney of Lannisport, you are hereby charged of the murder of our Lord Protector's Mother, Lynora Hill. How do you plead?"

Osney looked awful, his two nights in the Sky Cells working there magic as he was jumpy and frightened of lots of noise. He looked up at Roland. "My family will be safe, I'm ready to meet the Seven. I'm guilty of the bastard's murder."

Roland stood up. "Very well, Osney of Lannisport, in the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdom's and protector of the realm. I, Roland of the House Arryn, Lord Protector of the Vale and Warden of the East, sentence you to die. Do you have a final word?"

Osney chuckled manically. "The Lannister's always pay their debts My Lord, and Lord Tywin has vowed to see you dead!"

"Open the Moon Door!" Roland exclaimed angrily. Lord Yohn turned the wheel lever himself, as the doors began to open underneath his feet. The bard tried to save himself for as long as he could, sticking to the edge of the circular area, but soon enough the door he was stood on was drawn into the wall surrounding it, and Roland watched as the man fell through the Moon Door to his death, screaming in horror as he went. He turned to Denys. "Do you understand what happened?" He asked the 5-year-old.

"He killed Nana Lyn so had to die." Denys answered shyly.

"It's not just because he killed Nana Lyn, it's because he killed." Roland said kindly. "Murder is wrong, and the King decrees that if you murder somebody, you must die too."

Denys nodded, and Roland let him go back to his mother, feeling that Denys had seen enough Lordly business for a long time. He couldn't go and see his family, his emotions were too raw for that and he had an important letter to write.

* * *

The Small Council had an unexpected guest. Robert was sat down in the King's chair as Jon arrived in the Small Council chamber. Lord Stannis, Pycelle, Varys, Lord Gyles Rosby and Lord Eldon Estermont were already in attendance.

"Your Grace, I was not expecting you." Jon said, surprised.

"I didn't mean to be here, but I received this early this morning." Robert said angrily, slamming a letter down on the table. "A rider in the night handed it to Ser Barristan and said it was for my eyes only."

Jon looked at the letter, and saw his own sigil as the broken seal. "Roland? What is…"

"Lynora was MURDERED JON!" Robert bellowed. "Murdered by a fucking bard on the orders of Tywin Lannister! He admitted it all before Roland executed him."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but how can we be sure the man was telling the truth?" Varys asked. "While the man was indeed from Lannisport I've heard nothing from my little birds to suggest he had any correspondence with Lord Tywin."

Stannis grunted. "Varys is right, all we know is that the man killed Lord Roland's mother, unless Lord Tywin admits it himself it's the bards word against his, and Lord Tywin funds the realm, if it's true, this could mean war."

"This cannot go unpunished." Robert snarled.

"And it hasn't, Your Grace." Master of Coin Gyles Rosby said. "The man is dead, is he not?"

"What does the letter say, Robert?" Jon asked.

"Roland states what happened, she was stabbed a dozen times in the chest and belly, before he went back to the feast to play that blasted Lannister song. He wants Tywin's head."

"He's always wanted Lord Tywin's head." Jon sighed. "We can't risk a war with the Lannisters, not while one serves on your Kingsguard and another is your Queen."

"Fucking Lannisters." Robert cried, throwing his glass against the wall. "I'm surrounded by them."

"It was necessary, Your Grace." Varys said.

"All we can do is tell Roland our thoughts are with him, and explain." Jon said. "He won't like it, but he's not stupid, he won't march on the Lannisters without the support of the Crown, and even then, the Lords likely won't want to go to war over a Lannister bastard."

"She was more than that." Robert growled. "She looked after us, myself, Ned, Elbert! She didn't have to, but she did because we grew up with Roland."

Jon looked sad. "I know, more than most I know she was a good woman. But Robert we can't cause a war because of her, the situation has been dealt with for now."

"And what if this rivalry between Lord Roland and Lord Tywin escalates?" Master of Laws Eldon Estermont asked.

"We shall deal with that as it comes." Jon said.

"Varys, can't you dig closer to Lord Tywin and discover the truth? If he really did order the murder of Lynora Hill and there is undeniable proof…" Stannis began.

"My birds sing many songs, Lord Stannis, but they only sing the truth." Varys said. "I shall try to find something, but it is unlikely."

"Do it." Robert ordered.

"Your Grace." Varys bowed.

"I'm not sure Lord Tywin would resort to such… such measures." Pycelle piped up. "I served with him for twenty years and it's not in his nature."

"You're talking about a man who murdered entire houses Grand Maester." Stannis snapped. "It's entirely plausible that he ordered this because of a slight on his house. But we need fact, until then we can take no further action other than the measures Lord Jon suggested."

"I can assure you, Lord Tywin wouldn't…"

"We all thought Rhaegar Targaryen was a good man, until he kidnapped the Stark girl and…" Lord Rosby began, before realising Robert was in the room and falling silent. Jon looked over at the King nervously. Robert's face grew red with rage.

"Lord Rosby." Robert snarled. "You dare mention his name in my presence."

"Forgive me, Your Grace." Lord Rosby gasped. "I…"

"Get out of my city." Robert said slowly but scarily. "Get out and never return."

"Your Grace…" Jon said, trying to nullify the situation.

"GET OUT!" Robert bellowed, and Lord Rosby immediately stood as fast as he could and rushed out of the room. "He dares!"

"This meeting is adjourned." Jon said, and the remaining small council members briskly left the room, leaving Jon to calm down his former foster son, and think about hiring a new Master of Coin.

* * *

Roland put down the letter from Ned slowly. His friend had wished him his deepest sympathies, and Roland appreciated it. He certainly appreciated it more than his Father's letter that said they couldn't do anything without undeniable proof.

Sighing, he rose and made his way down the Giants Lance with his family to the burial grounds of castle staff that died in service. Lynora had gotten a nice patch of land near a large willow tree, and she was to be buried today. He arrived early, and soon many of the castle staff and all of his family joined him. It all passed in a blur as Lynora was brought to the burial grounds, placed in the ground and soil was thrown into the grave by the onlookers. He was brought out of his daze when a small hand slipped into his own, and he looked down to see a tearful Alyssa staring up at him. Smiling slightly, he tightened his grip and led his family back up to the Eyrie towards a new era of Roland's rule. An era without his mother there.

* * *

 **A sad chapter in my eyes, but necessary. Roland acted rashly when speaking to Tywin and after playing a waiting game, Tywin got some measure of revenge. I included the Small Council scene as I felt the discussion on why Tywin can't be brought to justice needed to be explained more.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know, reviews seem to have been slowing down recently and I'm not sure if it's because you all have nothing to say or people have stopped reading.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sceonn: It's all well and good thinking it's secure, but things like Summerhall can happen to wipe out the majority of your House, any 'spare' is welcomed.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: No need to apologise I'm just glad you're still reading!**

 **WeylandCorp 4: Last conversation they had was in Chapter 4 if I recall correctly, and that didn't end well…**

 **Stannisfan: I see Jaime as a young man having to make a choice, and that choice led to his name being tarnished. From then he already knew people would hate him, so that moulded him to the person we see in Season 1. I have plans for the war, and while I don't want to spoil too much, it won't be a Stark easy victory.**


	18. A Pact of Stone and Snow

**Well, last chapter certainly provided a response! This story is almost at 400 followers as well which is mad. Here is another one for you, one that had been planned since the very beginning and also the last one that can be classed as a 'prequel'. Next chapter will pick up where the show starts, but for now enjoy this chapter!**

 **As always I own nothing but Roland, Denys, Alyssa and Teora. The others belong to George Martin.**

* * *

 **294 AC**

It had been hard at first, but Roland had eventually gotten over his grief from his mother's death. He was grateful for the help that Maester Ryman and his squire, Andar, had given him and while there was nothing he could reward the Maester with, as it was his duty, he could reward Andar Royce. The newly anointed Ser Andar had ridden back to Runestone a few months ago, to take up his place as the heir to Runestone.

Trade with the Westerlands had halted completely. Jon had sent a letter requesting that the embargo be ended, but Roland refused. He couldn't hurt Tywin Lannister physically, but he could ensure that the goods of the Vale never reached his shores.

Another thing that helped Roland get over his grief was the news that Ilene was expecting again, and as her pregnancy turned into labour, he was waiting in the training courtyard, watching as Ser Vardis was giving Denys a lesson with a wooden sword. Roland stood on a balcony overlooking the training as Alyssa and Teora were next to him, also watching.

"Can I learn papa?" Teora asked sweetly, her blonde hair falling just above her shoulders.

"No silly, we're ladies." Alyssa said. The eldest Arryn child had grown up a lot in the last two years, and was now aware that her duty in life would be to marry a Lord and have his heirs, and the nine-year-old was learning from her mother about everything she would need to know about running households.

"Be nice." Roland scolded lightly. "Your sister is right though Tay, you'll never wield a sword like Denys will, but you'll be strong in other ways." He smiled at her.

Looking back to his son, he grinned as Denys got some good swings in at Ser Vardis, watching intently until the Maester tapped Roland on the shoulder. His robes were slightly stained with blood.

"Ryman, is everything ok?" Roland asked, worried.

"The baby is healthy as can be, My Lord. There were some, complications, with Lady Ilene however." Ryman said nervously.

"Complications?" Roland asked quietly, wide eyed.

"Nothing fatal, nothing we couldn't handle." Ryman said reassuringly, and Roland sighed with relief. "If you're ready, I shall take you to see them."

"Of course Maester." Roland said, before calling Denys and having them all go to Ilene's room. They entered, and the children quietly and calmly went and sat with Ilene, while Roland moved to his new baby.

"You have a son, My Lord." Ilene croaked weakly. Roland smiled.

"Keep your energy My Lady." He said kindly, before holding his son in his arms. "Denys, Alyssa, Teora. Meet your little brother, Artys."

"After the Winged Knight?" Denys asked excitedly.

"Aye, after the founder of our house." Roland smiled. He placed Artys back in his cradle before stepping outside at the Maester's request.

"The complications… I'll have to do more tests as Lady Ilene recovers but… it looks like she'll be unable to have any more children." Maester Ryman said solemnly. Roland was shocked. Looking back at his usually strong wife barely managing to lift her arms, he felt such sorrow for her.

"She'll live though?" He asked.

"Oh yes, she's at her weakest now but with a few weeks' bed rest I'm sure she'll be ok." Ryman said.

"Good." Roland breathed in relief.

Later, he was sat with Ilene holding his son. The other children had gone to their lessons, leaving the two adults alone to talk.

"I'll understand if you want to set me aside, nobody wants a barren wife." Ilene said.

"Hush now wife." Roland said quietly. "I made vows to you on our wedding day and you have blessed me with four healthy children. I will not break any vows now."

"But I'm barren." She whispered, a tear slipping from her eyes. Roland lifted his hand to wipe it away.

"I have four children already; I need no more." He said kindly. Kissing her forehead, he added. "Get some rest My Lady, our son needs you to recover."

"Of course, My Lord." She whispered, closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **296 AC**

Roland had received another raven from Ned detailing the birth of his third trueborn son, and 6th child overall. Thrilled for his friend, and spurned on by watching Alyssa in her lessons, he decided to arrange a trip to Winterfell. Ilene and Artys had stayed in the Eyrie, but the other Arryn's made the long trip.

It had taken almost a month of travelling, but Roland led his small retinue through the gates of Winterfell, and arrived to see the castle courtyard empty save for Ned, his family and a few guards. Dismounting, he walked up to Ned.

"Lord Arryn, welcome to Winterfell." Ned bowed his head respectfully.

"Lord Stark, thank you for allowing us to be guests in your home." Roland bowed his head back, before the pair couldn't hold their grins in any longer and hugged fiercely. "It's good to see you my friend."

"And you, Roland. I was sorry to hear about your mother; she was a kind woman." Ned said solemnly.

"Thank you." Roland smiled sadly.

"You've met Cat before of course." Ned said, gesturing his wife who was holding little Rickon Stark. "And this is Rickon."

"A pleasure, Lady Catelyn." Roland said.

"Likewise My Lord." Cat smiled.

"And these are my other children, Robb, my heir. Sansa, Arya and Brandon." Ned said, pointing to each.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Roland smiled, and sensing his children from arriving out of the carriage, he introduced them. "These are my children, Denys, my heir. Alyssa and Teora."

"Welcome to Winterfell." Ned smiled at the Arryn youngsters. "Allow us to show you to your rooms, you must be tired after your trip."

"Thank you Ned." Roland grinned.

They feasted that night, a joint celebration of Robb's twelfth nameday and the Arryn's arrival. Roland and Ned reminiscing over old times, much to Denys' entertainment as he learned more about his father's childhood. Roland also kept sneaking glances over at his children, watching as Arya and Teora chatted constantly and Sansa and Alyssa were getting along.

* * *

The next morning, Roland found himself in Ned's solar, as the Stark was finalising plans for an upcoming trip to Torrhen's Square. Roland was painfully recalling the details of Lynora's death.

"And then I sent a raven to Robert demanding justice and he all but refused, claiming there wasn't enough evidence." Roland scoffed.

"It would have been Tywin's word against the bards, Robert couldn't have done anything." Ned sighed.

"I know that now." Roland chuckled. "Grief during peacetime is horrible."

"Grief in wartime isn't much better." Ned said.

"You got to vent." Roland said, and Ned couldn't disagree. They fell into silence for a few moments before Ned spoke again.

"Our daughters seem to get on well." He noted.

"Aye, I can see why from what you've written to me about." Roland laughed.

"And Denys, he's the spitting image of you from when you were a boy just arriving at the Eyrie." Ned smiled. "With better clothing of course."

Roland grinned. "Of course. The children are actually part of the reason I suggested the visit."

"I guessed." Ned said.

"We've been friends for decades, along with Robert the Kingdoms have never been stronger in generations." Roland said. "I'd like to think that we can create an opportunity to build our relationship into a long-lasting bond."

"I agree." Ned said. "We always said we'd have our children marry for love, Cat and I."

"Love is a feeling that is rare in our situations, you're a lucky one." Roland noted.

"As are you." Ned countered. "You may not think you love Lady Ilene, but you treat her as well as you can, and speak of nobody else. I believe you feel very strongly indeed."

"I do." Roland smiled softly.

"So what is the best course for you?" Ned asked.

Roland thought for a moment. "I suppose I could suggest any of your girls for my Denys, but that wouldn't be fair on you. My brother Robin will be Lord of the Vale when he is of age, and your daughters deserve a Great Lord for a husband, as befits their status. Saying that, the Arryn name is still important, and so I would suggest a match between my Alyssa and your Robb."

Ned thought hard. "I'd have to speak to Cat about it of course."

"Of course." Roland agreed.

"I'm assuming you've already put this to Lady Ilene?"

"We speak regularly about the children's futures. A match with the North is a beneficial one." Roland smiled.

"I want Robert's agreement too, the Lannisters will no doubt see this as a threat." Ned told Roland.

"We can pen the letter as soon as full terms are agreed upon." Roland stated.

"Very well then, barring any problems with Cat, I consent." Ned grinned.

* * *

Cersei Lannister was concerned. Pycelle had just informed her about a betrothal proposal that had arrived from the North, and the Queen was on her way to confront Robert about it. Her brother Jaime was guarding his door, and let her in to the room. Robert was sat at his desk.

"Yes? Oh, it's you." He said, looking up. "What do you want?"

"This betrothal between Stark and Arryn, it cannot take place." She stated.

"How in the seven hells do you know about that?" Robert asked, before shaking his head. "I don't want to know. I think it's a wonderful match, it ties two of our most loyal houses together."

"It's a threat." Cersei countered. "The North, the Vale and the Riverlands now all united, what if they think that they could rule the country better? What if they try and displace your son?"

"Ned and Roland would never do that." Robert chuckled. "You're delusional."

"I'm cautious." Cersei snapped. "We can't let such a match take hold."

"And what would you suggest?" Robert sighed, weary of his wife already.

"My cousin, Lancel, is of a good age for the Arryn girl." Cersei said. "And for Stark, one of the female Lannisters, there's plenty to choose from."

"Pah!" Robert bellowed. "I'm surrounded by lions and now you'd have the realm surrounded too?"

"It makes sense, tying the kingdoms together in an unbreakable chain." Cersei told him.

"Or, I could let this go ahead, marry Joffrey to Ned's eldest girl and Myrcella to Roland's boy." Robert told her. "'Tying the kingdoms together' as you say."

"You will not send Myrcella away." Cersei snapped.

"I will do what I damn like!" Robert shouted. "Now get out and don't bother me with this again."

Cersei leaned forward, resting her hands on the table. "You will not send my daughter away." She snarled again, before briskly walking out the room.

* * *

The Arryn's time at Winterfell was almost over, and Roland had walked into Alyssa's room as a maid was sorting her hair out. After she had finished, Roland bid her to leave so he could talk to Alyssa.

"Is everything ok Father?" She asked.

"Of course my sweet." Roland smiled. "How have you enjoyed Winterfell?"

"It's magnificent! Not as good as the Eyrie of course, but it's so big! Sansa showed me the glass gardens and I think they're my favourite place." Alyssa explained.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it." Roland said. "And the Starks? How are they?"

"Sansa is my best friend." She smiled. "Little Rickon is sweet too. Arya seems nice but Sansa doesn't like her very much."

"Teora does." Roland said.

"Yes but they both don't want to be ladies." Alyssa scoffed.

"They're different, Arya reminds me of her aunt." Roland chuckled.

"Lady Lyanna?" Alyssa asked.

"Aye."

"They don't talk about her." Alyssa said quietly.

"It causes Lord Eddard lots of pain to think about." Roland said. "Imagine if you lost me, Denys and Teora all at once." Alyssa paled. "What about Robb?"

"He seems nice." Alyssa said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Have you spoken to him much?"

"Not really, he's always off with Jon or Theon." She said. "We've spoken at meals though, he seems nice."

"I'm glad, because I need to talk to you about something." Roland said, nervous for the conversation ahead.

"I'm to marry Robb, aren't I?" Alyssa said, taking Roland by surprise.

"Yes… how did you know?"

"Denys wondered why we were all travelling to Winterfell instead of just you and him, because he's your heir." Alyssa said. "Sansa guessed that because you and Lord Stark were friends, maybe it was so that we could all meet. Then I realised that it would have to have been about marriage."

"You're a clever girl, you know that?" Roland chuckled. "Lord Stark and I wrote to the King a couple of weeks ago about a match and King Robert thinks it's a wonderful idea."

"So you're announcing it tonight?" Alyssa asked.

"Aye." Roland nodded. "There is more though."

"Oh?" Alyssa asked.

"The North… It's different to the rest of the Kingdoms, it's larger than all of them together and the people are different too. Lord Stark and I agree that for you to be a true Lady of Winterfell, that you should live here for a few years."

Alyssa grew quiet at that, thinking about everything. "Mother?"

"Mother knew this could happen when we decided to ask for the betrothal." Roland explained. "Why do you think she hugged you for the longest compared to your siblings before we went?"

"I just thought she loved me better." Alyssa shrugged, causing Roland to chuckle.

"I know it's scary, and I know you'll miss us, I'll miss you too." Roland said, hugging his daughter. "But I wouldn't agree to this if I didn't think you were ready."

Alyssa nodded. "When will we marry?"

"Not until you turn 16." He smiled sadly. "You can have a lifetime with him, get to know him before you marry, get to mould him into the husband you want him to be. Your mother never had that luxury."

"I know." Alyssa said. "I'll miss you papa."

"I'll miss you too Aly." Roland said, hugging her again. "Now come, let prepare for dinner."

* * *

The betrothal was announced that night, and Alyssa and Robb spent the night awkwardly talking to one another, much to Ned and Roland's amusement. As the night drew on, he found himself in need of fresh air, and walked outside to find a young boy attacking a dummy with a wooden sword. He stood and watched for a moment, before Ned joined him.

"Jon, named after your father." Ned said.

"He has talent." Roland noted.

"He's the best swordsman out of Robb, Theon and him." Ned noted.

"I'm in need of a squire." Roland said. "I could take him with me to…"

"No." Ned said firmly. "The boy will remain in the North." And with that he walked back into the Great Hall. Roland sighed, and turned to see Jon Snow looking at him.

"Did you hear that?" Roland asked, picking up a wooden sword from a rack.

"Some, My Lord." Jon Snow said cautiously.

"Now now, I was no higher rank than you when I was your age." Roland waved off.

"But you're a Lord now. Legitimised and ruling."

"Aye, but I still don't think I deserve it." Roland admitted. "We have shit luck, you and I. We aren't handed anything like my boy was, like Robb and Theon Greyjoy were, we have to earn everything through blood and sweat."

"I want to be the best. I want to make my father proud." Jon sighed.

"And you do just by showing him how hard you work." Roland said, placing a hand on Jon Snow's shoulder. "Now, come on, show me what you have learnt."

"My Lord?"

"Spar with me, Jon Snow." Roland smiled.

"I can't hit a Lord, it's improper." Jon backed away.

"Listen to me Jon." Roland said. "I'm a bastard too, I may have a fancy title, and fancy clothes and a fancy name, but in my mind, I'm still Roland Stone, the Vale bastard living in Lannisport. Now come, show me what you can do and I'll see how hard I can persuade your father to let you come with me and train to be a true knight, one of the Knights of the Vale, the finest in Westeros."

They began to spar then, Roland giving Jon some helpful pointers on his stance and swings. For an hour, they trained, and by the end of it, Roland was impressed, but also confused.

* * *

The next morning Roland made his way immediately to Ned's solar. Knocking on the door, he immediately opened it and let himself in.

"I get it now." He told Ned.

"Roland?"

"I get why you don't want him going South." Roland repeated.

"No you don't."

"Why didn't you tell me Lyanna had a son?" Roland demanded, and Ned was utterly shocked.

"How did you…?"

"I idolised Rhaegar, everyone knew that." Roland laughed. "I found myself enchanted by your sister, even though I only met her the once. You don't think I can see them in him? He holds himself like Rhaegar, he swings like Rhaegar."

Ned sighed, and kept his voice low. "I got to the Tower and the Kingsguard were there. Only Howland and I made it through the battle alive. I rushed up and Lyanna was already dying. Her midwife handed me a babe and she promised me not to tell Robert. She had heard about Aegon and Rhaenys."

"And you were scared he'd do the same." Roland finished for Ned, remembering his own anger at how Robert had treated the Targaryen children. "I understand."

"You cannot tell a single soul." Ned warned, sounding more dangerous than Roland had ever remembered him.

"I promise you my friend. Nobody shall hear it from me." Roland swore.

"If I send him south, more people may recognise him, people than knew Rhaegar." Ned sighed.

"Not at the Eyrie." Roland said. "Listen Ned, he's hurting here, he's shunned by Lady Catelyn, he's been brought up to think himself lower than he needs to. I can help him; I know what he feels like."

"I trust you, my friend. But if Robert finds out…"

"Robert only needs to know that I've taken your bastard on as a squire." Roland said firmly. "Help the lad Ned, let him forge his own way, otherwise what else is there for him but the Wall?"

"There is honour serving in the Nights Watch."

"There's also freezing your balls off in even worse snows than you get here and calling thieves, murderers and rapists your brothers." Roland scoffed. "This is the best chance the boy will get."

Ned thought about it some more. "You swear that nobody will know."

"Nobody, not even my Lady wife will know." Roland repeated.

Sighing, Ned gave his answer. "Then I can see no reason not to let him choose. If he wishes it, I shall let him go."

Roland smiled, and gripped his friend's shoulder. "Rhaegar was my friend, Lyanna was special to me too. I will not fail them or you Ned."

"I know you won't." Was the reply.

* * *

They had been in Winterfell for almost three months, and it was now time for the Arryn's to depart. It was a tearful occasion as Denys and Teora were sad to leave Alyssa behind, while the Stark children were sad that Jon was leaving. Letting Jon say his goodbyes, he knelt and hugged Alyssa tightly.

"You be good for Lord and Lady Stark. Listen to them, learn from them." He told her.

"I will Father, I promise." Alyssa sniffed, tears running down her face.

"We will see each other soon, I promise." Roland said, kissing the side of her head. "I love you little lady."

"I love you too Papa." Alyssa cried, holding Roland tighter. Gently he pushed her away and hugged Ned again.

"Look after her." He said.

"Look after him." Ned replied.

"Take care of yourself Ned." Roland smiled.

"And you Roland."

Finally, Roland mounted his horse next to Jon, and with one final wave to his daughter, he rode out of Winterfell, ready to go back home.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this, I think everybody that's read either of my stories know that I love all of the Starks, and Ned and Roland scenes are some of my favourites. It'll be fun to see your ideas on how this chapter and the betrothal/Jon going south will change canon. I already have a plan, but good ideas will never be passed up.**

 **The reveal about Jon is likely to split opinions again. I hope I've explained it well enough in the actual story, but if not I'll explain it again here. Roland idolised Rhaegar, and in tournaments and whenever Roland saw the Targaryen he analysed him as much as he could, trying to learn moves and such from him. Jon is only 12 in this chapter, but already his style resembles Rhaegar. It was watching that, talking to the boy and seeing how he acted that made him come to the conclusion that he was Lyanna and Rhaegar's boy. Remember as well that Roland is one of Ned's best friends, and he would know that Ned probably wasn't capable of siring a bastard when another logical alternative presents itself.**

 **Please let me know what you think again. I have a separate email account for and it always makes me happy to hear the email tone on my phone letting me know that one of you lot have reviewed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **NoOneInParticular17: Sorry to hear that, I hope some other story peaks your interest. Goodbye.**

 **sexybutcreepy: She has no political power, but this isn't political. It's personal, and what's more personal than killing Roland's mother?**

 **Darkcush: If he gets a chance I'm sure Roland will take it, but he needs the opportunity and the Eyrie is fairly isolated from Lannister rule. He can't just declare war.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: You aren't, it's a popular theory.**

 **C.E.W: He hadn't had a chance to get away with it in regards to Tyrion until Season 4, and he sentenced Tyrion to death there.**

 **LadyKatherine29: Jon may have many opportunities but he won't take them because it's not in his nature unless forced.**

 **Guest (Eye problems): I shouldn't revel in the fact you teared up, but it means that the scene did its job! Thank you for saying that.**

 **Hail King Cerion: Difference is Daemon Blackfyre was a clear claimant for the throne and a much better choice in ruler, the Lords of the Vale would go to war for Roland, but not because his mother, a Lannister, got murdered.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: He murdered entire houses because certain members disrespected his house, it's not so hard to believe for me, especially as he could get away with it. He will deny the fact to his last breath, meaning that he can get away with it and not be truly labelled kinslayer. Jon is Hand of the King and needs to bring peace to the realm, as fond as he was of Lynora all she was to him was a one off shag that brought a child, he can't go to war for that.**

 **jean d'arc: There will be more on Lynora's death in a few chapters, I'm excited for some of the things I have planned in the latter part of this fic for sure.**

 **Stannisfan: Sorry to hear that you didn't like it. Yes Lords do have to act, and Roland did by executing the man that did the crime, but he can't act on Tywin without causing a war, and his Lords wouldn't go to war over Lynora. It does make sense however, and it will make sense in the future. 'Fucked up' is a bit strong however, I hope your mind changes at the end of the fic.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I liked writing her, she was a good character I feel, but I'm excited for the future.**


	19. Now it Begins

**So here starts the show! 18 chapters of 'prequel' material, and 12 to go of show storylines, with a twist. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **As ever, I own nothing but Roland and the kids.**

* * *

 **300 AC**

The bells of the Red Keep were ringing. Silent Sisters in the Throne Room were preparing the body of Jon Arryn, giving him the treatment he warranted as Hand of the King for 16 years. Cersei Lannister was watching on from the gallery, and her brother Jaime walked up to join her.

"As your brother, I feel it's my duty to warn you." Jaime said, catching his sister's attention. "You worry too much. It's starting to show."

"And you never worry about anything." Cersei countered. "When we were seven, you jumped off the cliffs as Casterly Rock. One hundred foot drop into the water, and you were never afraid."

"There was nothing to be afraid of until you told father." Jaime shrugged, before lowering his voice to imitate the tones of Tywin. "We're Lannisters. Lannisters don't act like fools."

Cersei wasn't amused, and stared back down to where Jon's body lay. "What if Jon Arryn told someone?" She asked, concerned.

"But who would he tell?" Jaime asked.

"My husband." Cersei replied.

Lowering his voice again, Jaime told her. "If he told the king, both our heads would be skewered on the city gates by now."

"Then our cousin." Cersei added quickly, bitter at the man in question. "They were always sickeningly close."

Jaime had an answer for that too. "Pycelle monitors all raven messages and all of Jon Arryn's retinue remain in King's Landing for now, until they leave back for the Vale and they will be searched upon leaving." He said, grasping her arm gently to reassure her. "Whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know, it died with him. And Robert will choose a new Hand of the King, someone to do his job while he's off fucking boars and hunting whores. Or is it the other way around? And life will go on."

"You should be the Hand of the king." Cersei told him.

"That's an honour I can do without." Jaime told her, turning towards the body of Jon. "Their days are too long, their lives are too short."

* * *

Roland was sat in his solar writing a letter to his friend Yohn. He had received word from Castle Black that Ser Waymar Royce had been lost beyond the Wall, and he was penning a letter to tell the boy's father. Finishing up, he fixed his seal on to the letter and placed it to one side. Deciding to send it later, he went to find his son Denys.

He found the boy sparring with his squire, Jon. Rhaegar's son doing well in teaching Roland's heir a new technique. The 13-year-old was becoming handy with the sword, and Roland was thinking about sending him to Runestone to squire, just as he had done over 20 years previously. He stood regally, watching the two youngsters go at each other with blunted blades. Jon had become an accomplished swordsman, and Roland had prepared a new blade for him, decorated with a white direwolf on the pommel.

Walking down to the small arena, he stood next to Ser Vardis, the Master of Arms. "How are they looking?"

"Snow is excellent for his age My Lord, perhaps even better than you were." Ser Vardis grinned. "Denys is coming along well too."

"Excellent." Roland smiled, waiting for the bout to finish before he stepped into the small arena. "Jon, over here." He called. "Denys, go and clean yourself up for your lessons."

"Can't I stay here and train Father?" Denys groaned.

"Now." Roland said firmly, and Denys nodded and ran off. Jon came up to Roland.

"Yes, My Lord?" He asked.

"I wanted to give this to you." Roland said, gesturing to Ser Vardis to grab Jon's present. "I know you've been using the edged swords from the armoury when you've been training with them, and I thought it was about time you had one of your own."

Ser Vardis handed Jon the sheathed weapon, and Jon looked amazed. Stepping back, he unsheathed the hand and a half longsword, revelling in the blade.

"A direwolf on the pommel?" Jon smiled.

"You couldn't have the grey of your family's house, but I hope you like the white." Roland said.

"I do, Lord Roland. Thank you." Jon grinned.

"Oh, and a word of warning." Roland said. "Don't presume I wouldn't find out about your little gift for Arya."

Jon looked abashed. He had shared many letters with his family over the last 4 years, mainly to Arya and Robb. Arya had been moaning that she wasn't allowed to train and Jon had asked the smith at the Eyrie to make a sword in the Braavosi style so it would fit her frame. "I'm sorry My Lord, it won't happen again I swear it…"

"Don't worry about it." Roland waved it away. "If she's anything like your Aunt Lyanna then I'm not surprised she wants to learn. You can give it to her when we go up to Winterfell for Alyssa's wedding."

"Thank you, My Lord." Jon grinned. Roland noticed the Maester walking towards them.

"Go and get some food in you Jon, and ask them to send mine to my solar." Roland commanded, and Jon nodded, walking away. "Maester Ryman, I have a letter for you to send to Runestone."

Maester Ryman looked nervously at his feet. "A raven, from King's Landing My Lord." He handed Roland a letter.

"From King's Landing? What does my Father want now?" Roland asked, breaking Robert's seal and unravelling the letter. His heart missed a beat as he read the words. His Father was dead. Tears stung his eyes, and he shook them away quickly.

"My Lord?" Ryman asked.

"Send ravens to the Lords of the Vale. Lord Jon Arryn is dead." Roland sniffed. "Then send my wife to my solar."

"Of course My Lord." Ryman bowed. "If there's anything you need…"

"Thank you Maester." Roland said shortly. Ryman bowed again and walked off, leaving Roland alone with Ser Vardis.

"My deepest condolences Lord Roland." Ser Vardis said.

"Thank you Ser Vardis. Go to the Bloody Gate and inform Ser Brynden that we are expecting his niece soon." Roland said. Ser Vardis bowed, and left. Roland also left the training grounds to head to his solar, where Ilene found him slumped over his desk crying. All she could do was comfort him as he grieved for his father.

* * *

Four days afterwards was when Roland received news that Lady Lysa had reached the Bloody Gate. He gathered the household to welcome the new Lord of the Vale into the Eyrie. Stood next to Ilene and Denys, he watched as the retinue of House Arryn of King's Landing walk up the mountain bridge towards the castle.

They stopped in front of the gates, and Roland stepped forward. "Lady Lysa, Lord Robin. Welcome to the Eyrie."

"Thank you." Lady Lysa said. "It's been a long trip."

"Come and make yourself feel at home. Rooms have been prepared for you." Roland explained. "Lord Robin will have my father's old rooms and suitable quarters nearby have been prepared for you Lady Lysa."

"Good." She said. "Come Robin, let us go into your castle."

"I'm hungry." Robin said petulantly, surprising Roland.

"Food can be brought to your rooms if you require, or we can arrange for a feast in the High Hall…" Roland began, but Lysa interrupted him.

"That won't be necessary. Please show us to our rooms."

"Very well." Roland said. "This way please." He gestured to a couple of servants who had been tasked with showing Robin and Lysa to their rooms. Once they had gone, Roland heard his son Artys ask Teora.

"Why isn't he blonde? I thought all Arryn's were blonde."

"Shh." Teora insisted.

"That doesn't have to always be the case Artys." Roland told the six-year-old. "Lord Robb has his mother's colouring, as do the Princes and Princess."

"But we're all blonde." Artys carried on.

"And Lord Robin isn't." Ilene said. "Come now, let's get inside." She pushed her children towards the entrance to the castle, and Roland fell in beside her. "She was rude, didn't address you properly."

"It's trying times for us all, I'm sure she's just grieving." Roland said, unsure of his own words.

* * *

The weeks following Robin and Lysa's arrival were trying. Lysa was convinced that Roland shouldn't be in control of the Vale, even though he had been deemed Lord Protector officially by Robert following the immediate aftermath of Jon's death. Roland was concerned too, Robin seemed to still be suckling, much to Ilene's disgust.

Things grew worse when Roland attempted to get Robin to sit in on a trial for a murder that had happened in one of the mining towns. The murderer had been brought to the Eyrie, and Roland had sent for Robin, only to have Lysa storm in to his solar.

"Why are you summoning Robin?" She demanded.

"Lady Lysa." Roland said politely. "Robin needs to learn how to rule, he shall sit in on the trial and learn."

"No." She said. "I will not have it."

Roland sighed, and stood up to face her. "I don't see what power you have. I am Lord Protector of the Vale and royally dubbed as Lord Robin's tutor. He will be my squire when he is old enough and he will learn how to rule with me guiding him."

"I'm his mother. Don't forget your place, bastard. Robin is the trueborn son." Lysa scowled.

Roland grimaced. "You shall treat me with more respect, My Lady. You are here because you are my Lord's mother, but if you try and undermine royal commands in the future I will send you back to Riverrun."

"You can't do that." She snarled.

"By force if necessary!" Roland said, his voice raising. "Now, Lord Robin shall meet me in here so I can explain what is to happen and what he is to do, and then he shall go down to Ser Vardis and learn how to wield a sword."

"He is sickly, he can't wield a sword. You would have him think he can fight so he will die in battle." Lysa cried. "Usurper!"

Roland's patience was wearing thin. "I would have him able to command his men! I have no interest in usurping my brother. I will run the Vale in his name until I am no longer needed, as per King Robert's request. Then I shall make my way to Falcon's Rest, to rule there as Robin's vassal."

"You don't fool me. The Lannisters murdered my husband, and now a Lannister is trying to murder my son." Lysa scowled, and stormed out of the room. Roland was gobsmacked at the revelation.

* * *

Lysa wouldn't be convinced that Roland wasn't after the Vale. After the trial, Robin had come back to her obsessed with making people fly, and it worried her. He had also been forced to stop feeding at her breast, and the soothing feeling she longed for would no longer be felt.

Angry, she prepared the letter she had been told to write, but added something extra.

Roland was also writing a letter. If what Lysa had said was true, then there would be war. The murder of his mother was bad enough, but the murder of a Lord Paramount could not go unpunished. For war, he knew he would need allies, so penned a letter to Ned.

' _My friend. It is grave news I bring to you this day. Lady Lysa has accused the Lannisters of murdering my beloved father, Lord Jon Arryn. I know not of the truth to these claims, but know that you will be Robert's new hand. I beg you as your friend and your brother, please find the truth of these accusations, but be careful. King's Landing is a dangerous place, and men like us are not well suited to the city. I am always a letter away. Your friend, Roland._ '

Fixing his seal to the stamp, he made his way to Ser Vardis, one of the men he could fully trust, and entrusted him with the ride to Winterfell. A letter such as the one he was sending couldn't be risked by raven, and it was also a chance to give Arya Jon's present.

* * *

The feast had gone well and Robert was happy. Ned had retired into Cat's rooms and was mulling over his decision to Robert's request.

"I'm a Northman. I belong here with you, not down south in that rat's nest they call a capital." Ned said to his wife.

"I won't let him take you." Cat said defiantly.

"The king takes what he wants. That's why he's king."

"I'll say, 'Listen, fat man, you are not taking my husband anywhere. He belongs to me now.'" Cat said, jabbing Ned on the chest for effect. Ned chuckled.

"How did he get so fat?" He asked, amused.

"He only stops eating when it's time for a drink." Cat replied with a laugh.

There was a knock at the door, and the wedded couple turned to the door. A guard called through the wood. "It's Maester Luwin, My Lord."

"Send him in." Ned called back. Luwin entered the room.

"Pardon, my lord, my lady." He apologised. "A rider in the night, from your sister." He told Cat, who looked up at him surprised. Luwin handed her a sealed message with the seal of House Arryn.

"Stay." Ned bid to Luwin.

"This was sent from the Eyrie. What's she doing at the Eyrie?" She asked rhetorically. "She's never been to the Eyrie." Reading the note, she looked up at Luwin in alarm, before rushing to the fire to burn the letter.

"What news?" Ned asked, concerned.

"Roland was right, she's fled the capital. Like to him, she says Jon Arryn was murdered, by the Lannisters. She adds that the king is in danger." Cat told him.

Ned looked horrified. "She's fresh widowed, Cat. Like Roland she's grieving, they don't know what they're saying."

"Lysa's head would be on a spike right now if the wrong people had found that letter." Cat argued. "Do you think she would risk her life, her son's life, if she wasn't certain her husband was murdered?"

"Then why hasn't Roland called the banners?" Ned asked. "If they are certain, he wouldn't take that lightly, not with how he feels about the Lannisters."

"The King would need proof and Roland would never go to war without showing the King the proof. just like with his mother he needs undeniable proof that the Lannisters were behind it." Cat told him.

"If this news is true, and the Lannisters conspire against the throne, who but you can protect the King?" Luwin asked Ned. "Who but you can find the proof?"

"They murdered the last Hand. Now you want Ned to take the job!" Cat exclaimed, worried.

"The King rode for a month to ask Lord Stark's help. He's the only one he trusts." Luwin told Cat gently, before turning to Ned who was staring into the fire. "You swore the king an oath, my lord."

"He spent half his life fighting Robert's wars. He owes him nothing." Cat said defiantly, before turning to Ned. "Your father and brother rode south once on a king's demand." She reminded her husband.

"A different time. Different king." Luwin said.

"One thing is certain." Ned said, still not sure on what to do. "Roland's request. If this is to come to war, if the Lannisters have conspired against the King… Robb needs to marry Alyssa. We need blood ties with the Vale. Luwin, prepare the household in the morning, the wedding will be in two days."

"Won't Lord Roland want to be at the wedding?" Luwin asked.

"He knows the necessity of speed, he'll understand." Ned said, turning back to the fire, thoughts racing in his head.

* * *

Alyssa Arryn had had a good four years in Winterfell. She had learnt everything off of Catelyn Stark and had even been in charge of smaller duties, so as to lighten Lady Catelyn's load. She still called Sansa her best friend, and the two were nearly inseparable. She also felt she got on well with Robb. They knew they would marry soon, she had bled a year back and they were just waiting on her Father to arrange a visit to Winterfell. That is why she was surprised when Cat came to her and said that she would be getting married now, without her family there.

She wore a plain white gown, Northern in the sense that detailing was kept to a minimum, and she was being walked down towards the Godswood by the King. She had wanted a wedding in front of the Seven, and Robb promised her one when her family could be there, but Robb followed the Old Gods, and her children would too.

Stopping by the entrance to the Godswood, she took a deep breath. Even though the night was dark, King Robert noticed.

"Don't be nervous, the Starks are good people, and your Father was like a brother to myself and Ned, they'll look after you, and you'll do well here."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Alyssa smiled. "I'm fond of Robb, we can be happy I'm sure of it."

"Lucky you." The King chuckled. "Come on, let's get you wed."

She had been to the Godswood before, her and Sansa often came to bathe in the hot pools, and Robb had kissed her for the first time under the huge Weirwood tree. She looked down the path, and saw many people from Winterfell all holding lit lanterns, as was tradition. Her Arryn cloak covering her shoulders, she was led by the King towards the Weirwood tree, where Robb and Ned were waiting for her. Ned walked towards Alyssa.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Ned asked.

"Alyssa, of the House Arryn, comes here to be wed." The King announced, having practiced his lines for a full day. "A woman grown, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Robb stepped into view, and Alyssa smiled at her soon to be husband. "Robb, of the House Stark. Heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?" He said in that dreamy voice of his.

"King Robert of the House Baratheon, first of my name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Robert announced.

"Lady Alyssa." Ned said kindly. "Will you take this man?"

"I take this man." Alyssa smiled at Robb again. Robb offered his hand and she willingly took it. Together they turned towards the Weirwood tree and knelt before it, to say their vows. Alyssa thought hers, thinking that even though she was a staunch believer in the Seven, her children would pray to this tree and she should at least try and be open. Robb flexed his hand in hers soon after, and they held their hands up so the crowd could see. Robb let go of her hand and unfastened her Arryn cloak to hand to Sansa, and took a large Stark cloak from Lady Catelyn, cloaking it over her shoulders.

Letting the applause die down, they all made their way towards the Great Hall to feast. Luckily the King remained sober, out of respect for the children of his two friends. Alyssa grinned as people came to congratulate her from all over the room, especially when Sansa came up to the High Table.

"You're married!" She exclaimed. "How does it feel?"

"No different, but I can't stop smiling!" Alyssa grinned.

"You're so lucky! I can't wait to marry Prince Joffrey." Sansa said dreamily.

"You need to bleed first, then you and the Prince can have many sons and daughters." Alyssa smiled. "Hopefully I can give you some nieces and nephews soon too!"

"Oh please!" Sansa squealed. Alyssa laughed, and Sansa moved on so that the next guest could congratulate her and Robb. Soon enough it was time for the scary part of the night, as Robb held out for her hand and led them up to his chambers. She stood awkwardly at the side of the room, looking nervously up at him.

Robb smiled kindly. "I know you wished your parents were here, and your sister, but I hope today was good for you."

"It was, thank you." Alyssa smiled. "It's just the next bit I'm worried about…"

"I am too, I've not done it before either." Robb said, putting his hand through his hair nervously.

"I thought you and Theon…"

"He went to brothels, I stayed in the inns." Robb told her. "I would never dishonour you in such a way Aly."

Alyssa smiled, and leaned in towards him to kiss him, letting their bodies take over as they fell towards the bed and began married life as one.

* * *

 **There we have it, the Vale and the North are officially joined in marriage!**

 **I hope the scenes with Lysa were believable too, I have some interesting things planned with those two.**

 **I had to find a way to get Arya needle as well, and this seemed like the best way possible. Jon being down south will change things, but with where I want Arya's story in here to go, she needs Needle.**

 **Again, let me know what you think! And I'll see you all soon with Chapter 20.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Vulcran: You say that now…**

 **jean d'arc: It was more mannerisms, how he held himself in general and how he fought. Style can be worked on yes, but occasionally it will be similar through genetics I'd like to think. It's convenient yes, but Jon wasn't going to come South without Roland knowing the secret, and that wouldn't happen unless he guessed.**

 **DullReign82: I'm sorry to hear you've been unwell, and I hope you're on the mend!**

 **xJehova: Thank you so much for saying that! It's high praise, and I hope it carries on living up to those standards in your eyes.**

 **Guest (names): They're traditional family names. Torrhen Stark is obviously named after the King who Knelt, King Roland I Arryn as mentioned in this story started building the Eyrie, Durran is a very popular Baratheon name and Tyland was the younger brother of the Lord of the Rock at the time, as well as the eventual Hand of the King.**

 **XBolt51: The Redforts and the Royces are further East to the Eyrie, so unless they're all in the Eyrie at some point it's unlikely he'll meet them. Also Domeric is dead by now, if he's even in the show.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: There will be more Stark/Arryn moments, not just including the one in this chapter.**

 **htennis: He did want them to marry for love, that is fact. Unfortunately he barely got a choice, Sansa married because she was forced to in the show, and in the books Robb married out of duty. This is Westeros, nobles don't often marry for love especially when there's such a good alliance to be made from the wedding bed.**

 **GoT Fan: As it stands, you're right.**

 **Lilyzinha: Tyrion and Jaime think of him as family, Tyrion more so after the whole 'Kingslayer' business but Jaime is coming around. Cersei despises him as he isn't a 'true Lannister'.**

 **Calem Phoenix: (Chapter 8): It's been explained. There was no true guarantee Roland was going to be legitimised, and it wasn't a given that he would inherit anyway, there was still Harrold Hardyng and his mother. Hoster Tully didn't want any less than the Lord of the Eyrie and there wasn't enough time to wait, he needed both marriages to join the war.**

 **Guest (Faceless men): He's not as dishonourable as that, if he was going to kill Tywin it would be staring him in the eyes as he did it personally.**

 **Tetaleo: Ned was never told to have his own spies, Tywin only had those in King's Landing that trusted him from his 20 years of service and I don't recall hearing about any other houses having active spies. In regards to the plot, the first season will remain relatively the same, with a couple of changes, but the end of Season One will be a lot different.**


	20. Gifts

**So the poll is up for my next story! I've only offered those that I've already started, and I've let you all pick two. I'll close it when Chapter 30 gets released on this story.**

 **From now on the dates will remain pretty much the same, so I won't include them anymore until a change in year occurs, which will be the move from one series to another.**

 **As always I own nothing but Roland.**

* * *

Bran's fall had shocked everybody in Winterfell, and had pushed the date of the Royal party departing back a few weeks, in the hope that the boy would wake up. Sadly that didn't seem to be the case. Ned knew that Robert was getting impatient, so decided to set a date for leaving.

The night before, as the castle was busy getting everything ready for the long trip South, Ned found himself outside Arya's room. Jon's gift had arrived with Roland's letter, but the Stark patriarch had struggled to find time to sit down and talk with his youngest daughter with all that had gone on. Finally, he had found a spare few minutes and knocked on the door, keeping the Braavosi shortsword behind his back.

"I'm doing it!" Arya exclaimed from through the wood, Ned laughed to himself and entered the room. It was a state, as she was flinging everything into her chests. Arya looked up at him annoyed, but her features softened once she saw who it was. "Father, sorry, I thought you were the Septa again."

"It's ok." Ned smiled. "You'll end up having to do it again you know." He nodded towards her untidy packing.

"It'll get scrunched up while we travel anyway, I don't get why I have to fold neatly." She rolled her eyes.

"We want to make a good impression, don't we?" Ned asked her.

"I suppose." She sighed, beginning to fold a dress up. "Look at this though! Nymeria, gloves." She commanded. Her direwolf pet looked at her oddly, before running off to fetch a pair of gloves that Arya had left on the floor. Ned chuckled as the wolf clumsily brought them back, much to Arya's delight.

"Very good! Anyway, you can stop that for a moment, I've bought you a gift, from Jon." Ned told her. Arya looked up excitedly. Ned made her wait a moment, before bringing the sheathed sword into view. He smiled as Arya's eyes immediately lit up, and she went to grab it. Ned brought it back towards him, gaining her attention once more.

"Now, I don't know why he's sent you a sword, but I'm guessing you had some input." Ned said. "Normally, I wouldn't let you anywhere near this."

"Father please." Arya begged.

"I haven't finished." Ned said sternly, and Arya quietened down. "Normally I wouldn't let you near a sword, but we are going to a dangerous place in King's Landing. I'll allow you to learn from a Braavosi once we've settled in and I have sent for one. The sword should match the technique."

"Are you serious? I can learn?" Arya asked.

"I'll expect you to keep up with your lessons with Septa Mordane." He instructed. "And I want to hear good reports from her, otherwise I will take this away."

"I will, I promise." Arya nodded her head eagerly.

"Good." Ned chuckled, finally handing her the sword. "Now go to the middle of the room before you unsheathe it."

Arya did just that, and carefully unsheathed the small, thin sword. "It's thin."

"It won't slice a man in two, but it can still do some damage." Ned told her. "You know how to use it?"

"I'm not stupid." Arya scoffed, before remembering who she was talking too. "Sorry Father, I meant yes. Stick them with the pointy end."

Ned chuckled, nodding. "That'll do it. Now put it away, you need to finish packing."

"Yes Father. Thank you." Arya said, sheathing the sword again and running towards Ned, who opened his arms for her. He held her tightly as another girl with a talent for swordplay filled his mind, and he wondered if he had made the right decision.

* * *

Robin Arryn was never going to be a natural with a sword, Roland decided as the 8-year-old was struggling to even lift the wooden object. Roland had decided to try and train Robin himself as a bit of bonding time between brothers, but the pair of them were just getting frustrated.

"I can't lift it!" Robin cried, throwing it to the floor.

"That's ok, we'll find something else." Robin sighed, before calling to a guard to fetch two broomsticks. Once he had them, he snapped the brooms off and handed Robin the shaft. "Is that easier?"

"Yes." Robin said carefully, trying to swing it a bit.

"Good, well hold it like I am." Roland said, trying to show Robin the grip. "No, gentler, your arms need to be able to swing easily."

"If I hold it more gentle then it will fall!" Robin exclaimed angrily.

"Just make sure that you can swing your arms like this." Roland said, showing him the movement he wanted. Robin tried it clumsily, but Roland was pleased with the progress. "Good! Now, stand closer, and aim for my side." Robin tried it, and it was easily parried but Roland grinned. "You're a natural." He grinned to try and boost the boy's confidence.

"I am?"

"ROBIN ARRYN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A screech came from behind Roland, and he sighed, knowing the source. He turned around to see Lysa Arryn striding towards them, Maester Coleman following, trying to calm Lysa down.

"I'm learning to fight Mother! Look!" Robin said, whacking Roland in the side lightly.

"You." Lysa scowled at Roland. "Robin, inside. Now."

"But…

"Go inside Robin, it's ok we can carry on another day." Roland turned to smile at his brother, taking the broom handle. Robin looked between his mother and half-brother, before running inside with Maester Coleman.

"You just want him to die don't you. You want my Sweetrobin to die in battle so you can claim the Eyrie." Lysa wailed.

"No My Lady." Roland defended. "I want Robin to be a strong, capable ruler. He needs to learn how to be a leader in all walks of life."

"You want him dead! Well I won't have it. I want you to leave." Lysa scowled.

"Lady Lysa." Roland raised his voice. "I am Lord Protector of the Vale. You are nothing but the mother of my brother. Speak to me like that again and I'll find a husband for you far away. I would send you back to Riverrun but your Father is bedridden, I will not have you questioning me, My Lady."

"You're just a spoiled little bastard that thinks he's entitled." Lysa spat.

"Guards." Roland shouted. "See to it that Lady Lysa remains in her rooms until I say otherwise." The guards moved swiftly, escorting a screaming Lysa back into the castle as Roland sighed. His son appeared from a corner, surprising Roland. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." Denys said. "She's surely mad, she tried to get Mother to leave Artys with her the other day."

"She did, did she." Roland narrowed his eyes.

"Aye, Mother wouldn't let her though, says she doesn't trust Lady Lysa."

"As she shouldn't." Roland noted. "Don't call her mad publicly Denys, we don't know how her mind fairs after your Grandfather's death."

"Of course Father." Denys nodded.

"Are you all packed?" Roland asked. He had finalised a deal with Yohn to send Denys to Runestone after Jon Arryn's funeral.

"Yes Father."

"Good, well go and spar with Jon or something, take your mind off Lady Lysa." Roland smiled.

Denys grinned and began to run off, before turning back. "Is it true that Grandfather asked Lord Hoster for you to marry Lady Lysa, instead of Grandfather?"

Roland was taken back. "Where did you hear that?"

"Lady Lysa was bitterly stating that her Father hated her, but the best thing he did was refuse a bastard's hands." Denys quoted. "I know your parents weren't married, but Mother never moans about being married to you."

Roland wasn't surprised by Lysa's actions. "Lady Lysa is grieving Denys, she doesn't know what she is saying. Pay her no mind."

"Of course Father." Denys said again.

"Now off you go." Roland gestured, and Denys ran off, leaving the Lord Protector to think long and hard about his stepmother, and what to do about her.

* * *

Jon Arryn's body arrived around a month after his death. It had been treated as well as it could to preserve it, but there was a hint of a smell of rot already. This broke Roland's heart, imagining his Father in there, and not wanting to see what he looked like. Maester Coleman, Jon's personal Maester from King's Landing, had joined Lysa's party in coming back to the Eyrie, and Roland had sent for him.

He was telling Jon Snow about what his plans had been before being knighted, when the knock came at the door to Roland's solar and Maester Coleman was at the door, along with Maester Ryman.

"Ah, Maester. Jon, you can get off for the day if you like." Roland said. Jon nodded, and left the room.

"You summoned me, Lord Roland." Maester Coleman said.

"I did. You were treating my Father, weren't you?" Roland asked.

"May I sit?" Coleman asked, and Roland nodded. Taking a seat, he spoke. "I was until the end. Grand Maester Pycelle took over from me once Jon grew worse. It was a very quick sickness, but towards the end he grew weaker."

Taking in the information, Roland cursed. "Pycelle is a Lannister man, isn't he?"

"Allegedly." Coleman stated bitterly. "He certainly hasn't kept to most of his vows."

"Then the Lannisters could have poisoned him." Roland sighed.

"Poison?" Coleman asked wide eyed. "But… No! Then again, could it be… no he would have gone purple. What about…"

"Maester?" Roland asked, concerned.

"What were his symptoms?" Ryman asked. Ryman had studied poison.

"It was a simple fever." Coleman said, shaking his head. "There were no symptoms."

Ryman rushed to a corner and picked out a small book. Flicking through it, he came across a page. "Was he sick a lot? Out of both ends?"

"Yes…" Coleman said slowly.

"If he was poisoned. And I can't be sure." Ryman stated clearly. He handed Roland the book. "Then the Tears of Lys is the most likely."

"I've not heard of it." Roland said, looking through the page. "Clear and odourless, he never stood a chance." He sighed sadly.

"It's also one of the most expensive poisons." Ryman explained.

"How expensive?"

"Enough that only Great Houses would easily be able to get their hands on it." Ryman said.

"So the Lannisters would barely even feel the dent." Roland scowled. "This is as much proof as we're ever going to get from here."

"It's not proof though, My Lord." Ryman said. "It's a theory, nothing else."

"We need to write to Ned." Roland said firmly. "Explain our thoughts, and the proof we have. He can investigate more thoroughly in King's Landing until I join him."

"My Lord, please reconsider…" Coleman said.

"Why, Maester?"

"If what we are saying is true, and the Lannisters murdered Lord Arryn, we need to inform Lord Eddard yes, but you going will only raise suspicion. Plus you are needed here, without you I fear Lady Lysa will be the sole influence on Lord Robin."

"You have been good for the boy, My Lord." Ryman agreed. "I will send a raven to King's Landing as soon as you have worded it how you'd like."

"No." Roland said. "Send it with Lord Yohn. He will go to compete in the tournament Robert will clearly hold. I don't want this getting intercepted, it is for Ned's hands only."

"My Lord." They both bowed, leaving the room. Roland immediately got to work, scribbling down his thoughts.

* * *

The funeral came around quickly, and Roland had decided that the mountain in which he had found Talon was to become the new burial grounds for Lords of the Vale. The procession walked solemnly, and the walk took a number of days, in which smallfolk from all over the Vale of Arryn region came to pay their respects to their late Lord.

Finally they arrived at the newly dug out tomb, and Jon was laid in a beautifully carved stone sarcophagus, with his likeness sculpted on the top, laying down. It was a beautiful room, he noted, but he would have much rather had his Father back.

The Septon stood over and gave Jon his final rites, but Roland couldn't pay attention. He looked over at Robin, standing at his Mother's side, sadness etched on his face. The boy was improving in his health, but not quick enough for Roland's liking.

Finally it was time for him to say some words. Standing forwards, all eyes of the bigger houses in the Vale looked to him.

"My Father was a great man. He ruled the Vale justly for almost 40 years, and then as Hand of the King he doctored peace and stability after the upheaval of war. He would never claim to be a great warrior, but he never shirked in his duty when called upon. He could have left me to rot in Lannisport or wherever I would have ended up, but out of the kindness of his heart, Lord Arryn raised me in his own castle, alongside Highborn Lords such as King Robert and Lord Eddard, and helped me to become better. I owe everything to Lord Jon, as do many of us standing here today. To Lord Jon Arryn, we shall not see his like again."

"We shall not see his like again." The Lords in the small tomb muttered solemnly.

"I thank you all for making this journey, I know it is unprecedented, but a man such as my Father deserved to have a ceremony like this. Both myself and my Lord Brother Robin pledge to be as just and honourable as my Father was." Roland stated, looking intently at Robin, who nodded, much to Lysa's dismay. "Many of you served my Father well, and once we are back at the Eyrie I ask for you to pledge your fealty to my Brother, and the Vale shall remain the strongest of the Seven Kingdoms."

"We stand with you both, My Lord." Yohn Royce stated. With that the final proceedings were held, and after leaving the room, Roland looked back as his Father's tomb being sealed with a heavy heart.

* * *

A couple of weeks after burying Jon, Roland was having to make his way down to the Bloody Gate, and he hadn't been told why. Coming to a stop, he dismounted and found the Blackfish, to also find Stark men on his side of the gate.

"Ser Brynden, why have I been called?" Roland asked.

"Trouble, My Lord." Brynden said darkly. "There are Lannister men wishing to pass the gate, I thought I'd leave it up to you after you heard this story."

"What story?"

"We've come from Lord Eddard, My Lord." One of the Stark men said. "He ordered five of us to escort a Direwolf to the Vale, as a gift for Jon Snow."

"A Direwolf? There's not been one south of the Wall in centuries." Roland said, concerned.

"Now there are six." The other guard shrugged. "Anyway we were climbing the mountain pass when Lannister men came from behind, started slaughtering us. We tried to get here as fast as we could, but only two of us and the wolf made it."

"Lannister men? Why would Lannister men kill Stark men?" Roland asked.

"We don't know, but the Lannisters are wanting in through the gate." Brynden explained.

"Let's go and talk to them then." Roland sighed. "You two, rest. Take as much time as you need, you're Ned's men, you will receive the best hospitality I can offer you."

"Thank you My Lord." The two said, and Roland went with the Blackfish to the parapet. He saw a group of seven Lannister men.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate?" He shouted down.

"The Queen's men, with an order from Her Grace to kill the beast you are harbouring!" The one in front shouted up.

"On what grounds?"

"My Queen has ordered…"

"I asked on what grounds?" Roland shouted impatiently.

"My Lord, one of the beasts attacked Prince Joffrey and fled. The Queen wants all of them killed before they can harm anybody else."

Roland looked behind him at the albino Direwolf staring intently with its red eyes, not making any moves to be dangerous whatsoever. "This one doesn't look dangerous, and it is a gift for my Squire. You can tell the Queen that if the beast looks like it's a danger to anybody, I will put it down myself."

The guards looked nervously at each other. "My Lord, we have orders."

"And where in your orders did it tell you to murder men on my lands?" Roland asked.

"We were told…"

"I don't care what you were told. You committed murder in the Vale, that is punishable by death." Roland said coldly. "Fortunately, you were only following orders, so I will tell you this. Leave the Vale and never return. Tell Her Grace that I will deal with the wolf and she needn't worry."

The Lannister men looked between themselves again. "I must insist…"

"It wasn't a question." Roland stated. The Arryn men on the cliff faces were now straining to keep hold of the arrows they were aiming. "Leave now."

"The Queen shall hear of this." The guard shouted angrily.

"And so shall the King!" Roland shouted back, before walking off back into the towers of the gate. He let the two Stark men rest up briefly, and then took them up to the Eyrie to surprise Jon.

Jon was very surprised, but quickly became very attached to the wolf, naming it 'Ghost', which Roland thought was very apt. Lysa had tried yet again to undermine Roland in having the wolf killed as it was a threat to Robin, but Ghost was scarily calm even with all the shrieking.

Roland had considered sending her back to Riverrun yet again, but both Maesters now at the Eyrie recommended patience. Robin was still weak, and was still just coming off from suckling at Lysa's breast. The process of strengthening him would take time, and the boy would become erratic if his mother just disappeared. Sighing, Roland steeled himself to the woman's shrieks, hoping that one day they would just bounce off him like an arrow to stone.

* * *

 **And now we enter the last third of As High as Honour. Not a great deal to talk about other than more arguments with Lysa, Arya getting Needle and Jon getting Ghost. Jon's funeral was tough to write, I liked writing him as a character but I'm looking forward to writing a steelier Roland now.**

 **Let me know what you think again, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Syed: Your review confuses me, Robert Baratheon wouldn't have left his home for foreign Kingdoms only, and Robin Arryn, who I presume you meant, wouldn't have had any sway in the North.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: It's a good theory, and one that's popular in the Game of Thrones world. I made Roland a Stone instead of a Hill, so for me, if that was to come to fruition, Robin would be a Stone as Littlefinger is from the Vale.**

 **Direwolf: I don't know where you got that impression, Jon discovered Ghost yes, but for this story somebody else heard the whelp.**

 **bigfan22: I have big plans for later in the story, but first there's another plot point I need to get out of the way, one that shakes up canon massively.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: Oh he'll have had thoughts, but Robin is young enough to be moulded, so Roland is focusing on that for now.**

 **jean d'arc: I thought of Sansa's marriage to Tyrion, where Joffrey claimed he was Father of the Realm and used that. It helped that Robert and Roland were good friends.**

 **Guest (dates): That's book timeline, this is a show fic in the TV section, which on the Game of Thrones wiki the story starts two years later in 300 AC.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: While this fic won't go into the whole Walker plotline, the impact will kind of be felt.**

 **Guest: Where they are in canon, other than Ghost who is now in the Vale.**

 **albrie II: I wasn't aware that Robin had any idea.**


	21. Deductions

**This chapter spans a number of episodes, we're hitting the main bits of Season 1 really quickly which is fun! I doubt I'll finish the story before the start of the new season, but I can always hope, especially if I'm continuing to write as well as I am over weekends and always having the next chapter completed! As soon as this is uploaded I'm going to plan out each scene of Chapter 23, then upload 22 as soon as I've finished writing it. Hopefully that will help me get the chapters out quicker.**

 **As always, I only own Roland. The rest are the property of HBO/GRRM, I just mess around with it a bit.**

* * *

Yohn Royce looked around the tourney grounds and nodded. Houses from all over the Kingdoms had turned out, and it looked like it would be a marvellous event. After signing up for the joust, he spotted Jory Cassell, one of Ned's personal guards. After a brief conversation, he found himself walking towards the Tower of the Hand to see Ned.

Entering the room, he grinned as his old friend was sat at his desk. "Lord Stark."

Ned looked up surprised. "Lord Royce? I wasn't expecting you."

"Lord Roland couldn't make it, so I'm here instead. I have Denys with me as my squire though so House Arryn is represented."

"I was sorry not to be able to make the funeral." Ned said.

"It was sombre." Yohn said sadly. "Anyway, I've been entrusted with this letter by Lord Roland personally. Normally I'd feel offended by being used as a raven, but he assures me that the contents are of high importance."

Ned took the letter from Yohn's hands, and broke Roland's seal. He scanned the letter in alarm, reading its contents. "Definitely poison… Surely not."

"My Lord?"

"Roland reckons Jon was poisoned. He even names the poison most likely, the Tears of Lys." Ned said alarmed. "We had thought for a while that there was something suspicious, but this could be what we need to find proof."

"Lord Arryn, poisoned?" Royce said angrily. "If that's the case…"

"We can't do anything without proof." Ned interrupted. "Even if this is true, we need a motive. This helps, it means that the question now stops being what happened, it begins to be why did it happen."

"And who?" Yohn asked.

Ned sighed. "The Lannisters. They pushed my son, crippling him. They murder my own men on a peaceful mission into the Vale and now this."

"We must do something Ned!" Yohn exclaimed.

"What can we do? They have power everywhere, the only one that can do anything is Robert and he won't listen to reason." Ned replied bitterly.

"This cannot go unpunished."

"It won't." Ned said, his voice determined and steely. "Our only ally here is patience. I want justice just as much as you do but for now, we wait and we gather evidence."

* * *

Ned had finished a Small Council meeting, but stopped Pycelle before the old man could leave, asking about Jon Arryn. The message from Roland had shaken him, and he vowed to pursue the matter of Jon Arryn's death as much as he could. His investigation had taken him to the Maesters chamber, where Pycelle was fetching the last book Jon had asked for.

"'The lineages and histories of the great houses of the Seven Kingdoms, with descriptions of many high lords and noble ladies and their children.'" Pycelle read the title as he placed the book onto the table. Ned opened it, and flicked through to a page describing one of his bannerman's ancestors.

"'Harkon Umber, first of his name, born to Lord Hother Umber and Lady Amaryllis Umber in the 183rd year after Aegon's landing, at the last hearth. Blue of eye, brown of hair and fair complected, died in his 14th year of a wound sustained in a bear hunt.'" Ned read.

"As I said, my Lord, a ponderous read." Pycelle said.

"Did Jon Arryn tell you what he wanted with it?" Ned asked the old man.

"He did not, my Lord." Pycelle answered. "And I did not presume to ask."

"Jon's death..."

"Such a tragedy." Pycelle interrupted.

"Did he say anything to you during his final hours?"

"Nothing of import, my Lord." Pycelle told him, before remembering something. "There was one phrase he kept repeating: 'The seed is strong' I think it was."

"'The seed is strong'? What does that mean?" Ned asked.

"The dying mind is a demented mind, Lord Stark. For all the weight they're given, last words are usually as significant as first words." Pycelle chuckled.

"And you're quite certain he died of a natural illness?"

"What else could it be?"

Ned took a moment, before answering. "Lord Roland is convinced it was poison. The Tears of Lys to be exact. His Maester has confirmed that it shouldn't be ruled out."

"A disturbing thought. No, no, I don't think it likely. Lord Arryn must be mistaken in his grief. The Hand was loved by all. What sort of man would dare..."

"I've heard it said that poison is a woman's weapon." Ned said, staring intently at the Grand Maester.

"Yes. Women, cravens... and eunuchs. Did you know that lord Varys is a eunuch?" Pycelle asked Ned.

"Everybody knows that."

"Yes, yes, of course. How that sort of person found himself on the King's Council, I will never know." Pycelle mumbled. Ned had had enough of the man, and went to lock the book back up before carrying it away.

"I've taken enough of your time." He stated.

"No trouble at all, my Lord. It's a great honour..." Pycelle began, starting to stand.

"Thank you. I'll find my own way out." Ned interrupted, walking out of the room with the book under his arm.

* * *

Denys was sat with Arya and Sansa as they prepared to watch the jousting start. He was quite excited, this being the first tourney he had been able to go to. He turned to Arya.

"How was Alyssa when you left Winterfell?" He asked.

"Good I think." She shrugged. "Wouldn't stop grinning all the time."

"She was very happy about being married." Sansa said wistfully, turning to look at Joffrey, who hides his face from the Stark girl, disappointing her.

"Lover's quarrel?" A voice came, as a man spoke to Sansa.

"I'm sorry. Do I...?" Sansa asked.

"You're Lord Baelish, one of my Father's bannermen!" Denys stated excitably.

"One of your uncle's bannermen actually, Lord Robin is the true Lord of the Vale is he not?" Baelish corrected, before turning back to Sansa. "I've known your mother a long time."

"Why do they call you Littlefinger?" Arya asked, amusing Denys but horrifying Sansa.

"Arya!"

"Don't be rude!" The girls Septa scolded.

"No, it's quite all right. When I was a child I was very small and I come from a little spit of land called The Fingers, so you see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname." Baelish told them.

"My Father says that you're a brilliant man, and shouldn't be mocked just because of who you were as a child." Denys said.

"Your Father knows all too well that small men with nothing to their names can someday grow to be giants." Baelish said. He looked like he was about to carry on talking, when the King's booming voice came from the Royal box.

"I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!"

The competitors entered, and Denys discarded his thoughts on how disappointing the King seemed when compared to some of his Father's stories. The first one to come into view was a giant of a man.

"Gods, who is that?" Sansa asked.

"Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain. The Hound's older brother." Baelish explained.

"And his opponent?" Sansa asked.

"My Grandfather's old squire, Ser Hugh." Denys explained, routing for the new knight.

"Look how far he's come." Baelish noted.

"Yes, yes. Enough of the bloody pomp. Have at it!" Robert bellowed, and the joust began. Denys watched on excitedly, groaning as the first pass went by without any form of contact. The second however, had contact, as the Mountain's lance splintered, Sansa screamed and Denys rose to his feet in horror, as Ser Hugh fell off his horse, slowly choking on blood as the large chunk of wood sticking out of his neck claimed his life.

"He… he just killed him." Denys said, shocked.

"Not what you were expecting?" Baelish asked the children as Ser Hugh's body was dragged off the field. "Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound?" He asked, the shaking heads of the three children gave him his answer. "Lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe. Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence. One evening... Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire... Gregor's toy, a wooden knight. Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted. There aren't very many people who know that story."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Sansa told him nervously.

"No, please don't. If the Hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all the knights in King's Landing would not be able to save you." Baelish warned.

"Nobody would dare harm the daughter of the Hand of the King." Denys told them.

"This isn't the Vale, Lord Denys, where honour is the will of the land. This is King's Landing." Baelish said, before standing up and walking away, leaving the three children looking nervously at one another.

* * *

Yet again, Roland was having to travel out of the Eyrie. Word had reached him that Catelyn Stark had passed the Bloody Gate to see Lysa, with an unexpected guest with her. Taking Ser Vardis he rode with several men, meeting her on the path before the land bridge.

"Lady Stark, I did not know you were in the Vale." Roland said.

"There was no time to send word." Cat replied.

"May I ask why Lord Tyrion is with you?" Roland asked, nodding to his cousin behind her.

"He is my prisoner."

"Prisoner? On what charges?" Roland asked, surprised.

"Conspiracy to murder a ten-year-old boy. My son." Cat said, steel in her voice.

Roland looked to Ser Vardis, and back at Catelyn. "Are you sure, Lord Tyrion isn't the sort to murder anybody, let alone a boy of ten."

"I'm sure." She said.

"Very well." Roland sighed. "This way, My Lady. We shall hold a trial immediately."

* * *

Robin was gathered, and sat on the Weirwood throne with Roland to his side. Lysa hadn't been allowed to attend.

"I was expecting my Sister to be here also." Cat said, looking around.

"Lady Lysa is unwell." Roland said firmly. "As Lord Protector of the Vale I will stand trial over Tyrion Lannister. I would hear the charges and evidence."

Catelyn nodded to Ser Rodrik, who gave a knife to her.

"I know that knife…" Tyrion said, thinking hard.

"I know you do." Cat snapped. "My Lord, this knife was used in an attempted assassination of my comatose son. I have discovered that the knife belonged to Lord Tyrion. He paid an assassin to burn down the library at Winterfell and use the commotion to murder my son."

Roland nodded to Ser Vardis, who took the knife and walked up the steps to hand it to Roland. Inspecting it, he looked surprised to see Valyrian Steel. "Who told you it belonged to Lord Tyrion?"

"Lord Petyr Baelish, your own bannerman." She replied.

"Baelish?" Tyrion laughed.

"Quiet." Roland said sternly. "You will have your turn to speak later."

"Lord Baelish explained it was once his, but he lost the knife to Lord Tyrion after the Tourney for Prince Joffrey's name day." Cat added.

"The one where Ser Loras bested Ser Jaime?" Roland asked.

"The very same joust." Cat nodded. "We also found Lannister blonde hair in the tower in which he was thrown from." She looked accusingly at the Lannister.

"I thought he fell?" Roland asked.

"So did we."

"Very well. That does complicate matters." Roland nodded. "Lord Tyrion, have you anything to say?"

"None of that is true in regards to me. I remember the joust well, I bet with Renly Baratheon, not Petyr Baelish." Tyrion told them. "Baelish had a bet with King Robert however, and lost a Valyrian Steel knife. He was quite angry afterwards."

Roland nodded his head. "You once told me that you always bet on your brother."

"Always." Tyrion said. "It's lost me more than it's won."

"My Lord…" Cat began.

"I also was never near that tower that the boy fell from." Tyrion stated loudly. "I can assure you, I had nothing to do with any of that."

"Blonde hair you say? Has my daughter been anywhere near that tower? The explanation could be as simple as that." Roland asked.

"Lady Alyssa has not." Cat said. "It was golden blonde also, not the lighter shade your family favours."

"Hmm. Even so, My Lady it seems you've been misled." Roland stated after weighing up everything that had been said. "From what I have heard it is more likely that King Robert ordered the assassin to use his knife, not Lord Tyrion."

"The knife ended up in the armoury if I remember rightly." Tyrion explained. "I'm sorry for your hardships, Lady Stark, but like I've said from the very beginning I had nothing to do with this."

Roland had made up his mind, and turned to Robin, who had done well to stay quiet. "My Lord, I would recommend letting Lord Tyrion free, he has done no harm."

"We can't make him fly?" Robin asked, almost disappointed.

"He is innocent, I've told you before only the guilty fly." Roland said.

"Oh yeah." Robin nodded. Roland bowed briefly before turning to the crowd.

"Let Lord Tyrion free. Jon, take him to suitable rooms for him to stay, we shall need to write to Lord Tywin and explain this." Roland said, and Jon Snow nodded, leading Lord Tyrion away while ignoring the scowl from Cat. "Lady Catelyn, rooms shall also be prepared for you, but first if you would follow me, I shall take you to your sister."

Cat nodded, and waited for Roland to ensure Robin was kept occupied before following him. "I was expecting her to be here."

"Lady Lysa hasn't been herself." Roland said as diplomatically as he could. "She seems overly paranoid and has been causing problems in my attempt to educate Lord Robin."

"She's a Mother." Cat said sternly.

"She's smothering him My Lady. Truly I think it would be better for her to return to Riverrun, but Robin still relies on her for feeding." He said disgusted.

"Feeding?"

"He's still at her breast, we're slowly stopping that but it's taking longer than I would hope." Roland explained.

"I can't believe that." Cat said.

"I understand, truly. But I'm just wanting to warn you, she's not the same woman you remember." Roland said nervously.

"Very well." Cat said, her lips tight together. They arrived at Lysa's rooms to hear the shrieks coming from inside, and the two guards on the door looked awkward.

"How long has she been screaming for?" Roland asked.

"Since she heard she wouldn't come to the trial." The man on the left explained.

"Let me in." Cat said.

"My Lady she's…"

"She's Lady Catelyn's sister, let her in." Roland said, and the guards nodded, letting Cat in. Roland stood at the door for a moment as he heard the noise stop before he went to find his own family.

* * *

A few days later, Tyrion was waiting to leave the Eyrie with an escort of Valemen for good will. Roland had asked the Lannister dwarf into his solar before leaving.

"Lord Tyrion." Roland said pleasantly when Tyrion was let into the room.

"Cousin." Tyrion noted. "Thank you again for clearing up the matter so quickly."

Roland chuckled. "Lady Stark is worried for her son. Somebody tried to kill him even if it was not you, she had every right in her mind to feel that way."

"Perhaps, but still I wouldn't like to go through any of that again." Tyrion noted, pouring himself some wine.

"I'm sending Ser Vardis with you." Roland stated. "I've heard about your Father's campaign in the Riverlands because of Lady Catelyn's actions, and I'm sure you can persuade him to stop. The Riverlands are married to the Vale by marriage, as are the North. This cannot continue."

"The day I can persuade Tywin Lannister of anything, is the day my balls turn blue from underuse." Tyrion jested. "I shall see what I can do, but nothing can be promised."

"That's all I can ask." Roland said, returning to some papers.

A moment of silence passed, when Tyrion piped up. "I was sorry to hear of your Mother's death." Roland stopped everything that he was doing, staring at his desk in silence. "I know you think my Father had something…"

"I know he did." Roland snapped.

"He's many things, Tywin Lannister, but not that."

"I know what type of a man he is." Roland said coldly. "He's the man that drowns children in their homes, that kicks people out of his city because he doesn't like the way they look."

"If that were honestly true I'd have been living on the streets in Dorne or somewhere far away from Casterly Rock." Tyrion chuckled.

"This isn't a joke." Roland snapped. "It was either him, or somebody trying to cause war between our houses, and there is nobody this side of the Narrow Sea that would benefit from our Houses being at war."

"It's not an idea that you can dismiss lightly." Tyrion noted.

"I know it was him cousin. I can't do anything, but I know." Roland growled. "If you are ready, I think it's time for you to leave. Stop your Father's madness before he brings ruin to the Westerlands."

"I didn't think you'd care about our humble abode."

"I still grew up there, I have fond memories of Aunt Joanna." Roland said. "It's for her that I give you back to your Father, otherwise I'd have kept you here under guard at all times."

"You're doing the right thing in angering him at least. Keeping me here would probably make him happy." Tyrion laughed, before downing his drink. "Well then, I shall take my leave. Do not leave it another ten years before I see you, cousin."

"Safe travels, Lord Tyrion." Roland said politely.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing the Tyrion scenes, I love that little man so much!**

 **Remember to leave a review with any comment that you want. I try to reply to all I feel I can, unless any answer will be too spoilery of course.**

 **Reviews:**

 **albrie II: When has Cersei ever been satisfied with just one death! Yeah it was too early for Cat, but I've included around 3 episodes in this chapter alone so she's at the Eyrie now. As for the Robin thing, it's not been mentioned in the show, so I'm led to believe he has no idea.**

 **DullReign82: That would be lovely, unfortunately she's a major part of the later story!**

 **115431: He's not blonde in the show. That's why he isn't here.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: I see him as a young kid that's had a spoiled upbringing, so the firmer hand of Roland should help mould him into a ruler to be fairly proud of at least.**

 **Amusebeard: The story has been entirely mapped out for ages. Things will change, but some things need to happen as well. Arya getting Needle is a gift from her 'brother', distance won't change those feelings. Jon getting Ghost is exactly the same, there were 6 wolves and 5 children at Winterfell, Jon is widely known to be Ned's son so gets a wolf. I have no fear in writing my own story, I've just not gotten to the point of true divergence yet.**

 **LadyKatherine29: Roland didn't want to blow the situation up. If he killed the Lannister men, that would definitely create war with an unstable Cersei, but letting them go brings more peace, and gives them time before war. In regards to Joffrey, he's still the crown prince. His word means more than a girl's. Kevan wouldn't agree, but as we see here Tywin actively denies any involvement.**

 **Fantasymaker76: There will be plenty of Lysa Roland arguments!**

 **Lilyzinha: In canon they followed Robin because he's the heir and the only true Arryn. In his they'd follow Robin because he's the true heir and Roland will also follow him. Littlefinger is one of those characters everybody wants to die I think, but he has a knack for survival!**


	22. The Falcon Swoops

**I haven't really a lot to say in the pre-note except, like in Black Wolf Rises I'm giving the readers a chance to have an impact on the story. Please read the post chapter authors note for details!**

 **I own nothing still except Roland and his family.**

* * *

The death of his Father and Mother were huge shocks to Roland, but the news that came to him on a normal, sunny day a few weeks after Tyrion had been released shocked the Arryn lord to his core. He was watching as Jon was instructing his younger son Artys and Robin on some basic swordplay, when Maester Ryman took him to one side and handed him a letter from King's Landing. Opening it, he almost lost his footing at the news.

His friend and brother Robert Baratheon was dead, gored by a boar while on a hunt. Ned was also mentioned as committing treason in trying to deny the throne to Prince Joffrey, and Roland was commanded to go to King's Landing and swear fealty to the new King. Roland was lost for words, not understanding.

"My Lord?" Ryman asked.

"Spread the word Maester, the King is dead." Roland said through sharp intakes of breath.

"The King? Of course My Lord." Ryman said solemnly, before walking away to spread the word. Roland had to go to the solitude of his solar to gather his thoughts. He was joined later by his wife, looking at him with extreme sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Roland." She said.

"I can't believe it." Roland sighed. "A pig? The great Robert Baratheon, mauled to death by bacon."

"I know." Ilene chuckled sadly. "What's this about Ned as well? The Maester wouldn't say."

Roland sighed sadly. "Imprisoned for treason." He explained.

"Treason?" Ilene replied shocked. "Ned?"

"I don't believe it either. I'll talk to him when I get to King's Landing, hear it from his own mouth." Roland said.

"You're going then?" Ilene asked.

"Joffrey is the King now, he needs our fealty." Roland said. "I'll leave it a week and then we'll have to go."

Ilene just pursed her lips, not really knowing what to say, before remembering another person that needed to know. "What about Jon?"

Roland swore. "I forgot about Jon. Will you have him sent up here?"

"Of course." Ilene said, standing and leaving a long kiss on Roland's head before leaving the room, and leaving Roland to think about what he was going to tell Jon.

* * *

A day after the news of Roberts death and Ned's arrest, Roland received two 'gifts' in quick succession. The first was from the Lannister camp, the heads of his men that he had sent to escort Tyrion, with a letter from Tywin himself. Staring angrily at the sacks, he read the note again.

' _This slight is one too many. I had a debt to pay after your capture of a Lannister, consider it paid._ '

"Lannister." He had snarled. Later that day, a rider had come bearing a letter. Immediately seeing the direwolf of House Stark he tore it open, and the message bore treasonous words. He made sure to reread it several times before immediately getting to work. He summoned Jon and Maester Ryman to his solar to discuss plans. Laying out a map of Westeros on the table, he placed carvings that hadn't been used in almost two decades along positions in the Riverlands and the rest of the continent.

"What are we to do?" Ryman asked.

"The Lannister's last positions were here." He said pointing to Riverrun and a spot by the Green Fork that the bringer of the Ser Vardis and the other Valemen's heads had come from. "Robb Stark will call the banners, they'll march for Riverrun first, crossing at the Twins so they don't get caught by Tywin early on."

"Would they risk breaking the siege? What about if Tywin reinforces?" Ryman asked.

"That's where we come in." Roland said. "We can sneak up on Tywin from the rear. The full force of the Vale standing between Tywin and the capital."

"This is treason though." Jon said. "I'm all for rescuing my Father, but actively going to war with the crown?"

Roland sighed, and placed the letter from Ned on the table. "There are only two of these. One went to Dragonstone, and one came here. I know why the Lannisters killed my Father now."

Jon immediately grabbed the letter, and was left feeling sick. "Incest? Bran must have seen them… Oh gods." He said, before filling up a bucket in the corner with the contents of his stomach."

"I intend to write to Stannis Baratheon, pledging the Vale's fealty." Roland said. "He is the rightful heir."

Ryman looked concerned at the map. "We need to relieve the Riverlands but what then? What about the Reach? The Stormlands?"

"We will get to that when we've relieved the Riverlands." Roland said. "For now, send word to all the border Houses to strengthen immediately. We won't be caught unaware while our troops amass." He commanded Ryman. "Then call all the banners."

"My Lord." Ryman bowed, before walking off to find Coleman to help. Roland was left with Jon.

"You're to ride with me. Bring your wolf." He said.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Jon asked.

"Aye, I do." Roland smiled. "You are older and more prepared than I ever was before the Brotherhood. You're a talented man Jon Snow, you're ready."

"Thank you, My Lord." Jon said, staring at the map. "We will get him back, won't we?"

"We'll get them all back Jon." Roland said defiantly.

* * *

Up in Winterfell, Alyssa was worried. Robb had ordered the banners called, and they were stood in their room as he was being fitted for some of the finest armour Winterfell could offer. She placed her hands to her belly, her moonblood hadn't come when it was meant to, but she hadn't had anything confirmed by Maester Luwin.

The fitter had finished, leaving Robb and Alyssa alone. "Do you have to go?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm a Stark, the only Stark capable of going. I've trained my whole life for this Aly, I need to." Robb said sadly.

"I'm worried for you." Alyssa whispered.

"I'll be well protected I assure you." Robb tried to reassure her.

"How many men can you expect, 20,000?" She asked. "Tywin Lannister has triple that alone, let alone the rest of the South."

"The Riverlords…"

"You need more men my love." Alyssa told him.

"I can't get any more." Robb sighed. "Northerners are different, fiercer."

"What about the Knights of the Vale?" She asked, allowing Robb to think. "Lord Robin is half Tully; my Father was best friends with your Father. They'll fight with you I promise."

Robb walked to the window, clearly thinking about it. "Will he go against the crown though?"

Alyssa stood too, and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his chest. "He always does the right thing. If we explain, I'm sure he will answer. He always had a soft spot for me."

Robb chuckled. "I can understand why." He said, turning around to capture her lips with his own. "I'll write the raven now, if you will help me."

"Always." Alyssa smiled. Robb turned to go towards the Maester's tower, before Alyssa stopped him. "Robb?" She called. He turned, looking at his wife questioningly. Alyssa was debating whether or not to tell him about her theory about her pregnancy, but after looking into his eyes for a moment, she decided against it. "I'll miss you."

Robb chuckled. "I'll miss you." He repeated. "Come now, let's go and write to your father."

* * *

The letter was quick to arrive, and Roland shared it with Ilene as soon as he had read the message. She arrived in his solar confused, and that grew as he held out the letter.

"It's from Aly." He explained, and Ilene's excitement was evident. She took the parchment quickly, and skimmed the contents quickly.

"She wants you to join them." She stated.

"Aye, luckily the banners have already been called." Roland said. "It's good, they have sound minds for children."

"Or sound advisors." Ilene chuckled. "Even so, they're no longer children, look at this bit." She held out. Alyssa had written how she hadn't worn red for longer than she planned, and Roland just thought it was some fashion statement for her mother.

"She's not worn red, what of it? Ned always said they wore what they could find up North, they're not as fancy as us Southerners." He laughed.

"She's not on about clothes. Men." She scoffed. "She means she's not bled for over a month, it's her way of thinking she may be pregnant."

Roland's jaw dropped. "Pregnant? She's only..."

"She's been married for months now, it was only a matter of time with Robb being Ned's son." Ilene grinned.

"Grandparents… wow." Roland said, running a hand through his hair.

"We're almost 40 now, it's not overly surprising." She grinned. "Oh I wish I could see her."

"No." Roland said firmly. "I know you want to, as do I. But we're about to go to war, I won't risk you."

"I understand." Ilene said sadly. "Just promise me you will look after Robb. Don't widow her at 14."

Roland kissed his wife's forehead. "I won't, he will be fine, he's made of strong stuff."

"I can't believe he's actually going." She sighed.

"He's a Stark, he has to in order to show their Houses strength." Roland shrugged. Ilene just shook her head, before stopping in horror at his next words. "Denys is going too."

"No." Ilene said quickly.

"He's Lord Royce's squire, he has too."

"He's just a boy!" She screamed. "No, I won't allow it."

"He's going." Roland told her firmly. "He'll be safe with the Royce's."

"If he gets killed, I'll never forgive you." Ilene said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"He won't."

"You don't know that!" Ilene shouted.

"I know that he will have the best armour, the best weaponry, the best protection." Roland exclaimed. "He's better than I was when I faced the Brotherhood…"

"You had Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy with you, you barely did anything and that was an ambush." Ilene scoffed. "Not war…"

"He will go, and he will live." Roland said, trying to be reassuring. "You can see him before we go, he'll tell you the exact same as I am."

Ilene faltered at this. "I remember when Morton went to fight for Robert, all this talk about glory and how glorious it would be. All Donnel wanted to do was go with him, even though he was only 4 at the time and hadn't had a single lesson with the sword."

"We all want glory in battle until we actually have to face battle. I still hear the screams from the Trident, I still see Denys' face at nights…" Roland's voice gave off.

"You're not making this any easier." Ilene chuckled, wiping a tear away.

"My point is, the boy will have to learn at some point. Better now with the might of the Vale at his side than any other." Roland said.

Ilene sighed, and poured herself some wine. "Why war? Why is this happening?"

"The Lannisters have made a mockery of the Kingdoms, the right thing to do is to stop them. They've seated a bastard born of incest on the throne instead of the rightful heir." Roland explained. "Nobody wants war, but we have to do something otherwise what's the point of the Iron Throne?"

* * *

His goodbye with Artys and Teora was hard, before going to war had been easy, the only hardship being his farewell with his mother, but somehow it was different with his children. After choking back his emotions, he had left them to instruct Ser Nestor Royce on his brother's education. Lysa wasn't to get too much of a foothold back into his learning. Catelyn Stark had decided to travel with them, and Roland kept her and Ser Rodrik at the back of the march, safe.

Luckily it was still summer, otherwise the mountain passes would be treacherous for the Lords and Ladies of the Vale to send their men. 25,000 Knights of the Vale had gathered, and they hadn't long passed the Crossroads Inn heading North up the Kingsroad after reports that Tywin was marching towards the Northern army. Jaime Lannister was also besieging Riverrun, and the Vale Lords had decided to deal with the immediate problem of the army led by Tywin, much to the distaste of Ser Brynden.

Marching in formation for days was tough, as they didn't know where the battle would take place. Two days of marching North and they realised they were too late.

The field was littered with dead. Northmen lay everywhere, with the odd sighting of Lannister forces. Roland stared around horrified, worried for his daughter's husband.

"Lord Hunter." Roland stated, gathering the attention of the Lord joining him on the right flank. "How many?"

"I thought they had around 20,000 men." Lord Eon Hunter said. "This barely looks like 2,000, including the Westermen."

Roland looked around, confirming the Lords theory. "Tell the men to go through the dead, if there is anybody that survived, I want them looked after and send for me. Lannister or Stark I want to talk to them."

Lord Eon nodded, and the command was soon filtered through the ranks. Roland joined in searching through the dead, and around an hour later a man came running up to him.

"Milord! Milord!"

"Yes?"

"Some Northerner with good armour, with an orange moose or somethin'" The man exclaimed.

"Black moose on orange? House Hornwood." Jon Snow told them.

"Take me to him." Roland said.

They came to a small clearing in the forest behind the battlefield, and Roland knelt in front of an elder man with a trickle of blood running down his mouth. He had a bad wound on his chest.

"He says he's Halys Hornwood." An Arryn knight explained.

"Lord Hornwood." Roland noted. "What happened?"

"2 days late… I think." He gasped. "We were a diversion. They fled."

"Where did they go?"

"Down the river." Halys coughed.

"Fuck." Roland cursed. "How did we not see them?"

"If they stayed close to the river they would have been out of our range."

"Even so, they would have attacked us surely." Roland pondered.

"He's angry I'll bet." Halys whispered, fading from life. "Robb Stark split… split the men. He's taking Riverrun back."

The small gathering of Valemen grinned at the news. Roland solemnly looked at the Hornwood man.

"Thank you, Lord Hornwood. Robb will know of all you have done." He told the man. "Rest now."

Lord Hornwood grasped Roland's shoulder clumsily, before his grip failed him and the breath left his mouth for the last time. Roland ordered the men near him to prepare to send a few men North with the Lord's body, and gathered the Commanders in the central tent after camp had been set up. After explaining the situation, they got to planning.

"I don't want to move until I know what's happened at Riverrun." Roland explained to them all. "We don't know if Robb broke the Lannister siege, we don't know if Tywin has gone to bolster Jaime, we don't know anything."

"Everybody expected Robb Stark to bring his full force to meet Tywin, the Lannisters at Riverrun would have been unprepared." Yohn Royce explained.

"They would have had to siege from all three sides." Brynden said. "An attack without warning…"

"We should assume that Tywin and Jaime's hosts are meeting up away from Riverrun." Ser Lyn Corbray said.

"Harrenhal." Lord Royce said, tapping the castle on the map. "It's the perfect defensive spot, between Riverrun and King's Landing so we can't march on the capital, it can hold the entire Westerland army…"

"You're right, that's the logical place to hold out." Roland said, mildly annoyed. "The man is many things, and logical is one of them."

"We need to get to Riverrun then, meet up with Robb Stark." Lord Hunter said. "The North, Vale and Riverlands all joined."

"Do we know Stannis' plans?" Lord Royce asked Roland.

"I've not heard from Stannis since Lannisport." Roland admitted. "I sent him a raven, but never received a response."

"We still fight in his name." Lyn Corbray said. "If what Ned Stark said is true…"

"When have you ever known Ned Stark to lie?" Yohn asked.

"His bastards mother." Lyn replied, Roland noticed the uncomfortable look on Brynden's face.

"He refuses to talk about her entirely, he doesn't lie." Roland stopped the conversation before it started. "He would never commit treason, and if Joffrey was truly Robert's son, Ned would stand beside the boy and guide him. The only reason he wouldn't is if he had found out the truth that my Father was murdered for." Nervous silence filled the room, that was stopped by one of the guards entering the tent.

"Sorry My Lords, but a rider from Wycombe, to the North!"

"Wycombe?" Roland asked rhetorically. "Send him in."

The man entered, he looked dead on his feet. "My Lord, a message from Riverrun."

Roland took the letter. It was clear Robb had sent it to the nearest place to the battle, and it was lucky they had stayed. Reading it he smiled awkwardly.

"What is it?" Lyn Corbray asked.

"Robb Stark took his forces through the Whispering Wood, and engaged a small force led by Jaime Lannister." He began, looking at the onlooking faces before he carried on. "Robb bested the Lannister force, captured Jaime and then put the besiegers to the sword. Only a handful of survivors."

The tent erupted in applause and light cheering, none happier than Brynden Tully. "We need to meet them at Riverrun. We can't besiege Harrenhal by ourselves and now we'll face no resistance from the West. Meet up with the Tullys and Starks and take Harrenhal with 65,000 men." The Blackfish said.

"Aye." Was the call from the tent.

"Where do we cross?" Ser Morton Waynwood asked.

Roland looked at the map, and then sighed. "The place where Robert won his crown. The Ruby Ford."

* * *

They camped at the ford, after reaching it just before dusk, and Roland was walking with Denys along the Northern bank, when he saw a tree that he remembered from before the Battle at the Trident. Trying to remember where they had set tents up almost 20 years before, he chuckled as he led Denys to a certain spot.

"This spot here is where King Robert set up his tent." Roland smiled. "I knelt here a Stone, and rose an Arryn."

"This spot here?" Denys asked, amazed.

"It's strange coming back here." Roland admitted. "That war was hard, I never truly knew if what I was doing was right, if I should have refused rebelling."

"The Mad King was mad though, he needed to be stopped." Denys said.

"Baelor the Blessed was mad, half of the Targaryen dynasty was mad." Roland explained. "It doesn't justify what happened at the end."

"Without that war, I wouldn't be here, neither would Aly, Tay or Artys." Denys said.

"You're right of course." Roland said. "It was necessary to end the tyranny of Aerys, you've only heard stories but he truly was mad, paranoid and cruel."

"Would you say Rhaegar was mad too?" Denys asked.

Roland sighed, and looked towards the Trident. "A different sort of madness that is in all men."

"I don't understand."

"Lust." Roland explained. "He saw Lyanna Stark at Harrenhal and I believe he just felt lust for her, and that overpowered him to be foolish."

"He kidnapped her and raped her, that's hardly as light as foolish." Denys scoffed.

"Perhaps." Roland said ambiguously. He still wasn't sure what to make of Ned's words at the Trident, and Rhaegar's didn't help either.

"I heard a story from Lord Royce… Rhaegar Targaryen knighted you, didn't he?" Denys said. "You don't talk about before the war much."

"Before the war." Roland chuckled. "Aye, Rhaegar knighted me, befriended me, I like to think he trusted me too. He broke that trust with what he did. A lesson for you Denys, trust only those you can understand. I trust your Mother, I trust all my children, I trust Ned and I trusted Robert because I know them and their natures. Rhaegar was different because he almost seemed… otherworldly. He was so set on the future he didn't truly live in the present."

Denys just nodded. "I understand Father."

Roland nodded. "Come, let us return to camp. We have a long march ahead of us and I know how tough it is to clean the Bronze Yohn's armour."

"There's always one bit I can never get!" Denys exclaimed, leaving Roland to laugh, and talk more to his son about his time squiring for Yohn Royce.

* * *

 **So here we go, war is upon us and Roland has all but officially declared for Stannis, before Stannis himself has! Stannis will come into play a bit later, I may even have a scene with him next chapter if I feel I can do it justice, we shall see. As far as the rest of the Kingdoms know, Roland is supporting Robb in trying to save Ned.**

 **So, for you guys to get involved. I can confirm that Alyssa IS pregnant. It's still early as of this chapter so nobody is sure, but Robb will find out next chapter. I want you all to think of names for the baby. A traditional Stark/Northern name that you feel Robb would name his child. You can suggest a boy's name, a girl's name or both. I already know the gender I'm planning, but I won't spoil anything and my mind can always be changed. The only boys name I can think he would choose I included in my Black Wolf - Growing Strong one shot, and as for a girl's name I'm not sure. Please include one for each gender if you can.**

 **Please let me know your opinions in the reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Tyrion is a wonderful character, but quite hard to get right, so thank you for thinking I've got him right!**

 **The Mikaelson Cupcake: Ned is too honourable to not go to Cersei when he finds out, so no matter what, unless he's unbelievably OOC, he will go to her and she will then find a way to fight back. The difference here is that he sent a messenger to Roland as well as Stannis, with the truth that Jon died for.**

 **coldblue: Wow, what a review! I like your ideas I really do. I've already planned out every major point that happens in the story though, and those ideas would take that on a massive tangent. As of now, As High as Honour won't go further than Series 3.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: I hope this chapter answers your first question. As for Baelish, his ultimate plans remain the same, he just has a few more obstacles.**

 **XBolt51: It was Roland praising Littlefinger. Littlefinger was just saying that Roland went from a tiny house in Lannisport to Lord Protector of the Vale. Roland's thoughts on Baelish are to be weary of him of course, but the man has done wonders in his life, moving from Lord of a tiny speck of land to Master of Coin. Baelish is brilliant at what he does after all.**

 **Stannisfan: Catelyn isn't stupid, people just judge her in hindsight. She's a caring mother above all else. Somebody attempted to kill her son and her childhood friend named a name, she acted on that information.**

 **jean d'arc: Thing is there was evidence from both sides. Roland admitted that Cat's evidence was damning, but Tyrion had told him before that he never bet against his brother and came up with a story to back that claim. Innocent until proven guilty and all that. The reunion would have been funny, but I felt that a good place to leave it.**


	23. Declarations

**It does feel weird, thinking that I'm almost done with this story and I'm only just starting the major conflict of the early seasons of Game of Thrones, but I'm excited to bring a different twist to the series. This episode is the beginning for MAJOR changes to canon, and I'm sure there will be reactions either way, there will probably be people that hate it, and there will definitely be people that enjoy it.**

 **As always, I own nothing but that you don't recognise from Canon, everything else belongs to either HBO or George.**

* * *

The small council of King's Landing was deathly quiet. Luckily Joffrey wasn't there to gloat, as the situation with Ned Stark had come to its conclusion in the worst way possible.

"We need to contain this. Now." Cersei told them.

"Lords Stark, Arryn and Tully will not stand down, not now." Varys said in his songful tone. "I've received word that Lord Arryn is almost at Riverrun; 65,000 men stand between Lord Tywin and the Westerlands."

"65,000 in the North, 100,000 in the South." Cersei mumbled. "It's a catastrophe."

"It could have been avoided had the King not called for Ned Stark's head." Littlefinger sighed. "But he did, we must press on."

"How?" Pycelle asked.

"We need a way to cause infighting within their ranks." Cersei stated.

"The Northerners are too strong." Varys shook his head. "Strong and resolved, some of the Riverlords may turn their cloaks for the right incentive, but not enough."

"The Vale then, can we do something there?" Cersei asked.

"Lady Lysa has regained the trust of her son, and is working to lessen Lord Roland's influence on the boy." Varys said. "Ser Nestor Royce is blocking this at the moment, but who knows how long that will last."

"There are still some of us in the Vale that believe Roland has too much power for a bastard, while the true heir of Jon Arryn lives." Littlefinger stated.

"Enough to make a difference?" Cersei asked.

"Given time."

"Very well." Cersei said, a plan forming in her head. "Varys, find some form of evidence against Lord Janos Slynt. Have Harrenhal stripped from him."

"Your Grace?" Varys asked, confused.

"Baelish will be given Harrenhal." Cersei said. "It grants him enough lands to be worthy of a match with Lysa Tully."

"Your Grace." Baelish said, feigning his wide eyes.

"Bring her to the fold and get the Vale Lords at each other's throats." Cersei commanded.

"I can do that." He grinned. "Lysa and I are old friends."

* * *

Riverrun was a strong castle. Built so that besiegers had to siege from three different locations, Roland looked down from the hill that led to the castle to see the strong army of the North camped along two of the sides, burning the remnants of the Lannister siege as they went. Immediately they were set upon by a number of riders.

"State your business!" The Northerner in charge shouted.

"Lord Roland Arryn, goodfather of Robb Stark here to deliver his mother, Lady Catelyn, and to assist him in the war." Roland stated, handing the man the letter from Alyssa, that missed out the personal parts. "We come in peace friend."

The rider read it and nodded. "Set your camps up along this side of the Trident Lord Roland, I assume yourself and your lords wish for rooms in the castle?"

"If they are available." Roland said.

"Of course, follow me." He said, and Roland followed the rider along with Jon Snow, Cat and Ser Rodrik. The last day had been awkward, as Cat had insisted on riding at the front with Roland, and all knew of her distain for the boy.

They entered Riverrun, and were immediately greeted by Robb, Lod Edmure Tully, and a couple of other Northern Lords Roland vaguely recognised. Dismounting, they got the formalities out of the way.

"Lord Roland, it is good to see you." Robb stated.

"Lord Robb." Roland nodded. "We were too late to help on the Green Fork, but we will join you now. Together we shall be too strong for the Lannisters. We shall have Lord Eddard and the girls back in no time."

"We can hope." Robb smiled. "Lord Umber, show Lord Roland and the Vale Lords into the council chamber, I shall join you after my Mother has settled in."

"Of course." The giant man to Robb's right nodded. "This way My Lords."

They were led into a spacious room with a large table, but even so the chairs were quickly filled, and some of Roland's minor Lords were left standing. Robb joined them soon after, as a map of Westeros filled the table, and sigil carvings were placed in strategic positions.

"This is where we find ourselves currently." Robb told everybody, but mainly aiming his words at the newly arrived Valemen. "Tywin Lannister has retreated to Harrenhal, and we have him cut off from the West."

"65,000 men between him and his golden privy." The Greatjon sniggered.

"Quite, but he still remains a threat." Robb told everyone. "We need to get to King's Landing somehow."

"Draw him out." One of the Riverlords suggested. "We couldn't take Harrenhal with twice our numbers."

"How are we meant to do that?" Another Riverlord laughed. The pair began squabbling, and Roland realised they were Lords Bracken and Blackwood.

"Split our troops." Yohn suggested from next to him. "We don't need to siege Harrenhal, just let him know we're in the area. Send half of the men to be a nuisance in the area, and send half into the Westerlands."

Murmurs grew around the table, as Robb thought about it. "We can plunder the West as he sits trapped in the East, it's a good plan, he won't take that lightly."

"Anger the man and all he will care about is revenge." Roland told them. "Aye he will try and find a way to get at us, but he won't be able to fight two armies from inside a broken castle."

"So what, we head for Casterly Rock?" Edmure asked.

"We don't even need to do that." Lord Royce told them. "Just take castle by castle, small ones, with mines. Take their gold for ourselves and watch them turn against Lannister when he can't save them."

The agreements were louder now. "Let us harry Tywin in Harrenhal." Roland said. "We are fresh, with the more supplies. We can last longer without needing to take castles to replenish. Let the Riverlords take back their lands, and the Northerners can focus on pissing off the West."

"I'd like to be nearer to King's Landing for my Father and Sisters." Robb said slowly.

"I understand." Roland said. "Lord Eddard is still like a brother to me though, he will be safe and we shall send word as soon as we have him back."

It would take some more persuading, but all in the room agreed with the plans. They would rest for a few days, and then disperse from Riverrun in all directions.

* * *

Plans, however, have a habit of being forcibly changed. News from King's Landing reached Riverrun the day before everybody was due to leave by raven, and the news shocked Roland to his very core.

When Robert died, it was a shock, but from what he had heard about his old friend unsurprising. Drunkenness at a hunt was a recipe for disaster, and Robert was the most famous drunkard in Westeros. The execution of a Lord Paramount however, should be something unheard of, yet had happened twice in Roland's adult life.

As soon as the news had been delivered the council room erupted in outrage. The Northerners screaming and cursing Joffrey's name, the Riverlords reactions varied, but all were horrified. The Valemen were much the same, but Roland just excused himself and bolted to his chambers. Destroying all he could in his room, the door opening startled him, and in walked Yohn Royce. Roland just looked at his former mentor, before collapsing in a heap on the floor. The normally stoic and strong man just sitting on the floor next to Roland comforting him.

Denys came to the room a few minutes later, once Roland had calmed down slightly, but was still barely responding. Denys looked to Yohn questioningly.

"Lord Eddard, the false King had him executed." Yohn said quietly. Denys gasped.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Roland piped up. "We had plans when we were younger."

"I know." Yohn smiled. "You three were a nightmare."

Chuckling, Roland wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Yohn."

"I remember when you were a small boy, struggling to be a squire." He laughed slightly. "They teased you endlessly for having to work while they could do almost whatever they wanted."

"Robert mainly." Roland sniffed. "Ned would just laugh, and come up with a quiet jape that would set Robert off."

"Good days." Yohn smiled.

"What was he like?" Denys asked.

Roland looked up at his son, then patted the floor next to him, inviting Denys to sit down. "He was the best man you could meet. Not necessarily a kind man, like most Northerners, but a good one."

"I wish I knew him more." Denys admitted.

"I hope that one day, you can form a friendship like the one I had with Robert and Ned." Roland smiled sadly.

"A feast has been called for, in Ned's memory." Denys said. "The Lords… the Northerners and the Rivermen I mean. They don't know what they're fighting for anymore."

Yohn looked sternly at Roland. "We need to tell them. Do you have the letter from Ned?"

"Aye." Roland said, composing himself.

"Are you ready?" Yohn asked.

"I will be."

* * *

Riverrun's hall was filled with Lords and Ladies from the three regions camped at the Tully stronghold. Roland was sat with Edmure, Catelyn and Robb at the head table. The Lords were discussing the plan of action for the future now that Ned had gone.

"The proper course is clear." Jonos Bracken was saying. "Pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his."

"Renly is not the king." Robb countered.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord. He put your father to death." Jonos Bracken responded.

"That doesn't make Renly king! He's Robert's youngest brother." Robb exclaimed. "If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be king before Stannis."

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" Bracken asked. It seemed that the Riverman were willing to follow Robb wherever he went.

"Renly is not right! If we put ourselves behind Stannis…" A bearded man with a sigil of a white glove on red began, before he was interrupted by the Greatjon.

"My Lords. My Lords! Here is what I say to these two kings." Lord Umber bellowed, before spitting on the floor. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong!" He exclaimed, to laughter from the Old God followers, Roland just looked on, horrified at where the statement would turn. "Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead! There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to… the King in the North!"

The Greatjon unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Robb before falling to one knee. Roland watched on as Robb rose, as was expected of him. Murmurs spread throughout the room, when Rickard Karstark also rose. "I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their Red Castle and their iron chair too." He said, kneeling towards Robb. "The King in the North!"

Roland had had enough, and stood before the Greyjoy boy could speak. "My Lords, this is wrong! You are right, perhaps Stannis does not know your lands well. We all fought for Ned, we all fought for Sansa and Arya Stark too. Who are we to change course in the war for an independence that can never hold again. The Targaryens showed us all that it was possible to rule Seven Kingdom's, and we all fought for Robert's right to rule!"

"That poncey throne has brought us in the North nothing but misery!" The Greatjon bellowed.

"Aye, you may be right. But think, Lord Umber." Roland urged. "The North is well protected, as is the Vale for sure. Would you leave our brothers in the Riverlands to Joffrey's cruelty? To Tywin's ruthlessness?" Murmurs of agreements were heard from the Riverland Lords. Roland brought out the letter that Ned had sent. "This letter, I received not long after news reached me of King Robert's death. It's from Ned, detailing his final wishes." Handing it to Robb, the room was silent as the new Lord of Winterfell read his Father's words.

"It's my Father's hand…" Robb trailed, then a disgusted look grew on his face. "Is this true?"

"My Father discovered it and died for it, as has your Father now." Roland said.

"My Lord?" Rickard Karstark asked.

"This is a letter from my Father. He claimed… no… he discovered that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not King Robert's spawn, but the Kingslayer's." He spat. Outrage poured over the Lords in the room until Roland banged his cup on the table, earning silence.

"As Lord Bracken said. The proper course is clear." Roland stated. "But unlike Lord Bracken, the proper course is to join the true heir to the Iron Throne. We declare for Stannis."

"Aye!" Came the shout from all the Vale Lords, and a few of the Northern and Riverlanders too.

Robb Stark stood up at that moment. "I thank you for your faith in me, Lord Umber, Lord Karstark. But Lord Arryn is right. To claim independence would be to declare war on all three Kings, and whoever wins in the South will make the Riverlands bleed. Together with Stannis we can attack on all fronts."

Louder cheers were heard then, as the Lords were coming to agree. A voice shouted from towards the back. "What about his Red Bitch? She burns those who don't believe in her God I've heard!"

Robb chuckled with everybody else. "We will make it clear that religious freedom is our terms for our support Lord Flint I assure you!"

Cheers rang through the halls of Riverrun, as the Lords and Ladies brought their cups down on the table repeatedly shouting "STANNIS! STANNIS! STANNIS!"

* * *

Dragonstone was a hub of activity. Stannis Baratheon had immediately set out to bolster the Royal Fleet as soon as he had arrived back to the seat he never should have been given. Knowing the truth of Robert's supposed children, he knew it would only be a matter of time before his brother died, and the throne was rightfully his.

Unfortunately, his numbers seemed lacking. He didn't have the numbers in his own seat, and so far Roland Arryn was the only one to declare for him. He was stood over the Painted Table planning his next moves, when his trusted advisor Davos Seaworth entered the room.

"Sorry Your Grace, but the Maester received this a few moments ago." The former smuggler said, handing Stannis a letter. Looking at it, the Baratheon man noticed the raven message had three sigils stamped on it, the Direwolf, fish, and falcon of Houses Stark, Tully and Arryn. Intrigued, he broke the seals, and took in the words on the paper.

"Houses Stark and Tully have joined House Arryn in their support for my claim." Stannis explained to Davos. "They're camped at Riverrun; Tywin Lannister is at Harrenhal unable to move. This is good news." He said, in his usual, unemotional state.

"What are we to do now?" Davos asked.

"I'll write back to Lord Stark, they made plans themselves to keep the Lannisters occupied while I will go to Storm's End. Their plans seem good but I want to review them properly, so I'll ask them to wait." Stannis told the man. "They want religious freedom."

"The North has always followed different Gods to the South, Your Grace." Davos stated.

"They have, and the South will likely struggle if I impose the Red God on them." Stannis admitted. "No matter, they can have their wish."

"You'll find more supporters of your claim that way." Davos told him.

"One can hope." Stannis said. "Fetch the Red Woman."

"Your Grace… about the Red Woman…"

"You've stated your concerns Ser Davos, but she is a valuable companion to my wife." Stannis told him. "Fetch her for me."

"Your Grace." Davos bowed.

* * *

The armies had decided to wait for a response from Stannis before making any moves, just in case their King wanted them to take different actions. Time at Riverrun was being spent training the men further and waiting to see if the scouts were reporting any movement.

Robb and Roland were sat in the council room alone, not planning anything but Robb was listening to stories about Ned.

"I've never heard about him like that." Robb grinned.

"He's always been Lord Stark for you though, in a way." Roland told him. "With me and Robert he was just Ned, not expecting anything but a small keep in the future."

Robb sighed sadly. "Why did he have to go to King's Landing?" Roland noticed that now he was alone, he was letting his walls fall down.

"His sense of honour and duty would rival that of the Vale." Roland said. "If what you say is true and he feared for Robert's life, then he would have felt compelled to go, as I would have."

Robb looked down at his hands, when the door opened and the Riverrun Maester came in and handed a letter to Robb before leaving again. Robb looked at the seal and was surprised when it was his own.

"I was expecting Stannis, not Winterfell." He admitted. Breaking the seal, he read the words and his face fell into shock. Roland gently prised the letter out of his hands, and chuckled at the words.

"Congratulations Lord Stark, you're about to make me a Grandfather." Roland laughed.

"A baby…" Robb muttered. "But…"

Roland got up and poured a glass of wine, thrusting it into Robb's hands. "Drink, trust me it helps." Robb took a heavy sip and set it down again.

"Am I ready to be a Father?"

"You're ready when you believe you're ready, for me that wasn't truly until I held Aly in my arms for the first time." Roland told him. "It's different now, I was older, experienced with ruling and wasn't at war. You feeling nervous about it is not strange."

Robb looked nervous. "What if I don't make it home?"

"You will." Roland said defiantly. "You will do what you must, but you cannot fear dying. The fear of it makes it more likely to happen. Do your duty, fight with all you have, and you will see your baby."

* * *

 **THE KING IN THE NORTH is not happening here. I love the Starks and I'd love them to have their own kingdom but I felt that Roland would never be ok with that, so hence the changes here. Robb also finds out he's due to be a father, that may affect things in the future, I've not fully decided on how often Robb POV's will be included once they split up.**

 **Not many reviews that I can really respond to, but as ever I'll ask you to leave a review no matter what it is! There are 457 followers and I need 11 reviewers to reach 400, I know you can do that quickly!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Meeh: I'll stick with the books for that, so yeah, the seat will be contested by the Tallhart's and the bastard son.**

 **XBolt51: He feels betrayed, but he would protect Jon.**

 **Guest (Catelyn): Catelyn is a misunderstood character. Hindsight is wonderful when judging her but everything she did was based on the information she had at the time.**

 **Charles Ceaser: Theon will be handled next chapter.**

 **: I remember you from that review on Black Wolf Rises, interesting to see you're still fairly aggressive in your reviews when you 'don't agree'. In the TV series, the Lannisters have 60,000 men before Oxcross and this is a TV series fic. I suggest you go and read the ASOIAF section if you want book statistics, because you're reviewing numbers that are wrong.**


	24. The Kraken's Head

**I've found in the time between last chapter and this chapter, that the worst thing on this site is negative reviews from guest accounts on old chapters. I feel like I'm quite good with reviews, I'll respond to those I feel I can, and if anybody has a question I'll try and answer it. If there are points on old chapters that people have problems with I'll either answer in the latest chapter or I'll send a PM explaining my thoughts. Guest accounts though, it's impossible and it really annoys me!**

 **Ah well, if the guest reviewer 'question' is reading this far, I hope your worries in the earlier chapters have been alleviated and you're enjoying it.**

 **Remember the poll is still up, I'm trying to write the next chapters of the other stories as well but I find I just want to finish this! Chapter 2 of 'United in Fury' is done, but I want to do the same again and upload all 3 at once before I focus on a single story, to give a chance to any of those readers that aren't reading this to vote in the poll.**

 **As ever, I own nothing but Roland and family.**

* * *

 **301 AC**

The next letter from Stannis was one that almost got Robb thinking twice about swearing his allegiance to Stannis Baratheon. It had come after the Riverlords had left to see to their own homes, and most of the Valemen, led by Lord Royce, had left for Darry to retake it from the Mountain. It told Robb of an Ironborn invasion to the North, where Deepwood Motte and Moat Cailin had fallen. Stannis had called for Theon's head to be sent to Balon Greyjoy as a warning, but Robb couldn't do that to a man he considered his brother.

Jon was in his room with him as the letter had been received, and was just finished reading it. "You have to, it's a King's command Robb."

"Theon is like family, we've grown up together Jon, how can I condemn him to death after all that?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Jon sighed. "Theon has never been a friend to me."

"He made jokes, but that's him." Robb sighed. "I can't, I can't kill my friend."

"You would disobey King Stannis?"

"I would send Theon away, he can get his Father to see reason." Robb said.

"I think we should talk to Lord Roland about this…" Jon offered. Robb just laughed.

"I'm Lord of Winterfell now Jon, Theon is my ward." Robb said. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Robb may have been his brother, but having lived in the Eyrie for four years Jon felt that he needed to ask the advice of Roland about the situation with Theon. He found Roland penning a letter home in his room.

"My Lord." Jon announced himself.

"Jon, did I summon you?" Roland asked.

"No, My Lord. I just had to ask your advice on something." Jon said.

"Very well." Roland pushed his papers aside and faced Jon. "What's the matter?"

"It's Robb. I fear he's about to make a grave decision and go against King Stannis' wishes." Jon admitted. "The Ironborn have invaded the North, and the King has ordered that Theon's head is to be sent to Pyke."

Roland looked alarmed, the news about the Ironborn was grave. "And Robb doesn't want to?"

"He sees Theon as a brother." Jon explained. "Thinks that Theon can talk his Father round."

Roland laughed bitterly. "Balon Greyjoy is a bitter old man that's still sore about losing a war he could never win, he won't be talked round. Stannis has the right of it, if Balon was to rebel again then Theon's head should be sent back, that was the agreement."

"But Robb won't do it." Jon sighed. "I don't want Theon to die, not really, but if the King commands it…"

"Then we must obey, for it is our duty." Roland finished. "You're learning well Jon. Come, we will go and sort this out."

They left Roland's room, swords attached to their belts, and after picking up a few more Vale guards they managed to catch Robb and Theon just before the latter was about to mount a horse.

"Guards." Roland said. "Seize Greyjoy."

"What is the meaning of this?" Robb asked, before seeing Jon. "You betrayed me?"

"I'm helping you." Jon pleaded, as Roland's guards grabbed a protesting Theon.

"Jon is right, Lord Robb." Roland said, knowing he needed to use the boy's title. "If the King commands it…"

"I won't condemn a friend to death for his Father's actions." Robb spat.

"We'll call a council. Myself, Lord Edmure and you." Roland offered. "I understand your position Robb…"

"How could you?" Robb laughed.

"Because it is the exact same position my Father was placed in when the Mad King asked him for your Father's and King Robert's heads." Roland told him shortly. "Now let's take this inside, before we attract attention. Guards, take Theon's weapons and see he doesn't leave his chambers."

The guards nodded, leading a still protesting Theon away, much to Robb's unhappiness as he barged past Jon to head into the castle.

* * *

Edmure was called due to Hoster still being severely ill, and soon the three Lords were sat down. Robb kept staring angrily at Roland, and Edmure was caught in the middle.

"The boy has done nothing wrong…" Edmure began.

"Exactly!" Robb cried. "Why kill him when we can use him to our advantage?"

"Because that won't happen." Roland said calmly. "You don't know Balon Greyjoy, neither does Theon really…"

"And you do?" Robb laughed.

"Not overly, but I fought in his rebellion, I saw him at the end when he almost refused to bend the knee. He hates the Baratheons, he hates the Starks, and he hates the Arryns." Roland explained. "We killed two of his sons…"

"And now you want to kill the third."

"You're not listening Robb, he will never forgive us! He invaded your home while Theon was still with us, that should tell you exactly how much Balon Greyjoy cares for the boy." Roland exclaimed. That made Robb think.

"King Stannis commanded it, you say?" Edmure asked.

"Aye." Robb said bitterly.

"Then unfortunately there's not a lot we can do. We've made our bed by siding with him, now we must lie in it." Edmure said.

"I cannot forgive this. He is my friend." Robb snapped.

"And we are sorry, truly if there was another way…" Roland began. "King Stannis is only following up on the terms set by Robert."

"I will have no part in it." Robb said. "I will march West, as planned. Keep the Lannisters away from the West Lord Arryn." He stated as he rose, and left the room. Roland sighed, dropping his head onto his arms resting on the table.

"He is young." Edmure said. "He will see."

"He won't." Roland laughed. "I wouldn't have if it was me. We went to war because a King ordered my friends heads."

"A different time." Edmure said.

"True." Roland sighed. "Best get this over with."

"Normally we hang in the Riverlands." Edmure said.

"We'll need an exception, a private beheading." Roland said. "No need to panic the Northerners with why we need to do this."

"Shouldn't we make sure they know? This is their homes." Edmure said.

"That's Robb's duty, but he will realise that the Ironborn can't hold anything inland, the only trouble will be the Moat, but that can be handled after we win the war down here, we can all help." Roland sighed. "We have the advantage, we must press it while we can."

* * *

Theon was led into a small chamber near the dungeons where Roland, Edmure and the Blackfish were the only ones in attendance, already waiting.

"For what it's worth, Robb argued heavily against this." Roland told the young Ironborn. "But our King has commanded us to do our duty, and your Father knew what would happen if he rebelled again."

Theon spat in Roland's face, causing the Arryn Lord to recoil. "I hope your usurper King burns in all Seven Hells." He snarled.

"That's enough." The Blackfish stated. "Put him down lads."

The guards forced Theon to kneel, with his neck resting against the makeshift block. Edmure stepped forward, doing his part. "In the name of Stannis, of the House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. I, Edmure, of the House Tully, sentence you to die."

The Blackfish withdrew his sword, and Roland sighed deeply as he watched the sword swing, and the Greyjoy heirs head dropped to the floor.

"Tar it, box it, and then send it to Pyke." He ordered, not wanting to be in the room for much longer than he had to.

* * *

Darry was once the home to a powerful Riverlands House, but now Roland noted it just looked tired. Gone were the days where House Darry were strong, and gone was House Darry it seemed, as up on the parapet of the castle, Roland noted a young boy hanging, clearly having been dead a while. The crows were converging on the body too.

"Nice." Jon noted, disgusted.

"Poor boy." Roland sighed, before leading the remaining Vale troops to join the siege. After setting up tents, they joined Lord Royce who was shouting at men manning a siege weapon. Catching his attention, Yohn strode over to update Roland.

"Lord Roland! Good of you to join us." The Bronze Yohn jested.

"It's good to finally be doing something important." Roland grinned. "How goes the siege?"

"We should be ready to assault the walls any day now, the Mountain retreated to Harrenhal before we arrived, there's still a hefty force there at the moment, but they will break." Yohn said convinced.

"Good." Roland noted.

Preparations for an assault took two days, until finally a breach in the walls was starting to show. Roland ordered everybody to gear up, and after he had put his armour on and gathered his sword and shield, he went to the tent that Denys and Jon were sharing, and heard them talking.

"Is it right to be scared before something like this?" He heard Denys asking. "I should be brave."

"My Father always told us that you can only be brave if you're scared at the same time." Jon said. "Don't worry Denys, I am too."

"I just don't want to let Father down. He's been through so many battles he would probably think I'm being craven." Denys said sadly.

Roland thought back to his first bout at the Kingswood Brotherhood. He remembered it just being madness with the pace of everything, completely unlike this where Denys had probably been expecting and thinking about fighting for a long time. He entered the tent, and the two boys stood up.

"Lord Arryn, I was meant to come and help you into your armour." Jon said quickly.

"Not to worry Jon, I'm more than capable." Roland smiled. "How are you boys?"

"Good, we're almost ready." Denys said defiantly, a different tone to the one he was using before.

"Really? My first fight I'm sure I almost shit myself." Roland chuckled. "Although it rushed up on me, and it was more an ambush than a siege."

"Really? You were scared?" Jon asked.

"Your Father had the right of it with his words, a man can only truly be brave if he is scared." Roland said. "Come, let me check your armour." Roland inspected the two boys armour, tightening the straps on his sons quickly. They grabbed their swords and sheathed them. "Now I know you want to be the first in, win glory and all that but I want you to listen to me. Jon, you stay near me, Denys, stay with Lord Royce. Don't rush off anywhere, and try not to let yourself get carried away."

"We understand, My Lord." Jon nodded.

"Likelihood is there won't be much fighting, but I believe we are to lead the assault." Roland explained. "Just remember your training, all of it."

"We'll be fine Father." Denys said proudly. A horn blew from outside signalling to them, and Roland gripped his son in a fierce hug.

"I'm proud of you my boy." He whispered, before letting go and walking outside. Jon bid Ghost to stay in the tent, and soon after they were lined up, just out of range of the arrows being fired from the castle.

Roland had given the honour of leading the first charge to Lyn Corbray, and as the first horns blew, Corbray and his men ran to the castle walls. Arrows came flying down, sticking in men and sending them sprawling to the floor, but enough made it to the walls, where ladders were flung up. Roland looked over and saw the siege weapons still firing, and nodded to Yohn. The man in bronze starting shouting at his group of men, and they charged at the main gate with a couple of large rams. Roland kept his eyes on Denys, and grinned when he saw the Arryn boy make it to the gate unscathed.

The Valemen had the castle surrounded, and one by one different sections of the army charged the walls or the gates, trying to spread the defenders thin. Roland and the Eyrie forces were there to charge through the gates once Lord Royce had them opened. After a while, the gates were flung open and the men from Runestone poured through the gates.

"WITH ME MEN! TO VICTORY!" Roland screamed, unsheathing his sword and lifting it high in the air. He saw Jon copy his actions, roaring in anticipation, and Roland led the charge, sprinting as fast as he could towards the castle of Darry.

The scene inside the castle reminded Roland of the Battle of the Bells. Bodies everywhere, Valemen and Lannisters alike. There wasn't much time to process before he was charged by a Lannister man, who ended up with his hands desperately trying to force his guts back inside his body after Talon had connected. Finishing the Lannister man off by forcing Talon through his neck. Looking around he saw Jon defending himself, before countering with a move Roland taught him, and ploughing his wolf handled sword through his attacker's chest. Grinning, Roland moved on to the next Lannister he saw.

* * *

It took a bit of time, but with the sheer numbers of Valeman attacking from every angle, soon Darry was clear, and Roland was sat in the Great Hall of Ploughman's Keep. A map of the Riverlands was produced, and the Lords of the Vale were pondering over it.

"Harrenhal is too big, we can't siege it properly with 100,000 men, let alone 25,000." Lord Royce told them.

"We can't just ignore him, Harrenhal is too important." Lyn Corbray stated.

"Even so, it'll be a stalemate." Ser Morton sighed.

"That's fine." Roland thought out loud.

"My Lord?" Ser Morton asked.

"A stalemate is fine, keeping him out of the war while Robb Stark ravages the West is almost perfect." Roland stated. "What forces are there in King's Landing?"

"Barely any judging by our last report." Lord Hunter explained.

Grinning, Roland had an idea. "This is what we do My Lords."

* * *

 **The Darry scenes took me three days to write, I just couldn't think properly! Sorry if it's no good.**

 **I hope the scenes with Robb were ok as well, It's a clash of the love of a friend, against the duty to one's king. I thought that Balon was pretty much ready to invade the North anyway, so without Theon being sent back to Pyke it wouldn't change anything other than the Ironborn staying coastal.**

 **Let me know what you think! Reviews motivate me to write more!**

 **Reviews:**

 **jean d'arc: Robb was a kid in his defence, easily swayed.**

 **Guest (Catelyn): Let's agree to disagree, she was a mother before else and wanted justice for her son so arrested his supposed attempted murderer. She had no obligation to be good to Jon, and she didn't really forgive Ned for him.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: I didn't really know how to respond, there wasn't exactly a question or a debateable point! He didn't know until the letter no, and yeah there are people that don't think he should have the power he does, and with Littlefinger who knows who would support who.**

 **Stannisfan: Arya and Bran were offered, I just didn't need to go into it for this story. They will move, they just want to wait to see if Stannis wanted them to do something else. He left Nestor and Ilene in the Eyrie with Robin, people he trusts. I think I've made Tywin weaker with his restraint when it comes to Roland, but the capture of Tyrion wouldn't have gone down well.**

 **: I never thought I'd actually have to explain this. The TV show is effectively separate the further it goes along. As far as I am aware, and I do a lot of research for this, the numbers stated here are correct as per the show, except for the Vale obviously, so I've gone for George's answer that there are 45,000 available men in the Vale and Roland has just over half of that at the moment. You're right in the sense of some authors mix the books and the show, as I have done with a fair bit of the story, but ultimately, as it is in the 'show' section, it's a 'show' fic. That's why Connington is dead, Aegon is dead, the show plot starts 2 years later than the books etc. If you want a 'true what if' as you say you do then I'll repeat myself, go to the book section. Without knowing the stats the fact you've pulled me up on the figures is fairly amusing. If you're 'disappointed' that I've chosen to stick to the show, then all I can say is either find a way to get on with it, or stop reading the story for one you'd prefer. As for your last point, no. 6,000 cavalry wouldn't beat 30,000. 18,000 men probably would in an ambush like the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps was, which is TV canon.**

 **Big Fan: This is Game of Thrones, anything is possible!**

 **DukeSomerset: I'm looking forward to exploring different regions and characters of course, but I'll be sad too.**

 **Patriot-112: Thank you! I've got no plans for that so far, but if it becomes relevant to the story then of course I'll include it, the scene could be incredible to write.**


	25. The Lone Wolf

**Well, Theon's death got a fair few negative reactions, but it was the only thing to do going by the traits of Roland. It will be a point of discussion later on in the story, especially as I introduce a character to the story in this chapter that will have a big impact on Roland's mind.**

 **As always, I own nothing but Roland and Denys (from this chapter) and everyone else is the property of George RR Martin or HBO.**

* * *

Harrenhal was still magnificent, even if it was severely run down. Roland was staring up at the castle from his tent, reminiscing about the last time he had been here. The tourney that turned everything on its head, but in the end, got Roland to where he was today. Chuckling, he smiled at the memories of first meeting Lyanna and Brandon Stark, then the smile saddened as he thought on what had happened to them.

The Vale army had left Darry, there were no Lannisters north of Harrenhal so there was no danger of it falling again. Lord Harrald Hersy had been placed in charge for the moment, until Stannis and Edmure could figure out who would get the castle after House Darry's extinction. Now they had camped around two sides of the castle, far enough so it couldn't really be classed as a siege, but close enough that Tywin would know that they were there. Roland held the northern side of the castle, cutting off the Lannisters from making offenses into the Riverlands, while Lord Hunter was in command of the Western side.

The plan had been to force Tywin to move towards King's Landing eventually, to trap him between Roland and either Stannis or Renly, whoever was to win in the Stormlands. Roland hoped that Stannis would emerge victorious of course, but Renly was still heir by all the laws of the Kingdoms, as women couldn't inherit the Iron Throne.

Roland noticed movement beside him, and found Denys and Jon had walked up to him. The latter had taken an arrow wound in the fighting, but was recovering well. Denys had made Roland proud, taking only a few scratches as injuries and killing men almost twice his size.

"It's magnificent, isn't it." Roland said.

"It's huge." Denys said, wide eyed.

"This is where it all began for me really." Roland said. "The tourney of Harrenhal."

"What was it like?" Jon asked.

"Over a hundred thousand tents camped outside the castle, it was incredible, the size of the tourney." Roland grinned. "It was my first after being knighted, and I happened to come up against the greatest jouster in the Kingdom on my first tilt."

"Who? Ser Barristan Selmy?" Denys asked eagerly.

"No, Rhaegar Targaryen." Roland replied, and silence rained over the boys. Roland decided to keep them excited. "The opening feast was magnificent. It was the first time I'd ever seen most of the Vale Lords truly let loose, and they were surrounded by most others in the realm. Lord Royce was even arm wrestling."

"He was?" Denys laughed. "Who against?"

"Your namesake, Denys, the Darling of the Vale." Roland chuckled. "I remember it well, this was before Ned was betrothed to Lady Catelyn of course, and he was so shy. Brandon Stark had to drag him over to dance with a woman."

"Who did my father dance with?" Jon asked. Roland sighed internally, before carrying on with the cover story.

"Lady Ashara Dayne, a beauty beyond compare." He said.

"Is she my Mother?" Jon asked sadly, and Roland froze.

"The Tourney was around two or three years before you were born Jon, and I think the only time Ned saw Lady Ashara afterwards was to give the sword Dawn back to her family." He said, fairly cryptically. He noticed the sad look on Jon's face, and desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but he had promised Ned.

"Excuse me, My Lord." Jon sighed, and trudged off back to the tent he was sharing with Denys.

"Why's he so sad?" Denys asked.

"He's never been told about his Mother." Roland explained. "Being a bastard is hard enough without knowing where you came from. I was lucky, your Grandmother always told me where I was from, Jon has never had that."

"Why wouldn't Lord Eddard tell him though?" Denys wondered.

"That's not our concern son." Roland said sternly. "Jon is where he is today because of his upbringing, it's been tough aye, but he's better off for it."

"Yes Father." Denys nodded. They fell into silence, staring up at Harrenhal in the distance, but Denys couldn't stay silent. "Will his face ever go away?"

Roland knew what he was talking about. Denys was still seeing the face of his first kill. "I wouldn't know, I never saw the face of my first kill."

"Really?" Denys asked, shocked.

"No." Roland repeated. "He had disarmed Prince Rhaegar, and I came in and stabbed him in the back."

Denys looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it, Roland had to pressure it out of him. "It doesn't seem very honourable, stabbing somebody in the back."

Roland chuckled. "Naivety doesn't suit you Denys. The man was attacking my Prince, I had been given one job that day, to protect Prince Rhaegar at all costs. I did my duty to him by stabbing the man in the back. It may not have been honourable but war isn't, I thought you would have realised that at Darry."

"Sorry Father." Denys said, abashed.

"Not to worry, we all feel the same as children, that honour in war is possible. I've seen too much of it to think the same." Roland sighed. "We try and be as honourable as we can, like when I duelled the Sunderly boy, I tried to be as honourable as I can, offering him a new sword, offering him his life and everything that followed, and that's all we can do."

Denys just nodded, then looked up at the castle. "What happens now then?"

Roland looked towards Harrenhal as well. "We wait. Stannis is due to meet Renly soon and hopefully they can come to an agreement, then we will have 100,000 men from the south and the Knights of the Vale from the North coming to surround Tywin and King's Landing, all while Robb Stark ravages the West."

* * *

Stannis and Davos were in what used to be Renly's tent, the former smuggler was unhappy with what he had seen in the cave, and after heated words, Stannis had agreed that Davos should be the one to lead the fleet in the attack at King's Landing, in return for Melisandre to stay behind. The smuggler had gone to see to his duties, and Stannis was inspecting the map of Westeros Renly had left behind when the tent opened. It was a group of guards holding back Ser Loras Tyrell, who was gagged and struggling, and his sister, Lady Margaery.

"We caught these trying to escape Your Grace." One of them said. "Ser Loras cut down seven men before we could restrain him."

"Good. See to it he is restrained but in a way that fits his station." Stannis ordered. "Lady Margaery will stay for a while."

"Your Grace." The guards bowed, as all but two took Loras away, and the ones that stayed behind went outside the tent to stand guard. Lady Margaery stood in the doorway.

"Sit My Lady, you shall not be harmed." Stannis insisted, offering a chair. Margaery took it, staring up at Stannis.

"What is to become of us?" She asked.

"You shall stay with me as guests." Stannis said. "You will write to your father and command him to bring his men to join with me and together we will assault King's Landing. If he does this, I shall forgive his treason."

Margaery looked nervous. "You must forgive my Father, he was enticed by Renly's words and promises. I told him that to defy you was treason but…"

"Spare me the false flattery." Stannis interrupted. "Your Father should have seen Renly for the usurper he was. See to it that he brings his forces."

"And if he will not?" Margaery asked.

"Make it clear that both Ser Loras and yourself are with me." Stannis said.

"It would be easier for him if he was offered something to, entice him." Margaery tried.

"If he does his duty, then we shall see about rewards." Stannis spat. "Men who ask for rewards for actions they have not completed yet are no true men. Lord Arryn, Stark and Tully have joined my cause without need of such rewards. They know I am the one true King, make sure your Father does also."

"Your Grace." Margaery nodded, reaching for the materials to write with. Stannis already knew that if Mace Tyrell came with his full force, that he would offer decent marriages to the two Tyrell children, but he also knew that he couldn't be too generous after the fat flower sided with Renly. After the siege of Storm's End, it was satisfying to force the Lord Paramount of the Reach into action, but Stannis wasn't a man to dwell on feeling.

Stannis also got to action writing letters. One would be sent to Lord Roland, offering the girl in front of him to his eldest son. A Great House as suited her rank, but a boy that wouldn't be a Great Lord so as to punish the Tyrells. He also sent a letter to Robb Stark, offering Loras Tyrell to Sansa Stark if she still lived.

* * *

It had been weeks since Theon, and although Robb was still angry, he had softened a bit. The stories from his bannermen about Balon Greyjoy and the last war had shown Robb that although he could never have beheaded Theon himself, it was what his Father would have done.

That didn't mean he forgave Roland or Jon. He still felt betrayed by his brother, and Roland's show of almost unfeeling in sentencing an innocent man to death still angered the Stark Lord. The Greatjon had told him to channel that anger into the Lannisters however, and that was what he was doing.

It was through sheer luck that Grey Wind had found a goat track to bypass the Golden Tooth, and it allowed the entire Northern army to sneak into the Westerlands. The plan had originally been to split the army in half, in order to start taking castles and gold mines, but word reached the Northern camp as they had taken Sarsfield that Ser Stafford Lannister was raising a new host at a small village halfway between them and Casterly Rock. Delaying the split so that they could split after the impending battle, Robb had ordered a hasty march to Oxcross, ensuring that Sarsfield had no means of communication before they left.

The battle itself was easy. Setting Grey Wind off to spook the horses and kill the sentries was the hard bit. As soon as Robb heard the first few screams, he and the other men of the North moved in and slaughtered almost everyone. 10,000 men had been in the camp beforehand, only a few hundred remained as prisoners.

It was what happened afterwards that had confused the young Lord. A young foreign woman had enchanted him it seemed, and the Greatjon had noticed. They spoke on the subject one night in Robb's tent.

"How's the wife?" The Greatjon asked. Robb was a bit taken aback.

"Well, I think." He answered. "I've not written to her since Riverrun."

"Maybe you should." The Greatjon offered.

"What's brought this on, Lord Umber?" Robb asked impatiently.

"Forgive me My Lord, but that woman in the camp has your eye." The large Umber stated. "I know you're pissed off with Lord Arryn, but you're married to his daughter, she's having your baby."

"I am aware…" Robb began.

"I know that, but believe me, women are enticing, and you may fall under her spell and I won't judge you." The Greatjon said. "But think wisely, is Lord Arryn really a man to cross because you're angry at him?"

"I don't know what you think…" Robb started.

"Your Father came home with another woman's son, and how did that go down?" Robb thought on it, he knew his mother hadn't gotten over the fact, and it was still a sore spot in Winterfell. "I won't presume to tell you what to do. I learnt the folly of that in Winterfell." The Greatjon grinned, holding up his maimed hand. "Just take caution."

"Thank you, Lord Umber." Robb said. "Your advice is noted."

The Greatjon stood up and bowed for his Lord. "If you ask my advice, the lass in the North is much prettier anyway." He chuckled, before leaving Robb alone in his tent thinking of home once more.

* * *

It must have been the middle of the night. Roland had been fast asleep when he'd been awoken by one of his guards about three people escaping from Harrenhal. Not bothering to put on armour, he put on a blue shirt and brown trousers and made his way to the command tent. Entering, he saw a fat boy, a tall boy and a short child that he couldn't tell whether they were male or female. They were all dressed like commoners.

"Why have I been woken for this?" Roland sighed.

"My Lord. They claim Tywin Lannister has left Harrenhal."

"How? We would have known." Roland said, bemused.

"In the dead of night, over the course of a week." The little one said. "They were scared you'd follow so staggered it."

Roland looked at the child, feeling like he recognised them. "And how do you know?"

"Arry was Tywin Lannisters cupbearer." The fat one said, earning hisses from his friends.

"Were you now, Arry?" Roland asked.

"Aye." They said. Hearing the voice, he knew it was a girl.

"And what did Tywin Lannister say he was doing?" Roland asked.

"Said the capital was in danger. Said he needed to go to help." She shrugged.

"You'll speak to Lord Arryn with respect boy." One of the guards hissed.

"There's no need for that." Roland said, remembering his visit to Winterfell a few years before and hoping he was right. "Lady Stark here is an honoured guest."

He knew he was right at the horrified look on her face. "How did…"

"I've met you before My Lady, I knew your Father well. You have his eyes." Roland smiled. "Who are your companions?"

"Gendry and Hot Pie." She told him.

"Rodrick, see that food is brought here for our three guests." Roland ordered, and one of the guards left to see it done. "Last I heard, you were in the capital."

"Escaped after… after my Father died." Arya said, her voice breaking at the memory. "Was travelling with the Nights Watch, then we got attacked and got taken to Harrenhal."

"And Tywin never knew who you were?" Roland asked.

"No." Arya shrugged. "I said I was from Barrowton and he believed me."

Roland just nodded at that, and took a closer look at her companions. One was exceptionally round. "You, what's your name?"

"Hot Pie milord." He replied.

"Hot Pie." Roland repeated. "What can you do?"

"I… I bake." Hot Pie stammered.

"Any good?" Roland asked.

"He makes the best bread I've ever tasted." Arya said.

"Hmm. We can find you work with the cooks, if you like." Roland offered, and Hot Pie looked up.

"Thank you, milord, I wouldn't be no bother."

Roland just smiled, then moved on to the other boy. He looked carefully at Gendry's face and gasped audibly.

"You're Gendry then." Roland stated after getting over his shock. "Who were your parents?"

"Never knew my Father." Gendry shrugged. "Mother worked in a tavern."

"How old are you?" Roland asked.

"17 I think." Gendry said. "Has the year turned?"

"Aye, it's 301 after Aegon's Landing." Roland nodded. "So, you're a King's Landing boy?"

"Fleabottom. My mum died when I was seven, worked for Tobho Mott ever since, well until he let me go, said I was no good."

"You are good though." Arya said defiantly. "He made a helmet in the shape of a bull's head."

"You did?" Roland asked, surprised. "Where is this helm now?"

"No idea." Gendry said bitterly. "Lost it at Harrenhal."

"A shame." Roland said. "Well, you can work with the smith here if you like, but I may want to talk to you more."

"Yes milord." Gendry said, resigned.

"You don't seem overly surprised a Lord wants to talk to you." Roland chuckled.

"The Lord Hands both came asking questions and died for it I think." Gendry shrugged. That caught Roland's attention.

"Lord Arryn and Lord Stark?"

"Yeah." Gendry said.

"What did they ask you about?"

"My Mother." Gendry shrugged. "What she looked like, whether I was happy with master Mott. That sort of stuff."

"What was your Mother like?" Roland asked.

"She had yellow hair, she'd sing to me." Gendry shrugged, his eyes dropping at the memories. "I told Lords Arryn and Stark all this."

"They knew who you were." Roland whispered wide eyed. When Gendry was looking up confused, Roland had to explain. "Lord Arryn's last words were 'the seed is strong'. He was looking into the legitimacy of Queen Cersei's children. How long after he came to see you did he die?"

Gendry thought for a moment. "A few weeks maybe? I'm not too sure."

"He found you and knew." Roland said, the truth revealing itself to him. "You say you never knew your Father? You're the spit of him at that age. I should know, I was friends with the man."

"You know my Father?" Gendry asked hopefully.

"Knew lad, he died." Roland sighed. "King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name."

Gendry looked shocked, shaking his head slowly. "No, that can't be true… I'm… I'm just a bastard."

"As was I." Roland smiled softly. "I remember King Robert when he was your age, you look exactly like him."

"He's a Baratheon?" Arya asked.

"He's a Waters unfortunately." Roland sighed. "You say Tywin is on the move?"

"Aye, he heard Stannis was coming or something." Arya told him.

"That means Stannis beat Renly. You three get some rest, we'll march in the morning." Roland ordered, giving commands to see them all brought to a tent.

"Lord Arryn?" Arya asked sheepishly.

"My Lady."

"I'm not a…" She began angrily, before sighing. "Where's Jon?"

Grinning, Roland said. "He's resting, he took a minor wound in the fighting at Darry but it's healing, you can see him in the morning."

"I need to apologise to him, I lost Needle." She looked sad.

"To one of the men at Harrenhal?" Roland asked. Arya just nodded. "Well, I'll get some men to take it back and look out for the blade, if it's not there it will be in King's Landing. Now off to sleep with you, we've got a long march ahead of us."

* * *

 **I was thinking of putting Jon and Arya's reunion scene in there, but I thought against it. Arya has been saved though, and now we are steaming towards the Battle of the Blackwater, which will be the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the looks into Stannis' and Robb's camps, more will be made of the deal with the Tyrell's in the future.**

 **The reminiscing was fun to write as well.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Patriot-112: I'm not sure yet, that depends on how I take Robb's storyline, and if Jon survives.**

 **Supremus85: Would he though? He wasn't in the North, he was surrounded by Valemen and Rivermen and Edmure had agreed with Roland. Many of the Northerners would have fought in the Ironborn rebellion, and wouldn't have fought to save one's life. Yara wouldn't have been happy, but she barely knew Theon anymore.**

 **WeylandCorp: Like in my response to Supremus85, after Theon was taken by Roland and Edmure agreed Robb didn't really have a choice. The terms of Balon's surrender were that if he rebelled again, Theon would die. Roland was there, and was only obeying both his friend Robert and his King Stannis. Robb and Jon will be explored later.**

 **XBolt51: If this wasn't an Arryn story, then maybe I could have, but the nature of Roland would mean he couldn't disobey his King like that. He was all ready to swear fealty to Joffrey even after everything that happened until he found out about the incest.**

 **francisvirus: He is, I've always thought that throughout the books and the show he was an idiot, if he wanted independence then he should have fought with the Starks, instead of cry about them killing his sons when actually, the Mallisters killed Rodrik and it was a combined effort that brought the tower down upon Maron.**

 **jean d'arc: I feel bad for them both too, but it was a King's orders. Like Edmure said, they've made their bed, now they must lie in it.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Like I said in this chapter, he wanted to force Tywin south, so left the way to King's Landing free while blocking off the path to the West. Added with Stannis' victory in the South and his attack on King's Landing, Tywin was forced. That will come back as Tywin hates being outmanoeuvred.**


	26. Blackwater

**Oh my god, I absolutely loved the first episode of Season 7! I think I've seen it around four times already, although admittedly the last couple are for research into the next part of Black Wolf Rises. I'm not going to say anything about it here in case readers haven't seen it, but this series could be spectacular.**

 **But enough about that story, here we are with another chapter of As High as Honour, and it's a pretty big one! Doing my research on the layout of King's Landing and where Stannis attacked, as well as the remnants of the battle left at the time Gendry was taken with Melisandre, I've come to realise that the producers pretty much got King's Landing wrong. Everything visually points to the attack happening by the Iron Gate in relation to the bay, the position of the Red Keep etc. But Stannis himself mentions the Mud Gate, so that's what I'll use.**

 **This chapter also marks going over the 100,000 word count which I'm thrilled by! I know I prefer reading stories that will last me a while, and I'm sure there are more people of the same mindset that will be newcomers to this story now! It's also a good thing for the section I think, the TV show section needs more stories, and stories of substance and quality, and I feel that this is one of those, as do you judging by the follower/favourite count.**

 **As always, I only own Roland and his family.**

* * *

" _Three questions you get." The witch had said. "You won't like the answers."_

" _I've been promised to the prince. When will we marry?" She asked._

" _You'll never wed the prince. You'll wed the king._ _" The witch answered._

" _But I will be queen?"_

" _Oh yes, you'll be queen." The witch told her. "For a time."_

 _"_ _Will the king and I have children?" She then asked her last question._

" _No. The king will have 20 children, and you will have 3."_

" _That doesn't make sense._ _" She told the witch._

" _And_ _once your smile never fades, the valonqar shall wrap his hands around your pale white throat, and you shall breathe no more." The witch said ominously, before staring at the horrified reaction etched on her face and laughing manically until she left the hut._

* * *

Night had fallen, and Stannis Baratheon was aboard his ship 'Fury', the carved stag bow of the ship prominent. He wasn't leading, that role fell to Davos, but he was ready to take what was rightfully his.

The men were preparing themselves, some gathering weapons, but most were below deck gathering their thoughts. Stannis thought he heard another man puke and shook his head silently. Looking out to the sea leading to Blackwater Bay he felt the gentle breeze slowly blowing them in the direction of King's Landing.

The Tyrell siblings were under guard at Dragonstone, a ship having dropped them off as soon as the letters had been sent. He'd sent instructions for Mace Tyrell to split his army and send half into the Westerlands, with the other half marching towards King's Landing. He had no doubt that the fat flower would be dragging his heels however.

As they entered the bay, Stannis noted that the drums on the ships had begun to play. Knowing that meant they were close, he started barking orders out to get the men ready. Standing on deck he looked on as through the mist the city began to reveal itself, with pockets of light appearing on the walls by the Mud Gate. A few moments passed as they sailed closer to the city, when Stannis noticed a torch being thrown over the walls of King's Landing. Time stood still, as from the coast to the side of the Baratheon fleet a flaming arrow sailed over what he presumed was Davos' ship at the front, and the world in front of him exploded.

The force of the explosion and the light forced Stannis to duck as the vanguard of his fleet was decimated by the bright green flames. Men began screaming as they caught aflame and chaos was heard on the ships close enough to be affected by the blast, but far enough away to have survived the explosion. He picked himself up and stared at the destruction in front of him. Grimacing, he thought of a revised plan.

"Prepare to land." He told his captains.

"Your Grace…" One of his captains began.

"The dwarf has played his little trick." Stannis told him.

"The wildfire…"

"He can only play it once." Stannis finished, walking to port side and discarding his cape.

"We're too far from the gates." The captain said emotionally. "The fire… their archers… hundreds will die!"

Not looking at the man, Stannis grimly corrected the man. "Thousands." And with that he strode towards the netting at the side of the ship and threw it overboard so they could climb down. Addressing the scared men on his ship, he called out. "Come with me and take this city!"

The men all raised their weapons and cheered, as Stannis climbed overboard and began descending to the longboats. Soon enough the rest of his army were furiously rowing towards the shore. As they hit the bank Stannis himself was the first off, staring intently at the walls of King's Landing as he began running. Flaming arrows came from the walls, and he heard men dying behind him as he ran. Evading the arrows, hundreds of men made it to the walls when the next danger came, as the man next to Stannis had his head crushed by rocks. Shields went above their heads as they waited for the ladders to arrive. Arrows were flying in either direction.

"To the Mud Gate, go now!" Stannis shouted, and watched as a squad of men ran towards the gate, shields up. He saw the gate open and out came a party of Lannister soldiers, led by the Hound. Steel clashed, and the battle had well and truly begun.

Not long after the gates had opened, they had shut again as Stannis' men forced the Lannisters back. Sensing the time to take the walls had come, Stannis screamed out. "Get the ladders up!"

The ladders were raised, and Stannis was the first man to begin the climb, jumping onto the ramparts and kicking back the Lannister man trying to defend the wall. Not giving him time to readjust, Stannis smashed the Lannister shield with his arm bracer, before bringing his arm back, opening a gap for Stannis to drive his sword into the man's body. He couldn't take a moment though, as more men rushed him, and Stannis defended himself, before countering again and slicing open his attacker's belly. Man after man fell by his sword, and he was soon joined by his own men to even the numbers up.

More of Renly's former men landed on the beach with the rams, heading directly for the Mud Gate, and the steady sound of the ram pounding the gate soon filled Stannis' ears in between the clashing of steel on steel.

Men kept on arriving on the small stretch of wall that Stannis was occupying, and Stannis was handling himself well. One came charging, to which Stannis evaded the attack only to slice the midriff of his attacker, killing him, before he brought up his sword to defend himself, forcing the swords down until he could bring his arm up, smashing the unhelmed man in the face sending him back in a daze, before with all his strength, Stannis cleaved the top of his head off in a spurt of brain and blood. He turned to the ground below, and saw his men all abandoning the ram to form defensive lines, as hooves were heard in the distance.

* * *

The battle had been going horribly. The wildfire had worked, but not well enough, and Stannis' forces were pounding furiously at the gates. Joffrey had abandoned them, the Hound had abandoned them, and it was left to Tyrion to take charge. He saw Pod had returned with the men from the King's Gate, and said quietly. "I'll lead the attack."

"You don't need to My Lord Hand." One of the archers near him said, pointing out towards the West. Tyrion stood atop the battlements and looked, as he saw the cavalry of his Father's men charge down the Stormlander forces. Gasping in relief, he thought of what to do in his head.

"Any man that wants to fuck Stannis Baratheon in the arse and join Lord Tywin in the field, follow Ser Mandon and Ser Boros!" He screamed, before directing the two large men on where the secret gate was and watching them walk away. "Pod." He called.

"Yes, My Lord?" His dutiful squire replied.

"We must go to the Red Keep and inform the Queen on what has happened." He said, feeling fairly triumphant. He took one last look at his Father's men completely mowing down the Stormlander attackers before striding off towards the castle.

* * *

Stannis was enraged. Many of his man were trying to flee, while the others were being cut down like sheep.

"STAND AND FIGHT!" He screamed down at them, as men were pulling him back from the ladder. "STAND AND FIGHT NO!"

"Your Grace! We need to go!" A man behind him urged.

"No!" Stannis exclaimed.

"Your Grace we…" He began, but numerous horns began blaring from the direction that Tywin's forces had just come from. Fearing the worst, Stannis looked over and expected to see more Lannisters.

* * *

The cavalry had ridden as hard as it possibly could have for King's Landing. Roland had pushed them almost to breaking point to catch Tywin. They had met up with forces from the Reach, and together, a cavalry force of almost 40,000 were charging along the banks of the Blackwater Rush. They saw in the distance that the battle was coming to an end and thousands lay dead. Fearing the worst for Stannis, Roland ordered that the Vale horns were to be blown.

Reminiscent of the Trident, everything seemed to slow down. Roland looked over and saw Denys and Jon charging, determination on their faces. Nodding to himself, he focused on the Lannister men in front, unsheathing Talon and waiting for the clash.

It came soon enough, the Arryn/Tyrell cavalry impacted with the Lannister infantry that had made up the rear of Tywin's forces, and bodies went everywhere. Roland cut down as many men as he could, but along with the other Valemen they carried on charging towards the Lannister cavalry. The clash there made an even greater bang, and it wasn't long before horses fell dying.

Hacking his way through, he noticed the man who was clearly Tywin Lannister charging for them, surrounded by other mounted knights. Grimacing, Roland charged straight for his enemy, and swords clashed as the two began circling one another. Neither gave the other an inch, but arrows were still flying and Roland soon found himself sprawled on the floor with an arrow lodged in his thigh. He noticed Tywin rising from the floor next to him so he snapped the arrow and rose, getting comfortable on his feet.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done Lannister!" Roland shouted, swinging Talon. "For my Mother!"

"I had nothing to do with that, you foolish idiot." Tywin snarled, before he attacked. Roland was put on the defensive early, as Tywin proved that he wasn't just a commander, he was a capable warrior too. It took all of Roland's skill to parry each blow as they came before he managed to push forward too. The fight felt long, as neither of them could truly break the other until another arrow came flying from behind Tywin, lodging itself into Roland's shoulder. Sinking to one knee, he groaned in agony, fearing that this was to be the end. Tywin stood menacingly over him, and easily parried Roland's swing, sending Talon flying behind the Lannister.

"I've always wanted a Valyrian Steel sword." Tywin boasted. "Thank you for yours."

Roland spat at his uncle by marriage, knowing that his time was over and that he had failed. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. Taking a deep breath, he felt at peace.

Suddenly he heard Tywin splutter in agony, and looked up to see a sword poking out of Tywin's chest. The Lannister man looked so surprised, as the sword was withdrawn and Tywin fell to his knees in front of Roland. Breathing his last, Tywin keeled over, to reveal Denys holding a bloody Talon, panting.

"Denys." Roland breathed.

"Come on Father! We've breached the gates! Jon was the first through them, we have to go!" Denys exclaimed, holding his arm out for Roland. Grateful, Roland took his sons arm, and they both rushed as fast as they could towards the Red Keep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the coast of Blackwater bay away from the fighting, Arya was dragging Gendry around the castle walls. They both had swords.

"What are we doing? Lord Roland told us to stay with the others!" Gendry hissed.

"Shut up!" Arya urged. "I can get us into the castle!"

"Why do we want to go there?" Gendry asked.

"To find my sister before they kill her! That's what they'll do if we win!" Arya told him. "Now come on!"

She dragged him towards the cave entrance that she had found when her Father was Hand of the King, and pulled him through the tunnels until they came to the gate. Luckily it wasn't locked, but it was a lot stiffer than it had been a year ago. Arya looked hopefully at Gendry, who sighed and handed Arya his sword before he forced open the heavy metal gate. She smiled up at him, handing his sword back and taking his hand as they ran into the castle.

They stopped briefly as Gendry was admiring the huge dragon skull, but Arya quickly pulled him away as they made their way through the castle. Carefully evading the handful of rushing guards that remained in the castle, Arya led him to Maegor's Holdfast, where she presumed Sansa was being kept. They turned a corner, but were halted by a giant of a man walking their way. Gasping, Arya held her sword out, so Gendry followed suit.

"What the fuck you doing here?" Came the raspy voice of Sandor Clegane.

"Rescuing my sister." Arya said defiantly. Clegane stared at her for a moment, before giving Arya directions and storming off, knocking into Gendry as he went. Arya looked back confused, before shaking her head and running the way he had said.

Making their way down a small flight of stairs and turning right, Arya was relieved as they came to a wooden door, and she started banging on it.

"Sansa! Sansa it's me! Open up!" She shouted. A moment passed before there was an answer.

"Arya?" A voice came through the door. "How can it be…"

"Ask me a question!" Arya said impatiently.

"What did you put in my mattress whenever you were angry with me?" Sansa asked. Arya barked out a laugh before answering.

"Sheep shit, now open up!"

The door opened gradually, and Sansa peered around the door with a knife in her hands, to make sure she wasn't being tricked. Seeing it was only Arya and Gendry, she let her guard down a little, before completely lowering it and throwing herself at her sister. The two Stark girls were soon crying in each other's arms, and Gendry felt uncomfortable. Coughing to get their attention, Arya was pulled back into the present.

"Right, we need to go now." She urged.

"Where?" Sansa asked.

"Away, I know a way out of the castle." Arya exclaimed, and they began their way back down to the secret entrance, only to curse as they saw people rushing around nearby, blocking their escape. They were stuck with what to do, until Arya overheard a serving girl whispering to her friend that the Queen was in the Throne Room with Tommen and Tyrion, and she grinned evilly.

* * *

The Throne Room doors were forced open, and Roland was the first one to step through. He saw the room was empty, other than Cersei sat on the throne with her youngest son Tommen, as Tyrion was looking at her pleadingly. Her eyes widened, as she placed something to her son's lips and then dropped a glass vial. Tyrion screamed "No!" and Roland was concerned, and his fears were well placed as the boy started writhing in agony.

"Denys, Jon. Go." He ordered, and the two boys ran towards the throne. Jon got a smack in the face from the Lannister woman but she was eventually subdued by him, as Denys held Tommen in his arms. The young boy soon stopped moving, and breathed no more.

"Why?" Roland exclaimed angrily, limping over towards her. "He was a child!"

"I wasn't going to let you subject him to whatever horrors Stannis Baratheon had planned." Cersei snarled, trying to shake out of Jon's grip. "Let go of me!"

"He was in no danger from us." Roland growled. "Kinslayer."

Cersei laughed. "You named Jaime Kingslayer in this room too. Careful imp, you'll be next on Lord Roland's list of people he feels better than."

"You're a monster." Tyrion snarled, tears staining his eyes. "A monster."

"You're one to talk." She snapped at him.

"Enough!" Roland shouted. "You will be brought before King Stannis to answer for your crimes. Jon, take her away."

Jon began to drag her out of the Throne Room towards some Vale guards that would help him to the dungeons, but suddenly, Cersei fell from his arms as a figure landed on top of her, having jumped from the balcony. Roland watched as Arya Stark gripped a knife in her hands, and slashed Cersei's throat with it.

Jon immediately pulled Arya away, kicking and screaming obscenities at Cersei, but Roland just watched in shock. Tyrion rushed over to his sister, trying to stop the blood flow from her neck.

"No. No not like this." He cried. Cersei just pointed at her brother in shock, choking on blood as her life slowly slipped away, until she moved no more.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! And thus endeth the life of Cersei, of the House Lannister.**

 **In all seriousness, the idea came about when I was talking to my sister about this fic, and she mentioned the theory that Tyrion was trying to save Cersei while she had her throat slashed. I thought it wonderful, and who better to do the slashing than the little she wolf that had sworn revenge.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember to keep those reviews coming in, I love hearing all your thoughts, even if they're not very nice!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hail King Cerion: Negative reviews aren't really the problem, it's the annoying ones I can't respond to easily that annoy me most of all!**

 **Supremus85: I think you overestimate Yara's influence on Balon, and underestimate his hatred of the North. I truly believe he would have attacked the North no matter what. The difference is Robb isn't a King, Stannis is, so the Northerners may have fought for Theon, but not as eagerly as they would have if they were independent in fear of retribution. You've also misjudged Stannis. His view is you should do something for him before you get rewarded, he would have likely just refused them and ordered it again. Aerys was mad and ordered their heads for no real reason other than they both had links to Brandon/Rickard/Lyanna, in this instance they were just seeing out the terms that had been agreed when Balon surrendered.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: You can't help who you fall in love with ; )**

 **WeylandCorp 4: Again, the difference is that Aerys was doing it because he could, Stannis was seeing through the terms of surrender that Roland was there for.**

 **Stannisfan: I killed Sansa off in a one shot before, but honestly in the last few seasons she's rightfully grown smart. In the first season she was stupid and naïve yes, but then she began learning. Tywin would have had two days max over Roland due to the nature of the retreat from Harrenhal. I hope the battle was alright, I can't claim to be anything other than a novice in military tactics so it probably won't be a strong point.**

 **Guest (Multiple reviews, I'm guessing you're the same person):** **6) It's a fic mainly from Roland's POV, but I feel it's fairly clear what most characters think of him.** **7) Jon's a formal guy and it was a formal setting. And yes, they are clearly friends when Robert genuinely said 'I'm sorry my friend.' On the line after the duty line.** **10) He's been raised with the same standards as Ned, how is it strange? Also, not sure how Jon 'seems a dick' when he stopped Roland from trying to kill a Lord Paramount, and sorted out a marriage for Roland, before allaying his fears about marriage.** **15) Again, I'm not sure what you mean by that review.**


	27. The One True King

**I'm so glad that the show is back. Being in the UK is weird though. Episodes premiere at 2am, and I have work early the Monday morning, so I get up over an hour earlier just to avoid spoilers! I'm liking the series so far though, it's a bit slow but the pieces are being set for later on.**

 **Season 7 of Black Wolf Rises is getting written. I think I've finished Episode 1, barring any changes in the later episodes of the show that turn my plot ideas completely on their head. I'm still sticking to my rule that I won't update it until after the series finale just to make sure I don't fall into too many traps. I'm already having to think of what to do for the end of Episode 2!**

 **As always I own nothing but the characters you don't recognise from the lore. Everything else belongs to either George or HBO.**

* * *

Arya and Tyrion had been placed in two of the cells on the second level of the dungeons, where most of the Highborn and extremely valuable prisoners were kept. When Stannis had entered the Throne Room and heard what happened, it had been late and everyone was exhausted, so he had ordered them put into comfortable cells until the next day.

As dawn broke, Roland was walking down towards the cells to speak with them both, with the help of a cane. First, he came to Tyrion's door, getting the guard to unlock it before entering. The second level looked more like average rooms rather than cells, but Roland noticed that the bed hadn't been slept in, and Tyrion was sat on a chair just facing the window, not even noticing that he had company.

"Cousin." Roland said, to get Tyrion's attention. The dwarf looked startled, but still didn't say anything. Roland went to sit on the bed, grunting in relief as he managed to take pressure off of his leg. "You know what's to happen today." He said.

"I'm to be tried I presume." Tyrion mumbled, his voice void of any emotion.

"Aye, King Stannis will pull you up in front of the whole court and try you." Roland said. "I managed to persuade him that you are better alive than dead."

"Am I?" Tyrion asked.

"With your Father dead, the Rock falls to you." Roland noted. "Bend the knee to Stannis and he will let you go back to rule."

"Bend the knee to Stannis." Tyrion laughed bitterly. "I'm sure he'd love that."

"Tyrion please." Roland said softly. "Enough blood has been spilled."

"And still more to come I presume, or have you already butchered my nephew?" Tyrion asked.

Roland looked sadly at Tyrion, feeling the man's pain. "Joffrey is in the Black Cells, he will be tried this morning, before you. He will be found guilty of murder and tyranny and he will be executed."

"A fair trial." Tyrion chuckled. "No less than he deserves I suppose."

"He's lucky he's getting a trial at all." Roland noted. "I'm sorry about Tommen."

Tyrion's face went dark. "I got to the Throne Room, telling everyone the news of how Father had come to save us, how we'd won. Cersei was on the Throne, holding a vial in her hands. She was mad, clearly."

"I'm so sorry." Roland repeated.

"He was just a boy, an 11-year-old boy." Tyrion continued, tears slipping down his face. "And she killed him, his own Mother."

"She loved her children, that much was clear." Roland admitted. "Loved them so much she feared for them when enemies came knocking. Rather see them die than be brutalised by demons."

"She was a cunt." Tyrion spat. "As soon as I saw you enter the Throne Room I knew we'd live a little longer, but Tommen would be safe. She was a cunt and an idiot."

"She was a Mother." Roland said softly. "I had no love for Cersei, that's well known. But I knew her as a child, back when she was sweet and kind. I try to think of her before as much as I can."

"Lucky you." Tyrion mumbled. "I appreciate the visit Lord Roland, truly I do. I wish to be alone however."

Roland sighed. "Think about your actions. Stannis would love to see your head on a spike, as would our new Hand. Your wildfire stunt cost him his son."

"I'm a survivalist." Tyrion admitted to himself. "Tell your King that if Myrcella is sent to Casterly Rock unscathed and unharmed, to live out the rest of her days, and if Stannis begins plans to pay half of the debt owed to Casterly Rock, then I'll bend the knee."

"Half?" Roland asked, eyebrow raised.

"He'll want some form of reparations the miserable cunt. One and a half million dragons ought to do." Tyrion said bitterly.

"I shall let him know." Roland said. He groaned as he stood up, his leg aching awfully as he did so. Giving Tyrion a quick squeeze on the shoulder, he left the room to go to the one a few doors down.

Whereas Tyrion had remained quiet, Arya Stark was seething. She had apparently been shouting all night until she grew exhausted, and the guards were sick of it. Roland was let in and noticed the room was a state. Arya had truly tried to claw her way out it seemed. Chuckling, he saw her sitting on her bed, her face contorted in anger with her knees drawn to her face.

"You know, from the brief conversations I had with your Aunt Lyanna I imagine this is what she was like when she was told to marry King Robert." He tried joking, but Arya just glared at him.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Because you killed someone Arya. You can't just go around killing whomever you like." He scolded gently.

"She deserved it." She muttered angrily.

"Aye, Queen Cersei did deserve to die." Roland admitted. "But not like that, and not by you."

"How does it matter how people die." Arya scoffed.

Roland walked over and sat on the bed too. "Justice is a funny thing. There's a thin line between what we perceive as justice, and others perceive as vengeance. We never truly know which is which until we see what our actions have caused." He told her. "For so long I've been consumed with the idea that Tywin Lannister ordered my Mother killed, that on the battlefield that rage is all I had."

"He's dead, so it worked." Arya said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's dead yes, but not by my hand." Roland told her. "I was so consumed in anger that I lost the duel, if it hadn't been for Denys I'd be dead right now." He told her. She looked thoughtful, and Roland decided to tell her what was going on. "I have spoken with the King along with your sister. She has made it aware of the stresses the Queen put you all under, and told us that it was a momentary lapse of judgement and it won't happen again."

"I'd do it again for Joffrey." Arya muttered.

"Under no circumstances will it happen again." Roland said firmly. "The King has agreed that you shall be confined to the North until you come of age, in which your marriage proposal shall stand and you will move to the Twins."

"What?" Arya was perplexed. "What marriage?"

"Robb negotiated with Walder Frey, and you were part of his request." Roland said.

"He sold me! No!" Arya screamed. "No I won't do it I won't marry him!"

"Then the other option is your life!" Roland shouted over her, keeping her quiet. "King Stannis is trying to be lenient because Robb has been a good supporter, even after he was ordered to send Greyjoy's head to his Father. It's for that reason alone that you aren't being given the choice of the Silent Sisters or death."

Arya began to tear up, as the reality sunk in. "She deserved it." She whispered sadly.

"But publicly, after a trial where her crimes could be admitted to." Roland explained. "Not in some half thought out vengeance scheme."

Arya was silent for a long time, before she just whispered. "I'm sorry."

His heart melted. "Don't apologise to me Lady Arya." He told her. "Apologise to the King, apologise to Tyrion Lannister, and abide by the terms of your release, and all will be well." He smiled kindly. "Sansa will be along soon. I'll let you… tidy up a bit for her." With that he carefully stood again, and walked out of the young girl's cell, leaving her to think.

* * *

Later that day, the Throne Room was all set for Stannis' coronation. First however, the new King wanted to get the matter of Joffrey out of the way. Roland stood to the side of the room as Stannis was sat on the Iron Throne, with Joffrey kneeling at the foot of the Throne. Roland could only stare at the boy with a huge amount of contempt. The room was deathly silent.

"Joffrey Hill." Stannis announced. "You are here accused of countless murders, abuse, tyranny and the neglect and contempt of your subjects."

"I'm a Baratheon!" Joffrey screeched. "You're in my Throne Uncle!"

"Silence!" Stannis snapped. "You will not speak. As a result of these crimes and the sheer overwhelming amount of witnesses, it is the decree of the Crown that you shall be sentenced to death."

Murmurs grew throughout the room, and Roland noticed Joffrey going pale.

"Uncle… please…" Joffrey began to beg.

"You are no nephew of mine." Stannis said coldly. "It was my wish to see your mother confess her crimes before you before you died, but unfortunately she perished in the fighting inside the Red Keep. In any case, a pyre has been built in the courtyard already." Roland looked up at Stannis in surprise, he didn't realise that Joffrey was going to be burnt alive. "Take him away."

Joffrey was led outside and slowly the crowd followed, drowning out the boy's wails, eager to see their former king burnt at the stake. Roland grunted as he moved his bad leg, but made his way over to a rising Stannis and Ser Davos.

"Your Grace… he must die of course but burning? Is that not a bit, inhumane?" Roland asked.

"Death by fire is the purest form of death Lord Roland. A fate fit for the King he pretended to be." Stannis said, before striding out of the Throne Room.

Unable to keep up to where the pyre was, with the help of Jon Snow Roland made his way to a balcony, and watched as Stannis' fire priestess was addressing the crowd. Unable to make out the words clearly, he watched as she spoke to the gathered crowd, arms wide as if to invite them into a hug. Then she gestured to Joffrey, who was being led wailing by two guards, and tied to the pyre. The priestess then shouted loud enough for all to hear.

"Lord we offer this false King to your flames. Take him and bless the one true King Stannis with your light! For the night is dark, and full of terrors!"

Her own followers murmured the words back, and Roland watched in sorrow as the priestess took a flaming torch, and held it against all four corners of the pyre. It caught alight, and quickly spread its way up to where Joffrey was stood, unable to move.

"This is wrong." Jon said sadly. "He deserves to die, but not like this."

"Lord Edmure was right though." Roland sighed. "We made our beds. She gives him powers I know not about, but he is the one true King, and we shall follow him."

"Of course, My Lord." Jon said, still unsure. They fell into silence, listening to the screams coming from the boy King as the flames engulfed his legs, and then his torso. Soon enough, Joffrey stopped screaming altogether, as his life was taken by the roaring fire.

* * *

"I now proclaim Stannis of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." The High Septon announced, placing the crown forged for Stannis on his head, similar to Robert's but with a small ruby in the shape of a heart in its centre. Stannis stood, and walked backwards, sitting uncomfortably on the Iron Throne. "Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign." Roland repeated, thumping his stick on the floor as the rest of the room clapped. After a while of applause, Stannis held his hand up.

"First off, I want to thank each and every one of you for being here today." Stannis said, though Roland could tell he was forcing it. "I want to start by announcing by Small Council. Ser Davos Seaworth." The former smuggler walked up to the throne and knelt before it. "I name you Hand of the King."

He listed off roles of the Small Council then. Somehow, Varys had managed to convince Stannis to keep him on as Master of Whisperers. Lord Velaryon was named as Master of Ships, Ser Wendel Manderly, who was still retreating from the West with Robb Stark, was named as Master of Coin. Then came the news Roland was expecting.

"Lord Roland Arryn." Stannis announced. Roland limped over to stand before the Throne, and Denys joined him, kneeling for his Father. "I name you Master of Laws."

"Thank you, Your Grace. A high honour." Roland said loudly for all to hear.

"A commander of the Gold Cloaks can be decided at the first Small Council meeting tomorrow, pick wisely My Lord."

"I shall, Your Grace." Roland bowed his head politely, before backing off and returning to his place in the crowd. The rest of the day went by swimmingly, with most of the Lords staying for a bit of a party, but Stannis had disappeared and Roland's leg was aching, so he decided to retire early, ready for his new role in the capital.

* * *

Roland had to walk past the Iron Throne to get to the Small Council chamber, and he always felt compelled to stand and stare for a brief moment when he saw the chair. He was looking at it when Varys crept up on him.

"It certainly has an appeal to it." He said in his songlike voice.

"It's ugly, so many have died over history for this." Roland said sadly. "I bet most of them never even saw it."

"Maybe not." Varys admitted. "But it still manages to draw anybody in."

Roland nodded. "How did you persuade King Stannis to not behead you?" He asked shortly. Varys looked in amusement.

"His Grace was inclined to remove my head yes, but the information I get from my little birds proved vital in the end." He explained.

"Your little birds." Roland scoffed. "Such a strange term for children."

"Birds have more elegance and mystery I find." Varys smiled.

"Perhaps." Roland noted. He went to leave to walk into the council room, but Varys stopped him.

"It was Lord Tywin that funded the Mountain Clans." He said. Roland stopped in his tracks and swung round.

"What?"

"He believed it would cause a rift between your House and the Lords of the Vale, a confusing plot and certainly against his character, but you always managed to get under his skin." Varys told him.

Roland smirked briefly, before returning to an icy gaze. "Men died because of him."

"Many men, all over the realm." Varys corrected. "But not your Mother."

"What do you know of that." Roland asked angrily.

"I know Lord Tywin was many things, but a kinslayer he was not." Varys explained.

Roland was confused. "The bard…"

"Was an orphan from Lannisport yes, but he travelled the Vale in his time with you did he not?"

Roland had to think back, the memories painful. "He had been to the Redfort and Gulltown…"

"And Lord Baelish was also in Gulltown." Varys said. Roland was horrified at the implication.

"Baelish?" He asked. "What is your proof, spider."

"Lord Baelish thrives on chaos My Lord. I can't claim to know his ambitions but I can only imagine that he wishes to rise high. After all he has been named Lord of Harrenhal now." Roland was lost for words, and Varys understood. "I know this is a shock to you My Lord, but I truly believe you care for the realm, and as such I swear to you, my words are true as I know them."

Roland felt anger rise through his body. "Where is Baelish now?"

"That's a point for the meeting, Lord Roland. There's more to the story that I believe the King should know as well." Varys said, bowing his head and walking through to the council chambers.

Stannis and Ser Davos were already there, sitting in their respective chairs. Varys pointed Roland to his seat, and the Arryn man slumped in it, grateful to get off of his leg.

"How is the leg, Lord Arryn?" Davos asked.

"Mending, just taking it's time." Roland sighed. "It should be fine in a couple of weeks."

"Good to hear." Varys smiled. Roland just grunted in response. Lord Velaryon and the Grand Maester entered soon after, and as Ser Wendel wasn't in the city yet, they began.

They spoke on trivial matters such as the strength of the city walls, how the clean-up operation was going in Blackwater Bay, and how the people of the city fared. Talking on King's Landing took an age it seemed, but finally they moved on to other topics, such as Casterly Rock.

"By all the laws, it belongs to Lord Tyrion." Roland said. "He may be a Lannister, but he's a good one."

"Are there such things as a good Lannister?" Lord Velaryon asked.

"In my experience, yes." Roland said shortly. "Considering I'm a quarter Lannister."

"We can argue about blood another time." Stannis said impatiently. "Lord Tyrion organised the defence of the city instead of yielding it. Why should I seat him in one of the most powerful seats?"

"Because you don't want to alienate the people Your Grace." Ser Davos stated. "A Lannister needs to be at Casterly Rock, just as a Baratheon needs to be at Storm's End."

"That's another matter to sort." Stannis told them. "But Casterly Rock."

"Lord Tyrion did say he would bend the knee." Roland told them. "If his requests were met."

"Yes, you told me all about his requests." Stannis said. "Can we afford to pay that back?"

"I've been looking into the numbers, and I'm by no means an expert but I believe with a sensible rate of repayment, we may be able to pay off half of the Lannister debts." Lord Velaryon stated, as he'd been covering for Ser Wendel.

"I'm sure he'll be lenient on the financial side of things so long as Myrcella goes to Casterly Rock." Roland said.

"She's a threat." Ser Davos admitted.

"She's a girl." Roland countered. "The laws of the crown are different to those of a Lordship, women can't inherit. I suggest you legitimise her as a Lannister Your Grace, send her to Casterly Rock under orders to never leave, and she shan't harm your reign. Tyrion won't want a war so soon after they lost so spectacularly in the last one."

"Lord Arryn makes a fine point." Stannis admitted. "Grand Maester, send a raven to Dorne, ordering them to send the girl to the Westerlands."

"Your Grace." Pycelle nodded.

"As for Storm's End, that will go to one of my children when they come of age, either Shireen or a second son." Stannis said. Roland wanted to ask about the likelihood of no heir being born, but decided against it. Further plans were made for a wedding between Denys and Margaery Tyrell to happen within the week, and then they came to the matter of Sansa Stark.

"I had thought to marry her to Loras Tyrell." Stannis told them.

"Is that wise? To give them two advantageous marriages after they only reluctantly joined you?" Lord Velaryon asked.

"I agree with Lord Velaryon, the Tyrells can't be allowed too much after they initially joined Renly." Roland said.

"Especially after it was Ser Loras to encourage Renly to take the throne in the first place." Varys added, and he got stares from all around the table.

"Is that true?" Stannis asked.

"Yes, Your Grace, we all know the rumours…" Varys began.

"We won't talk about that." Stannis said sharply. "Very well, I'm sure there's a reasonable match that Lord Mace can arrange for his heir."

"As for Lady Sansa, you could solve the problem of Storm's End with her." Roland offered, thinking out loud.

"How so?" Ser Davos asked.

Roland sighed, not believing Stannis would like the idea. "In the party that I found Lady Arya in, was a lad named Gendry. King Robert's bastard son."

Stannis gave Roland a steely look. "Explain."

"If he renounces any and all claim to the Iron Throne, for him and all of his heirs, you can legitimise him as a true Baratheon. Marry him to Sansa Stark, and give them Storm's End. You have the blood, and you have an alliance to keep him strong."

Silence fell around the table, as the idea was thought about.

"Forgive me My Lord, but isn't the boy a blacksmith? What right does he have to rule a region?" Ser Davos asked eventually.

"As of now, none." Roland admitted. "But you have good advisors at Storm's End, and Sansa Stark has been brought up all her life for this role."

Stannis didn't look convinced however. "The Lady Melisandre wants the boy, she's asked about him a number of times."

Roland was horrified at the implications. "He's worth more to you alive Your Grace. His heritage alone…"

"She won't have him. But I can't give him Storm's End until he proves he is worthy." Stannis interrupted. "Take him under your wing, Lord Arryn, but this will be the last, strange request, of yours I entertain."

"Your Grace." Roland nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Stannis asked.

"The Vale, Your Grace." Varys told them. "Lord Baelish has married Lysa Arryn and has deemed himself Lord Protector of the Vale."

"What?" Roland asked.

"Ser Nestor Royce is dead. It seems Baelish has taken the Vale."

Roland was seething, but he didn't have enough time to properly gather his thoughts.

"Baelish will die. That much is written." Stannis said.

"Your Grace I ask your leave to bring him to justice." Roland asked. "That's my home, that's my family he will have."

"They are fine as far as I know, Lord Arryn. Kept under guard, but fine." Varys reassured him.

"I need you here, Lord Roland." Stannis told him.

"There is one more thing, that I'm not entirely sure of but all the evidence points to it." Varys said.

"Spit it out spider." Roland seethed.

"Lady Lysa and Baelish were intimate many times while he was in the capital, including numerous times before Robin Arryn's birth." Varys said.

"Speak not in riddles, Varys." Stannis commanded. "Say what you mean and say it true."

Varys bowed his head. "I believe, and evidence points to it, that Robin Arryn is not a true Arryn."

* * *

 **I intended to have more, including Denys Arryn's wedding, but I'll push that to the next chapter and leave you with the bombshell that many of you predicted! The Small Council scene dragged, but I feel it was important to get all of those cleared up.**

 **Let me know what you think please! Reviews make me want to write a lot more!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I doubt it will happen in the show, they're foreshadowing Jaime too much.**

 **XBolt51: Cersei only dropped the poison in canon because it was Tywin that entered the room, if it had been Stannis then bye bye Tommen! The Sansa/Gendry is an interesting one actually, I may look into that.**

 **syed: Only if there were no more Baratheons would Roland announce Jon's heritage, so that includes Gendry.**

 **Guest (nickname): I thought it was good symmetery with the killing yeah! The reunion will happen next chapter. As for Denys I hope you think 'Lionbane' is as good a good nickname as I did writing this!**

 **WeylandCorp 4: I guess it does? I'm not overly sure because in Westeros most Houses will be related distantly, so it depends how close you look at it. I'd say possibly, but it was war so it was no worse than the Dance of the Dragons where Aegon II fed his half-sister to a dragon.**

 **Stannisfan: I looked at maps of Westeros and King's Landing, and the battle was entirely on the Northern side of the river, as were all the roads I used. Meeting the Tyrell's is easily explained, as they would have had a letter from Stannis detailing their orders. Time in Game of Thrones is known to be strange, but with Stannis not there for that Roland was the next in command, I had it so they would have waited for him before going to the Throne Room, remember in the show they went from Tywin and Loras killing everyone outside the Mud Gate to him in the Throne Room in an instant. I was running out of things to write, and I only wanted it to be one chapter, I know the death was short but that was intentional, I wanted shock factor more than elongated emotions. She refused the Knights of the Vale because Littlefinger had betrayed her and she expected more houses to flock to their side, it was only Jon's reluctance to wait that forced her hand. In regards to the contradiction, yes, she should have kept quiet, but I believe she still thinks she should be the Queen of the North, being trueborn and all, it will just take time for them both to get used to the roles. We could get into a discussion about the roles of the women in the show but that would take ages and I fear I won't have enough chapters!**


	28. Homecoming

**Here we are then, into the last three chapters of this story! I may do either a sequel or just add on to this story if I can at some point, but that won't be for a long time yet. For now, there is this chapter, next chapter and an epilogue to go!**

 **I own nothing other than Roland and his family. Everything else belongs to HBO and George RR Martin.**

* * *

 **302 AC**

The wedding was fairly rushed. King's Landing was in the process of starting to rebuild itself, so not a great deal of expense was spared. The couple themselves seemed happy enough with it though, as Denys cloaked Margaery he had a small grin on his face. The party afterwards was fairly held back too. Stannis had attended, and knighted the Arryn boy and dubbed him 'Denys Lionsbane' much to Denys' delight, and while Roland was pleased for his son, his mind was firmly back at the Eyrie.

They had discussed the matter at great length. Varys countering every argument each member of the Small Council had come up with to try and allay the fears, leaving no room for doubt that Robin wasn't an Arryn. The solution they had come up with was that Baelish and Lysa would be arrested, and Midlor Point, Baelish's seat, would be Roland's to do as he wished.

Roland had insisted that he wanted to lead the army back home to arrest Baelish, and it was a couple of weeks after the wedding that Pycelle had given him the all clear. He still limped slightly, but that would clear up with time on the road. Denys had decided to join his new wife at Highgarden for a few weeks, as the Tyrell family couldn't make it to the wedding. So, after a brief goodbye, Denys and Margaery, accompanied by 100 Arryn soldiers left along the Rose Road as Roland, with the rest of his army left up the King's Road, accompanied by the Stark children, Gendry and the boy Hot Pie. Jon had been given the greatsword Ice to carry too, with Stannis handing it back to its rightful owner.

Gendry had been told that he was to squire for Roland, and he was trying to be as dutiful as a commoner could. Luckily Jon was there to help him in his duties, and the duo were forming a slight friendship. A few days after leaving King's Landing, Roland was riding alongside Gendry as the Starks were in front. Roland noticed that the Baratheon bastard couldn't stop staring at one of the girls.

"Which one? Arya?" Roland asked in a jovial manner.

"What milord?" Gendry asked nervously.

"Which one are you staring at?" Roland grinned. "I presumed Arya, as you're good friends with the girl."

"Pardon milord, but Arry… Arya, she's a friend and all but she's…"

"She's not a woman yet." Roland said, understanding. "One day she will be, and when that day comes she shall marry a Frey."

"I know." Gendry shrugged, before looking back at the sisters.

"Or is it Lady Sansa?" Roland asked, eyebrow raised. The boy turned beet red, and tried stammering out denials. "It's ok, she's an extremely comely young woman."

"I barely know her but she's nice. Especially after everything…" Gendry said. "We both got talking when Arya was locked up."

"I'm glad. It makes things easier." Roland admitted, to which Gendry just looked confused. "King Stannis now has three seats of power. King's Landing, Dragonstone, and Storm's End. King's Landing is his, Dragonstone has been given to his daughter, Shireen, but Storm's End needs a new Lord. I suggested that as King Roberts eldest surviving son, that after a period of learning, you could be placed there."

Gendry looked half in awe, and half scared. "Me? I'm a smith…"

"You're King Robert's son." Roland said firmly. "I promise you, I will help you to prove yourself. Robert was many things later in his life that were caused by severe unhappiness, but one thing he always was to me was a great man."

Gendry slumped forwards in his horse, trying to take it all in. "So, what happens now?"

"You learn from me. I will take you under my wing and teach you all there is about ruling. Then when the time comes we shall see if King Stannis has a spare heir that will inherit Storm's End. If not, I shall put forth to him about a legitimisation." Roland explained. "It won't be easy, you will have to work extremely hard for the rest of your life."

"I understand." Gendry nodded. "I want to do it. I want to prove myself, but I can't even read or write."

Roland chuckled. "That will come soon enough. We have enough at the Eyrie to help you there."

Gendry smiled weakly, still processing, before he asked. "Can you tell me more about my Father?"

Smiling, Roland nodded, and the rest of the day was spent telling tales of years gone by, when all seemed right in the world.

* * *

A week and a half was all it took for them to reach the crossroads that marked the convergence point of the River Road, High Road and Kingsroad. They stayed a night there, but it was soon time to part ways. Letting Sansa and Arya say goodbye to Gendry, Roland pulled Jon to one side.

"I know you want to go with them." Roland stated.

"I do, My Lord, but my duty is with you." Jon said.

"True, but I've been thinking." Roland said, catching Jon's attention. "You fought valiantly at both Darry and King's Landing. You were first through the gates at King's Landing too. For that, I ask you to kneel."

"My Lord?" Jon asked, wide eyed.

"Kneel Jon." Roland urged. Jon got to his knees, as Roland unsheathed Talon and placed the flat side on Jon's right shoulder.

He felt the eyes of Arya, Sansa and Gendry on them, and had to refrain from laughing when Arya asked. "What's going on?"

"He's being knighted silly!" Sansa whispered. "Shush."

"Jon Snow, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your Liege Lord, and your King, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?" Roland asked, remembering the more informal ceremony.

"I swear it. By the Old Gods and the New." Jon stated loudly.

Roland then moved Talon over Jon's head to rest on his left shoulder. "Then arise, Ser Jon of Winterfell."

Jon rose to his feet, and Roland immediately shook his hand fiercely, before letting the boy go and embrace his family. He smiled at the happy faces, and the thought made him long to hold Artys and Teora once more.

* * *

The Western campaign had been successful. Plunder had been taken from all over the Northern Westerlands, and each Lord of the North had taken their share. Robb had just arrived at Pendric Hills when the rider came telling of King Stannis' victory at King's Landing. With the end of the war, Robb had ordered his men to fall back to the North, pleased at what he had accomplished.

The Lannisters had tried to raise another, smaller army at Oxcross, but it was filled with men that could barely fight. Old men and boys made up the bulk of the force, and it had been put to the sword easily enough. Lord Karstark himself had slain his great uncle by law Stafford Lannister.

Once he was back in Riverrun and reunited with his mother he heard the full news. Stannis had all but been defeated until the Knights of the Vale had arrived. The thought of Roland Arryn still angered Robb, but he had finally come to understand the man's position, even though he didn't like it. News also had come of Arya and Sansa being escorted back to Riverrun, which delighted Catelyn to no end.

They were sat with a sleeping Lord Hoster when Edmure Tully entered the room. Lord Hoster was in his final days the Maester had said, so Cat and Robb spent as much time as they could sat by his bedside.

"Nephew, Cat. Riders from the east carrying the banners of Houses Arryn and Stark." Edmure said quietly. Cat looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Sansa, Arya." She breathed, rising to kiss her Father on the forehead before she led Robb out of the room towards the drawbridge.

They lined up formally as the drawbridge lowered, and it took all of Robb's restraint to not just run to his sisters and never let them go. He watched as Jon led the girls forward, stopping a few paces away.

"Lord Robb." Jon said formally. "King Stannis sends his gratitude for your victories in the West."

"I'm just glad His Grace won in the East so it wasn't all for nought." Robb said, just as formally.

"We found this in the Red Keep, the King immediately sent it North with us as soon as it was found." Jon said, being handed a greatsword in a wolf skin pelt. Robb's breath hitched, as Jon handed him the Valyrian Steel sword of House Stark, Ice.

"Thank you, Jon." Robb said.

"Ser Jon." Arya corrected. "He's been knighted."

"Can we get this over with." Catelyn snapped impatiently, and Robb nodded to her. Rushing forward, she swooped her daughters into her arms, all three of them soon bawling their eyes out.

"My babies. My babies." Cat kept whispering over and over. Robb walked over to Jon.

"So, a knight." Robb said.

"Aye, I was first through the gates of King's Landing too." Jon said, nervous about talking to Robb again. Robb sighed.

"I understand why you did what you did, even if it still pains me." He said.

"You are my brother, now and always." Jon said. "But all I did was obey my King."

"Let's not talk on it." Robb said, shaking his head. "Tell me all from the war, what happened at King's Landing?"

They all walked inside the castle, telling stories from each other's campaigns over dinner. They laughed, cried, and felt all kinds of emotions that night, but no tale was listened to more intently than Arya's.

"Syrio saved my life, told me to run." She had said. "So I did, I got to the cart that was going to take us home and everyone was dead."

"Seven Hells, for one to see that so young." Cat whispered.

"I looked for my Needle, I found it and a stable boy found me and wanted to take me to Cersei." Arya spat.

"A needle?" Robb asked confused.

"Her sword." Sansa answered, cutting her knife through a sausage.

"You have a sword?" Cat asked, surprised.

"I had it made for her in the Vale." Jon said. Cat gave him an icy look, but her attention was captured by Arya again.

"Don't go telling Jon off Mother! Without Needle I'd be dead." She exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're overexaggerating." Cat said, her face going pale however.

"No, I'm not! After Father died I was with the Night's Watch going North, to find you, when Lannisters came and we had to fight them." Arya told them. "Lommy died and I lost Needle, but it saved my life."

Jon already knew the story. "We'll have another one made for you back in Winterfell. I remember the size and measurements, it can be the same."

"Aye." Robb said. "If it saved your life, then we can have another made back home."

Arya grinned widely, and carried on explaining her story, talking all about Harrenhal and serving Tywin Lannister, until she got to being brought to Roland.

"Thank the Seven that man didn't know who you were." Cat gasped.

"He really said you were more competent than his commanders?" Robb asked, a grin on his face.

"He said I could read better." Arya shrugged.

"I remember that letter, it served us well to avoid the main host after we won at Oxcross." Robb grinned.

"Anyway, we went with Roland, but as the Knights rode off I snuck away with Gendry and got back into the castle." Arya said.

"Why? Why would you risk your life like that?" Cat asked.

Arya looked towards Sansa and gave the red head a smile. "I thought Cersei would kill Sansa so I wanted to get there while the battle raged."

"Well, it seems you've had quite the adventure." Robb smiled. "We'll leave for home soon I reckon, and then we can stay in the North, where we belong."

Everyone agreed with that statement, but Arya had to let her feelings known. "Until I have to go to the Twins." She said bitterly.

"That isn't going to happen." Robb said defiantly, and silence fell over the table.

"Robb… you swore…"

"Aye, I swore an oath the get the bridge I know, but Arya isn't a woman yet and Winter is Coming. If you think I'll marry my sister to one of his brood, then think again." Robb said strongly. "We shall see what happens after Winter. For now, we go home."

* * *

Roland knew that something was amiss as soon as they got to the Bloody Gate. Luckily, the men there were still loyal to Roland, and once they had heard the argument Varys had provided, they immediately let the remainder of the Vale army through the gate. 10,000 men were soon camped by the Gates of the Moon.

Ever since Ser Nestor had been executed by Lysa Arryn, the men of the Eyrie and the men of the Gates of the Moon had been locked in a stalemate, neither able to move against the other. Roland again explaining the news of Robin Stone's parentage managed to persuade the new commander to back him. He decided to take a small force of 20 men up to the Eyrie to start with, to try and sort everything peacefully, and if Roland hadn't sent word in a day then the army would move in.

Before he moved up the mountain however, he decided a meeting had to take place. He led Gendry outside to the courtyard, and walked over to the stables.

"Now you know who your Father is, I want to introduce you to somebody." Roland told him on the way.

"Ok." Gendry said nervously.

They stopped before entering the stables, and saw a girl tending to one of the horses, brushing it. Gendry was confused at first, but as the girl raised her head, his eyes widened.

"Is she…"

"Aye." Roland said. He had told Mya about her parentage at the end of the last winter, and she had grown up to resent the former King. "Mya, over here girl."

The short haired girl looked over, and stopped what she was doing to walk up to Roland. "My Lord." She curtseyed quickly.

"How are you?" Roland asked.

"Well My Lord." She admitted. "I was very sad to hear about Ser Nestor though."

Roland looked sadly at her. "Aye, nasty business up there, it will be sorted soon though."

Mya looked curiously at Gendry. "Hello." She said.

"Hi." Gendry said nervously.

"This is Gendry, he's a smith from King's Landing." Roland introduced. "He never knew his Father either."

Mya looked intently at the Baratheon bastard, and acknowledgement hit her. "No, you wouldn't."

"Would you mind showing him around the castle while I'm up at the Eyrie. You two have a lot to talk about I'm sure." Roland smiled. Mya nodded, and took Gendry's arm to lead him around the winter home of the Arryn's.

* * *

The Eyrie seemed quiet, but Roland's men were strangely allowed right in to the Throne Room. Baelish and Lysa were standing by the Throne, talking quietly to each other. They noticed Roland, and turned to face him.

"Ah, Lord Arryn. Good to see you again." Baelish greeted.

"Baelish." Roland grunted. "I have an arrest warrant here for you. Come quietly please My Lord."

"On who's authority?" Lysa asked angrily.

"King Stannis Baratheon, My Lady." Roland said sternly.

"On what charges? I've been nothing but faithful to the crown." Baelish defended himself.

"On the charges of treason, adultery, and fraud, My Lord." Roland said.

"Liar!" Lysa screamed.

"I also have a warrant for you My Lady!" Roland shouted up. "We know all about your secret. We know all about the circumstances of Robin's conception."

Lysa looked furious, but Petyr looked non-perplexed. "Speak carefully Lord Roland, I don't wish for you to regret anything."

"The only thing I regret, is having faith that Lady Lysa was sane in the mind to recommend you for a role at Gulltown." Roland spat. "Take them." He said to his guards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Baelish said loudly. With that men came through all the doors leading into the throne room. Arrows began flying and Roland's men were dropping to the floor. One arrow caught him in the shoulder, and he was forced to his knees in pain, later to be hoisted up by two men and brought to the now opening Moon Door.

"Your time is over, Lord Roland. Lord Robin has a capable teacher now. Retire yourself to Falcon's Rest and see out your days with your wife and children." Baelish said softly.

"If you've harmed them…" Roland growled, pain throbbing in his shoulder.

Baelish rolled his eyes. "Do you take me for such a man? They're here."

Ilene, Teora and Artys were brought in by more guards, Teora was looking angry, Artys seemed scared and Ilene looked worried as soon as she saw her husband.

"You won't get away with this Baelish. Robin is no true Arryn, if you give up now you can still escape this with your head attached." Roland told the man.

"Lies again, Lord Arryn." Baelish sighed.

"No lies. The King knows, and even if I fall, he will come for you." Roland laughed, trying to shake off his captors. "Give up Robin, return the Eyrie to me and I promise you, I'll let you all live.

"You see! He's plotting against my son! Your Lord! He lies about Robin not being Jon's child because he wants the title for himself!" Lysa screeched.

"Stop this now Lysa!" Roland shouted, struggling as he was being held. "Nobody needs to get hurt!"

"You're a usurper!" She shouted again. "Petyr, do something!"

"We can't hurt him my love." Petyr told her. "He has King Stannis' ear, and he's popular with the Lords of the Vale."

"I want him gone!" Lysa screamed.

Baelish whispered something in her ear, and walked down the steps towards Roland, who was still close to being thrown out of the Moon Door. "Lord Roland is a hero of the Vale; his valour and courage is well known throughout our lands." He said. "But he is also a usurper, trying to take the place of the rightful Lord of the Vale based on lies."

"They are no lies you traitor." Roland snarled.

"Shh, My Lord. It's ok, you can admit your guilt and no harm shall come to you." Baelish told him, resting a hand on Roland's shoulder. "Artys, come here child."

"No!" Ilene screamed. "Artys stay here please."

The eight-year-old didn't know what to do, but a guard pushed him forwards, so he walked towards Baelish and Roland. Baelish smiled, and leant down to meet Artys' eyes. "Your father claims he has papers from King Stannis in his pockets, and I can't let him go because he will try and kill many people in this room. Would you fetch them for me so we can sort all of this out?"

Artys nodded nervously, and made his way to his Father's front. Roland pointed his son towards where the letter was, and the boy retrieved it. Baelish grinned, and walked towards Artys.

"Good, now hand it over to me." Baelish said, his arm stretched out. Artys placed the paper in his hands, and Baelish began reading. Nodding as he finished, he looked towards Roland.

"A very good forgery My Lord, but a forgery none the less." Baelish grinned, ripping up the document. "This level of treason shall not go unpunished."

With that, he let the remaining pieces of the document fall to the floor, and shoved Artys Arryn through the Moon Door.

* * *

 **I can tell people won't like this chapter already purely for the ending, but it's been in the plans ever since I thought up the Robin Baelish plot. Roland needs to be angry, I want Ilene even more broken too, remember she's unable to have more children.**

 **For the Mya scene, the layout of the way between the Eyrie and the Bloody Gate is different in the show, and there is no need for her role. That's why I said she was serving in the Gates of the Moon.**

 **I hope the reunion with the Starks was ok as well. Jon's also been knighted, I felt I had to as I knighted Denys too, and I can't say it isn't deserved!**

 **Remember to please let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me going as quick as I can!**

 **Reviews:**

 **10868letsgo: It's a widely thought of theory, and I thought for the final part of this story it was a good enough plot device to cause some problems for Roland.**

 **Vatsyayana69: He could demand that, but then Tyrion would just rise up in rebellion again. Better to keep the peace after such bloodshed than to cause more strife.**

 **XBolt51: He hasn't had a son, he's planning for the future. As for Arya, she is effectively Robb's to marry off as he will, and she was promised to Elmar Frey. Stannis is the type to see that through.**

 **Stannisfan: Yeah, I put that in intentionally to plant thoughts in the reviewer's heads. Like I've said in another review, he could but Tyrion would revolt. Half of the debt has been written off, but the crown needs the Lannisters on side, especially with the Iron Bank looming. As for the Lannister must rule the Westerlands I see your point, but for me a Lannister is the only one that will provide true stability. If not a Lannister then it would have to be another strong Westerlands House, and that choice would cause infighting between all of the powerful Lords and the remaining Lannisters. Myrcella's children can't be a threat either, as the law states that a female, nor her heirs can claim the throne. That's potentially a story for another time, however while Stannis is many things, he only turned to murdering little girls when times got hardest.**

 **Supremus85: I thought about it I really did, but while Stannis is a stickler for Justice he needs to keep his allies on side, so making her swear what she had to means that all parties are happy enough. Yeah, many people thought it was too stupid for Tywin, but I needed the tension between Roland and Tywin to hit breaking point for the final confrontation.**

 **jean d'arc: Davos still questions himself remember, I thought of that just as Davos understanding that to raise a lowborn commoner up to such a high status is tricky, and Davos only went from a smuggler to a landed knight. Varys, well I think he's a Targaryen supporter, but for now all he can do is gain the trust of Stannis and his supporters. So by telling the truth to Roland and Stannis for now he's keeping his head and his position. I agree with you about Cersei to a point. If she was a man Tywin would have had her trained more. As a woman, she isn't as smart or cunning as she thinks she is, relying mainly on her name and position rather than actual smarts. The remaining Lannisters will be spared… For now ; )**

 **Fantasymaker76: I didn't hurt Ilene, but I did kill off Artys, sorry! Roland definitely wants Robin left alive, he wouldn't kill children.**


	29. A Sense of Justice

**A reaction I expected to the last chapter if I'm honest, if you didn't like it, I'm sorry and I hope this one is better for you, if you did, then I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **As next chapter is going to be the last one in this story, I've decided to do a bit of a Q &A. If there are any questions you would like to ask me about anything then feel free. Anything from what my favourite chapter to write was, what I regret etc. I'll put them all below the Reviews section next chapter.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

Roland was thankful that he wasn't a restless sleeper. The Sky Cells were a formidable holding, and the sloped floors made it easy to potentially just fall out to your doom. After Artys had died it had been chaos. Teora began trying to claw her way to Baelish, only to be smacked in the head by the pommel of a sword, the girl dropping to the floor out cold. Ilene just broke down into tears and Roland just felt numb. He had been dragged to the Sky Cells where he had taken his rage out on the door, to no avail. He had barely had any sleep, his eyes sore from the crying.

The day after Artys' murder, the last man Roland had wanted to see entered the cell. Roland's hands were bound, otherwise he would have gladly choked the life out of Littlefinger.

"Lord Roland."

"Get out." Roland snarled.

"Come now My Lord, let us talk like grown men." Baelish said defensively.

"You murdered a child! My child!" Roland shouted. "You have the gall to ask that of me?"

"A regrettable decision, the Lady Lysa insisted somebody had to die to show you she holds the power." Baelish told him.

"You think I believe a word you say?" Roland spat. "You conspired to murder my Mother, you murder my son. Why? What have I ever done to you."

"You lived, My Lord." Baelish admitted. "Chaos is a ladder, and that ladder has been too short with you strong and stable. As regrettable as all this is, for myself and for Lady Lysa, your little family needed to break."

Roland glared at the small man, and went to charge at him, only to be held back by the chains. "Power, you betrayed honour for power. You're a despicable man Littlefinger."

Baelish's features sharpened at the nickname. "Power is all there is in this world you fool." He said coldly. "Honour gets you nowhere in life, look at Ned Stark, he was an honourable man and now he rots. Jon Arryn was honourable too, now he rots. Soon you will rot too, you threatened our Lord, that cannot be forgiven."

"I will die knowing I lived a just and honest life." Roland said. "Can you say the same?"

"I'll let you know when I die." Baelish grinned. "Your trial will be held in a week, you will be found guilty. You will be pushed out the Moon Door. I just come today to let you speak with your Lady wife."

Roland smirked coldly. "Aye, I'll have a trial, but not on your terms Littlefinger. I demand a trial by combat. I will fight you to the death."

Baelish smirked. "I don't think so My Lord. As much as I'm sure you'll enjoy that, I learnt the folly of fighting with brawn many years ago."

"Coward." Roland smirked angrily.

"Perhaps." Baelish shrugged. "But I was never any good with a sword, no I shall name a champion. Very well, I shall arrange the fight. Enjoy your time with your wife My Lord. It shall be the only chance you see her before the duel."

With that, Baelish left and Ilene rushed into the room. Roland immediately let her hug him tightly as they both sobbed for their lost son.

* * *

The Winterfell party emerged through the trees, and across the open field Robb breathed easier as he saw Winterfell in the near distance. Its high stone walls a sight for sore eyes. He chuckled as Arya excitedly began to spur her horse on faster, only to be scolded by Catelyn immediately.

They rode through the gates to find a similar procession to the one so long ago when King Robert came to Winterfell. Bran was sat in a wheeled chair with Rickon by his side, both boys had grown a lot. Robb only had eyes for his blonde-haired wife however, carrying a small bundle in the furs.

They all dismounted, and Robb walked towards his family, seeing Bran first.

"Winterfell is yours, My Lord." Bran said formally.

"Thank you My Lord." Robb smiled kindly. "How are you?"

"Well." Bran smiled. Robb nodded, and greeted Rickon similarly, before he was face to face with Alyssa.

"My Lady." He grinned.

"My Lord." Alyssa curtseyed carefully. "May I introduce your daughter, Lyra Stark." She said, showing Robb his daughter's face. She looked up at him intently, with eyes of grey, like Arya's.

"Grey eyes." He smiled.

"It seems you're more Stark than you look." Alyssa teased. Robb couldn't take the formality anymore and engulfed his wife in a hug, carefully ensuring he didn't hurt Lyra. That broke all formalities it seemed, as Cat rushed to bring her two youngest into her arms, closely followed by Sansa and Arya. Only Jon held back.

Robb ushered everybody into the Great Hall for a feast, and finally after almost two years, he relaxed.

* * *

The time had come. Roland had been able to sleep in decent enough rooms ever since he had demanded a trial by combat, and he was sat there after Ilene and Teora had fitted his armour contemplating what was about to happen.

"Do you know who I'm fighting?" He asked them.

"Ser Harlan Hunter. He's in Littlefinger's pocket." Ilene spat.

"Eon's boy?"

"Yes."

"Seven Hells that won't end well." Roland sighed, before shaking his head. "Never mind."

"They're forcing us to watch." Teora spat.

"To keep me in line sweetling." Roland sighed, patting the bed so his daughter came and sat down next to him.

"I heard that Lord Yohn is at the Gates of the Moon." She whispered. "I heard they've got a plan to storm the Eyrie."

"Where did you hear that?" Roland asked, concerned.

"Rolly from the kitchens heard it." She shrugged. "Said that they've had no new food in ever since you came back to the Eyrie and that they're preparing down at the Gates."

"Well then, it looks like we'll be safe." Roland smiled. Ilene scoffed.

"You're still fighting. Why don't you name a champion? The Hunter boy is almost half your age and a skilled fighter." Ilene told him.

"I'm not so bad myself my dear." Roland smiled weakly. "I'll be ok."

"You can't promise that." Ilene said, tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you too."

Roland was about to reassure her, when the door opened and in came a guard. "It's time."

Ilene began arguing, but Roland laid a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her it was ok. Grabbing Talon's sheath from the side of his bed, he followed the guard.

* * *

The Throne Room was packed with people. Robin sat on Lady Lysa's lap on the Weirwood Throne, with Baelish to his right. Ilene and Teora were led to the left-hand staircase, watching on in fear. Roland gratefully accepted an Arryn shield used for ground combat, pointed at the bottom. Facing Ser Harlan, he nodded politely.

"This trial is to the death." Baelish announced. "At the command of your Lord Robin, begin."

The Moon Door was opened, and Robin stood up. "Fight!" He screamed. Ser Harlan immediately sprung to attack, and Roland gracefully parried his blows with both shield and sword. Swinging his blade himself, Roland connected with the thirdborn Hunter's shield. He decided to let the knight tire himself out, by staying on the defensive for a time, carefully watching his attacking patterns.

Harlan was well trained; his Father was one of the richest and most powerful bannermen to the Eyrie and could clearly afford a good education for the boy. They were moving around the lower section of the Throne Room at pace. With Lords and Ladies clambering out of the way of the two men.

As his shield was taking a good battering, Roland decided to push forward to see how Harlan's defences were. He ducked out the way of a side swing and thrusted his shield towards Harlan, temporarily stunning him. Using this, Roland pushed forward, using shield and sword expertly as he had done for almost 30 years to push the Hunter knight back. He managed to slice the edge of Harlan's thigh, and was about to go for more blows when a loud boom shot through the castle. The pair stopped fighting, looking around to see what was going on.

Littlefinger dispatched some guards to investigate, and Harlan used the distraction to pounce. Roland just got his shield up in time to save his life, but he was thrown back on the floor. Harlan kicked Roland's shield away and went to jab Roland's heart with his sword, but the Arryn man dived out the way at the last minute, hissing as he felt his arm slice open. Shaking the pain, he regained his stance, and went to jump at the Hunter heir when all hell broke loose.

Screaming men came charging into the room, and all the soldiers loyal to Littlefinger ended up being slaughtered where they stood, shocked at what had happened. Roland used the distraction to jump into Harlan, thrusting Talon into the man's neck. Harlan gasped, and coughed up blood before he dropped to his knees and keeled over, dead. Turning around with his defences up, he took in what had happened.

Lords and Ladies were rushing about the place, but Roland only had eyes for two men. The bronze armour of Yohn Royce came into view, as did a knight with blonde hair poking out from under his helmet and an Arryn surcoat on. Denys had stormed the Eyrie.

"Seize Littlefinger!" Denys ordered, and men rushed up to take the fleeing man. Lysa and Robin were also seized. "Father, thank the Gods your alive."

"Denys… How?" He gasped, panting from the fight.

"As soon as you didn't return to the Gates they sent a raven to Runestone and Highgarden. I rode as fast as I could." Denys said.

"But how did you storm the Eyrie, it's impregnable?" Roland asked, bewildered.

"Gendry. He came up with the idea." Yohn explained. They had made a large metal shell for men to carry a ram underneath to take the castle gates, losing thousands of men in the process but eventually they had broken through.

"Remind me to knight that boy at some point." Roland laughed breathlessly, he was about to congratulate his son, but blurs of black and blonde hair came racing past him as Ilene and Teora crushed Denys in a hug.

"My Lord, what do you want us to do with these?" A guard asked, taking Roland's attention from the family reunion.

He looked at Baelish coldly. "Lock him in the Sky Cells, Lady Lysa and Lord Robin are to be confined to their rooms."

* * *

Once Roland had properly recovered from all the injuries he had received over the last few months, he had ordered a set of gallows built over the Moon Door. Baelish didn't deserve a clean death, nor did he deserve the usual death that the Lords of the Vale handed out to criminals. No, Roland had heard of a technique that was often used in Old Ghis back before the Valyrians conquered it. He was sat in the Weirwood Throne as Baelish was brought in, wearing nothing but a gag and a loincloth. He was placed roughly onto the closed door of the Moon Door. Ilene was stood next to him, cold fury in her eyes, with Denys to her side.

"Petyr Baelish. For the charges of fraud, adultery, treason against your liege and your crown, and the murder of a child." He said, his words almost catching at the end. "I, Roland of the House Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East do sentence you to die. String him up."

The two guards holding him grabbed a piece of rope each, and tied it to Baelish's ankles and hoisted him up so that Baelish was hanging over the closed Moon Door, feet wide apart and in the air. His loincloth was then removed, and the women watching began to giggle. Roland was sure he heard one whisper 'He really is Littlefinger' but he wasn't entirely sure. Raising a hand, the room fell into silence. "Only crimes so foul they go beyond description would lead me to such a drastic method, but Littlefinger here has caused nothing but death for the Vale since he was sent to Gulltown. It is for that reason that I have even considered this."

Behind the crowd, two men entered carrying something the smiths had been working on for the past week. It was a giant, two man saw. Gasps were heard, and Ilene turned to Roland about to question his decision but Roland silenced her with a hand movement.

"Begin." Roland commanded, when the two executioners were in position. Placing the saw in between Baelish's legs, they began to move it back and forth, slowly cutting into the man's groin. Muffled screams came through the gag, but Roland ignored them, watching on as the saw slowly went lower into Baelish's body. The nature of execution meant that the blood was rushing towards Baelish's brain, and that meant that he was fully aware and conscious throughout all of it, so the pain wouldn't kill the man. Roland held his hand up to stop the executioners just before they reached the abdomen, prolonging the pain for the traitor. "I promise you, this will only be thought of if the crimes are so severe that a simple death is not enough." He waved his hand again, and the sawing continued.

Baelish had stopped screaming as the saw had gone past his abdomen and into his chest, but the sawing continued for around ten minutes longer, until the body was split entirely in two. Many ladies of the court had fainted, and men hardened from battle had vomited at the sight. Roland however watched on with a steely gaze. He ordered the opening of the Moon Door, and waited for the pool of blood that had gathered to gush down the mountainside. He then nodded to a guardsman, who cut down each half of Baelish individually, and the body was seen no more.

* * *

Later that day, Roland went up to see Lysa in her rooms. The door was unlocked and immediately he could tell she had done her best to trash the place. She was sat in a corner, rage evident on her face.

"Lady Lysa." Roland said gruffly. Lysa just ignored him. "You're to be sent back to Riverrun within the week. An escort will lead you there. You are never to return to the Vale."

"My son." She said angrily. "You can't keep me from my son."

"I can and I will." Roland snapped. "You should have thought of him before you betrayed the Crown and maybe you would be allowed back to Midlor Point with him."

"You're denying his birth right, usurper." Lysa said quietly.

"He has no birth right!" Roland shouted, out of patience with the woman. "You saw to that when you opened your legs for Littlefinger!"

"Don't call him that!" Lysa screeched. "I wasn't going to let that old man near me again." She spat.

"That old man was the greatest man I ever knew." Roland snarled. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that My Lady. Prepare best you can." He said shortly, and strode out of her room, satisfied when she heard the lock behind him, followed by the thud and shatter of something being thrown at the door.

* * *

Lysa had been sent away, Margaery Tyrell was on her way to the Eyrie and the realm knew of what had happened. Things were finally starting to quieten down in the Vale, and there was only one last thing to take care of.

Robin had been beside himself since his Mother had gone, and Roland almost felt bad for sending her away. Opening his door, he saw the boy sat on his bed, staring at his packed trunk.

"Are you all set?" Roland asked.

"Why do I have to go?" Robin argued childishly. "This is my home!"

"We've been through this Robin." Roland said gently. "Your Mother lied about your Father, the King has said so too. You're to go with Lord Royce to learn how to rule and then you'll take up the seat of Midlor Point."

"I don't even know where that is!" Robin screamed. "I want you to fly! You sent away Mother!"

"Enough." Roland said sternly. "I'm sorry it's come to this I truly am, but I'm trying to do my best by you Robin. You're lucky, you could have ended up dead too."

That scared him a little. "Will I ever see Mother again?" He asked sheepishly.

"Maybe, she's not well Robin. She needs to get better and then we shall see." He lied, knowing full well she would never improve.

"Ok." He said.

"You will be well looked after in Runestone." Roland said, trying to cheer him up. "I lived there when I was younger."

"Did you?" Robin asked intrigued.

"Yes, it's a masterful castle, stone and bronze intertwined." Roland said, reminiscing. "You'll learn well there; Lord Royce is a good man."

"Ok." Robin said sadly. "Will you come and visit?"

"I will try to." Roland smiled. He still thought of Robin as a brother, even after everything.

Robin smiled, and stood up, letting Roland drag his case towards where Lord Royce had gathered his remaining men. He watched as Robin sat on the back of the cart, and Lord Royce came up to him.

"Look after him, he may not be an Arryn but he needs good tutelage." Roland said.

"He will thrive at Runestone My Lord." Yohn said.

"No, never My Lord please, you raised me, you saved me." Roland told his former mentor.

Yohn smiled, and the two men hugged. "Until next time."

"Safe journey." Roland smiled, and watched from the gates as Yohn mounted his horse and led the party away from the Eyrie. He felt Ilene sidle up beside him.

"Is it over?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, it's over." He said, placing his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace, as another tear rolled down her eye.

* * *

 **A bit of a sad ending, as they can finally mourn Artys properly. I hope that was dealt with in a manner you all can agree with. Baelish was executed horribly, but Lysa is still the daughter of a Great Lord, so Roland felt the best option was to send her back to where she came from, separate her from her son so that he can lead a better life.**

 **Thank you to xJehova who thought of the name for Lyra!**

 **The metal shell idea comes from Ned Stark Lives! An absolutely fantastic story that if you haven't read, go and do it now! I was racking my brains for a way that the Eyrie could possibly be taken with only a tiny land bridge to access it by, and that was the only thing I could think of. It wasn't perfect and thousands still died, as they would on such a narrow passage.**

 **Remember to leave reviews with whatever you feel about the chapter, and if there are any questions you want to ask me about writing, this story or any of my others then please, feel free!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Okiro Benihime: Just like the Lords of the North rallied for Joffrey? It's the old dilemma, follow your King or follow your Liege Lord. Jon defied the King to start the rebellion remember. My thinking behind that was Baelish just showing he had the power now. It will change everything to do with the personalities of the characters.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: This is Game of Thrones, the quest for power is the only important thing for some people. We already know Littlefinger isn't above letting the woman he loves get raped for power, killing children doesn't seem like a massive step in my eyes.**

 **Guest (Stupid decisions): I don't know what section you think you're reading, but in the world of Game of Thrones nobody is safe. A story where everyone lives happily ever after for me is boring. I'm sorry you find this story boring but to say I don't know where to take this story is laughable since I've had the entirety of it planned out since chapter 7. Stannis trusted Roland and the army of the Vale to bring them to heel. Roland hoped he could sort it diplomatically instead of losing thousands of men trying to take the Eyrie in which all of his family would die. Why would Baelish have come out to meet Roland? He had the Eyrie, he didn't need to move. I hope that answers your points.**

 **Hail King Cerion: The Gates of the Moon are below the Eyrie, and past the Bloody Gate, so there were still 10,000 men ready to attack the Eyrie. Yeah I'm liking the look of Black Wolf Rises so far, the first chapter is over 6500 words and I can't wait to get that back out, I've been in the 'Torrhen Stark' mindset for about a month as I've geared up for the new series.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: I don't know it, for me it was a very valid thing to include and it's been planned for ages.**

 **Clay19: Your review is great, because you complement me in the first half yet say you're done reading! He felt it was diplomatic to take only a few men, as he wanted it all to go peacefully.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: Thank you, yeah it might be a bit OOC but ah well, I'm happy with it.**

 **RHatch89: Things happen that seem out of place throughout the series for me, shocks are constant in the show.**

 **Guest (Dumb ass plot): Have a nice day and I hope you find something else you enjoy.**

 **NoOneInParticular17: I wouldn't recommend that, you'll just make a mess on your screen.**

 **FYA2597: Thank you, yeah he was definitely motivated, and even though Littlefinger died Roland wanted it to be by the sword in a trial by combat.**

 **Deadtrooper: Like I've said in other reviews, he wanted it to be as diplomatic as possible, only taking 20 men was a sign of good faith towards Lysa and Littlefinger, unfortunately it backfired.**

 **Angry Reader: Game of Thrones is cruel! I hated seeing Sansa raped, Bran pushed, Cersei raped etc. but the quest for power is a brutal world.**

 **Guest (evil): I know, it was intentional!**

 **Deanfang: That's the way of the world in Westeros it seems, plus a happy story where everyone lives is really not very interesting.**

 **Loghain Mac Tir: Haha I love that review! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Vatsyayana69: It's a peace tactic. Slaughter all the Lannisters and the Westerlands revolt. Keep one alive and there may be bad feeling, but peace can be maintained. He is as naïve as Ned was for me, still believing in the best of people.**

 **Hackslash24x7: It's not the only reason, but something I needed for this chapter.**

 **Fantasymaker76: I researched the worst ways for medieval execution and came up with the sawing method. There were others I'd have preferred but I don't think that the Vale would have ever considered many of them.**

 **XBolt51: That may be more of a story for Gendry/Sansa if I do a sequel, for now I'll let your imagination run! I LOVE your reaction to Baelish though, almost choked on my tea laughing as I read the email!**


	30. Looking Forward

**Here we go then, the epilogue of As High as Honour. It's been an absolute joy to write this story, through the hard times of exams and the breaks due to cyberbullying all the way to the utter joys of writing scenes I absolutely adore. I hope you enjoy this one too. If you have any questions regarding anything I'd ask you to PM me instead of review, for obvious reasons.**

 **For the last time, I own nothing other than Roland Arryn and his family, everything else belongs to either HBO or George R R Martin.**

* * *

Shireen and Selyse had arrived in the capital, and finally things in the city were beginning to look as normal as King's Landing could look. Stannis looked out of his balcony towards the city, taking in the morning sun. He was interrupted as Pycelle knocked on the door and entered slowly.

"Your Grace." Pycelle wheezed. "A raven, from the Eyrie."

This interested Stannis, as the last news from the Eyrie had told them that Lord Roland had foolishly expected Littlefinger to negotiate and had gotten himself captured ready to stand trial. Ripping open the seal, he sighed in relief as he read that Littlefinger had been executed for numerous crimes, and Lysa was separated from her son. Roland had also requested that Robin Stone be legitimised as Robin Baelish and given the Lordship to Midlor Point after he had come of age. Thinking about it, he agreed on the condition that Roland would return to King's Landing in a year to see to his duties as Master of Laws.

That meant that all of the Kingdoms on the mainland were at peace and had bent the knee to Stannis. The Martells and Lannisters had done so reluctantly, and the Tyrells only due to hostages being taken, but the continent was safe and secure once more. All that remained to be dealt with were the Ironborn, but Autumn had fallen over Westeros, and Stannis was loathe to send an entire fleet over to deal with the Iron Islands when Winter could strike at any time.

"Grand Maester, send a raven back to the Eyrie with a letter of legitimisation for Robin Baelish." Stannis commanded. "And send one to Winterfell, I want an update on the Ironborn invasion. I know they abandoned Moat Cailin after the Greyjoy boy died, but they still held Deepwood Motte last I heard."

"At once, Your Grace." Pycelle bowed. "It is also almost time to hold court, I believe you have almost one hundred petitioners today Your Grace."

Stannis nodded grimly. Turning back and finishing a piece of fruit he had been given for breakfast before making his way down to the Throne Room. Ser Davos was to his side, and after a brief greeting, he sunk down into the uncomfortable iron chair and nodded for the doors to be opened.

* * *

Robb decided, he never wanted to leave the North again. War had been the making of him, he knew, but the peace and tranquillity of his home left him truly happy for the first time in two years. He had missed Alyssa, their first night together after so long leaving them both breathless and sweating in a way he doubted the North had ever seen.

He was slowly becoming a good father to little Lyra, taking time out of every day to make sure he sat and played with his daughter. Cat had told him that Ned would try and spend as much time with each of his children as possible while they couldn't really retain detailed memories, so keeping with tradition Robb did the same.

Cat was in her element too. No longer did she have to worry about the household or running Winterfell, as Alyssa had done a stellar job of that since they'd been away, so all her time was spent with her younger children, helping Sansa come through the horrors she faced in King's Landing, despairing over Arya's training with the sword and reconnecting with the two younger boys.

Alyssa retreated into herself after news of Artys' death came through, but after a month she seemed to be improving, still performing her duties to Winterfell as exceptionally as ever, and using Lyra and Robb as her light in the world. He found himself in her chambers writing out letters more than in his solar.

He was there one such morning, before the castle awoke writing out a letter for Maege Mormont, requesting that Dacey be brought to Winterfell to act as Arya's training mentor when a serving girl burst into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" He whispered angrily, nodding towards a still sleeping Alyssa.

"I'm so sorry My Lord, but it's your brother, Lord Brandon." She whispered agitatedly.

Robb rose and quickly ushered the girl out the room, letting her lead him to his chambers. "What's happened?"

"I went to change his wash basin as I do every morning while he sleeps, and his door was open. I thought it strange, but even stranger when I saw his bed empty." The girl rushed.

Robb looked worried. "Well, he'll be in the Godswood surely."

"I thought that too My Lord." She insisted. "But I checked there and nothing. What's more, the Reed children have gone too!"

Robb cursed. Jojen and Meera Reed had arrived a few days before his party had, and when they had requested an audience with him, spouted tales of nonsense about Bran being needed North of the Wall. He shut them down immediately, telling them a crippled boy couldn't go North, and that even though they were welcome as long as required, no more would be said about this.

Robb thanked the girl, and immediately set the household guard, now led by Ser Jon Snow to search everywhere for his brother. That turned out fruitless, so he had 200 men set out in different directions of Winterfell, hoping to find the three of them and Hodor, who was also missing. Robb stood on the battlements of Winterfell watching the men disperse, worried sick for his little brother.

* * *

A raven also arrived at the stronghold of Casterly Rock from the Wall. In return for a fair repayment rate, Jaime had been allowed to take the Black, a punishment for all his crimes it was said. Tyrion scoffed when he heard, Jaime's punishment would be life now that Cersei was gone. He vowed to send men to the Wall on a regular basis, he had seen the state of the Wall and knew he couldn't leave his brother up there with men like those that guarded it.

A servant entered his rooms, and told them that a ship bearing Dornish colours was entering the harbour. He gathered a small force of guards and made his way down.

He was so relieved when he saw the blonde hair of Myrcella walking off of the ship, but was concerned when he saw tears in her eyes. She tried to hide them though when Tyrion greeted her.

"Lord Tyrion." She curtseyed.

"Princess Myrcella." He smiled, hugging the girl and using her old title. "I'm so relieved to see you unharmed."

"Can we go, please." She whispered. "Those men, they were cruel."

"They didn't hurt you?" Tyrion asked, growling.

"They called me whore, and child of incest, and all manner of horrid things." She cried. He caressed her hair, while glaring daggers at the laughing Dornishmen. Letting his niece go, he handed her over to his Aunt Genna, while he turned towards his cousin Daven Lannister, new commander of the Lannister armies.

"Burn that ship to the ground, nobody leaves it alive." He growled.

"My Lord, they gave back the Princess." Daven argued.

"They also ridiculed her, and insulted our house. Our hold on the Westerlands is tenuous at best. Send a message to those that would insult us, slaughter them all." Tyrion told him. Daven nodded, and organised his troops. Tyrion walked back up to the Rock listening to the sound of steel and screaming Dornishmen, and smiled for the first time since King's Landing had fallen.

* * *

Kraznys was burnt, the Masters had been slaughtered and Daenerys Targaryen had her army. For the first time in her life, she felt like no man could stop her. After organising the Unsullied and having them all ready to leave the god forsaken city, she noticed a young former slave girl cowering in an alleyway. She took her water pouch and walked over to the girl, offering her a drink. The girl gratefully drank from it, and thanked Dany. Smiling, Dany returned to her horse and prepared to mount, only to be interrupted by Ser Barristan.

"It's a long march to Pentos Your Grace, have we enough provisions?" He asked.

Dany looked up at him. "Not for such a long journey, but we aren't going that far Ser."

"We aren't?" Ser Barristan asked.

"News of Westeros is often hard to come by this far east, but the Astapori have their own spies." She told her sworn sword. "Stannis Baratheon, the usurpers brother, has taken the throne and united Westeros. 8,000 men are not enough to take back a unified Westeros."

"No, Your Grace." Barristan admitted.

"I need to bide my time, and my Unsullied need battle hardening." She explained. "Astapor isn't the only city in Slaver's Bay."

Barristan smiled. "I presume we're heading North then?"

"Yes." Dany said, mounting her horse and gripping the slave whip that was now useless. "We travel to Yunkai."

* * *

The stone carving that marked the top of Artys' sarcophagus was haunting. The boy's body had been gathered from the bottom of the mountain, but Roland hadn't seen it, fearing the sight of it. Artys had been given a funeral in the Eyrie, where most of the Lords of the Vale had been buried. Roland had wanted his son buried in the Mountain of the Graces as it was now called, but his advisors had advised against it, stating it was only for the Lords of the Vale.

The news of Alyssa birthing a daughter was welcome, and it gave Ilene some happiness, though she was still barely speaking. Teora was bad too, always angry at the world. Roland couldn't bear it in the Eyrie at times, so often made the pilgrimage to see the tomb of his Father.

"Would that you were still here My Lord so as to guide me. I know not of what to do." Roland said, speaking to the tomb. "How do you go on when your own child is murdered before your eyes."

He was met with the wind howling throughout the mountain, and sighed. Laying a hand on the chest of his Father's carving, he turned away, to head back to the Eyrie.

Almost as soon as he got back, word arrived from the Bloody Gate that Lady Margaery had arrived with twenty Reachmen, and was heading towards the Eyrie. Organising his household, he stood with Ilene and Denys waiting at the land bridge, and he could tell the latter was eagerly awaiting the sign of his wife. Roland watched him amusedly.

"She'll be here soon." He said.

"Not soon enough." Denys told him. They fell into a smiling silence, when as Roland predicted, they soon saw in the far distance a band of horses wind round the thin road that led to the Eyrie. It seemed to take an age, but they dismounted at the stables before the bridge, and Roland noticed the beauty that must have been Lady Margaery, flanked by two handmaidens and a number of guards. Margaery Tyrell walked straight for Roland in the middle of the Arryn party, obviously trying to make an impression with her rich blue dress, detailed with silver roses. Arryn colours, but the Tyrell sigil still plain to see.

"Lady Margaery. Welcome to the Eyrie." Roland said politely. "A delight to see you again."

"Lord Roland." She curtseyed.

"May I introduce my wife, Lady Ilene, and my daughter, Teora." Roland said, gesturing to the women on his left.

"A pleasure My Ladies." Margaery smiled sweetly, before grasping Ilene's hands. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"You're very kind." Ilene said softly.

She finally greeted Denys, curtseying before him. "My Lord."

"None of that, I thought we had decided on our first names." Denys grinned. "I have missed you."

"And I you." Margaery smiled.

"Let us get inside, cold winds are rising and we should get you settled as soon as we can." Roland told them. "Your men can report to my goodbrother Ser Donnel, the new Captain of the Guards, he will set them to duties." Roland had decided that his wife needed some familial comforts after Artys, and Ser Donnel was only the second son, so was the perfect choice for him.

"Of course." Margaery smiled. "They are very dutiful."

"And your Handmaidens can report to Lady Ilene, she will see them to their chambers." Roland said.

"Of course, Mira, Sera." Margaery told her two handmaidens, who nodded their approval.

Denys began leading Margaery inside, and Roland was glad to see them holding hands as they went. Placing his arm round his daughter he led her inside to a brand new beginning for House Arryn.

* * *

 **I felt that a good place to finish. Each character has something to look forward to rather than everything being completed, which I feel is a better ending. It also gives me a chance to delve back into the world of Roland Arryn if I should need to.**

 **I'd like to thank every single reviewer, follower and favouriter. Without any of you this fic wouldn't be the same, you gave me the drive to write. I'm thanking both the positive and negative here, both parties have had some form of impact.**

 **Special thanks have to go to the number of multiple reviewers. You guys give me more motivation than you can know, and I always look forward to the email notifications from you. Extra special thanks to RHatch89 and Brandon of House Stark, who I believe have reviewed most, if not all, of my chapters on every story I've posted.**

 **As for my plans for the future I think I'll have a bit of a break from posting. I want to complete the next part of Black Wolf Rises before I post an update for my next main story.**

 **That, I can confirm, will be UNITED IN FURY, which received a whopping 41% of the votes from 102 separate people, almost double of what No Mercy received. I want to get ahead of that story though to make it as good as I can, so even though I'm not uploading I'm still writing!**

 **That's it from me, thanks again for reading, and I shall see you all in the next one!**

 **DannyBlack70**

 **Reviews:**

 **Vatsyayana69: They would follow them as long as a Lannister of the main branch lived. Tyrion is his father's son, he will not let this stand and he would come for any bannerman that didn't obey him.**

 **Guest (Stupid Decisions): Because he's a diplomat. He thought that in his castle he would be safe and could defuse the situation properly, yet he underestimated Littlefinger. I killed Artys because this is Game of Thrones and people die, he was a hostage and his Father wasn't cooperating, so he dies. This is a Game of Thrones fic, meaning that people will be killed off. If you don't want to see that in your fics then go and read something like High School Musical or Glee, they won't have killings or murders in them.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: I thought about killing Lysa, but even though she's mad and truly deserves it, she's still a Tully and that name means something.**

 **Charles Ceaser: Sorry, but I felt this was a good end for this story. I may come back to Roland in the future, but for now this is it.**

 **jean d'arc: I googled the worst ways of medieval execution, and while I preferred others, I felt that was a good one that wouldn't seem overly out of place in the Vale.**

 **Fan: Robin is a child and Roland thought of him as a brother for so long, I think he feels that with the right training he can become a good Lord. As for Lysa, no, she's out for vengeance.**

 **Guest (wedlock): It's Roland's way of making sure his former little brother is being looked after. He could give it to loyal bannerman for sure, but he feels responsible for Robin now.**


End file.
